Imprint
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Ikatan mereka adalah takdir dari Tuhan yang tidak terbantahkan. Tidak peduli sebesar apa sang dominan menolak, dia akan tetap kembali pada kelemahannya, sang Omega. Dan tidak peduli seberapa besar rasa takut sang submisif, dia akan tetap kembali dan mencintai sumber ketakutannya, sang Alpha. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.
1. Fate

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 1: Fate**

Seokjin adalah Omega. Omega jantan yang memiliki tingkat fertilitas sangat baik dan memiliki wajah yang cantik walaupun dia adalah pria. Tahun ini Seokjin berusia dua puluh dua tahun dan seharusnya dia sudah mendapatkan Alpha. Alpha yang nantinya akan menjaganya dan melindunginya seumur hidupnya.

Sebagai Omega, dia akan tahu siapa Alpha yang ditakdirkan untuknya ketika dia melihatnya, ibunya mengatakan kalau sensasi yang akan dirasakan Omega saat bertatapan dengan Alphanya tidak akan bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Yang dia tahu hanyalah pria itu ditakdirkan untuknya dan seluruh perhatian sang Omega akan terpusat pada sang Alpha yang ditemuinya.

Untuk mengetahui siapa Alphanya, Seokjin hanya perlu menatap matanya dan menghirup aroma dari sang Alpha. Aroma dari dia yang telah ditakdirkan untuknya akan terasa berbeda, tidak sama dengan aroma Alpha asing yang akan mendominasi dan membuatnya ketakutan, aroma dari Alpha yang ditakdirkan untuknya akan membuat sang Omega merasakan ketenangan luar biasa.

Seokjin saat ini berada di sebuah universitas dan dia mengambil jurusan analisis kimia. Dia bertekad untuk bekerja di laboratorium sejak dia kecil dulu dan dia akan berusaha mewujudkannya. Banyak yang skeptis akan keputusan Seokjin karena dasarnya takdir Omega adalah untuk diam di rumah dan mengurus Alpha serta bayi-bayi mereka.

Tapi Seokjin adalah pria dan semua pria akan memiliki ambisi yang tinggi. Dia bertekad untuk meneruskan cita-citanya dan mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Alphanya kelak untuk mewujudkan ambisinya. Tentu saja jika Alphanya menolak maka Seokjin pasti akan menurutinya, biar bagaimanapun juga melawan Alpha adalah sebuah pantangan besar bagi Omega.

Kaki ramping Seokjin berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk menuju kelasnya ketika dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Omega berambut coklat lembut itu menoleh dan dia melihat sosok Omega lainnya yang memiliki rambut hitam kelam tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya, itu adalah adik tirinya, Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook adalah anak dari teman baik ayahnya yang diasuh oleh kedua orangtuanya setelah kedua orangtua Jungkook meninggal. Jungkook tetap memakai marga keluarganya untuk menghormati sosok orangtuanya dan orangtua Seokjin tidak keberatan untuk itu.

Tapi walaupun mereka berdua saudara tiri, Seokjin sangat menyayangi Jungkook. Apalagi dia dan Jungkook hanya berbeda bulan dengan Jungkook yang lima bulan lebih muda dari Seokjin. Makanya Seokjin memutuskan untuk menepis formalitas yang ada dan meminta Jungkook memanggilnya dengan nama tanpa embel-embel lainnya.

"Kookie? Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Kau mau ke kelas?" tanya Jungkook balik dengan napas terengah karena berlari.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Kelasku dimulai dua puluh menit lagi."

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya seraya menarik napas panjang, "Aku ada janji dengan Taetae _Hyung_ setelah kelasku selesai. Kau tidak keberatan pulang sendiri, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk langsung, Taetae _Hyung_ atau Taehyung adalah Alpha dari Jungkook. Dia ingat betapa cerianya Jungkook ketika menceritakan mengenai Taehyung pada Seokjin dua minggu lalu. Dia dan Taehyung tidak sengaja bertemu saat Jungkook dijebak oleh teman-temannya untuk pergi ke _bar_. Saat itu Taehyung yang memang tamu reguler di sana menolong Jungkook yang nyaris dilecehkan beberapa Beta hidung belang.

Sebenarnya Seokjin agak merengut saat Jungkook menceritakan Taehyung adalah Alpha yang gemar _'bermain di malam hari'_ karena mereka saja bertemu di _bar_. Tapi Jungkook mengatakan kalau Taehyung bersedia berubah demi dirinya dan Seokjin merasa jauh lebih lega.

Taehyung adalah Alpha populer di universitas mereka. Dia dan teman-temannya yaitu Jimin dan Namjoon merupakan golongan Alpha yang dipandang lebih tinggi daripada Alpha lainnya. Diantara mereka bertiga, hanya Namjoon lah yang belum memiliki Omega

Jimin sudah memiliki seorang Omega sejak lama dan Omeganya adalah seorang pria manis dengan kulit berwarna putih pucat dan rambut pirang bernama Min Yoongi. Sementara Namjoon adalah Alpha bebas yang sangat hobi memacari Omega tanpa Alpha dan juga para Beta.

Jungkook menghela napas, "Haah, rekan sejawatnya Tae _Hyung_ berulah lagi." Jungkook berdecak kemudian dia menggeleng-geleng pelan.

Seokjin mengerjap bingung dan mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook, di sana dia melihat sosok Namjoon yang sedang berdiri bersama dua orang Omega wanita dan mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu entah apa tapi itu jelas bukan tema biasa jika melihat dari intimnya posisi mereka bertiga.

"Aku kasihan pada wanita yang nantinya akan menjadi Omega seorang Kim Namjoon." Jungkook menghela napas lagi, "Aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah berhenti _'jajan di luar'_."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Wanita?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Namjoon _Hyung_ sudah mendeklarasikan kalau dia hanya mau wanita yang menjadi Omeganya. Kurasa dia akan membunuh Omeganya jika itu pria. Jika dilihat dari manapun dia bukanlah sosok yang membutuhkan Omega, dia bebas berhubungan dengan siapapun. Lagipula menjadi Alpha kan memang enak, kalau dia tidak menerima Omeganya, dia bisa berhubungan dengan Beta dan membuang Omeganya."

Seokjin bergidik, "Itu mengerikan."

Jungkook menatap Seokjin dan tersenyum miring, "Tapi itulah yang dikatakan Taehyung _Hyung_ padaku. Namjoon _Hyung_ membenci Omega jantan karena baginya Omega jantan itu menjijikkan dan sosok dengan _gender_ tidak jelas. Menurutnya, Omega jantan itu pria tapi mereka sangat lemah dan sangat suka didominasi. Aku ingat sekali reaksinya saat Taehyung _Hyung_ mengenalkanku padanya. Tatapan matanya benar-benar terkesan jijik dan ketika Taehyung _Hyung_ tidak melihat, dia mendecih jijik padaku. Kurasa dia menerimaku dan Yoongi _Hyung_ karena kami adalah Omega dari teman baiknya."

Seokjin melirik Namjoon, Namjoon tidak menatapnya karena pria itu sibuk dengan dua gadis Omega di sampingnya. "Aku tidak tahu ada Alpha sekejam itu."

Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya, " _Nah_ , Namjoon _Hyung_ itu memang brengsek. Yoongi _Hyung_ juga bilang untuk tidak berurusan dengannya kecuali terpaksa. Dan aku jelas melakukan itu, bagiku urusanku adalah dengan Alphaku, dia hanya teman baik Alphaku dan aku mencoba menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dengannya."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Aku yakin Alphamu akan menjagamu." Seokjin melirik Namjoon lagi, "Tapi benarkah dia akan membunuh Omeganya jika itu pria?"

Jungkook menatap Seokjin, "Kau tidak tahu? Dia pernah menghajar seorang Omega jantan karena menciumnya. Omega itu masuk rumah sakit dan koma selama dua minggu. Aku tidak tahu Namjoon _Hyung_ itu memang _homophobic_ akut atau apa, tapi kasus itu membuatnya mendapatkan detensi dari pemerintah karena melukai Omega yang jelas amat sangat jauh lebih lemah darinya. Dia dipenjara selama empat bulan."

Seokjin tersentak, wajahnya memucat. "Kuharap siapapun Omeganya nanti, dia bukanlah seorang pria."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju, "Aku juga berharap begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin mengetuk pintu ruang kesehatan universitasnya dan saat dia mendengar suara yang menyuruhnya masuk, Seokjin langsung membuka pintunya. Ketika pintu terbuka, Seokjin langsung tersenyum saat melihat seorang pria yang sedang duduk di balik meja dengan kepala tertunduk dan pandangan yang tertuju pada lembaran kertas di hadapannya.

"Hoseok _Hyung_.." panggil Seokjin pelan.

Sosok dokter bernama Hoseok itu mengangkat kepalanya dan dia tersenyum saat melihat Seokjin. "Seokjin, masuklah."

Seokjin tersenyum riang dan melangkah untuk duduk di hadapan Hoseok. Hoseok atau Jung Hoseok adalah dokter universitas mereka sekaligus teman baik Seokjin. Seokjin adalah Omega jantan dengan tingkat fertilitas sangat baik sehingga Hoseok lebih memperhatikan kondisi kesehatannya dan memberikan berbagai tips serta jadwal konsultasi rutin untuk Seokjin.

Seokjin sangat menyukai Hoseok, sebagai dokter, Hoseok sangat professional. Dia juga menganggap Seokjin sebagai pasien sekaligus adiknya sendiri. Dan karena Hoseok adalah Beta, Seokjin sama sekali tidak khawatir harus berdekatan dengannya secara rutin. Lagipula Hoseok juga sangat menghormatinya sebagai Omega, Hoseok tidak pernah menyentuh kulitnya dengan sengaja, bahkan dia selalu meminta izin pada Seokjin saat melakukan pemeriksaan padanya.

Hoseok menggeser kertas-kertas di mejanya kemudian melepas kacamatanya, "Jadi, bagaimana? Sudah bertemu Alphamu?"

Seokjin menggeleng lucu, "Belum, bagaimana dengan hasil tes darahku minggu lalu?"

Hoseok membuka lacinya dan menarik keluar sebuah kertas, "Hasilnya bagus sekali, kau sangat sehat dan subur. Bahkan tingkat fertilitasmu meningkat dan itu adalah akibat dari sudah semakin matangnya organ reproduksimu." Hoseok menatap Seokjin, "Ketika kau bertemu Alphamu nanti, kau pasti tidak akan tahan untuk segera _mating_ dengannya."

Seokjin memerah, dia tidak pernah terbiasa membahas topik ini. "Uhm, aku tahu."

Hoseok menyerahkan kertas yang dipegangnya ke Seokjin, "Kurasa kau akan bertemu dengan Alphamu sebentar lagi. Karena tubuhmu tidak akan bereaksi seperti ini jika memang waktunya masih lama." Hoseok meraih pulpen dan menulis sesuatu, "Untuk berjaga-jaga, aku akan memberikanmu obat pereda _heat_ seperti biasanya. Ingat, kau hanya boleh meminumnya sebutir sehari saat kau sedang _heat_. Jangan pernah melebihi dosis itu."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Aku tahu."

Hoseok merobek kertas berisi resep obat untuk Seokjin dan menyerahkannya pada Omega itu, "Obat ini hanya bersifat sebagai pereda. Efeknya akan terasa manjur saat kau belum memiliki Alpha, tapi jika kau sudah bertemu dengan Alphamu, _heat_ mu akan terasa lebih menyiksa dan mungkin obat ini tidak akan membantu banyak."

Mata Seokjin membulat secara otomatis, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu obat ini tidak akan manjur lagi?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Hasrat Omega dalam dirimu akan membuatmu lupa segalanya. Obat ini tidak akan membantu. Makanya kau harus segera mengatakan pada siapapun yang menjadi Alphamu nanti kalau kau adalah Omeganya, jangan pernah menunda itu."

Seokjin mengangguk mantap, "Aku akan melakukannya." Kemudian dia menggigit bibirnya ragu, "Tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak menyukaiku?"

Hoseok tetawa, "Tidak akan ada Alpha yang tidak menyukaimu, Seokjin. Kalau saja aku Alpha, kau sudah kuklaim sejak dulu."

Seokjin menunduk dengan wajah merona, "Te-terima kasih.."

"Hmm, santai saja. Jangan lupa ceritakan padaku kalau kau sudah berhasil menemukan Alphamu. Aku sangat penasaran siapa kiranya yang beruntung mendapatkan pasien kesayanganku ini."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, dia baru saja ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjanji untuk bercerita pada Hoseok ketika pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dengan keras.

Hoseok menatap pelaku penerobosan paksa itu, dia menghela napas pelan. "Sopan sedikit, Kim Namjoon. Aku sedang melakukan sesi konsultasi dengan pasienku."

Seokjin menegang, dia takut sekali saat mendengar kalau Namjoon saat ini berada di belakangnya. Dia mengkerut di kursinya dan menunduk dalam, berusaha tidak melihat Namjoon karena dia tahu Alpha itu membenci Omega jantan.

Namjoon berdecak pelan, "Hn, aku mau periksa rutin."

Hoseok menghela napas pelan, "Daripada memeriksakan dirimu terus-menerus, sebaiknya kau berhenti melakukan hobimu yang suka meniduri banyak orang. Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan kalau kondom itu hanya sebagai pertahanan awal. Aku bosan terus-menerus melakukan pemeriksaan pada tubuhmu karena hobimu itu."

Namjoon mendengus, "Yang penting aku tetap sehat. Jadi, jangan banyak bicara dan cepat lakukan serangkaian tes itu."

"Sabar sedikit, Namjoon. Hormati sedikit pasienku yang masih ada di sini."

Namjoon melirik kepala Seokjin yang menunduk, "Omega?" ujarnya karena dia bisa mencium aroma manis tubuh Seokjin walaupun samar karena sepertinya Omega itu ketakutan.

"Ya, Omega kesayanganku." Hoseok menjawab kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kabinet berisi peralatannya yang berada di belakang mejanya.

Namjoon mendecih kemudian dia duduk di ranjang periksa yang ada di ruangan itu, "Jadi kau menjalin hubungan kotor dengan pasienmu? Tidak kusangka Hoseok yang sangat professional menyukai Omega, pria pula."

Hoseok berdecak sementara Seokjin semakin mengkerut takut.

"Dia pasienku, pasien kesayanganku. Dan kami tidak menjalin hubungan semacam itu. Aku professional." Hoseok menatap Seokjin yang terlihat gemetar, "Seokjin, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Jangan lupa menebus obatmu. Kita lanjutkan konsultasinya besok."

Seokjin mengangguk, dia memasukkan kertas berisi resep obatnya ke saku jaket dan bergegas keluar dari sana tanpa menatap Namjoon.

"Seokjin?" beo Namjoon saat Seokjin sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ya, Kim Seokjin. Kenapa? Tertarik?"

Namjoon berdecih, "Kau tahu aku benci Omega jantan. Mereka menjijikkan."

Hoseok mendesah lelah, "Mereka tidak menjijikkan, Namjoon. Berhentilah menghina Omega pria, kau akan kena hukum karma. Bagaimana kalau nantinya Omegamu adalah seorang pria?"

"Tidak akan."

"Kau tidak bisa berkata begitu. Kau tidak akan tahu siapa yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Dewa untukmu."

Namjoon mendengus, "Kalau Omegaku adalah seorang pria, maka aku akan memutuskan ikatanku dengannya."

"Memutuskan ikatan itu sangat sulit. Itu sama saja dengan kau membunuh Omegamu."

"Ya kalau begitu aku akan membunuhnya saja."

Hoseok menghela napas pelan, dia sudah menyerah menasihati Namjoon. "Terserah kau saja. Aku mendoakan siapapun yang nantinya akan menjadi Omegamu bisa bersabar menghadapimu. Dan aku sangat berdoa semoga dia bukanlah Omega jantan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan seraya menatap butiran air langit yang jatuh menghantam bumi. Kalau saja dia tahu sore ini akan turun hujan, Seokjin pasti lebih memilih untuk segera pulang ketika kelasnya selesai dan bukannya menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan.

Sebenarnya Seokjin membawa payung, tapi dia tahu pakaiannya akan tetap basah walaupun dia memakai payung di tengah hujan deras seperti ini. Terlebih lagi dia harus berjalan menuju halte bus yang jaraknya sekitar 10 menit dari gedung universitasnya. Mata Seokjin melirik arlojinya, bus menuju apartemennya bersama Jungkook akan lewat di halte itu dua puluh menit lagi dan kalau Seokjin tidak pergi ke sana dia akan tertinggal bus itu dan harus menunggu 15 menit untuk menaiki bus berikutnya.

Kaki Seokjin bergerak gelisah, ujung sepatunya sudah basah terkena percikkan air hujan tapi Seokjin masih berdiri diam dengan mata tertuju pada hujan di hadapannya.

Hembusan udara dingin khas hujan membuat Seokjin sedikit bergidik. Apalagi dia tidak memakai jaket yang tebal karena saat ini memang baru memasuki awal musim gugur dan Seokjin tidak menduga hujan akan turun.

"Ck, hujan."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah asal suara dan dia tersentak saat melihat Namjoon berdiri di sebelahnya. Seokjin baru saja ingin memalingkan pandangan tapi Namjoon sudah menoleh lebih dulu dan mereka bertatapan.

Seketika itu juga semuanya menjadi buram untuk Seokjin, bahkan dia merasa suara hujan di sekitar mereka terdengar begitu jauh karena dia hanya terfokus pada mata Namjoon. Napasnya berhembus lambat karena dunianya seolah tersedot ke dalam pandangan mata Namjoon dan ketika angin berhembus di sekitar mereka Seokjin bisa menghirup aroma Namjoon dengan jelas.

Aroma Namjoon begitu menyenangkan dan menenangkan, seperti bau kayu pinus yang bercampur dengan _petrichor_. Sangat nyaman dan menenangkan, serta berbeda dari bau Alpha lainnya yang biasanya tercium kuat oleh Seokjin dan membuatnya takut karena merasa diintimidasi.

Seokjin tidak sadar kalau dia menutup matanya dan menikmati aroma Namjoon yang terasa membungkus dirinya.

' _Hmm.. Alphaku..'_

Suara batin di dalam dirinya menyentakkan Seokjin kembali ke alam sadarnya seketika itu juga. Matanya membuka dengan cepat dan dia melihat Namjoon masih memandangnya dan seketika itu juga ketakutan menyergapnya.

Seokjin menyadari kalau Namjoon adalah Alphanya, tidak mungkin dia akan bereaksi seperti itu jika Namjoon bukanlah Alphanya. Dan sekarang ketakutan terbesarnya membungkus tubuhnya, dia amat sangat ketakutan karena jika melihat dari wajah Namjoon, Alpha itu juga pasti sudah menyadari aroma tubuh Seokjin.

Alpha yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk Omega itu akan merasakan perbedaan besar saat menghirup aroma Omeganya. Biasanya aroma Omeganya akan terasa lebih manis, memikat serta merangsang dibandingkan dengan aroma Omega asing yang tidak memiliki ikatan dengannya.

Seokjin merapatkan jaketnya dan tanpa pikir panjang segera berlari meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih berdiri diam di posisinya. Dia takut Namjoon akan melukainya karena dia adalah Omega yang ditakdirkan untuknya dan dia adalah pria.

' _Kurasa Namjoon_ Hyung _akan membunuhnya jika Omeganya adalah pria.'_

Ucapan Jungkook terngiang dalam pikiran Seokjin dan itu membuat langkahnya menjadi semakin cepat. Seokjin ketakutan luar biasa bahkan dia tidak berhenti sama sekali walaupun kakinya mulai kebas. Dia berhasil tiba di halte dalam waktu empat menit padahal seharusnya dia membutuhkan 10 menit untuk tiba di sini.

Seokjin jatuh terduduk di kursi plastik keras yang ada di halte dan perlahan dia mulai terisak.

"B-bagaimana ini.. a-aku tidak mau dia yang menjadi Alphaku.." Seokjin terisak hebat dan dia menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, "A-aku tidak mau mati.."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Ini proyek coba-coba. Habisnya silent reader banyak sekali, aku jadi malas menulis apapun karena kalau aku lebih galak dan tegas sedikit, justru kalian yang jauh lebih galak daripada aku.

Padahal kan memang wajar kalau aku marah soal silent reader, kenapa jadi kalian yang galak karena aku berubah menjadi lebih tegas? -_-

Kalian sungguh aneh -_-

Aku tidak bilang semua readerku begitu lho ya. banyak yang baik dan mendukungku untuk tegas soal silent reader kok. Tapi sebagian kecil reader yang 'aneh' ini membuatku bete.

Kalau kalian suka ini, ya aku usahakan lanjut asalkan kalian juga berusaha untuk menghargai aku. Aku tidak minta dipuja-puja macam kerang ajaib kok. Aku cuma mau tahu tanggapan kalian, sungguh.

Terus yang membuatku makin kesal ya mereka yang 'aneh' ini selalu guest, anonim. Kan aku jadi tidak bisa menjelaskan langsung soal ini -_-

Haah, sudahlah, kalau diteruskan nanti malah lebih panjang daripada fanfiksinya.

.

.

.

Ditunggu tanggapannya.

Kalau kalian suka, aku lanjut. Kalau tidak ya aku tidak keberatan menghapus ini kok.

.

.

Notes!

Katanya ada ff lain versi ChanBaek yang juga ABO!AU dan mirip ini. Jadi aku mau sedikit klarifikasi kalau ini pure hasil karanganku sendiri. Aku tidak remake atau jiplak atau terinspirasi atau lainnya. Kalau ada yang tahu apa ffnya dan siapa authornya boleh tolong PM aku? Aku mau klarifikasi duluan ke authornya sebelum aku dituduh plagiat soalnya urusan 'jiplak-menjiplak' itu sensitif di ffn.


	2. Broken

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 2: Broken**

Seokjin berhasil tiba di apartemennya dalam kondisi basah kuyup. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan tetes-tetes air yang jatuh di atas permadani lembut yang melapisi lantai apartemennya. Seokjin yakin Jungkook akan mengamuk jika melihatnya mengotori permadani lembut kesayangannya dengan tetesan air, tapi saat ini Seokjin terlalu gamang untuk sekedar fokus pada tetesan air di tubuhnya.

"Oh, kau sudah pul.." Jungkook memekik, "Astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu?!" ujarnya kemudian dia berlari kecil menghampiri Seokjin yang masih mematung dengan tubuh basah, "Apa kau tidak membawa payung?" Jungkook mengusap rambut Seokjin yang basah, "Kita harus mengeringkan tubuhmu, kau bisa sakit." Jungkook menarik Seokjin untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen dan bergegas mengambilkan handuk untuknya.

"Aku.. bertemu dengannya.."

"Apa?" ujar Jungkook karena dia tidak menangkap ucapan Seokjin. Kedua tangan Jungkook bergerak aktif mengusap rambut Seokjin yang basah dengan handuk untuk mengeringkannya.

"Aku.. bertemu Alphaku.." ujar Seokjin lagi, kali ini lebih jelas walaupun pandangan matanya masih kosong.

Jungkook berhenti mengeringkan rambut Seokjin, "Benarkah?! Itu bagus! Siapa dia?" tanya Jungkook antusias. Sejak dirinya mendapatkan Alpha, Jungkook selalu menantikan saat dimana nantinya kakak tirinya yang lembut ini akan mendapatkan Alpha. Jungkook selalu berdoa semoga saja sosok itu bisa menjaga kakaknya dengan baik mengingat betapa baik kakak tirinya itu.

Seokjin mendongak, menatap Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan perlahan butiran airmata itu turun dari mata Seokjin.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, "Seokjin?" tanyanya, dia bingung kenapa Seokjin menangis. Bukankah seharusnya bertemu dengan Alpha adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan? Jadi kenapa Seokjin begitu sedih seperti sekarang?

"Aku.. tidak mau dia… aku tidak mau dia yang menjadi Alphaku." Seokjin terisak dan Jungkook segera memeluknya. Isakan Seokjin terdengar begitu putus asa dan menyedihkan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka yang akan dihukum mati dalam hitungan menit.

"Kenapa? Apa dia jelek?" tanya Jungkook. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak siapa kiranya Alpha yang ditakdirkan untuk kakaknya. Selama ini Seokjin selalu ramah pada siapa saja, dia memang menjaga jarak dari Alpha karena hawa mereka terlalu mendominasi, tapi Seokjin tidak pernah menolak seseorang secara terang-terangan. Hanya kakaknya yang rela membantu dalam kegiatan kemanusiaan tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun. Jiwa keibuan dalam diri kakaknya begitu kuat dan dia jelas tidak akan menolak seseorang begitu saja.

Seokjin menggeleng lemah.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Kepalanya penuh dengan spekulasi siapa Alpha dari Kim Seokjin yang membuat kakaknya sedepresi ini.

"Dia.. Kim Namjoon.."

Jungkook menegang, dia membatu detik itu juga. Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba memastikan kalau bisikan lirih saat mengucapkan nama itu adalah dari bibir kakaknya. Jungkook melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menangkup wajah Seokjin, "Siapa?"

Seokjin terisak hebat, "Kim.. Namjoon.."

Dan setelahnya Jungkook terdiam, wajahnya memucat dan dia langsung memeluk kakak tirinya erat-erat. " _Oh dear, you've got a devil_."

Seokjin memeluk Jungkook lebih erat dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Akhir hidupnya sudah terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Seokjin akan mati, entah itu di tangan Namjoon atau di tangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menyerahkan segelas cokelat panas pada kakaknya yang duduk meringkuk di sofa dengan tubuh berbalut selimut. Hidung Seokjin memerah dan suhu tubuhnya naik, kehujanan dan _stress_ bukan kombinasi yang bagus dan akhirnya dia demam. Terlebih lagi mata Seokjin juga membengkak karena menangis hebat dan saat ini kondisinya benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan kakaknya saat ini, Seokjin pasti merasa ketakutan luar biasa sementara Omega dalam dirinya pasti melonjak riang karena sudah menemukan Alphanya. Kadang kepribadian mereka dengan _wolf_ dalam diri mereka memang bisa sangat bertentangan, tapi Jungkook yakin pertentangan itu tidak pernah sehebat yang sedang dialami Seokjin. Diri Seokjin menolak Namjoon sedangkan _wolf_ dalam dirinya menginginkan Namjoon.

"Aku.. tidak baik.." jawab Seokjin lemah. Tubuhnya masih gemetar ketakutan. Entah kenapa sejak dia tahu Namjoon adalah Alphanya dia tidak pernah bisa berhenti gemetar ketakutan. Dia sangat ketakutan Namjoon akan datang ke rumahnya dan membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Mau menelepon _Eomma_?" tawar Jungkook.

Mata Seokjin berair lagi, apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya ketika dia tahu putra kandungnya mendapatkan Alpha yang akan membunuhnya kapan saja?

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku.. tidak bisa.." dia terisak pelan. "A-aku tidak mau _Eomma_ tahu kalau aku akan mati.."

Jungkook menatap kakaknya dengan sedih, dia juga bisa ikut menangis melihat Seokjin sehancur ini. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku tahu situasi yang aku hadapi saat ini, Jungkook. Aku tidak mungkin baik-baik saja. Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku menolak Namjoon? Kau tahu kalau _wolf_ dalam diri kita lebih kuat dari kita yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak bisa menolak dia, tidak akan bisa kecuali aku membunuh diriku sendiri."

"Seokjin!" bentak Jungkook. Dia tidak akan pernah membayangkan jika kakaknya membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Seokjin memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. "Aku tidak mau.. aku tidak mau mati.. kenapa harus dia?" gumamnya berulang kali.

Jungkook bergerak untuk duduk di sebelah Seokjin dan memeluknya, "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dibunuh olehnya. Karena jika iya, maka aku sendiri yang akan membunuh Kim Namjoon." Jungkook meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Seokjin dan perlahan dia mulai menangis, membayangkan nasib buruk yang dihadapi kakaknya membuat Jungkook ikut hancur. Dia benar-benar menyayangi Seokjin seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri, "Kau kakakku satu-satunya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin tidak hadir di kelasnya tiga hari berikutnya, dia demam tinggi hingga harus beristirahat total di rumahnya. Jungkook sebenarnya menyarankan untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari Kim Namjoon karena dia yakin Namjoon tidak akan melepaskan Seokjin begitu saja jika pria itu sudah tahu Seokjin adalah Omeganya.

Sebenarnya Seokjin juga berniat melakukan itu, karena itu dia datang ke universitasnya dengan tingkah seperti buronan kelas tinggi yang baru saja melarikan diri dari penjara. Kepalanya terus menatap sekeliling dengan keringat dingin di dahinya, wajah dan ujung jarinya memucat karena takut dan napasnya terengah.

Seokjin selalu mengintip tiap kali dia akan berbelok di koridor bahkan akan menoleh ke belakangnya tiap tiga detik sekali. Tingkahnya membuat semua orang memandangnya penuh curiga karena Seokjin benar-benar bertingkah seperti penjahat. Tapi itu semua dilakukan Seokjin untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan dalam dirinya, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia bertemu Kim…

… Namjoon

Yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah datar dan pandangan dingin luar biasa.

Seokjin menahan napasnya, dia gemetar ketakutan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dia menunduk dalam dan berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian seorang Kim Namjoon. Aroma Namjoon tercium di sekitarnya dan itu membuat hasrat Omega dalam dirinya melonjak, Omeganya ingin sekali memeluk Alphanya dan Seokjin setengah mati menahannya.

Seokjin tidak mau mencari masalah dan berakhir dengan lehernya dipatahkan di tengah koridor universitas.

Karena itu yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berdiri kaku di posisinya dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua tangan mengepal kuat. Seokjin sama sekali tidak sadar kalau kepalannya terlalu kencang hingga telapak tangannya terluka oleh kukunya sendiri. Dia tidak merasakan rasa perih dan juga darah yang mulai menetes dari telapak tangannya. Seokjin takut, terlalu takut hingga rasa takut itu membutakan seluruh indera perasanya.

Aroma Namjoon masih tercium dan Seokjin yakin pria itu masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau.. Omega yang kemarin ada di ruangan Hoseok, kan?"

Namjoon memecah keheningan di antara mereka tapi Seokjin tidak mengucapkan apapun selain anggukan cepat. Dia semakin gemetar ketakutan, Namjoon mengingatnya, Namjoon mengenalinya.

Hidupnya akan berakhir saat ini juga.

Geraman rendah keluar dari sela bibir Namjoon, "Dan kau Omegaku?"

Seokjin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, dia mendengar geraman itu. Geraman marah yang berasal dari bibir Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak berani mengangguk ataupun menggeleng.

"A-aku tidak akan mengganggumu, aku bersumpah." Seokjin berujar dengan bibir gemetar hingga dia yakin dia akan melukai bibirnya sendiri. "Aku bersumpah demi nyawaku aku tidak akan berada di dekatmu atau mendekatimu dengan cara apapun."

Dengusan keluar dari mulut Namjoon, "Kau bercanda? Kalian para Omega adalah makhluk lemah yang akan selalu menempel pada Alpha. Bukankah kalian selalu membutuhkan Alpha untuk mengisi jiwa kalian yang haus kasih sayang itu? Jadi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menjauh dariku?"

Mata Seokjin terbuka, hinaan Namjoon begitu menusuk dalam dirinya. Ya, dia Omega, tapi bukan berarti dia akan berubah menjadi semurahan itu.

"A-aku tidak seperti itu.." lirihnya.

"Hahaha, apanya yang tidak seperti itu? Semua Omega sama saja." Namjoon melangkah lebih dekat menghampiri Seokjin, "Kalian sama saja, lemah, haus kasih sayang, haus belaian, dan untuk Omega jantan seperti dirimu.." Namjoon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Seokjin, ".. menjijikkan. Kau menjijikkan, membuatku mual dan sangat ingin mematahkan lehermu."

Seokjin tersentak, dia mendorong Namjoon dan segera pergi meninggalkan koridor dengan kecepatan lari tercepat yang dia bisa. Seokjin sama sekali tidak peduli dia bertabrakkan dengan siapa dan pandangan yang diberikan oleh mereka karena melihat Seokjin berlari kesetanan sambil menangis dan tangan yang berdarah. Seokjin tidak bisa, tidak akan bisa menjadi Omega yang diinginkan Namjoon disaat pria itu menghinanya sedemikian rupa hingga dia merasa begitu hancur.

Seokjin berhenti berlari saat napasnya sudah terasa nyaris putus dan kakinya kebas. Dia jatuh terduduk dan memeluk kakinya sendiri, Namjoon adalah Alpha yang begitu kejam pada Omega jantan seperti dirinya.

Tapi kenapa?

Apakah itu karena dia bukan _gay_?

Tapi mereka tidak pernah memandang _gender_. Seokjin tahu dia adalah Omega jantan pertama dalam keluarganya, dia sudah pernah dihina karena selama ini keluarganya selalu melahirkan Alpha dan Beta, jika memang ada Omega, maka mereka selalu wanita. Dia sudah pernah merasakan semua kepahitan hinaan itu dan saat itu ibunya selalu membelanya dengan mengatakan kalau menjadi Omega jantan bukanlah dosa.

Seokjin sudah pernah mengalami krisis percaya diri sebelumnya. Dia sudah pernah merasa tidak percaya diri pada dirinya dan mengutuk serta membenci Omega dalam dirinya. Seokjin sudah pernah menolak jati dirinya sebagai Omega. Dia sudah pernah nyaris mati karena menolak Omega yang menjadi sumber kekuatan hidup dalam dirinya.

Dan kenapa?

Kenapa sekarang Seokjin harus kembali merasakan semua kepahitan dan kebencian itu karena seorang Kim Namjoon? Kenapa seseorang yang memiliki rasa benci berlebih terhadap Omega jantan harus ditakdirkan menjadi pasangannya?

Kenapa semua orang selalu saja membuat Seokjin yakin dan terdoktrin kalau menjadi Omega jantan adalah dosa? Dosa yang amat sangat besar hingga Seokjin merasa seolah Tuhan mengutuknya.

Seokjin tidak bisa menerima ini semua terus-menerus. Takdir hidupnya bukan salahnya, bukan maunya menjadi Omega, bukan maunya menjadi Omega padahal dia adalah pria, bukan maunya menjadi satu-satunya Omega jantan dalam keluarganya, dan bukan maunya juga menjadi Omega yang ditakdirkan untuk Kim Namjoon.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa semua orang menyudutkannya seolah Seokjin lah sumber dari seluruh masalah ini?

Seokjin tidak tahu apa dosanya di masa lampau, tapi jika ini adalah cara Tuhan untuk membalas dosanya di kehidupannya sebelumnya, maka bagi Seokjin ini sangat kejam.

Amat sangat kejam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tengah apartemen yang dia tinggali bersama Seokjin. Jungkook tidak bisa menghubungi kakaknya sejak siang dan ini mulai membuatnya khawatir. Kakaknya tidak pernah tidak mengabarinya dan parahnya lagi kakaknya tidak masuk ke kelasnya seharian ini.

Jungkook panik, dia meminta bantuan Taehyung untuk mencari Seokjin dan Alphanya mencoba dengan bertanya pada banyak orang apakah diantara mereka ada yang melihat Seokjin dan tahu kemana perginya Seokjin.

Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Hanya seorang mahasiswa yang mengatakan kalau dia melihat Seokjin sedang berlari sambil menangis dan tangan yang berdarah di koridor.

Dan ini membuat Jungkook semakin ketakutan. Dia sudah ratusan kali menghubungi ponsel Seokjin sejak siang hingga saat ini dan tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Seokjin.

Mata Jungkook memperhatikan jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu sudah hampir tengah malam dan kakaknya masih tidak bisa dihubungi. Jungkook amat sangat khawatir, dia ingin sekali menghubungi orangtua mereka karena Jungkook benar-benar khawatir dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tapi dia tidak mau membebani pikiran orangtuanya. Kakak tirinya adalah sosok yang sangat disayangi oleh keluarganya sebelum Jungkook masuk ke dalam keluarga mereka. Mulanya Jungkook iri, tapi ketika ibu barunya bercerita soal kehidupan dan semua masa kelam yang Seokjin terima sejak kecil, Jungkook merasa mengerti kenapa orangtua barunya begitu menyayangi Seokjin dan menjaganya seolah takut Seokjin akan pecah kapan saja.

Dan Jungkook juga melihat kalau Seokjin serapuh itu.

Seokjin yang terlihat sangat lembut dan baik pernah mengalami masa kecil yang kurang baik dan untungnya dia bisa bertahan dari itu. Tapi Seokjin pernah rusak, dia rapuh dan jelas tidak akan kebal menghadapi hentakan selanjutnya.

Jungkook hanya takut Seokjin akan hancur dan tidak bisa kembali seperti semula.

 _ **Cklek**_

Lamunan Jungkook terputus saat mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka dan betapa bahagianya dia saat melihat Seokjin melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Jungkook mencoba mengacuhkan kondisi Seokjin yang menyedihkan dan berantakan dan menarik kakaknya itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Jungkook sedikit berjengit saat merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan kakaknya, tapi Jungkook mencoba untuk membuat Seokjin ceria lagi jadi dia mulai berceloteh riang.

"Seokjin? Kau darimana saja? Aku menunggumu untuk makan malam bersama." Jungkook mengelus tangan kakaknya dan ketika dia merasakan tekstur kasar di telapak tangan yang biasanya halus itu, dahi Jungkook berkerut. Dia membalik telapak tangan Seokjin dan tersentak saat melihat bekas goresan kuku dan darah yang sudah mengering di sana.

Mata Jungkook memanas, dia berdehem untuk mengembalikan suaranya karena tenggorokannya tercekat, "Bagaimana kalau kita mandi? Sudah lama kita tidak berendam bersama, kan?" tawar Jungkook.

Seokjin tidak bergeming sedikitpun, dia hanya diam dan sepenuhnya mengacuhkan Jungkook yang terus saja mengajaknya berbicara dan bercerita soal harinya dan menanyakan hari Seokjin.

Jungkook memandikan Seokjin dengan hati-hati dan setelahnya dia membalut luka di tangan Seokjin. Lukanya sudah mengering tanpa pengobatan apapun dan Jungkook khawatir itu akan menimbulkan infeksi.

"Jin, bagaimana kalau besok kita menemui Hoseok _Hyung_?" Jungkook mengelus tangan Seokjin yang sudah dibalut perban, "Kita periksa tanganmu, aku khawatir kau akan mendapat infeksi atau semacamnya."

Seokjin bergerak menatap Jungkook dan mengangguk pendek, dia berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang duduk diam dengan mata yang mulai basah.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam isakannya. Seokjin terlihat begitu hancur dan dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Jungkook ingin membantunya tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan diri Seokjin.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Jungkook mencoba menaikkan _mood_ Seokjin dengan membuatkannya sarapan. Jungkook baru saja menuang segelas jus jeruk ke dalam gelas ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan menu dapur.

"Oh, Kookie? Kau sudah memasak?" tanya Seokjin.

Jungkook menatap kakaknya yang terlihat bersikap seperti biasanya, kakaknya itu kelihatan santai dan senyum lembut terpasang manis di wajahnya.

"Waah.. kau membuatkanku _pancake_? Terlihat sangat enak." Seokjin menarik kursi dan tersenyum lebar menatap tumpukan _pancake_ buatan Jungkook.

"Seokjin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook pelan.

Seokjin mendongak dan menatap Jungkook, "Aku baik. Kenap.. oh! Aku minta maaf karena pulang larut semalam. Ada banyak hal yang kupikirkan sehingga aku terlambat pulang."

Seokjin mengambil sebuah _pancake_ dan menuangkan _maple syrup_ ke atasnya, "Ayo makan, hari ini kau dan aku ada jadwal kelas pagi, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama?"

Jungkook ikut menarik kursi tanpa memutus pandangannya ke Seokjin. Kakaknya terlihat berbeda, dia ceria, tapi entah kenapa Jungkook merasa ada yang janggal dengan itu.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju universitasnya hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di sana, Seokjin terlihat biasa saja walaupun Jungkook sempat menangkapnya sedang melamun dengan pandangan mata kosong dan senyum sedih di wajahnya. Tapi bagi Jungkook, sikap aneh kakaknya ini jauh lebih mengerikan daripada ketika dia menangis hebat beberapa hari lalu.

"Jin, bagaimana kalau sore ini kita pergi ke hutan yang ada di kota?" tawar Jungkook.

Seokjin menoleh, "Kenapa?"

"Kita sudah lama tidak berburu, kan? Apa kau tidak merindukan rasa rusa? Di musim gugur seperti ini mereka pasti akan bertambah gemuk untuk persiapan menghadapi musim dingin."

Seokjin menegang, dia terdiam dengan wajah tegang kemudian dia menggeleng. "Ti-tidak.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook langsung.

Kedua mata Seokjin bergerak liar, "Ta-tanganku sedang terluka.."

Jungkook melirik kedua tangan Seokjin yang dibalut perban, "Kau benar. Kalau begitu sore nanti kita pergi ke Hoseok _Hyung_ saja. Kita periksa tanganmu."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya,"

Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka namun tiba-tiba saja Seokjin berhenti. Jungkook ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke Seokjin, dia melihat kakaknya itu sedang terfokus pada sesuatu yang ada di sebelah kanannya dan saat Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang kakaknya, dia melihat sosok Kim Namjoon yang sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita.

Jungkook menggeram, "Jangan lihat, ayo pergi."

Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya, matanya bergerak-gerak gugup. "Ya, benar. Ayo pergi, toh dia bukan kenalan kita, kan?"

Seokjin berjalan cepat mendahului Jungkook dan Jungkook bisa melihat tangan kakaknya bergetar walaupun samar. Kakaknya jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Melihat Alphamu sendiri sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain selain dirimu akan membuatmu merasakan patah hati.

Dan Jungkook yakin seratus persen kalau Seokjin hanya berusaha menutupi hancurnya hatinya dengan berpura-pura kuat seperti sekarang.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Astaga, padahal ini proyek coba-coba tapi reviewnya sampai lebih dari seratus. Aku terharu, sungguh. T^T

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua. Aku memang tidak bisa menulis nama kalian satu persatu tapi aku benar-benar membaca review kalian. sungguh.

Terima kasih banyak. Aku tahu aku bukan author yang baik apalagi setelah cuap-cuap kemarin. Aku senang sekali kalian semua masih mendukungku walaupun akunya seperti ini. hahaha

.

.

.

Oke, soal fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah menginfokan soal ' _ **sigmame'**_ dan fanfiksinya. Aku sudah konfirmasi ke _**sigmame**_ langsung soal ff ini dan sayangnya, PMku belum dibalas. Aku sangat berharap dia tidak keberatan kami berbagai tema yang 'serupa tapi tak sama' karena aku memang benar-benar membuat ini sendiri, aku tidak terinspirasi dari siapapun.

Dan aku sangat berharap kalian mau melakukan koreksi untuk fanfiksi ini. Jika kalian menemukan kemiripan lainnya antara fanfiksiku dan fanfiksi lainnya, tolong katakan padaku. Jika memang miripnya hingga cenderung seperti remake, aku tidak keberatan menghapus ini karena aku tidak mau author aslinya tersinggung.

Aku tahu mungkin kesannya aku defensif sekali bahkan cenderung berlebihan. Tapi kalian tau lah kalau di sini itu urusan jiplak-menjiplak sensitif sekali. Dan aku tidak mau dituduh menjiplak siapapun apalagi fanfiksi milik _**sigmame**_ yang kelihatannya luar biasa sekali jika dilihat dari banyaknya yang follow, favorite dan review. Jelas berbeda jauh dengan semua fanfiksiku bahkan jika mereka digabung jadi satu T^T

Kadang satu kesalahan kecil akan merusak keseluruhannya. Jadi aku mencoba untuk berhati-hati dan tidak menjiplak siapapun karena penjiplakan itu sesuatu yang kejam.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak semuanya~

Percayalah, aku selalu baca review kalian dan semuanya menjadi moodbooster untukku.

Love ya!

.

.

Do not forget to leave some review, please ^^v


	3. Pain

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 3: Pain**

Seokjin tidak banyak bicara sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelasnya. Dia dan Jungkook sudah berpisah di tengah jalan dikarenakan kelas Jungkook berada di lantai yang berbeda. Seokjin membuka pintu kelasnya dan menempati kursinya di paling depan.

Ketika duduk, Seokjin sama sekali tidak memperhatikan seisi kelasnya. Dia hanya diam dan mulai membuka buku catatannya dengan gerakan lambat.

"Seokjin, kau oke?"

Seokjin menoleh dan dia melihat Ken, salah satu teman sekelasnya yang seorang Alpha tengah berdiri di depan mejanya. Mata Seokjin mengerjap dengan gerakan pelan, "Aku baik, kenapa?"

"Kau tidak semanis biasanya." Ken berujar jujur dan dahi Seokjin berkerut.

Ken tertawa dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Maksudku kau tidak beraroma manis seperti biasanya. Aromamu cenderung.. hambar." Ken membungkuk agar wajahnya dekat dengan Seokjin, "Kau _bad mood_?"

Seokjin tersenyum, Ken adalah salah satu dari sedikit Alpha yang bersikap baik padanya. "Yah, sedikit."

Ken tersenyum lebar, "Mau makan es krim denganku setelah kelas kita selesai? Aku traktir."

Seokjin menatap Ken, Ken adalah Alpha yang baik, sangat berbeda dengan Namjoon. "Aku ada janji dengan Jungkook sore nanti."

"Jungkook? Ah, adik tirimu itu ya."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Aku dan Jungkook ingin menemui Hoseok _Hyung_."

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Seokjin mengangkat tangannya yang diperban, "Luka kecil, tapi Jungkook khawatir aku akan mengalami infeksi."

Ken menatap kedua tangan Seokjin yang diperban, "Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu?"

Seokjin menurunkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas mejanya, "Kecerobohan kecil."

"Apa kau bisa mengikuti praktikum dengan tangan seperti itu?"

Seokjin terdiam, dia lupa total soal urusan kelasnya karena kemarin dia tidak masuk seharian. "Praktikum?"

Ken mengangguk, "Kelas kita praktikum di lab siang ini."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak yakin dia bisa ikut praktikum siang ini tapi jika dia tidak mengikuti kelasnya, dia akan tertinggal semakin jauh dari teman-temannya. "Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja."

Ken tertawa, "Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Seokjin memaksakan senyumnya, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari Alpha yang tidak terikat dengannya. Walaupun Alphanya menolaknya, Seokjin tidak mau membenarkan ucapan Namjoon kalau semua Omega itu murahan. Seokjin bisa membuktikan itu padanya, dia mandiri dan dia akan berusaha untuk tidak bergantung pada Alpha.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Ken tertawa, "Kalau begitu terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Taehyung yang sedang sibuk melahap semangkuk _ramyeon_ di hadapannya.

Taehyung melirik Namjoon, " _Yo_!" sapanya acuh kemudian kembali sibuk dengan makanan di hadapannya.

"Kudengar kemarin kau mencari Seokjin." Namjoon berujar tanpa menatap Taehyung sedangkan Taehyung sudah tersedak dan kelabakan mencari air minumnya.

Setelah melegakan tenggorokannya yang tercekik, Taehyung melirik Namjoon. "Kalau iya, kenapa? Aku hanya membantu Jungkookie."

"Jungkook?" Namjoon terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Aah, Omegamu."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya, Omegaku."

"Apa kau tidak jijik? Mereka pria."

Taehyung memutar matanya, "Kita tidak mempedulikan _gender_ , ingat? Kau saja yang terlalu fokus pada pikiranmu kalau Omega jantan itu menjijikkan."

Namjoon mendengus, "Mereka memang menjijikkan."

"Hei, sebenarnya kenapa kau sangat membenci Omega jantan? Kita butuh mereka, kau tahu?"

Namjoon terdiam, dia tidak mengatakan apapun saat Taehyung bertanya padanya.

 _Kenapa_?

Kenapa dia membenci Omega jantan?

Bukankah itu semua sudah jelas?

' _ **Hahaha! Dia lahir dari seorang pria!'**_

' _ **Dia pasti Omega! Lemah!'**_

' _ **Menjijikkan sekali! Ada pria selemah itu!'**_

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "Aku benci mereka. Itu saja."

Taehyung berdecak, " _Man_ , apa kau mendiskriminasi mereka karena jumlah mereka yang sedikit itu? Memang Omega lebih banyak perempuan karena tubuh mereka lebih sesuai untuk mengandung, tapi Omega jantan juga tidak kalah dalam urusan mengandung. Aku tidak pernah mendengar kasus kematian karena dilahirkan dari Omega jantan."

Namjoon menggeram kesal, "Apa kau sedang mencoba mempengaruhiku untuk menyukai mereka?"

Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku hanya mencoba membuka pikiranmu." Taehyung mendesah pelan, "Lagipula kenapa kau tertarik soal Seokjin? Seokjin itu Omega dan dia pria. Tidak kusangka kau akan menanyakan soal dia padaku."

Namjoon terdiam, ya kenapa? Kenapa dia penasaran soal alasan Taehyung mencari-cari Seokjin kemarin?

"Tidak ada, kupikir kau berniat untuk mengklaim Omega lainnya."

Taehyung tertawa, "Aku hanya akan menjadi milik Jungkook."

Namjoon mendengus, "Kau membuatku mual."

Taehyung tertawa keras, "Ah, sayang sekali sore nanti Jungkook akan mengantar Seokjin untuk memeriksakan luka di tangannya. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya berburu."

"Luka?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Kedua tangannya terluka. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, Jungkook tidak bilang."

Namjoon berdiri, dia berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja dan membuat Taehyung berteriak memanggilnya.

"Lho, Namjoon? _YYA_! Kim Namjoon!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gerakan Seokjin sangat terbatas karena luka di tangannya. Dia hanya bisa menggerakkan jemarinya dan itupun agak kaku, dia tidak bisa menggenggam dengan baik dan ini benar-benar membuatnya kesulitan karena saat mencampur bahan kimia, takaran yang tepat merupakan harga mati.

Tabung reaksi Seokjin mengeluarkan bunyi dentingan pelan saat dia tidak sengaja membenturkannya dengan tabung reaksi lainnya.

"Sial," gerutunya pelan.

Seokjin menatap sekeliling, seisi lab begitu fokus pada reaksi cairan kimia masing-masing dan tidak mungkin mereka bisa membantu Seokjin.

' _Kalian semua lemah dan menjijikkan..'_

Seokjin menggeleng keras ketika kalimat hinaan itu mampir lagi ke dalam kepalanya. Dia menghembuskan napas keras dan berusaha kembali fokus pada percobaannya. Seokjin mengangkat sebuah cairan kimia dan bersiap untuk mencampurnya ketika tiba-tiba saja jemarinya tergelincir.

Seokjin tidak sempat bereaksi karena kejadian itu begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja cairan itu sudah tumpah dan membasahi jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya diikuti dengan suara desisan seperti daging yang terbakar.

"ARRGGHH!" Seokjin memeluk kedua jarinya dan beberapa orang segera menoleh ke arahnya.

"Astaga! Dia terkena cairan kimia!"

"Cepat bersihkan lukanya!"

Seokjin meringis kesakitan, kedua jarinya terasa seperti terbakar, begitu perih dan panas. Professor yang menangani praktikum mereka segera berlari ke arah Seokjin dan menarik tangan Seokjin yang tersiram untuk dibersihkan dengan air mengalir.

"Ck, ini cukup serius. Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan." Professornya menghela napas pelan, "Ini juga salahmu yang memaksakan diri untuk tetap melakukan praktikum disaat kedua tanganmu terluka seperti itu. Gerakanmu jadi terbatas, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk lemah, sesekali dia masih meringis karena kulit jarinya yang tersiram cairan kimia mulai mengelupas dan terasa semakin perih ketika terkena air.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Seokjin ketika dia berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Professornya menyuruhnya segera mengurus luka di jarinya sebelum menjadi semakin parah dan mau tidak mau Seokjin harus menurutinya.

Ruang kesehatan universitasnya terletak di bagian paling tenggara dan jarang didatangi orang. Itu dilakukan untuk menjaga privasi diantara sang pasien dan dokter di universitas mereka. Makanya Seokjin harus berjalan cukup jauh untuk sampai di ruang kesehatan karena kelasnya terletak di bangunan utama yang ramai dikunjungi dan menjadi pusat kegiatan.

Seokjin baru saja berbelok di sebuah koridor ketika langkahnya terhenti. Dia melihat sosok yang paling tidak ingin dia temui sedang berada di koridor yang sama dengannya.

Ya, sosok itu adalah Kim Namjoon, dengan seorang wanita yang sedang dicumbunya dengan begitu intim.

Napas Seokjin berhembus lambat dengan mata yang perlahan berair, dia nyaris saja menangis ketika tiba-tiba saja Namjoon melirik ke arahnya dan dia menyerengai, dengan sengaja meremas payudara wanita itu di hadapan Seokjin sehingga si wanita mendesah dan Namjoon semakin mencumbunya.

Airmata itu nyaris saja jatuh dari mata Seokjin, tapi dia memilih untuk berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan koridor itu dengan langkah cepat. Rasa sakit di dadanya terasa begitu nyata dan perih, seolah-olah luka besar di sana kembali terbuka dan seseorang baru saja menuangkan cairan kimia di atas lukanya yang basah.

Seokjin meremas tangannya, tidak peduli tindakannya justru memperparah luka di jarinya yang baru saja terkena cairan kimia.

Rasa perih dan nyeri yang menyakitkan menjalari tangan Seokjin tapi Seokjin tidak bergeming. Dia terus menguatkan remasannya dan tidak mempedulikan darah yang mulai menetes. Siraman cairan kimia membuat kulitnya mengelupas cukup parah dan tentunya jika diremas seperti itu pasti akan membuatnya terbuka dan meneteskan darah.

Jika saja ada orang lain yang melihatnya, mereka pasti akan menjerit ngeri atau meringis melihat betapa sadisnya Seokjin pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal saat ini Seokjin tidak merasakan apapun lagi, indera perasanya sudah mati.

Atau mungkin dirinya yang sudah mati..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, ini parah sekali. Jaringan kulit di jemarimu nyaris rusak." Hoseok memeriksa tangan Seokjin dengan seksama, "Seharusnya kau segera memeriksakannya padaku sesaat setelah kau tersiram cairan kimia itu."

Seokjin diam saja, dia bahkan tidak meringis sedikitpun saat Hoseok membersihkan lukanya dan membalutnya dengan perban tebal.

"Luka di telapak tanganmu tidak serius, perbannya sudah kulepas karena lukanya sudah mengering. Tapi luka di dua jarimu ini cukup parah, jangan coba-coba mengganti perbannya sendiri. Aku akan menggantinya untukmu jadi datang ke sini setiap harinya."

Seokjin mengangguk sementara Jungkook yang melihat jari Seokjin meringis ngeri berulang kali.

"Jin, apa tidak sakit?" tanya Jungkook akhirnya.

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa?" tanyanya tidak fokus.

Jungkook berdecak, "Jarimu. Apa tidak sakit?"

Seokjin menunduk ke arah jarinya, "Ah ya, tentu saja sakit."

"Kau terlihat gamang dan tidak fokus. Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok. Dia sudah mengenal Seokjin cukup lama dengan baik. Dia bisa menebak kalau saat ini Seokjin sangat tidak fokus karena jika saja Seokjin seperti biasanya, maka Omega itu pasti sudah menjerit kesakitan saat Hoseok mengobati lukanya.

"Aku.. baik-baik saja."

"Seokjin, aku mengenalmu hampir sama seperti Jungkook mengenalmu. Jadi katakan ada apa denganmu?" Hoseok sedikit menekan jari Seokjin yang terluka tapi Seokjin tidak bereaksi, dia hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. "Lihat, kau bahkan tidak bereaksi saat lukamu ditekan."

"Hoseok _Hyung_!" pekik Jungkook.

Seokjin menarik jarinya dari Hoseok, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Jungkook mendengus, "Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Aku tahu kau berubah sejak hari itu."

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok penasaran.

Jungkook berdecak, "Aku tidak berhak untuk menceritakan itu. Jin, aku tunggu di _cafeteria_ kalau kau sudah selesai." Jungkook membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan menutupnya. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih duduk membatu dengan Hoseok di hadapannya.

"Jadi?"

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Ya?" ujar Hoseok bingung.

"Aku sudah bertemu Alphaku."

Senyum ceria Hoseok mengembang, "Itu bagus! Siapa dia?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hoseok, "Kau tidak akan menyukai nama yang kusebutkan."

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa? Dia Alphamu, jika itu bukan seseorang yang kukenal, aku akan berusaha mengenalnya dengan baik. Kau pasien kesayanganku, Seokjin."

Seokjin menunduk, menatap kedua jarinya yang dibebat tebal. "Kim Namjoon."

Hoseok mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Seokjin, dia meragukan pendengarannya sendiri saat ini. "Siapa?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, "Kim Namjoon, Alphaku."

Hoseok membulatkan matanya, "Apa?! Dia?! Si brengsek itu Alphamu?! Kau yakin?!"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, sangat."

"Dan apa dia sudah tahu ini?"

Seokjin mengangguk lagi dengan senyum sedih di wajahnya, "Tentu saja."

Hoseok terdiam, dia tidak mampu berkata-kata apalagi saat melihat ekspresi mendung di wajah Seokjin. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa menurutmu ada Omega yang akan baik-baik saja ketika Alphanya jelas-jelas menolaknya dan mengancam akan mematahkan lehernya?"

Hoseok menggeram, "Aku yang akan mematahkan tulangnya jika dia berani macam-macam padamu."

Seokjin tertawa miris, "Kau harus mengantri. Jungkook juga mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu."

Hoseok meraih lengan Seokjin dan mengelusnya pelan, "Hei, kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan memastikan dia tidak akan melukaimu."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya. Namjoon memang tidak melukainya secara fisik, tapi Namjoon sudah menghancurkan dirinya, jiwanya.

"Ya, benar. Aku masih hidup, kan?"

Hoseok tersenyum, dia mengelus kepala Seokjin pelan. "Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Menjauh dari dewa kematianku."

"Kau akan menyakiti dirimu kalau kau melakukan itu. Bahkan aku yakin saat ini kau juga sudah menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Berjauhan dari Alphanya sangat menyiksa Omega, kan?"

"Kau pikir kenapa aku mati rasa saat ini?" sebutir airmata jatuh ke tangan Seokjin yang berada di pangkuannya. "Aku sudah lelah menangisi nasibku yang jelek. Bahkan aku kagum airmataku tidak mengering mengingat seberapa banyaknya aku menangis sejak kecil dulu."

Dahi Hoseok berkerut mendengarnya, sejak kecil? Apa yang dialami Seokjin sejak kecil?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hoseok.

Seokjin menggeleng, dia mengusap airmatanya. "Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa nasibku sial sekali." Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Mungkin Tuhan memang tidak ingin aku berlama-lama di dunia."

Hoseok menangkup wajah Seokjin, "Hei, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Wajah serius tidak cocok denganmu, _Hyung_."

Hoseok tertawa kecil, "Kau benar. Kau adalah orang kesekian yang mengatakan itu. Ada banyak orang lainnya yang mengatakan kalau wajahku tidak cocok dengan imej dokter."

Seokjin tersenyum melihat wajah gembira Hoseok. "Aku harus menyusul Jungkook."

Hoseok mengangguk, "Oke, hati-hati."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakinya melangkah dengan lambat. Sangat lambat.

Seokjin benar-benar menikmati tiap langkahnya yang dia ambil selama perjalanannya menuju _cafeteria_ tempat Jungkook menunggunya. Kehidupannya setelah mengetahui Namjoon adalah Alphanya benar-benar sama persis dengan kehidupannya di usia dua belas tahun ketika status Omeganya terkuak.

Saat itu semua anggota keluarga besarnya membencinya, hanya ayah dan ibunya yang mau menyayanginya, mengurusnya, dan selalu membelanya. Ayah dan ibu Seokjin sampai bekerja mati-matian dan mengumpulkan uang demi pindah ke kota lain hanya karena tidak mau Seokjin terus ditindas oleh keluarga besarnya sendiri.

Tapi untuk pindah ke tempat lain, orangtuanya memerlukan waktu lima tahun untuk mengumpulkan uang. Lima tahun hidup dengan berbagai cacian karena dia adalah Omega jantan dalam keluarganya membuat Seokjin nyaris gila.

Seokjin pernah hampir mati karena dia menolak jati dirinya sebagai Omega. Dia membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding untuk menghilangkan suara Omega dalam dirinya dan berakhir dengan dia yang dirawat di rumah sakit. Itu terjadi ketika usianya menginjak angka tiga belas tahun.

Setelah kejadian itu, orangtua Seokjin menjadwalkan konsultasi rutin dengan psikiater untuk menyembuhkan Seokjin tapi itu justru berbuah cacian lainnya. Keluarga besarnya sangat bangga dengan status mereka yang selalu melahirkan Alpha dan Beta, makanya kelahiran Seokjin sangat tidak bisa diterima. Apalagi setelah melahirkan Seokjin, rahim ibunya harus diangkat karena penyakit, itu membuat anggota keluarganya semakin membencinya.

Sebenarnya Seokjin sudah sering di _bully_ dari sebelum dia berusia sepuluh tahun. Seokjin kecil tumbuh agak berbeda dari anak laki-laki pada umumnya, Seokjin tumbuh menjadi semakin cantik dan lembut. Ini menimbulkan dugaan kalau dia akan menjadi Omega dan sudah lama sepupunya serta keluarganya yang lain membencinya.

Helaan napas pelan keluar lagi dari sela bibir Seokjin. Dia sudah terbiasa dihujat oleh seluruh anggota keluarga besarnya dan tidak dianggap sebagai keluarga selama dua puluh dua tahun. Sebenarnya Seokjin tidak keberatan hanya dia yang 'dibuang', tapi dia sangat sedih menyadari kalau orangtuanya juga ikut dibuang dari keluarga karena membela Seokjin.

Seokjin berhenti melangkah saat dia mencium aroma Namjoon dan saat dia mengangkat kepalanya dia melihat sosok Namjoon di hadapannya. Seokjin tidak bereaksi, dia sudah terlalu lelah dan dia hanya ingin pulang lalu mengunci dirinya dari dunia.

"Kau melihatku tadi siang, kan?"

Apa?

Tadi siang?

Ah, benar, saat dia bercumbu dengan seorang wanita.

"Ya, lalu kenapa?" tanya Seokjin lemah.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kau sadar kalau aku tidak akan pernah menginginkanmu, kan?"

Lagi.

Namjoon melukainya lagi.

"Ya, benar." Seokjin menjawab dengan suara tercekat.

Namjoon menyeringai, "Bagus, jadi aku tidak perlu susah-payah membunuhmu karena kau cepat tanggap."

 _Oh, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku yakin tak lama lagi aku akan mati._

"Ya, kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu." Seokjin tersenyum sedih, airmata kembali mengalir dari matanya. "Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku bersumpah demi nyawaku aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Airmata itu turun semakin deras tapi Seokjin tidak terisak sama sekali. Airmata itu terus jatuh dari matanya yang memancarkan pandangan kosong.

" _Well_ , baguslah kalau kau mengerti."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Aku tidak akan menganggumu. Dan kau tidak perlu bersusah payah mengotori tanganmu untuk membunuhku. Aku tahu kau membenci Omega pria, dan jika kau membunuhku maka kau akan dipenjara lagi." Seokjin memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Namjoon, "Tapi tidak ada larangan bagi Omega untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. _So, I know it'll kill me. But even if its kills me, just let it be_."

Seokjin mengusap airmatanya, " _Good bye_ ,"

Seokjin berjalan melewati Namjoon dengan langkah pelan. Dia memejamkan matanya saat aroma Namjoon terasa membungkus tubuhnya, dia merasa seolah-olah Namjoon memeluknya padahal dia tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Yah, biarlah. Seokjin sudah memutuskannya, jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya tetap pada pendiriannya. Lagipula, mungkin saja jika dia mati, maka keluarga besarnya akan menerima orangtua Seokjin kembali.

'… _even if its kills me, just let it be.'_

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Haaaii~

Aku kembali membawa lanjutan part untuk ini~

Seokjinnya masih menderita di sini. Tapi di sini sudah ada hint soal alasan kenapa Namjoon benci  
Omega pria. Jadi buat kalian yang kemarin mencak-mencak karena Namjoon, tenang, Namjoon punya alasannya sendiri kok. Hahaha ^^v

.

.

Untuk yang bilang aku kejam, duh santai aja. Semua kejadian yang ada di cerita ini adalah untuk kepentingan cerita semata. Awalnya memang begini karena wajar lah kalau Namjoonnya begitu. Mana ada orang yang tadinya benci setengah mati langsung berubah jadi cinta setengah mati hanya dalam kedipan mata? Tenang, semua ada proses dan waktunya. Hahaha XD

.

.

.

Oya, satu lagi, ada yang sudah lihat para member Bangtan di foto mereka yang lagi bobo-boboan dan 'tindih-tindihan'? /ambigu/ XD

Sungguh Jimin dan Yoongi yang tindih-tindihan di bathtube itu sesuatu sekali (ada Seokjin juga sih, tapi aku lebih fokus ke Jimin – Yoongi. Hahaha XD)

Dan Seokjin juga sesuatu sekali dengan pinkeu hair..

Intinya Bangtan lagi sesuatu T^T

Harga albumnya juga sesuatu T^T

MV teasernya lebih sesuatu T^T

.

.

.

.

See ya' in the next part!

Love yaa~

.

.

Do not forget to review, pleaseee~ ^^


	4. Nightmare

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 4: Nightmare**

Seokjin tidak banyak bicara di hari-hari berikutnya. Dia masih sering melihat Namjoon bersama banyak wanita dan dia mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan mereka walaupun dia merasa hatinya sakit tiap kali melihat Namjoon tersenyum pada mereka tapi selalu memberikan pandangan sinis padanya.

Jungkook menarik dagu Seokjin agar kakaknya itu memandang ke arahnya, "Kau memperhatikan Namjoon lagi."

Seokjin mengerjap kaget, dia terdiam beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa lirih. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa tidak memperhatikannya."

Jungkook menghela napas pelan, dia tahu. Dia tahu kalau seorang Omega memang tidak akan bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Alphanya, mereka memiliki sifat tarik-menarik.

"Kau harus tahu dia ditakdirkan untukmu. Aku tidak mencoba membelanya, tapi mungkin saja sebagai Alphamu, dia juga merasakan keinginan yang sama untuk menyentuhmu."

Seokjin menatap Jungkook dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja. Jika memang dia tidak menyukaiku, aku tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak mau dia memaksakan dirinya yang tidak menyukai Omega pria untuk bersamanya."

Jungkook menghela napas pelan, "Tapi apa alasannya ya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan orang seperti dirinya."

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang sedang menyeringai pada gadis di hadapannya, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak bisa menebaknya." Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan sendu, dia ingin Namjoon menatapnya seperti dia menatap gadis di hadapannya, tatapan normal dan bukannya tatapan penuh benci seperti yang selalu Namjoon berikan.

Bahkan Seokjin hanya ingin Namjoon menatapnya, apakah itu terlalu banyak untuk diminta?

Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya dan memutuskan untuk menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Siang ini dia membeli _fish and chips_ karena nafsu makannya turun drastis belakangan ini. Tadinya dia pikir _fast food_ akan menaikkan nafsunya untuk makan tapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Seokjin masih tidak ingin makan.

"Jin, kau tidak makan? Tidak biasanya kau menolak _fast food_." Jungkook menatap kakaknya khawatir karena sejak tadi Seokjin tidak melahap makanannya. Dia hanya mengambil satu potong kentang dan setelahnya waktunya dihabiskan untuk melamun.

Seokjin masih diam saja sehingga Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk lengan kakaknya, "Jin?"

"Ah ya? Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin, terlihat terkejut karena Jungkook menyentuhnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu." Jungkook menatap Seokjin dalam-dalam, "Kau banyak melamun belakangan ini."

Seokjin tersenyum, mencoba membuat adiknya tidak khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja tugasku semakin banyak dan memusingkan."

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya tidak percaya, "Benarkah?"

Seokjin mengangguk cepat, "Ya, tentu saja."

"Seokjin!"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya dan dia melihat Ken di sana.

Dahi Jungkook berkerut, "Kau berteman dengan Alpha?"

Seokjin menoleh cepat ke arah adiknya yang terdengar tidak suka, "Dia baik dan sopan. Dan karena dia teman sekelasku, aku tidak mungkin mengacuhkannya begitu saja."

Dahi Jungkook masih berkerut tidak suka, dia menatap Ken penuh curiga. "Kau benar, hanya saja aku tidak suka dia berdekatan denganmu. Apa dia punya Omega?"

Seokjin melirik ke arah Ken yang berjalan mendekati meja mereka, "Setahuku sih tidak."

Jungkook ingin bertanya lagi tapi dia terhenti karena Ken sudah tiba di meja mereka.

"Hei, Seokjin." Ken menyapa riang, kemudian tanpa malu-malu bergegas duduk di sebelah Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum dan menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Ken karena Alpha itu duduk terlalu dekat dengannya.

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat gestur Ken yang terlalu 'akrab'.

Ken menatap Jungkook yang masih duduk di hadapan mereka, "Oh hai, kau adik Seokjin?"

Jungkook tersenyum, "Ya, aku Jungkook. Dan kau adalah..?"

Ken mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Lee Jaehwan, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Ken, teman Seokjin."

Jungkook memasang senyum manis polosnya, "Tidak biasanya seorang Alpha mau berteman dengan Omega."

Seokjin agak kaget mendengar nada suara Jungkook yang seperti menyindir, tapi dia diam saja. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

Ken tersenyum, "Seokjin itu manis, apa salahnya berteman dengan dia?"

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian melirik kakaknya yang terlihat tidak nyaman. "Kakakku memang manis, tapi kurasa tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu pada Omega."

"Kenapa? Toh Seokjin belum diklaim."

Seokjin menatap Ken dengan pandangan terkejut, ini adalah pertama kalinya Ken membahas masalah klaim di depannya.

"Kau ingin memiliki kakakku?" tanya Jungkook refleks.

Ken mengangkat bahunya, "Aku juga belum mengklaim siapapun."

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya tidak suka, dia ingin sekali menjauhkan Alpha seperti Ken dari kakaknya tapi seseorang memanggilnya.

Jungkook menoleh dan melihat Alphanya tengah berjalan menghampiri meja mereka. Taehyung langsung menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook kemudian menyapa Seokjin.

"Wow, kau Omega dari Kim Taehyung? Tidak heran bau Alpha yang membungkusmu terasa familiar." Ken berujar dengan santai.

Taehyung menatap Ken, "Ya, aku Alphanya. Kau juga Alpha, kan? Siapa Omegamu?"

Ken menyeringai, "Aku belum memiliki Omega." Kemudian dia melirik penuh arti pada Seokjin, "Tapi aku ingin memiliki satu."

Seokjin semakin tersudut, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan ketika dia menatap ke sekeliling asalkan tidak menatap Ken yang masih duduk di sebelahnya, matanya tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan bola mata milik Namjoon yang menatap lurus padanya.

Namjoon duduk sendiri di sana, entah kemana perginya seorang wanita yang tadi menemaninya.

Dia duduk sendiri dengan mata terfokus pada Seokjin yang mematung menatapnya. Seokjin tidak mengerti kenapa Namjoon menatapnya dengan sedalam itu. Pria itu terlihat kesal, entah karena apa.

Apa dia kesal karena ditinggal teman wanitanya?

".. Jin? Seokjin?"

Seokjin tersentak, dia kembali menatap orang yang berada di mejanya dan dia baru menyadari kalau yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Jungkook.

"Kau melamun lagi." Jungkook berdecak, "Aku ada kelas.." ujarnya sedih.

Seokjin melirik arlojinya, kelasnya akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Dia masih memiliki banyak waktu kosong.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas," ujar Taehyung pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Seokjin, dia tidak rela meninggalkan kakaknya saat sedang bersama dengan Alpha yang jelas-jelas tertarik padanya.

Seokjin yang mengerti arti tatapan Seokjin mengangguk singkat, "Aku akan ke perpustakaan."

"Kenapa perpustakaan? Bagaimana kalau di sini saja? Aku akan menemanimu." Ken menyela bahkan sebelum Jungkook merespon ucapan Seokjin.

Jungkook merengut tidak suka sementara Seokjin terlihat kebingungan. Dia tidak bisa menolak perintah Alpha, itu ada dalam darah mereka.

Seokjin melirik ke arah kursi tempat Namjoon berada dan dia melihat pria itu mendengus kesal dan berdiri meninggalkan _cafeteria_ tempat mereka berada. Seokjin menatap punggungnya dengan sedih, Namjoon memang jelas-jelas tidak menyukainya.

"Seokjin? Bagaimana?"

Seokjin menatap Ken kemudian dia mengangguk pasrah, "Baiklah, toh kelas kita akan dimulai satu jam lagi."

Jungkook ingin menyela tapi Seokjin menggeleng pelan. "Kelasmu akan dimulai, Kookie."

Jungkook merengut, dia mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari cafeteria bersama Taehyung. Setelah Jungkook pergi, Seokjin menghela napas pelan dan memilih untuk sibuk menghabiskan _fish and chips_ nya.

"Jin, bagaimana kalau Sabtu malam nanti kita pergi bersama?"

Seokjin menatap Ken, "Pergi? Kemana?"

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku."

Seokjin menegang, "Kenapa?"

Ken tertawa kecil, "Jangan panik begitu. Aku cuma ingin mengenalkanmu pada mereka karena kau adalah teman baikku di sini."

Seokjin masih curiga, "Hanya itu?"

Ken mengangguk.

"Kapan? Di mana?"

"Sabtu malam di restoran favoritku, mereka menjual masakan Italia yang enaknya luar biasa. Aku yakin kau pasti suka."

Seokjin menghembuskan napas lega karena tempanya di restoran, "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Ken tersenyum lebar, "Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh."

Seokjin mengangguk kecil, "Ya, boleh saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon meninju dinding di hadapannya dengan kesal. Sial, dia tidak tertarik pada Kim Seokjin. Tidak.

Tapi kenapa dia merasa begitu marah saat seorang Alpha tidak jelas _flirting_ dengan seorang Kim Seokjin?

Namjoon mencengkram dadanya, sifat tarik-menarik antara Alpha dan Omeganya membuatnya bertingkah sangat diluar karakternya. Namjoon itu benci Omega pria, itu sudah mendarah daging dalam tubuhnya.

Dia membenci mereka semua karena dia..

.. terlahir dari seorang Omega pria.

Ibunya adalah laki-laki cantik yang dinikahi ayahnya padahal dia bukanlah _mate_ dari ayahnya. Namjoon ingat awalnya dia sama sekali tidak masalah dengan status ibunya yang seorang pria, dia melihat ibunya sebagai sosok paling cantik dan dia menyayanginya.

Kemudian mimpi buruk itu dimulai ketika Omega yang ditakdirkan untuk ayahnya muncul. Ayahnya jelas terpikat pada Omega itu dan dia mulai meninggalkan Namjoon dan ibunya secara perlahan-lahan. Namjoon sangat marah pada ayahnya dan dia lebih marah pada ibunya. Ibunya tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencegah ayahnya pergi dari mereka.

Ibunya hanya diam ketika ayahnya mengatakan kalau dia ingin menceraikan ibunya dan bersama dengan Omega yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. Namjoon kesal. Sangat. Bukankah ayahnya memilih ibunya adalah karena dia mencintai ibunya? Jadi kenapa dia memutuskan untuk pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka? Kenapa?

Sejak ayahnya pergi, semua orang mulai membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai ibunya. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau ibunya lah yang menggoda ayahnya untuk menikahinya disaat statusnya bukanlah Omega yang ditakdirkan untuk ayahnya.

Namjoon tahu siapa Alpha yang ditakdirkan untuk ibunya. Tapi ketika Alpha itu bertemu dengan ibunya, dia justru mendecih jijik karena ibunya sudah memiliki anak disaat sang Alpha bahkan belum mengklaimnya. Namjoon tertekan oleh pendapat semua orang yang mengatakan kalau dia pasti sama seperti ibunya, Omega pria yang gemar mendekati banyak Alpha dan murahan.

Sejak dia berusia sepuluh tahun, Namjoon selalu diejek oleh banyak orang sementara ibunya hanya diam. Ibunya tidak berusaha untuk membelanya sedikitpun dan ini membuat Namjoon muak. Ibunya terlihat sangat pasrah dan hancur sejak ayahnya meninggalkan mereka.

Kemudian ketika usia Namjoon dua belas tahun dan dia mendapat statusnya, paman Namjoon memutuskan untuk membawa Namjoon pergi. Namjoon sama sekali tidak keberatan, toh dia memang membenci ibunya.

Pamannya mengasuhnya dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak karena Namjoon adalah Alpha. Namjoon menceritakan segalanya pada pamannya dan pamannya mengatakan kalau ibu Namjoon memang tetap menikahi ayahnya walaupun saat itu seluruh keluarga ayahnya menentang pernikahan itu. Mereka menentangnya karena ibu Namjoon bukanlah seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk ayahnya, tapi saat itu ayahnya bersikeras hingga akhirnya pernikahan itu tetap berjalan.

Pamannya mengatakan dia tidak membenci ayahnya karena biar bagaimanapun juga ayah Namjoon adalah adik kandungnya. Bahkan dia merasa sangat bangga saat Namjoon menjadi Alpha, ayah Namjoon juga senang, hanya saja Namjoon menolak untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya dan lebih memilih untuk menjadi anak angkat pamannya.

Sejak hari itu, Namjoon benar-benar merasa bahwa semua Omega pria pasti sama saja seperti ibunya. Mereka lemah dan cengeng. Sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri untuk membela dirinya sendiri dan tidak keberatan dia dihancurkan hingga sedemikian rupa. Namjoon juga yakin ibunya yang menggoda ayahnya untuk menikahi dia karena sejak dia tumbuh semakin besar, Namjoon menyadari kalau Omega memiliki hawa memikat yang kuat dan Alpha sangat buruk dalam mengendalikan gairah.

Karena itu Namjoon semakin membenci Omega pria. Baginya, mereka menjijikkan, lemah, dan cengeng. Dia selalu menjauh dari mereka seolah mereka membawa hama berbahaya. Ketika Jimin mengenalkan Yoongi sebagai Omeganya, Namjoon tidak mau bicara dengan Jimin selama dua minggu penuh. Kemudian akhirnya dia mulai terbiasa dan membiarkan Jimin dengan Omeganya.

Namjoon menganut prinsip jika itu adalah milik teman baiknya, maka dia tidak akan protes walaupun di dalam hatinya Namjoon kesal kenapa temannya ditakdirkan untuk bersama Omega pria. Kemudian ketika dia bertemu Seokjin dan menyadari pria itu adalah Omeganya, reaksi Namjoon adalah terkejut.

Namjoon tidak mau memiliki Omega pria. Dia benar-benar tidak mau.

Tapi saat dia menghirup aroma Omeganya, Namjoon jelas terbuai. Dia bahkan bereaksi lambat dan sama sekali tidak bisa mencegah Seokjin yang saat itu lari meninggalkannya. Namjoon benci Omega pria, tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Alpha dalam dirinya menginginkan Omega dalam diri Seokjin. Namjoon tidak bisa mengelaknya.

Dan karena itu dia menutupinya dengan bersikap kasar pada Seokjin. Alphanya melolong sedih ketika Seokjin bersumpah demi nyawanya sendiri kalau dia akan menjauh dari Namjoon.

Dan Alphanya menggeram marah ketika dia melihat Seokjin digoda oleh Alpha lainnya. Namjoon kesal, karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana sebelum dia melakukan tindakan bodoh.

Dia tidak akan pernah mengakui kalau dia tertarik pada Seokjin. Dia tidak mau dan tidak bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook masih merengut tidak suka saat melihat Seokjin bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama Ken dan Jungkook sudah merengut seperti itu sejak siang.

"Kook, kami cuma pergi makan malam.." ujar Seokjin untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi dia tertarik padamu!"

Seokjin menatap pantulan Jungkook dari cermin di hadapannya, "Aku tahu, tapi selama ini dia bersikap sopan padaku. Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa sebaiknya aku pergi denganmu?"

Seokjin menoleh dan menatap adiknya yang duduk di tempat tidurnya, "Jungkook, kami hanya makan malam. Aku janji aku akan segera pulang setelah makan malam."

Jungkook terdiam, dia memikirkan ucapan kakaknya sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggumu pulang."

Seokjin tersenyum, dia mengusap kepala adiknya kemudian menoleh saat ponselnya berdenting pelan. "Itu pasti Ken, aku harus pergi."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Hati-hati."

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Selalu."

.

.

.

.

Restoran Italia yang dimaksud oleh Ken cukup mewah. Ken mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama lima orang teman-temannya. Dua di antara mereka adalah Alpha sedangkan sisanya adalah Beta. Mereka menerima Seokjin dengan baik walaupun Seokjin adalah satu-satunya Omega diantara mereka.

Seokjin sedang melahap pastanya ketika tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat dan terdapat sensasi menggelitik di seluruh tubuhnya dan berkumpul di kejantanannya. Seokjin terdiam, dia merapatkan kakinya dan nyaris saja melenguh.

Sial, dia kenal sensasi ini.

Dia _heat_ , di tengah restoran dengan tiga Alpha dan tiga Beta di satu mejanya.

Ini tidak bagus.

"A-aku harus ke toilet." Seokjin berujar pelan dan dia bergegas pergi sebelum mereka semua menyadari aroma manis Seokjin. Seokjin berlari secepatnya ke toilet dan dia mengunci dirinya dalam salah satu bilik toilet.

Seokjin meremas-remas kedua tangannya dengan gugup dan dengan panik dia mencari obat pereda _heat_ yang selalu dia bawa dalam sakunya. Ketika dia menemukannya, Seokjin langsung menelan sebutir tanpa pikir panjang.

Kaki Seokjin bergerak gelisah karena obat itu belum bekerja sementara dia sudah merasa semakin panas. Seokjin memeluk dirinya sendiri dan berusaha tenang disaat desakan gairah dalam tubuhnya semakin menggila.

Menit demi menit berlalu dan Seokjin mulai khawatir Ken akan pergi ke toilet untuk memanggilnya karena dia terlalu lama di toilet. Ken itu Alpha dan dia jelas akan tergoda dengan aroma manis Seokjin saat sedang _heat_. Dan Seokjin juga yakin dia tidak akan bisa menahan gairahnya sehingga dia pasti akan pasrah saja walaupun Ken bukanlah Alphanya.

Seokjin bergerak-gerak gelisah, akhirnya dia mengambil keputusan untuk pergi dari restoran ini secepatnya dan bersembunyi di rumah hingga _heat_ nya reda. Dia akan meminta Jungkook menjemputnya di restoran untuk membantunya menghalau Alpha atau Beta yang tertarik padanya.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan bergerak untuk keluar dari toilet. Namun ketika dia keluar dari toilet, kaki Seokjin terhenti, pandangannya terpaku pada sepasang pria dan wanita yang terlihat nyaris saja bercinta di koridor gelap yang menuju ke arah dua toilet yang berhadapan.

Dan Seokjin merasa jantungnya berhenti saat dia melihat kalau pria yang sedang mencumbu wanita itu dengan begitu bernafsu adalah Kim Namjoon. Alphanya.

Namjoon terlihat begitu bernafsu meremas payudara wanita itu dengan tangan yang satunya menghilang dibalik rok yang dikenakan wanita itu. Desahan dan lenguhan lirih dari wanita itu membuat Seokjin muak.

Seokjin tidak yakin dia masih hidup saat itu.

Bahkan Omega dalam tubuhnya diam saja. Kelihatannya dia sama terkejutnya dan sakitnya dengan Seokjin.

Seokjin berusaha menggerakkan kakinya yang seolah terpaku di lantai untuk pergi dari sana. Airmatanya menetes dan Seokjin berusaha menguatkan kakinya dan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap menjaga kesadarannya dan kewarasannya untuk melarikan diri dari restoran itu.

Kaki Seokjin yang kaku berhasil dipaksanya untuk melangkah dan berlari. Seokjin menerobos pintu restoran dan sama sekali tidak menghentikan larinya hingga akhirnya dia terhenti karena napas Seokjin terasa begitu sesak, dadanya sakit dan dia terengah-engah mencari udara. Seokjin memukul dadanya sendiri, dia benar-benar tidak tahu rasa sakit apa lagi yang harus dia terima. Kenapa Tuhan selalu saja menghukumnya? Apa salah Seokjin?

Telinga Seokjin menangkap suara keras klakson mobil dan juga cahaya yang menerangi tubuhnya. Tapi Seokjin terlalu kaku untuk bergerak, dia hanya diam di sana dan perlahan dia menatap sorot lampu yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya juga suara klakson yang semakin keras.

'… _even if its kills me, just let it be.'_

Dan setelahnya Seokjin hanya mengingat suara benturan hebat dan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon tidak ingin keluar rumah. Tidak dengan kondisi dia yang masih tidak mengerti perasaannya pada Omeganya. Dia yakin sekali perasaan hampa ini ada dalam dirinya karena Alphanya yang menginginkan Seokjin. Dia sangat yakin itu.

Mata Namjoon melirik gadis Omega di sampingnya dengan malas, dia menyetujui ajakan kencan dari gadis ini semata-mata karena dia bosan.

" _Oppa_ , aku harus ke toilet. _Oppa_ mau menunggu?"

Namjoon menghela napas bosan, "Hn,"

Gadis itu tersenyum ceria kemudian dia menggamit lengan Namjoon dan membawanya ke arah belakang restoran tempat toilet berada. Namjoon mengikutinya dengan malas-malasan namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia memasuki koridor tempat toilet berada.

Hidungnya mencium aroma yang begitu manis dan memikat, bahkan kejantanannya langsung berdiri saat mencium aroma itu. Itu jelas bukan aroma biasa dan geraman penuh nafsu keluar dari sela bibir Namjoon. Sial, ini bau Omega yang sedang _heat_. Dan jika melihat dari reaksi tubuhnya, Namjoon yakin Omeganya ada di sini dan dia sedang _heat_.

 _Sialan._

Namjoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggeram lagi, dia berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari mencari Seokjin dan segera membantu Omega itu menuntaskan _heat_ nya.

" _Oppa_? Kenapa?"

Suara tinggi dari gadis di sebelahnya mengembalikan Namjoon ke kesadarannya. Aroma Seokjin begitu mengusiknya hingga tanpa sadar dia mendorong gadis di sebelahnya ke dinding dan menciuminya tanpa ampun. Tangannya bergerak liar menjelajahi tubuh gadis itu.

Namjoon sama sekali tidak tergoda dengan aroma gadis itu. Dia justru menggila karena aroma Seokjin yang terasa menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Geraman kembali keluar dari sela bibir Namjoon dan dia semakin menggila dalam mencumbui gadis itu.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari Seokjin yang melihatnya dan berlari di belakang tubuhnya. Namjoon terlalu dibutakan oleh nafsunya. Dia masih meneruskan aksinya ketika tiba-tiba saja Namjoon merasakan hentakan rasa sakit yang seolah memukul jantungnya dan menghentikan semua kegiatannya. Rasa sakit itu begitu kuat hingga nafsunya terasa menguap begitu saja.

Namjoon terbatuk dan melepaskan gadis di pelukannya yang sudah dalam kondisi berantakan. Namjoon mencengkram dadanya dan mengerang pelan. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat sakit bahkan Alpha dalam dirinya terdengar melolong penuh derita.

Alpha dengan rambut berwarna platina itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari restoran dengan langkah terseok. Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras dan rasa nyeri masih menjalar di jantungnya. Ketika akhirnya kaki panjang Namjoon berhasil keluar dari restoran, dia melihat kalau di depan restoran terdapat banyak sekali orang yang sedang meributkan sesuatu.

"Ada yang sudah memanggil ambulans?"

"Astaga! Apa ada yang mengenalinya?"

"Seseorang! Apakah ada yang mengenalnya?"

Namjoon mencoba mengacuhkan keributan di sekelilingnya dan pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Namun ketika dia melihat apa yang sedang diributkan oleh kerumunan orang di sekitarnya, Namjoon langsung merasa kalau dirinya berada di mimpi buruk paling kelam sepanjang hidupnya.

Karena di sana dia melihat Seokjin..

.. Omeganya..

Yang sedang terbaring di aspal keras dalam kondisi berlumuran darah dan luka parah serta tidak sadarkan diri.

Tuhan, jika ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan Namjoon sekarang.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menggila karena MV terbaru BTS. They are just so sexy I can't handle it T^T

Dan demi apa Jin ciuman sama patung hahahaha XD

Intinya sih MV itu sesuatu sekali, memberikan banyak ide baru untuk fanfiksi baru. Hahaha

Kira-kira kalau aku membuat sesuatu yang terinspirasi dari MV itu apa kalian akan keberatan? Atau kalian mau aku membuat fanfiksi yang terinspirasi dari itu? Terinspirasi dari MV lho ya, aku tidak membuatnya sama seperti buku Demian karena sesungguhnya aku masih belum membaca buku itu, jadi aku tidak mungkin terinspirasi dari sana. Aku masih belum menemukan buku itu di toko buku, ada yang sudah membaca buku itu?

.

.

.

Oke, kembali ke fanfiksi Imprint ini.

Aku senang sekali kalian menyambut ini dengan baik. Hehehe

Namjoonnya kejam? Memang. Tapi sebenarnya dia terikat dengan Seokjin kok, di sini sudah dibuktikan kan? Hehehe

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa untuk review, pleasee~


	5. Half-Dead

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 5: Half-Dead**

Jungkook tidak pernah merasa setegang ini sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi kakaknya yang saat ini sedang berjuang diantara hidup dan mati. Mereka bilang kakaknya kecelakaan karena tidak menghindari truk yang melaju ke arahnya, tapi Jungkook tidak bisa percaya itu. Kakaknya sangat berhati-hati, tidak mungkin dia tidak menghindar dan malah membiarkan dirinya ditabrak dengan keras oleh truk itu.

Dan tidak ada hal lainnya yang lebih membuat kakaknya menderita selain Alphanya yang brengsek luar biasa. Jungkook memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia yakin kakaknya _shock_ akan sesuatu dan membuatnya hilang fokus sehingga dia kecelakaan. Kakaknya sudah berulang kali terluka dan jika melihat dari kondisinya, Jungkook nyaris yakin kakaknya sudah benar-benar mati rasa.

Jungkook meremas kedua tangannya dan perlahan matanya mulai basah. Taehyung duduk di sebelahnya, merangkulnya dan berulang kali membisikkan kalimat penenang, tapi Jungkook tidak mendengar apa-apa. Dia seakan tuli akan kondisi di sekitarnya, dia bahkan tidak mendengar isakan ibunya yang segera pergi menuju Seoul saat kakaknya kecelakaan.

Jungkook tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa, dia merasa mati akan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Dia hanya tahu satu hal, jika kakaknya berhasil selamat dari kecelakaan ini, maka Jungkook bersumpah akan mengasingkan kakaknya dari Alphanya selamanya.

Dan jika kakaknya tidak selamat, maka Jungkook sendiri yang akan pergi membunuh Kim Namjoon.

.

.

Menit berlalu dan berganti menjadi jam tapi lampu tanda operasi itu belum juga padam. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang para dokter lakukan pada Seokjin dan kenapa hal itu memakan waktu sangat lama. Tapi semuanya sangat berharap Seokjin akan baik-baik saja.

Dan keheningan di koridor itu pecah saat lampu tanda operasi mati dan seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan penentu hidup dan mati seorang Kim Seokjin.

Jungkook adalah orang yang pertama menyerbu dokter itu dengan seberondong pertanyaan soal kakaknya. Bahkan dia tidak mempedulikan ayahnya yang meremas bahunya untuk menenangkan dan ibunya yang memeluknya.

"Kim Seokjin berhasil selamat." dokter itu memulai, "Hanya saja luka di kepalanya cukup parah," sang dokter menatap ke tiap mata yang ada di koridor, "Apa Kim Seokjin memiliki Alpha? Dia butuh Alphanya agar cepat pulih."

Kedua orangtua Seokjin menatap ke arah Jungkook, karena mereka memang tidak tahu soal apakah kiranya Seokjin sudah menemukan Alphanya atau belum. Sementara Taehyung menatap Omeganya dengan pandangan sendu, dia tahu siapa Alpha yang ditakdirkan untuk Seokjin dan Seokjin butuh sosok itu untuk melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi semua keputusan ada di tangan Jungkook, Taehyung yakin Jungkook amat sangat menyayangi Seokjin dan dia pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk Seokjin.

"Tidak," suara Jungkook yang serak memecah keheningan di tengah koridor itu. "Kakakku tidak memiliki Alpha, dia tidak menemukan Alpha yang ditakdirkan untuknya."

Dokter yang menangani Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Begitu? Sayang sekali, tapi tidak apa. Saya rasa pasien cukup kuat untuk bertahan sendiri tanpa Alpha. Tapi saya harap dia segera menemukan Alphanya."

Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dia akan memastikan kakaknya tidak akan bertemu dengan seorang Kim Namjoon lagi. Dia akan melindungi kakaknya, Jungkook tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya mati untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berdiri bersandar di dinding koridor. Detak jantungnya terasa lambat dan Alpha dalam dirinya melolong penuh penderitaan. Dia tahu kenapa dia merasakan ini, dia amat sangat tahu.

Itu karena Omeganya sedang bertarung diantara hidup dan mati di dalam ruang operasi yang berada di ujung koridor.

Mereka terikat, dan tidak ada yang bisa memutus ikatan itu disaat mereka sudah menyadari ikatan itu. Namjoon terikat pada Seokjin dan jika Seokjin mati, maka Namjoon juga akan mati. Fisiknya memang masih ada, tapi rasa kehilangan itu akan menggerogotinya hingga ke sumsum tulang dan Namjoon tidak akan bisa hidup dengan normal jika Omeganya mati meninggalkannya.

Dia tahu dia membenci Seokjin, dia benci eksistensi seorang Omega pria karena masa lalunya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa terus mengingkari takdir yang mengikatnya bersama Seokjin. Karena itu ketika Seokjin terkapar dalam keadaan menyedihkan tadi, Namjoon benar-benar merasa jantungnya diambil dari tempatnya berdetak dan semua rasa sakit itu seolah menghantam tubuhnya.

Alpha dalam dirinya menghakiminya karena sudah membuat separuh jiwanya hampir mati. Dan Namjoon sendiri merasa dia hampir mati saat Seokjin terkapar dalam kondisi nyaris tidak bernyawa.

Namjoon melirik ke arah tempat keluarga Seokjin menunggu, mereka terlihat berdiri mengerubungi seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Namjoon tidak bisa terlalu fokus mendengarkan karena dia merasa separuh dirinya mati saat ini, dia bisa mendengar soal Seokjin yang berhasil selamat dan Namjoon benar-benar menghela napas lega karenanya.

"Apa dia memiliki Alpha?"

Namjoon menegang saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut sang dokter. Dia ingin sekali berjalan menghampiri dan mengatakan kalau dialah Alpha Seokjin. Tapi dia tidak bisa, dia sudah menyakiti Seokjin terlalu dalam bahkan hingga membuatnya nyaris mati. Namjoon tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa.

Egonya melarang dan rasa bersalah dalam dirinya juga melarangnya untuk berjalan ke sana dan mengakui kalau dirinya adalah dia yang ditakdirkan untuk Seokjin.

Terdengar hening yang cukup panjang di koridor dan Namjoon tidak tahu apa kiranya jawaban yang akan dia dengar. Alpha dalam dirinya mengharapkan jawaban 'Ya' dari anggota keluarga Seokjin, tapi dirinya mengharapkan jawaban tidak. Dan dosa serta rasa bersalah dalam dirinya juga mengharapkan mereka menjawab tidak.

"Tidak.."

Namjoon membuka matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup saat mendengar suara adik Seokjin sekaligus Omega Taehyung. Perlahan senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Namjoon, dia merasa bahwa jawaban itu adalah jawaban yang paling tepat. Namjoon memang tidak menginginkan Omega pria, dan saat ini Namjoon merasa sebaiknya dia menjauh dari Seokjin.

Karena dia tidak pantas menerima Omega itu di sisinya. Dia sudah melukainya terlalu parah, sungguh suatu keajaiban Seokjin bisa bertahan sejauh itu.

"Kakakku tidak memiliki Alpha.."

Dan dengan kalimat itu Namjoon memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan koridor rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omega membutuhkan Alphanya untuk hidup.

Itu sudah tertulis dalam garis takdir mereka dan itu mengalir dalam darah mereka.

Seokjin saat ini berada dalam kondisi yang bisa dibilang kritis, dia koma karena luka di kepalanya yang cukup parah. Dokter tidak bisa mengatakan apa kiranya yang akan terjadi karena mereka harus melihat reaksi Seokjin saat dia tersadar.

Jungkook adalah orang yang tidak pernah absen menjaga Seokjin. Jungkook akan duduk diam memperhatikan wajah tertidur Seokjin dan menatapnya berjam-jam hingga jam untuk menjenguk sudah habis.

Sementara ibu Seokjin juga menemaninya selama Jungkook pergi kuliah. Ibunya selalu menanyakan pada Jungkook soal Alpha Seokjin dan Jungkook selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

Seokjin tidak memiliki Alpha. Dia belum bertemu dengan dia yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Jungkook menghela napas pelan, pandangannya bergulir menuju jendela kamar Seokjin yang terbuka, hari sudah beranjak malam. Jungkook berdiri dan bergerak untuk menutup jendela yang terbuka dan ketika dia menarik tirai jendela, dia melihat sosok tinggi yang sedang berdiri di bawah lampu taman yang berada di depan jendela kamar kakaknya.

Kamar kakaknya terletak di lantai tiga dan sosok itu berdiri membelakangi tiang lampu, tapi jika melihat dari rambut platinanya, Jungkook sangat yakin itu adalah Kim Namjoon. Pria brengsek yang sudah membuat kakaknya koma dan nyaris mati. Jungkook menyentakkan tirai di hadapannya hingga menutup kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menghembuskan napas pelan, musim gugur sudah semakin dingin sekarang. Dan setiap harinya dia harus berdiri di taman yang berada di halaman rumah sakit selama berjam-jam.

Namjoon berdiri di sini bukan tanpa alasan, satu hari setelah Seokjin dinyatakan koma setelah operasi, Namjoon pergi menemui dokter yang menangani Seokjin untuk menanyakan kondisi Omega itu dan ternyata saat ini Seokjin koma karena dirinya tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup serta karena trauma pasca kecelakaan.

Dokternya mengatakan luka Seokjin sesungguhnya bisa sembuh dan seharusnya dia hanya akan tidak sadarkan diri selama satu hingga dua hari. Tapi Seokjin justru tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Dokter khawatir Seokjin tidak mau bangun karena keinginan dari alam bawah sadarnya sehingga dia sangat menyarankan Alphanya berada di sisinya untuk memanggil Omega dalam diri Seokjin sehingga Seokjin akan memiliki kemampuan untuk sadar kembali.

Namjoon merasa terpukul saat dia mendengar itu. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti dirinya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menyusup ke dalam kamar Seokjin tiap malam dan mencoba memanggil Omega dalam diri Seokjin.

Dia sudah melakukannya selama dua minggu belakangan sejak Seokjin dinyatakan koma dan Namjoon selalu masuk setelah Jungkook pergi. Tapi untuk melakukan itu Namjoon harus berdiri selama berjam-jam di luar hingga Jungkook pergi. Dia tidak akan mau masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit kalau Jungkook belum keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut.

Namjoon sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan ini tanpa perasaan kesal dan benci pada Omega seperti dulu. Tapi Namjoon mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia melakukan ini karena biar bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa hidup dengan baik selama Seokjin masih menjadi Omega yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Alpha bertubuh tinggi itu menggerakkan kakinya untuk sedikit mengusir hawa dingin di tubuhnya. Kemudian dia mencium aroma manis khas Omega dan saat Namjoon berbalik, sebuah tinju sudah menghantam rahangnya.

Namjoon terhuyung, tidak sampai jatuh karena bagi Alpha, pukulan Omega sama sekali tidak berarti. Namjoon mengusap rahangnya yang baru saja dihantam oleh sosok di hadapannya yang tidak lain adalah Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" bentaknya, "Kau masih belum puas menyakiti kakakku?! Apa kau sangat ingin dia mati?!"

Namjoon menggerakkan rahangnya sebelum dia mulai berbicara, "Aku tidak tertarik untuk membunuh kakakmu. Aku dan dia terikat, dia mati aku juga mati."

"Kau tidak akan mati, kau masih bisa hidup tanpa Omega. Alpha bisa mengklaim Omega yang lain jika Omeganya mati. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau adalah orang suci, aku tahu kau brengsek dan seharusnya kau meninggalkan kakakku sejak awal." Jungkook menggeleng, "Ah salah, seharusnya kau tidak bertemu dengannya sejak awal."

Namjoon terdiam, dia sadar ucapan Jungkook benar. Alpha bisa mengklaim Omega lain jika Omeganya mati, jadi untuk apa dia berusaha menyembuhkan Seokjin? Jika Omega itu koma selamanya, dia tidak akan terlalu tersakiti saat Namjoon mengklaim Omega lain yang dia inginkan.

Jungkook mendongak menatap Namjoon, "Kau adalah orang yang menyebabkan kakakku seperti ini. Tidak bisakah kau pergi saja?" Jungkook mencengkram kerah jaket Namjoon, "Apalagi yang kau inginkan dari kakakku? Apa semua ini tidak cukup untukmu? Apa kakakku harus benar-benar mati supaya kau puas? Apalagi yang akan membuatmu puas dan membiarkan kakakku bahagia? Tidak bisakah kau biarkan dia bahagia?" airmata mengalir dari kedua mata Jungkook.

"Tidak bisakah aku melihat dia bahagia?" Jungkook terisak, "Kumohon, jauhi kakakku. Biarkan dia bahagia. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia sekali saja dalam hidupnya."

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook melepaskan tangannya, "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Hanya saja aku benar-benar ingin kau menjauh dari kakakku. Pergilah,"

Namjoon masih mematung disana padahal Jungkook sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Namjoon masih mencoba mencerna maksud ucapan Jungkook tapi akhirnya dia berjalan memasuki bangunan rumah sakit dan sebelum otaknya berhasil mencerna, Namjoon sudah berdiri di dalam kamar Seokjin.

Seokjin masih sama, dia hanya berbaring diam dengan cantik di ranjangnya. Kaki panjang Namjoon melangkah mendekati tubuh Omega itu dan tangannya terulur, menyentuh permukaan kulit yang ada di punggung tangan Seokjin dengan ujung jarinya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Namjoon menyentuh Seokjin. Selama ini dia hanya duduk diam dan memanggil nama Seokjin semalaman, mencoba menarik Omega dalam diri Seokjin untuk kembali.

Kulit Seokjin terasa halus di bawah permukaan jari Namjoon. Suhu tubuh Seokjin yang agak dingin memberikan sensasi listrik ketika kedua kulit itu bertemu. Namjoon hanya diam, dia tidak menarik tangannya dan membiarkan ujung jarinya bersentuhan dengan kulit Seokjin.

"Apa maksud ucapan adikmu barusan, Seokjin? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia mencoba mengatakan kalau kau tidak pernah bahagia? Apa itu benar?"

Seokjin tidak menjawab, dan Namjoon yakin dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban. Namjoon menghela napas pelan dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Seokjin.

"Kebahagiaanmu jelas bukan bersamaku. Aku sudah melukaimu hingga kau seperti ini, bodoh sekali jika aku masih mengharapkan kau tersenyum untukku." jari panjang Namjoon terulur lagi dan kali ini dia mengelus permukaan punggung tangan Seokjin dengan ujung jarinya. "Kau harus menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Setelah kau sadarkan diri, kau harus memulai hidupmu yang baru."

Namjoon menatap wajah Seokjin yang masih terlelap dengan damai. "Kau harus mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri." kemudian tubuh tinggi Namjoon bergerak dan dia berdiri di sebelah ranjang Seokjin. Seokjin masih terlelap, napasnya terdengar teratur dan Namjoon tersenyum sedih saat dia baru menyadari betapa cantiknya sosok Omega di hadapannya, mengesampingkan fakta kalau dia pria, Seokjin memiliki wajah yang terlampau lembut untuk ukuran pria. Seokjin memang terlahir sebagai Omega, Omega yang amat sangat menarik.

Namjoon bergerak perlahan, tanpa sadar dia membungkuk di atas tubuh Seokjin. "Ketika kau sadar nanti, kau harus tahu kalau aku sudah menerimamu sebagai Omegaku. Hanya saja, kita memang sebaiknya tidak bersama." Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya dan dia mengecup dahi Seokjin. "Kau berhak bahagia, dan itu bukan bersamaku."

Namjoon menjauhkan wajahnya dan dia perlahan melangkah mundur. Sungguh suatu ironi dimana disaat dia sudah bisa menerima kehadiran sosok yang terikat untuknya, dia malah harus menjauhinya selamanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Kim Seokjin."

Namjoon berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Seokjin, tepat ketika pintu itu menutup di belakang punggung Namjoon, kedua kelopak mata Seokjin terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak pernah merasa lebih senang dari ini. Kakaknya akhirnya sadar dari komanya setelah lewat dua minggu. Ini merupakan berita besar sehingga Jungkook bahkan melewatkan kelasnya hanya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Seokjin!"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar saat melihat kakaknya yang duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

"Kookie.." bisik Seokjin.

Jungkook tersenyum sangat lebar dan dia melompat untuk memeluk Seokjin. "Oh Tuhan, aku sangat senang kau sudah sadar."

Seokjin tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Memangnya operasi usus buntu akan membunuhku. Jangan berlebihan."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, dia melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Seokjin. "Operasi.. usus buntu?"

Seokjin mengangguk dengan senyum riang, "Iya, kau ini kenapa? Dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa hari ini mendung sekali. Bukankah sekarang belum musim dingin?"

Jungkook terdiam, dia melirik ibunya yang tengah menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng pelan.

.

.

.

"Amnesia? Kakakku menderita amnesia?"

Dokter yang duduk di hadapan Jungkook mengangguk. "Kami sudah menduga luka di kepalanya akan menimbulkan efek dan ternyata itu benar. Dia menderita amnesia parsial atau amnesia sebagian. Dia hanya ingat dia ada di sini karena operasi usus buntu. Kapan dia mengalami operasi itu?"

"Enam bulan lalu," sahut Jungkook cepat.

Dokter itu mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Maka mungkin dia hanya melupakan kejadian yang terjadi selama enam bulan belakangan. Apa ada hal penting yang harus diingatnya?"

Jungkook terdiam cukup lama, enam bulan memang tidak sebentar, tapi juga tidak terlalu lama dan semua teman Seokjin rata-rata sudah menjadi temannya sejak lama sekali, jadi enam bulan tidak akan membawa perbedaan banyak.

 _Ah._

Kecuali jika perbedaan itu menyangkut Kim Namjoon.

Jungkook memikirkan apakah sebaiknya dia mengatakan kalau satu-satunya perubahan penting dalam hidup Seokjin selama enam bulan terakhir adalah sosok Kim Namjoon?

Tapi bagaimana jika hal itu justru membuat kakaknya tersakiti lagi?

Mungkin saja ini adalah cara Tuhan untuk memberikan masa depan yang jauh lebih baik bagi Seokjin. Mungkin ini adalah cara Tuhan untuk menyembuhkan semua luka Seokjin.

Dengan melupakan si penyebab luka itu sendiri.

Jungkook menatap dokter yang duduk di hadapannya dan menggeleng, "Tidak ada kejadian yang penting selama enam bulan ini. Kurasa kakakku akan baik-baik saja jika dia tidak berhasil mengingat enam bulan yang sudah terlewati."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin tersenyum menatap Hoseok yang hari ini datang menjenguknya. Kondisinya sudah semakin baik hanya saja Seokjin agak kaget saat dokter mengatakan bahwa dia berada di sini karena kecelakaan lalu lintas dan dia kehilangan enam bulan ingatannya.

" _Hyung_ , apa enam bulan ini berlalu dengan normal untukku?" tanya Seokjin, dia dan Hoseok sudah dekat sejak lama dan Seokjin yakin Hoseok mengetahui apa yang dia alami selama enam bulan belakangan.

Hoseok mengangguk, "Kau menjalani harimu seperti biasa."

Hoseok melihat Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, dia mulai khawatir memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan soal Namjoon dari Seokjin adalah keputusan yang salah. Tapi Jungkook sudah memaksanya dan Hoseok sudah berjanji dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun soal Namjoon.

"Benarkah?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Ya,"

"Apa aku sudah bertemu Alphaku?"

Hoseok menegang, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Karena aku merasakan perbedaan pada diriku. Rasanya agak lain, seperti aku sudah menemukan Alphaku karena aku bisa merasakan Omega dalam diriku merasa terikat dengan sesuatu."

"Kau.. belum.."

 _ **Cklek**_

"Seokjin?"

Hoseok menoleh ke arah pintu dengan cepat dan dia melihat Ken berdiri di sana.

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Ken?"

Ken tersenyum lega melihat Seokjin, "Oh Tuhan, aku senang kau sudah sadar dari koma. Maaf karena aku lama tidak menjengukmu. Urusan kampus sibuk sekali, kau tahu?"

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Ya, kau benar." Seokjin melirik Hoseok kemudian dia menatap Ken, "Apa yang terjadi selama enam bulan ini? Apa kita bertambah dekat?"

Ken mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa? Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Seokjin kehilangan enam bulan ingatannya." Hoseok menjawab dengan lugas.

Ken agak terkejut, tapi setelah terdiam cukup lama dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seokjin. "Kita? Kita bertambah dekat, bahkan hari disaat kau kecelakaan adalah hari disaat kita sedang pergi kencan."

Hoseok membulatkan matanya dan menatap Ken dengan pandangan marah. Kenapa Alpha ini justru mengatakan hal semacam itu?

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, "Benarkah?"

Ken tersenyum, "Ya, hari itu kau mendadak pergi karena kau tidak nyaman berkenalan dengan teman-temanku. Kemudian kau mengalami kecelakaan itu."

Seokjin terdiam cukup lama, dahinya berkerut. "Aku tidak ingat."

Ken tersenyum, "Wajar saja, tapi tenang saja, aku akan membantumu untuk mengingat itu." Ken mengusap kepala Seokjin, "Karena aku ingin menjadi Alphamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon sudah mendengar kabar mengenai Seokjin yang sudah sadar dari komanya. Dia ingin bertemu Seokjin sekali saja, dia ingin melihat bagaimana kondisi Seokjin saat ini. Kakinya bergerak penuh semangat ketika dia menyusuri koridor di rumah sakit.

Namjoon berbelok di koridor dan dia berhenti saat melihat sosok Ken berdiri di depan ruang rawat Seokjin, kemudian dia melihat Alpha itu melangkah masuk dan meninggalkan pintu yang tidak tertutup seutuhnya.

Kaki panjang Namjoon bergerak mendekati pintu ruang rawat kamar Seokjin. Dia berdiri di sebelah pintu dan dia bisa mendengar suara percakapan diantara Seokjin, Ken dan juga Hoseok.

" _Kita? Kita bertambah dekat, bahkan hari disaat kau kecelakaan adalah hari disaat kita sedang pergi kencan."_

Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar ucapan Ken. Dia tidak dekat dengan Seokjin, tapi Namjoon tahu Ken lah yang mencoba mendekati Seokjin sementara Seokjin menolaknya. Dia tahu, dia tahu karena sejak dia tahu dirinya terikat dengan Seokjin, mata Namjoon selalu saja mengikuti Seokjin tanpa disadarinya.

"… _karena aku ingin menjadi Alphamu."_

Namjoon tersentak, dia berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Setelah semua ini, apakah ini hukum karma untuk dirinya? Apakah ini adalah hukum karma untuk dirinya karena sudah menyakiti Seokjin hingga sedemikian rupa?

Apakah hukumannya adalah dengan tidak akan bisa memiliki Seokjin selamanya? Bahkan disaat dia mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Seokjin, Tuhan memutuskan untuk memisahkan mereka seutuhnya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saatnya penderitaan Namjoon dimulai. Hahahaha

Ayo yang ingin Namjoon dihukum seberat-beratnya acungkan tangan kalian! /dihajar Namjoon dan Namjoon stans/

Tadinya aku mau Hoseok yang jadi pihak ketiga, tapi Alpha lawan Beta jelas lebih kuat Alpha, makanya akhirnya aku buat si Ken yang jadi pihak ketiga. Hahaha

Oke, sekarang pertanyaan paling penting di sepanjang cerita ini.

Kalian maunya Seokjin sama Namjoon atau sama Ken?

Hehehehe

/dihajar jilid dua/

.

.

.

Btw, maaf ya.

Tapi aku tidak sanggup kalau harus menulis yang jauh lebih panjang dari 3k+. hahaha

Bagiku, satu chapter 2-3k+ itu sudah panjang lho. Kalau lebih panjang lagi aku takutnya kalian bosan. Hehehe ^^v

.

.

Jangan lupa review~


	6. Fear

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 6: Fear**

Seokjin sudah diizinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit tiga hari lalu dan ini adalah hari pertamanya kembali ke universitasnya. Karena dia kehilangan enam bulan ingatannya, Seokjin tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai materi di kelasnya dan untungnya Ken mau mengajarinya.

Jungkook tidak berkomentar apa-apa walaupun terlihat jelas dia kesal sekali kakaknya harus berdekatan dengan Alpha bernama asli Lee Jaehwan itu. Jungkook tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa disaat kenyataan kalau Ken adalah teman sekelas kakaknya dan pastinya mengenal materi di kelasnya menamparnya. Kalau bukan Ken, siapa lagi yang bersedia mengajari materi kelas pada Seokjin secara cuma-cuma?

Jungkook melirik kakaknya yang terlihat sangat sehat, kakaknya sudah kembali ceria dan terlihat cantik. Tapi Jungkook yakin itu karena kakaknya melupakan enam bulan memorinya. Kalau saja dia ingat apa yang sudah terjadi selama enam bulan belakangan, Jungkook yakin kakaknya tidak akan tersenyum manis seperti itu.

Terlebih lagi jika kakaknya mengingat masalah dia dan Alphanya, Kim Namjoon.

"Hmm, kurasa aku tidak akan mengalami kendala berarti karena amnesia parsial ini. Tidak banyak yang berubah di tempat ini."

Jungkook tersenyum pada Seokjin, "Tentu saja, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Seokjin mengangguk, kemudian tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sosok berambut platina di yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Pria itu tidak berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya berdiri diam dengan posisi bersandar di dinding dan pandangan yang tertuju pada ponsel.

Jungkook yang menyadari kakaknya berhenti menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Kenapa?"

Seokjin memucat, entah kenapa dia merasa begitu ketakutan. Bahkan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya hanya karena melihat sosok pria berambut platina itu.

 _Kenapa?_

Kenapa dia begitu ketakutan disaat otaknya bahkan tidak bisa mengingat siapa sosok itu?

Kenapa Omega dalam dirinya terasa begitu ketakutan hingga dia mengkerut dalam tubuhnya.

"Jin?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Si-siapa dia?" lirihnya dengan ragu seraya menatap sosok pria asing yang masih bersandar di dinding.

"Siapa?" Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang Seokjin dan mendadak dia menegang saat sadar kalau pria yang sedang ditanyakan oleh Seokjin adalah Kim Namjoon.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Bukan siapa-siapa. Dia bukan siapa-siapa."

"Benarkah?" tanya Seokjin ragu.

Jungkook mengangguk, dia berusaha untuk terlihat meyakinkan.

"Tapi kenapa aku begitu ketakutan saat melihatnya?"

Jungkook diam, dia tidak tahu harus merespon apa terhadap pertanyaan Seokjin. Kenapa Seokjin begitu ketakutan? Jawabannya jelas karena Alpha itulah yang membuatnya nyaris mati.

"Kurasa kau salah. Kau tidak mengenalnya, Jin."

Seokjin menggeleng, "Tidak, aku mengenalnya. Aku mengenalnya, atau kalau tidak Omega dalam diriku sangat mengenalnya. Siapa dia? Apa dia memegang peranan penting dalam hidupku selama enam bulan terakhir?"

"Tidak!" sentak Jungkook. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa, dia.. teman Taehyung."

"Tae..hyung?" ujar Seokjin bingung karena nama itu terdengar begitu asing untuknya.

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, "A-Alphaku.. Aku sudah memiliki Alpha, tapi kau pasti lupa karena kecelakaan itu."

Seokjin mengangguk ragu, dia kembali melirik sosok asing itu. "Siapa namanya?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Penasaran, mungkin? Aku harus tahu kenapa dia membuatku merasa begitu ketakutan."

Jungkook melirik sosok Namjoon yang sudah pergi dari posisinya dan semakin menjauhi mereka. jungkook agar bersyukur Namjoon tidak berjalan menuju ke arahnya karena jika berada di dekat Namjoon, Seokjin pasti bisa mengenali aroma Namjoon sebagai Alphanya.

"Namanya.. Kim Namjoon."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menopang dagunya dengan tangan seraya mendengarkan penjelasan Ken mengenai materi yang dilupakan Seokjin. Sore ini dia dan Ken memutuskan untuk kembali belajar bersama karena Seokjin masih melupakan banyak materi dan kelas akan terus berlangsung.

Seokjin terlihat mengangguk paham beberapa kali sementara Ken masih menjelaskan dengan sabar untuknya.

Ken tersenyum puas saat Seokjin sudah berhasil mengerti materi yang dia sampaikan hari ini. "Hei Seokjin,"

Seokjin mendongak, "Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi kencan lagi?"

"Eh?" ujar Seokjin kaget. Dia tahu besok hari Sabtu, tapi.. kencan?

"Kencan?"

Ken mengangguk, "Ya, kencan kita yang sebelumnya tidak berakhir bagus karena kau kecelakaan. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita mengulang kencan itu?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya ragu, "Kurasa sebaiknya tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Seokjin tersenyum, "Karena aku Omega, ingat? Dan kurasa tidak pantas bagi seorang Omega untuk bepergian sesukanya dengan para Alpha sementara dia belum bertemu Alpha yang ditakdirkan untuknya."

Ken mendengus, "Jangan berpikiran kuno seperti itu, Jin."

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak kuno. Aku hanya mencoba mempertahankan kehormatanku sampai Alphaku menemukanku."

Ken berdecak, "Jin, aku bahkan sudah pernah tidur bersama banyak Omega dan Beta. Tidak ada Alpha yang mengharapkan Omeganya masih 'suci' ketika mereka mengklaimnya."

Seokjin tersenyum manis, "Kalau begitu biarkan ini menjadi kejutan spesial untuk Alphaku nanti."

"Bagaimana kalau aku Alphamu? Aku ingin mengklaimmu, Seokjin."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Biarkan aku mencari dia yang ditakdirkan untukku. Aku tidak mau dia kecewa karena aku bersama Alpha lain."

Ken menghela napas pelan, "Jadi, kau menolak kencanku?"

Seokjin berpikir, "Aku tidak masalah pergi denganmu jika itu bukan kencan. Karena jika itu kencan maka aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena saat kencan, kita bisa saja berpegangan tangan atau berciuman kan? Dan aku tidak mau mencium orang lain selain Alphaku nanti."

Ken mendesah pelan, "Baiklah, kita tidak kencan. Kita hanya pergi jalan-jalan biasa."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Oke,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon kembali melihat Seokjin saat sedang duduk bersama Ken di _cafeteria_. Sebenarnya bukan suatu hal yang aneh untuk melihat Omega yang belum diklaim berteman dengan Alpha atau Beta. Bahkan sejauh ini gadis-gadis yang selalu menggoda Namjoon mayoritas berstatus Omega.

Namjoon menggeram marah saat melihat Ken mengelus kepala Seokjin dengan lembut. Dia meremas kaleng _cola_ di tangannya hingga remuk dan melemparnya dengan kesal ke sudut ruangan.

"Wow, santai bung!"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah seruan kaget itu dan dia melihat Taehyung yang berdecak kemudian duduk di depan Namjoon.

"Ada apa denganmu dan emosimu itu?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Namjoon, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Taehyung soal dirinya dan justru bertanya soal Ken yang sekarang sedang sibuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada Seokjin.

"Siapa yang siapa?" ujar Taehyung bingung. Tapi kemudian dia mengikuti arah pandangan tajam Namjoon dan mengangguk paham. "Dia teman sekelas Seokjin, kemarin aku melihatnya saat menghampiri Jungkook. Dia dan Seokjin terlihat dekat."

Namjoon mendengus keras.

Taehyung melirik Namjoon, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Tapi kau sendiri juga tidak suka pada Seokjin, kan? Jadi untuk apa marah?"

"Tapi dia Omegaku, Kim!" bentak Namjoon.

"Ya, dia Omegamu. Tapi kau menolaknya! Kau membuangnya! Dan apa yang kau harapkan lagi?! Tidak bisakah kau biarkan dia bahagia?! Dia sudah melupakanmu!"

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "Dia kehilangan ingatannya, dia mengalami amnesia parsial dan kehilangan enam bulan ingatannya."

"Tunggu, kalau dia melupakanku, itu berarti si Ken itu memanfaatkan memori Seokjin yang kabur?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja."

Namjoon menggeram marah dan geramannya terdengar begitu menakutkan bahkan Taehyung yang notabene Alpha pun bergidik karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jin, aku tidak pernah suka kau pergi dengan Ken, kau tahu?" ujar Jungkook saat melihat Seokjin sedang bersiap untuk pergi dengan Ken.

"Kami keluar hanya untuk merayakan aku yang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, Kook."

Jungkook melipat kakinya dan mendengus, "Justru itu, kau bilang dia mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kemana?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Aku lupa soal Ken, ingat? Dia bilang dia pernah mengajakku ke sini, jadi kurasa itu tempat yang familiar untukku."

Dahi Jungkook berkerut semakin dalam, dia tidak tahu kakaknya sedekat itu dengan Ken. Karena kelasnya berbeda, Jungkook hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan Seokjin saat di kampus. Dan saat ini mau tidak mau Jungkook menduga kakaknya memang sedekat itu dengan Ken.

"Apa menurutmu ini akan baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku berangkat dulu ya."

Jungkook menatap kakaknya, "Cepat hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Pasti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan Seokjin langsung menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi dengan Ken saat pria itu mengajaknya ke _nightclub_. Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka, "Kau bilang akan mengajakku ke tempat yang sering kita kunjungi."

Ken tertawa dan meraih tangan Seokjin, "Ini dia tempatnya."

Seokjin terperangah, dia kenal dirinya dan dia yakin dia tidak akan berubah sedrastis itu dalam enam bulan. Seokjin benci tempat semacam ini, bahkan dia benci alkohol karena meminum terlalu banyak alkohol akan membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Aku tidak yakin aku pernah ke sini." ujar Seokjin saat Ken menariknya untuk duduk di sebuah sofa berbentuk setengah lingkaran.

Ken tersenyum penuh arti kemudian memesan minuman pada seorang pelayan berpakaian minim lengkap dengan bando telinga kelinci di atas kepalanya.

"Ken, aku tidak minum alkohol." Seokjin berujar memperingatkan.

Ken merangkul bahu Seokjin dengan intim, "Hei, ini perayaan untukmu. Apa artinya perayaan tanpa alkohol, huh? Santai saja, segelas tidak akan membuatmu mabuk."

Seokjin menggeleng, "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang."

Ken menahan lengan Seokjin dengan tangannya. Kekuatan Alpha selalu lebih kuat daripada Omega dan Seokjin agak meringis karena cengkraman Ken.

"Kita pulang setelah minum ini, oke? Aku sudah memesan, Jin."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "Baiklah, hanya satu gelas."

Ken menyeringai, dia mengelus rambut Seokjin dengan gerakan pelan. "Bagus sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan memasuki _nightclub_ langganannya dengan pandangan datar. Dia sudah sering sekali pergi ke sini baik itu sendirian ataupun bersama dengan teman-temannya. Tadinya Namjoon ingin mengajak Taehyung atau Jimin, tapi Jimin sedang sibuk karena Yoongi sedang _heat_ sementara Taehyung bilang dia ingin menemani Jungkook yang ditinggal sendirian di apartemen karena kakaknya sedang pergi.

Tadinya Namjoon iseng saja bertanya kemana Seokjin pergi tapi darahnya langsung mendidih saat mendengar kalau Omeganya sedang pergi bersama Ken. Karena itulah Namjoon pergi ke sini untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas. Dia berjalan cepat menuju meja _bartender_ dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Hei, Namjoon. Sudah lama, kali ini kau datang dengan siapa?" sapa _bartender_ yang memang sudah kenal lama dengan Namjoon. Dia segera mengambil gelas dan membuatkan minuman yang selalu dipesan Namjoon.

Namjoon terkekeh dan menggeleng, "Aku sendirian, _man_. Aku sudah menemukan Omegaku, aku tidak mau melukainya dengan pergi bersama orang lain."

Si _bartender_ berdecak pelan, "Kau sudah dapat Omega? Benarkah?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan gelas berisi minuman Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangguk, " _Yeah_ , hanya saja aku belum mengklaimnya."

Si _bartender_ tertawa dan menepuk bahu Namjoon keras, "Cepat klaim dia, bung! Omega itu pasti sangat menunggumu untuk segera menggigitnya."

Namjoon terkekeh, "Yah, kuharap dia masih mau kuklaim setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya."

Dahi _bartender_ itu berkerut, "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Aku menyakitinya dengan sangat parah. Keluarganya saja menolakku."

 _Bartender_ itu terdiam kemudian dia menghela napas pelan, " _Dude_ , kau harus tahu kalau ikatan antara kau dan Omegamu itu sangat kuat. Walaupun keluarganya membencimu, mereka juga pasti sadar kalau hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa membahagiakan Omegamu."

Namjoon mengangguk, dia meraih gelas berisi minumannya dan menyesapnya pelan. Namjoon memutar kursinya untuk menatap seisi _nightclub_ dan dia tertegun saat melihat sosok yang bisa dia kenali sebagai Ken dan Seokjin sedang berjalan menuju koridor toilet. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang terlalu aneh, hanya saja Ken terlihat menarik Seokjin dan Seokjin terlihat berusaha melepaskan genggaman Ken.

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, dia meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap _bartender_ yang sedang sibuk mengelap gelas. "Hei, aku tinggal sebentar ya." Namjoon meraih dompetnya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

Si _bartender_ mengangguk pelan dan kembali sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin mencoba mendorong tubuh Ken yang menghimpit tubuhnya sekuatnya. Dia tidak menduga Ken akan melakukan hal semacam ini padanya. Tadinya mereka memang hanya minum bersama dan Seokjin berhenti di gelas kedua, tapi Ken justru terus minum hingga gelas keenam dan mengacuhkan Seokjin yang mencoba mencegahnya.

Dan setelahnya sesuai dugaan, Ken mabuk dan dia malah memeluk Seokjin erat-erat dan menjilati lehernya. Seokjin takut dan dia meronta sekuat tenaga, dia tidak mau diklaim oleh Ken. Dan ketika Seokjin menolak, Ken justru berdiri dan menariknya ke koridor sempit dan gelap seperti ini.

Seokjin mencoba menolak saat Ken membelai seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan dan perasaan jijik itu menyeruak hingga ke kerongkongannya. Seokjin merasa benar-benar jijik pada dirinya karena membiarkan dirinya dijamah sedemikian rupa oleh Alpha yang sama sekali tidak terikat olehnya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan!" Seokjin meronta dan dia berhasil menendang perut Ken.

Ken terbatuk pelan dan setelahnya dia menggeram dan melayangkan pukulan ke rahang Seokjin. Seokjin terbatuk dan meludahkan darah dari mulutnya tapi seolah itu belum cukup, Ken juga membenturkan kepala Seokjin dengan keras ke dinding di belakang tubuhnya.

"Jalang! Jangan menolakku! Kau Omega, kau suka disentuh seperti ini! Jangan menolakku!" bentak Ken kemudian dia membenturkan kepala Seokjin lagi.

"Tidak!" Seokjin meronta lemah karena kepalanya terasa pusing luar biasa akibat dibenturkan dengan keras ke dinding.

Ken tertawa saat merasakan pergerakkan Seokjin melemah, dengan cepat dia menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Seokjin dan mengusap tubuhnya dengan sensual.

"Hehehe, sudah kuduga tubuhmu halus." Ken mengendus leher Seokjin, "Tenang saja, sayang. Setelah aku mengklaimmu, kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku."

Seokjin mengerang lemah, kepalanya pusing dan dia bisa mencium aroma anyir dan rasa besi dari mulutnya. Kesadarannya semakin menipis, kepalanya pusing dan rasa darah di mulutnya membuatnya mual. Dia merasakan jilatan Ken di lehernya dan Seokjin hanya bisa berdoa seseorang menolongnya saat ini karena dia jelas tidak mau diklaim oleh Ken dan dia tidak cukup kuat untuk mendorong Ken.

Seokjin merasakan tekstur taring Ken namun sebelum taring itu menghujam kulitnya, Seokjin merasa seseorang menarik Ken menjauh darinya. Seokjin langsung terjatuh karena rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Samar dia melihat seseorang meraung marah dan menghajar Ken habis-habisan.

Seokjin tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena koridor itu memang remang-remang dan kepalanya yang sakit membuat pandangan matanya berkunang-kunang, dan setelahnya hanya kegelapan yang bisa diingat Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan tergesa sementara Taehyung berlari di sebelahnya. Tadi Jungkook mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit kalau kakaknya masuk rumah sakit lagi dan Jungkook sangat panik. Dia tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi pada kakaknya tapi dia sangat berharap semoga Seokjin baik-baik saja.

Langkah Jungkook terhenti saat dia melihat sosok berambut platina yang duduk di ruang tunggu koridor rumah sakit dengan darah kering yang menodai punggung tangannya.

Itu Kim Namjoon..

Sedang duduk di depan ruangan kakaknya..

Jungkook menggeram marah, dia berlari dan menghantamkan kepalan tinjunya ke Namjoon.

" _You bastard_! Apalagi yang sudah kau lakukan pada kakakku?!" raung Jungkook.

Namjoon terlihat terkejut, tapi dia diam saja, tangannya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah karena pukulan Jungkook. Kelihatannya Jungkook benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya kali ini hingga bisa membuat sudut bibir Namjoon berdarah.

Taehyung memeluk Omeganya dan mencoba menenangkan Jungkook yang kalap. " _Ssh_ , sayang.."

Jungkook meronta dalam pelukan Taehyung, "Apalagi sekarang?! Apa kecelakaan itu belum cukup?! Apa kau benar-benar ingin kakakku mati?!"

Namjoon terdiam, dia menunduk dalam.

"Jungkook, ada apa ini?"

Suara lembut yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat Jungkook berhenti meronta. Dia berbalik dan menemukan ibunya yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung, malam ini ibunya memang berencana untuk mengunjungi mereka dan ketika ibunya sampai di apartemen tempat Jungkook dan Seokjin tinggal, dia harus segera pergi lagi karena Jungkook mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit.

Dan karena Jungkook berlari kesetanan menyusuri koridor, ibunya tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang dan dia sangat terkejut melihat Jungkook kalap dan menghajar seorang pria yang tidak ibunya kenali.

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ibu Seokjin, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat ini. Tubuhnya masih berlumuran darah dan kondisinya sangat tidak bagus untuk kesan pertamanya dengan ibu Seokjin.

Ibu Seokjin menatap Namjoon, "Selamat malam, apa kau teman Seokjin?" sapanya ramah.

Jungkook mendengus, "Dia bukan teman Seokjin! Justru dia yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi!" Jungkook meraung marah.

"Jungkook," ujar ibunya menenangkan.

Jungkook menutup mulutnya masih dengan wajah memerah marah dan Taehyung langsung memeluknya seraya mengusap kepalanya.

Namjoon diam saja saat ibu Seokjin berjalan menghampirinya, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya ibu Seokjin.

Namjoon menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya, "Maafkan aku, seandainya saja aku datang lebih cepat, ini tidak akan terjadi.."

Dahi Jungkook berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saudara Kim Namjoon?"

Jungkook menoleh dengan cepat dan dia melihat dua petugas kepolisian yang berdiri di belakangnya. Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat dua orang pria berseragam itu. Kenapa petugas kepolisian datang untuk Namjoon?

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, "Ya?"

"Kau harus menjalani pemeriksaan karena membunuh Lee Jaehwan tiga jam lalu. Silakan ikut kami." Salah satu dari kedua petugas itu menghampiri Namjoon dan memborgolnya.

Jungkook tersentak, dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan sementara Taehyung juga sama terkejutnya.

"Tunggu, temanku membunuh orang lain?" ujar Taehyung.

Salah satu petugas kepolisian mengangguk, "Ya, kami harus memeriksa ini lebih lanjut. Tadinya kami ingin langsung menangkapnya, tapi saudara Kim Namjoon bersikeras mengantar seorang Omega yang terluka ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu."

Jungkook semakin tercekat, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Lidahnya kelu, karena dia tahu Lee Jaehwan adalah Ken dan seharusnya kakaknya memang pergi bersama Ken.

Namjoon menatap ibu Seokjin yang terlihat terkejut, dia membungkuk sopan kemudian menatap mata ibu Seokjin dalam-dalam. "Namaku Kim Namjoon, maaf kalau pertemuan pertama kita seperti ini. Dan aku adalah.. Alpha Seokjin."

Ibu Seokjin tersentak, matanya membulat penuh keterkejutan.

"Ayo cepat jalan." Petugas kepolisian yang tadi memborgol Namjoon menarik tangannya dan Namjoon menurut dengan kepala tertunduk.

Mereka bertiga hanya mampu terdiam menatap punggung Namjoon yang perlahan-lahan menjauh.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ujar Jungkook bingung.

 _ **Cklek**_

Mereka bertiga nyaris saja terlonjak saat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat Seokjin berada.

"Ah, apa kalian keluarga Kim Seokjin?" tanya dokter itu.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, luka di kepalanya tidak serius, dia hanya sedikit terguncang. Sayangnya ingatannya belum kembali." Dokter itu menatap sekeliling, "Ah, dimana pria yang menolongnya? Dia juga terluka cukup parah, lengannya robek. Aku belum sempat mengurusnya karena dia bersikeras menyuruhku untuk mengurus luka Kim Seokjin. Dia juga menolak diurus oleh dokter dan suster lain karena ingin menunggu Kim Seokjin selesai diobati."

Jungkook merasa kepalanya pusing, tambahan informasi ini membuat pikirannya terpecah-belah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini?

"Oya, Seokjin sudah bisa ditemui. Kalian bisa menjenguknya sekarang."

Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Seokjin berada, dia melihat kakaknya sedang duduk di tempat tidur dengan perban membalut kepalanya dan sudut bibirnya yang memar karena pukulan.

"Kookie," sapa Seokjin dengan senyum lembutnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Jungkook.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Aku diserang Ken, dia melecehkanku dan untungnya aku ditolong oleh seseorang sebelum Ken mengklaimku." Seokjin menggeleng pelan, mengingat kejadian tadi membuatnya sedikit bergidik takut. "Oya, siapa yang menolongku? Dokter bilang dia menunggu di luar. Apa dia masih di sana?"

Jungkook terdiam, matanya perlahan memanas dan dia menangis. "Yang menolongmu adalah.. Alphamu." Dia mulai merasa bersalah karena langsung berprasangka buruk pada Namjoon, bahkan menghajarnya disaat kondisi Alpha itu sedang terluka. Mungkin saja darah yang dia liat berlumuran di tubuh Namjoon adalah darahnya sendiri yang bercampur dengan darah Ken, walaupun Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Namjoon hingga Ken tewas.

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, "Eh?"

"Dia.. Alphamu, Kim Namjoon." Jungkook terisak pelan, "Dan sekarang dia sedang berurusan dengan polisi karena membunuh Ken."

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

First of all, aku mau minta maaf pada Ken stans karena Kennya aku buat mati di sini T^T

Aku tidak bermaksud menistakan Ken kok, ini untuk kepentingan cerita. Sungguh.

.

.

.

Btw, seperti yang aku bilang, kalau nulis ini jiwa masoku berapi-api. Jadinya ya.. begini..

Hahaha

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Aku terharu banyak yang mendukung Namjoon setelah semua yang dia lakukan pada uri Princess :')

.

.

Btw, momen NamJin/MonJin bertebaran ya. Aku bahagia *tebar bunga*

Jimin sudah mengofficialkan couple ini, rasanya mau cium Jimin sampai lemas /dihajar Suga dan Jimin stans/

.

.

Mulai chapter depan adalah bagian drama-dramanya (padahal dari awal juga ini udah drama parah ya *slapped*)

But, semoga kalian sukaaa~

Reviewnya ditungguu~

.

.

.

Btw, ini masuk fast update kan?


	7. Healing

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 7: Healing**

"Tadi kau bilang.. Alphaku?"

Jungkook mengangguk, masih terisak. Dia tidak menyangka Namjoonlah yang menolong kakaknya, dan dia justru melukai pria itu disaat dia sudah terluka. Dia baru saja bertarung dengan Alpha lainnya dan Jungkook yakin dia terluka parah, karena tidak mungkin hasil perkelahian dengan Alpha tidak membuahkan luka.

"Tapi kau bilang aku tidak punya Alpha!" bentak Seokjin kemudian dia meringis karena luka di sudut bibirnya kembali terasa nyeri karena berteriak.

"Maafkan aku. Aku.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku hanya mencoba melindungimu." Jungkook berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan meremas lembut tangannya.

Seokjin terperangah, "Melindungiku? Dari Alphaku sendiri? Apa yang ada di otakmu, Jungkook?"

Jungkook terisak semakin hebat, dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Dia melindungimu karena dia menyayangimu."

Seokjin mendongak dan melihat seorang pria berambut _blonde_ masuk ke kamar rawatnya bersama ibunya. Itu Taehyung, Alpha Jungkook.

Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dan memeluknya erat-erat, mencoba menenangkan Omeganya yang menangis hebat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang aku lupakan?" ujar Seokjin bingung, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri tapi Seokjin mengabaikannya.

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Jungkook selalu memperhatikanmu dan karena itulah aku bisa mengetahui semua ini." Taehyung menarik napas dalam, "Namjoon itu Alphamu, dia juga temanku sejak lama. Dan dia.. membenci Omega pria. Sangat membencinya bahkan dia ingin membunuhnya."

Ibu Seokjin terkesiap, dia menutup mulutnya dengan mata membelalak tidak percaya.

Sementara Seokjin merasa lidahnya kelu, rasa pahit penolakan itu terasa hingga ke kerongkongannya dan mencekiknya.

"Dia.. dilahirkan dari seorang Omega jantan." Taehyung melirik Seokjin yang masih terpaku, "Mungkin ini adalah takdir yang sudah ditulis oleh Tuhan untuk kalian, tapi Namjoon sangat membenci Omega jantan. Dan aku tahu dia membencimu ketika tahu kau adalah yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Aku ingat Namjoon pernah _bad mood_ seharian dan di hari yang sama Jungkook memberitahuku soal kau yang ditakdirkan menjadi Omega Namjoon."

"Saat itu yang ada di pikiranku adalah menjauhkan kalian karena aku tidak mau kau mati di tangan Namjoon. Dia.. memiliki temperamen yang buruk, aku sudah tahu sejak lama. Dan aku tahu kalau kau terluka karena Namjoon, maka Jungkook juga akan ikut terluka." Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "Tapi usaha kami jelas tidak membuahkan hasil. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau selalu terluka dan kau berubah menjadi murung. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengasumsikan kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan Namjoon dan hanya Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri yang tahu apa yang sudah dia katakan padamu."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat melihat raut wajah Seokjin yang berubah pucat, "Tapi kurasa dia merasakan sedikit ketertarikan padamu. Aku ingat dia juga berubah menjadi _gloomy_ saat kau koma, dia selalu menghilang tiap malam dan kami, maksudku aku dan Jimin, tidak tahu kemana dia pergi. Kemudian dia terlihat semakin hancur saat kau sadar dari koma dan didekati oleh Ken. Namjoon tertarik padamu, aku bisa mengatakan itu karena aku sudah sangat lama mengenalnya dan dia tidak pernah seperti ini karena seseorang sebelumnya."

"Dia ingin.. membunuhku sebelumnya?" ujar Seokjin. Dia jelas terkejut mengetahui fakta Alphanya sendiri ingin membunuhnya. Dia memang melupakan apa yang terjadi, tapi dia merasa dia sangat hebat bisa melalui itu semua.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya, tapi kurasa sekarang tidak lagi. Buktinya dia menolongmu dari Ken, kan?" ujar Taehyung kemudian dia terdiam, "Yah, walaupun itu membuatnya harus berurusan dengan polisi."

"Apa Namjoon akan dipenjara?" tanya Ibu Seokjin yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya ragu, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan mencoba menghubungi Jimin. Dia putra tunggal Jenderal Kepolisian dan kuharap dia bisa membantu."

Kali ini Ibu Seokjin menatap Seokjin, "Jin, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau akan.. menerima Alphamu?"

Seokjin terdiam cukup lama tapi dia mengangguk, "Aku akan.. menerimanya." Seokjin menatap wajah-wajah yang berada di dalam kamarnya, "Biar bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Alphaku, aku membutuhkan dia."

"Kau yakin? Setelah semua yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya ibunya lagi.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, apakah dia yakin? Tidak, dia tidak yakin. Apalagi mengetahui Alphanya pernah ingin membunuhnya. Tapi.. Alphanya adalah yang menolongnya dari Ken, kan? Bukankah itu bukti kalau Alphanya peduli padanya? Bahwa Alphanya 'mungkin' mencintainya?

"Seokjin?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ibunya, "Aku yakin, aku akan mencoba menerimanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alpha tidak lemah, tidak.

Mereka adalah karakter yang sangat kuat dan tidak terkalahkan. Mereka terpilih menjadi penguasa. Mereka adalah puncak dari kekuatan, mereka yang dititahkan oleh Tuhan dan para Dewa untuk memerintah dan menguasai. Mereka dititahkan untuk menjadi pemimpin, menjadi yang terkuat diantara yang kuat, menjadi pelindung bagi mereka yang lemah.

Hanya saja saat ini Namjoon tidak merasa perkasa atau kuat. Dia justru terlihat seperti hewan yang terluka. Namjoon diam dengan wajah kuyu, duduk di sudut tanpa mengeluarkan aura dominannya, bahkan tanpa menunjukkan sedikit karisma Alpha yang dia miliki sejak statusnya muncul.

Pemeriksaan dengan polisi jelas membuktikan bahwa dirinya bersalah karena membunuh Ken, dan Namjoon tidak melakukan apapun untuk memberikan pembelaan pada dirinya. Bagi Namjoon, mungkin ini memang hukuman untuknya setelah semua dosanya selama ini. Dia bahkan diam saja saat polisi menginterogasinya dengan nada menyudutkan dan menyindirnya.

Baginya, dia sudah bahagia karena sudah melindungi Seokjin, Omeganya. Dia tidak mempedulikan luka-luka akibat pertarungan hebatnya dengan Ken. Ken berhasil melukai lengannya, meretakkan tulang pinggulnya dan membuat rusuknya memar. Tapi bagi Namjoon luka itu jelas tidak sebanding dengan luka-luka yang Seokjin derita, terutama luka ketika truk itu menghantamnya hingga Omeganya yang cantik itu koma.

Alpha memiliki kemampuan untuk regenerasi dengan sangat cepat, jauh lebih cepat daripada Omega atau Beta dan Namjoon menganggap itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dirinya. Dia tidak butuh dokter untuk lukanya, Seokjin lah yang membutuhkan dokter. Makanya dia bersikeras agar para dokter menyelamatkan Seokjin terlebih dahulu walaupun saat itu dirinya lah yang terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja ditabrak mobil.

Pengacara yang dikirim ayah angkatnya benar-benar berusaha membebaskan Namjoon. Tapi Namjoon sama sekali tidak memberikan pembelaan apapun. Dia hanya diam dan duduk di sudut selnya di kantor polisi. Dia hanya perlu menunggu pemeriksaan selesai, sidang, dan setelahnya dia akan mendekam di penjara.

Yah, mungkin ini bagus.

Dia tidak akan menyakiti Omeganya lagi jika dia berada di penjara. Dia bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada Omeganya.

"Hei, Namjoon."

Namjoon melirik ke arah jeruji selnya dan dia melihat Jimin berdiri di sana, rambutnya yang berwarna _dark blonde_ terlihat bersinar terkena cahaya lampu. Jimin berdiri seraya memegang jeruji besi yang mengurung Namjoon.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin memberikan pembelaan?" tanya Jimin. Koneksi yang dimiliki Jimin membuatnya bisa menemui Namjoon seperti ini.

Namjoon melirik Jimin dan menggeleng, kemudian kembali menatap lantai di bawah kakinya. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di sudut ruangan dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk lututnya. Meringkuk seperti serigala yang terluka.

"Kau yakin? Kau akan kehilangan Seokjin." Jimin berjongkok agar posisinya sejajar dengan Namjoon yang duduk di lantai.

"Itu bagus, setidaknya aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi."

Jimin menghela napas pelan, dia mengacak rambutnya. "Penyelidikan membuktikan kau positif bersalah. Dan jika kau tidak memberikan pembelaan soal Seokjin adalah Omegamu dan kau hanya menolongnya, maka semua usaha pengacaramu akan sia-sia."

Namjoon menghela napas, dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding dan mendongak. "Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin membiarkan Seokjin bahagia."

Jimin menggeram, dia mencengkram jeruji besi di hadapannya dengan kuat. "Dan kau pikir dia akan bahagia melihatmu seperti ini?"

Namjoon memejamkan matanya, "Tentu saja, karena akulah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya terluka."

Jimin memukul jeruji besi di hadapannya dengan kesal, " _Dammit_ , Kim Namjoon! Kemana otakmu? Seokjin justru mencarimu!"

Namjoon membuka matanya dan menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Jimin, "Mencariku?"

"Ya, dia mencarimu. Kau adalah Alpha yang dia lupakan karena kecelakaan dan kau adalah orang yang menolongnya dari pria berengsek yang mencoba melecehkannya. Dia mencarimu.. dia ingin mengunjungimu di sini hanya saja kondisinya belum sembuh total."

Namjoon terdiam, dia memalingkan pandangannya dari Jimin. "Kalau begitu, jangan biarkan dia bertemu denganku. Tanpa bertemu pun, aku yakin dia tidak akan menerimaku sebagai Alphanya. Aku ini kriminal, Jim."

Jimin mengerang frustasi, "Namjoon harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu?! Dia mencarimu! Dia ingin bertemu denganmu!"

"Jimin, sudahlah." Namjoon menatap Jimin, "Aku tidak bisa, kau pikir aku akan sekejam itu dan justru memanfaatkan rasa terima kasihnya padaku untuk mengeluarkanku dari balik penjara? Tidak, Jim. Aku sudah nyaris membunuhnya, dia sudah terluka berkali-kali karenaku. Aku tidak bisa melukainya lebih jauh lagi."

"Tapi, Namjoon.."

"Sudahlah, Jim. Aku akan baik-baik saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku masuk penjara, ingat?"

Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Aku akan berusaha mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Jim. Aku senang di sini, setidaknya aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menatap jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Luka di kepalanya sembuh dengan cepat dan menurut keterangan dokter yang merawatnya, dia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit secepatnya.

Hanya saja ada satu hal yang terus saja mengganggu isi kepala Seokjin,

Masalah Alphanya.

Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak kejadian penyerangan itu. Ingatan Seokjin memang tidak kembali, tapi dia merasa dia sudah bisa memahami semua penderitaan yang dia alami di rentang waktu enam bulan belakangan. Terutama saat dia sudah bertemu Kim Namjoon.

Omega dalam dirinya ketakutan saat melihat Namjoon pasti disebabkan oleh luka yang diberikan Alpha itu padanya. Tapi biar bagaimanapun juga, Seokjin tahu dia butuh Alphanya. Selain karena mereka terikat, Seokjin juga tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang sudah menolongnya bahkan hingga mengorbankan dirinya justru menderita begitu saja.

"Jin? Aku membawakanmu cemilan."

Seokjin menoleh dan dia melihat adiknya berjalan masuk bersama Taehyung dan seorang pemuda berambut _dark blonde_ yang tidak dikenali Seokjin.

"Hai, kau pasti belum mengenalku. Aku Jimin, teman Namjoon dan Taehyung." Pemuda berambut _dark blonde_ bernama Jimin itu berjalan menghampiri Seokjin seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Seokjin menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Seokjin,"

Jungkook meletakkan plastik yang dibawanya ke meja, "Aku dan Taehyung _Hyung_ akan keluar sebentar untuk menanyakan kondisimu pada dokter."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan sementara Jimin menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Seokjin.

Jimin berdehem pelan, "Jadi, kau pasti sudah mendengar soal Namjoon yang ada di kantor polisi, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

Jimin mengulum bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Pemeriksaan berjalan lancar, semua bukti membuktikan Namjoon membunuh Ken karena marah. Namjoon juga terluka, lengannya robek terkena cakaran Ken karena saat itu Ken berubah sementara Namjoon bertarung masih dengan wujud manusianya." Jimin menggeleng, "Aku bersyukur kau pingsan karena pemandangan pertarungan itu jelas bukan pertunjukan yang bagus." Jimin mengangkat bahunya, "Terlalu sadis untuk menjadi tontonan seorang Omega."

"Bagaimana keadaan Namjoon- _ssi_ sekarang?"

Jimin menatap Seokjn dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau bisa memanggilnya Namjoon atau Namjoon _Hyung_ saja. Kami hanya berbeda setahun denganmu."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk, "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Buruk, dia tidak berusaha memberikan pembelaan apapun. Dia hanya diam menunggu hasil keputusan sidang."

"Kapan sidangnya akan digelar?"

"Mungkin satu sampai dua minggu lagi."

Seokjin terdiam, "Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menolongnya? Aku.. tidak ingin dia dipenjara karena menolongku."

Jimin menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan berbinar, "Sungguh?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menanggung kesalahan disaat yang dia lakukan hanya menolongku yang notabene Omeganya."

Jimin tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit, "Terima kasih, Seokjin- _ssi_. Kau adalah Omega yang sangat baik. Namjoon sangat beruntung dipasangkan denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon duduk diam sementara pengacaranya membacakan berkas-berkas untuk membela dirinya di persidangan nanti. Namjoon tidak peduli, dia benar-benar tidak peduli walaupun nanti dia akan kalah di persidangan dan berakhir di penjara untuk kedua kalinya.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , apa kau tidak kasihan pada pamanmu? Dia sudah semakin tua." Pengacaranya berujar frustasi, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dia lakukan untuk kliennya.

Namjoon terdiam. Ya, dia memikirkan ayah angkatnya. Sosok yang sudah bersedia merawatnya disaat semua orang membuangnya.

"Atau ibumu? Apa kau tidak memikirkannya?"

Namjoon mendongak, "Ibuku masih hidup?"

Pengacaranya mengangguk, "Ya, dia masih hidup. Kau masuk berita karena kasus ini dan dua hari lalu dia datang menemui pamanmu dan meminta untuk dipertemukan denganmu."

"Lalu?"

"Pamanmu menolak, tentu saja. Ibumu saat ini tinggal di Busan. Aku tidak bisa mendapat informasi lebih lanjut karena kehidupan ibumu sangat tertutup. Yang aku tahu dia terus berpindah tempat tinggal."

Namjoon terdiam kemudian dia mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

Pengacaranya mengangguk, "Aku masih berusaha memenangkanmu dalam sidang. Kuharap kau bisa bekerja sama."

"Aku sama sekali tidak masalah jika aku tidak menang dalam sidang."

Pengacaranya tersenyum miring, "Aku masih memiliki senjata rahasia untuk memenangkanmu, Namjoon- _ah_."

Namjoon tertawa kecil dan mendongak menatap pengacaranya, "Apa?"

"Omegamu."

Namjoon membulatkan matanya dan menggeram marah. "Jangan libatkan Seokjin."

Pengacaranya mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak melibatkannya. Dia sendiri yang datang padaku."

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seokjin menemuiku dua hari lalu di kantorku. Kelihatannya Jimin yang memberitahunya alamat kantorku. Dan dia mengatakan kalau dia bersedia bersaksi untuk membelamu di sidang. Dia Omegamu, dan kau membunuh untuk melindunginya. Dia dilecehkan oleh Lee Jaehwan dan kau membelanya, itu sangat wajar. Tidak ada Alpha yang diizinkan untuk menyentuh Omega yang sudah mendapat Alpha."

"Dia melakukan ini sendiri?"

"Ya, hanya saja ada sedikit kelemahan di sini."

"Apa? Jangan menyulitkan Seokjin. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani membebani dia dengan masalah ini."

Pengacaranya berdecak, "Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Masalahnya kelemahan di sini adalah kau yang belum mengklaim Seokjin." Pengacaranya membereskan berkas yang tadinya tersebar di meja, "Kesaksiannya memang penting, tapi bukti gigitanmu lebih penting. Jika itu ada di lehernya, maka kau pasti akan segera dibebaskan."

Namjoon menggeleng, "Jika maksudmu adalah aku harus mengklaimnya saat ini, maka aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau mengklaimnya hanya karena aku butuh tanda klaim itu. Aku ingin mengklaimnya nanti.. setelah aku menikah dengannya. Saat aku dan dia sudah terikat di mata dunia, maka aku juga akan mengikatnya seumur hidupku."

Pengacaranya tersenyum lebar, "Maka bantu aku untuk mewujudkan pernikahanmu dengannya. Kau harus keluar dari sini agar bisa menikah dengannya."

"Ya, tapi aku tetap tidak akan mengklaimnya dalam situasi seperti ini."

Pengacaranya mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Kau membuatku gila."

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Terima kasih, kuanggap itu pujian."

Pengacaranya mendelik tapi kemudian dia menghela napas pasrah. "Seokjin akan menemuimu besok."

Namjoon tersentak, "Apa?"

Pengacaranya meringis, "Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Aku sudah bersusah payah mengusahakan pertemuan kalian. Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih."

"Kenapa dia datang menemuiku?"

"Karena itu adalah keinginannya. Dia memintaku untuk membantunya agar bisa menemuimu." Pengacaranya menutup tasnya kemudian berdiri, "Nah, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu, Seokjin akan benar-benar datang ke sini?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin tidak pernah pergi ke kantor polisi sebelumnya dan sekarang dia harus pergi ke rumah tahanan karena Namjoon memang sudah dipindahkan ke sana. Namjoon masih menunggu persidangan dan sebenarnya dia dilarang untuk bertemu Seokjin, tapi Seokjin berhasil membujuk pengacara Namjoon dan juga Jimin untuk membantunya dan di sinilah dia sekarang.

Mata Seokjin bergerak-gerak gugup saat para petugas kepolisian menatapnya dengan dingin. Dia menghampiri meja depan dan menyapa petugas yang bertugas di sana.

"Hai, aku Kim Seokjin. Aku datang untuk mengunjungi Kim Namjoon." Seokjin menjelaskan dengan gugup kemudian dia berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya yang tercekat.

Si petugas mengangguk kecil, "Oke, silakan ikuti saya."

Seokjin mengangguk cepat, mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor dan akhirnya Seokjin tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah jendela dan empat baris kursi berjejer di hadapan sebuah dinding kaca lengkap dengan gagang telepon di tiap meja yang disekat.

"Duduklah, Kim Namjoon akan segera datang."

Seokjin mengangguk dan duduk di salah satu kursi, dia menatap sekeliling dan melihat seorang wanita sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria yang ditahan. Wanita itu tersenyum gembira dan mereka berdua menempelkan tangan masing-masing ke kaca. Kelihatannya wanita itu adalah istri pria yang dipenjara itu.

Seokjin masih memperhatikan mereka kemudian dia terlonjak saat mendengar bunyi _alarm_ yang melengking kemudian pintu yang ada di ruangan di balik dinding kaca tempatnya berada terbuka dan sosok Namjoon masuk dengan didampingi dua orang petugas kepolisian.

Mereka menghempaskan Namjoon ke kursi dan Namjoon terlihat menggeram marah. Tapi ekspresi dinginnya langsung berubah saat dia bertatapan dengan Seokjin.

Seokjin mencoba untuk tersenyum dan Namjoon hanya diam tapi sorot matanya berubah menjadi melembut.

Jemari Seokjin meraih gagang telepon dan menempelkannya di telinga. Namjoon mengikuti walaupun kelihatannya dia agak kesulitan karena tangannya yang diborgol.

"Hei," sapa Seokjin.

Namjoon tersenyum, dia hanya menatap mata Seokjin yang terlihat bersinar. Seokjin terlihat sangat cantik, apalagi dengan rambut _pink_ nya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

" _Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"_

Seokjin mengelus kepala belakangnya, "Lukanya sudah sembuh, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi kudengar lenganmu robek. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seokjin khawatir karena dia tahu Namjoon terluka dan sebelum dia mendapat perawatan, dia sudah ditangkap oleh polisi.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, _"Aku baik, Alpha lebih hebat dalam urusan menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri."_

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk paham dan Namjoon tersenyum saat melihat tingkah polos Seokjin.

" _Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?"_

Seokjin mengerjap, "Apa itu tidak boleh?"

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, _"Aku sudah melukaimu terlampau hebat dan kau masih mau menemuiku? Sebenarnya hatimu terbuat dari apa, Omegaku? Aku benar-benar merasa seperti pendosa yang mendapatkan malaikat sebagai pasangannya."_

Seokjin terdiam kemudian pipinya perlahan-lahan memerah. "Uhm, aku tidak sebaik itu.."

" _Yang jelas kau tidak seburuk diriku. Aku yang seperti ini benar-benar tidak pantas mendapatkan kau yang sebaik malaikat."_

Seokjin memperbaiki posisi duduknya kemudian menatap Namjoon dalam-dalam, "Tapi aku hanya menginginkanmu. Kau Alphaku, aku diciptakan untuk dirimu." Seokjin tersenyum pada Alphanya, "Karena itu, segera keluar dari sini. Aku menunggumu."

Namjoon terperangah, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Perlahan jemarinya bergerak dan dia menyentuh kaca di hadapannya dan mengelusnya, membayangkan kalau dirinya sedang menyentuh Seokjin. _"Bahkan setelah semua yang aku lakukan padamu, kau masih mau menungguku?"_

Seokjin tersenyum, "Ya, aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun, Alphaku."

Namjoon terdiam cukup lama dan tanpa sadar matanya basah dan airmata itu menetes begitu saja.

Seokjin memekik panik, "Namjoon- _ssi_?"

Namjoon tersenyum melihat raut panik Seokjin, _"Aku tidak apa-apa."_

"Lalu kenapa menangis? Alpha tidak menangis."

Namjoon tersenyum, _"Aku hanya terlalu senang. Rasanya seperti semua dosaku selama ini diampuni."_

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Kau tahu? Aku mendengarmu."

" _Mendengar apa?"_

"Mendengar kau memanggilku saat aku koma. Aku mendengar suaramu, makanya aku tidak percaya ketika Jungkook mengatakan aku belum bertemu Alpha. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mendengar suaranya jika aku belum bertemu dengannya?" Seokjin tersenyum lagi kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di telapak tangan Namjoon yang juga menempel di seberang kaca. "Aku tahu aku sudah menemukan Alphaku, hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa."

Mereka memang terhalang kaca tebal yang ada di hadapan mereka, tapi Namjoon merasa dia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangan Seokjin yang menempel di kaca bersama dengannya.

" _Kau.. mendengar suaraku?"_

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, suaramu yang memanggilku. Aku.. bisa kembali karenamu. Karena usahamu." Seokjin menunduk, "Seorang Omega akan selalu jatuh cinta pada Alphanya, dan saat aku koma dengan kau yang selalu memanggilku, aku tahu kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Namjoon tidak yakin dia bisa merasa lebih bahagia daripada ini, _"Jadi apa itu artinya kau memaafkanku?"_

Seokjin mengangguk, "Aku memaafkanmu, jadi.. cepatlah temui aku, Alpha."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Judul part ini 'Healing' dan ini beneran jadi healing buat kalian kan? Hehehe /dihajar

Aku kan sudah bilang bagian berikutnya drama-dramanya, tapi jangan berpikir setelah ini Seokjin Namjoon langsung ndusel-nduselan bareng. /spoiler

Semuanya butuh proses, guys. Slow but sure~

.

.

.

Oke, aku sih tak bisa berkata-kata banyak selain thank you so much! /kiss

Aku senang sekali kalian mengikuti cerita ini dengan baik bahkan sampe ikut kebawa dramanya cerita ini yang dramanya ngalahin ftv di pagi hari :')

Dan review kalian itu lucuk-lucuk banget, kaya dede Jungkook (?)

Aku suka senyum-senyum sendiri baca review kalian XD

.

.

.

Review, pleaseee~

Kalau kalian reviewnya lucuk-lucuk begini terus. Aku bisa ketagihan update Imprint nih. Hehehehe


	8. Reconcile 1: Hold Hands

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 8: Reconcile 1: Hold Hands**

 _ **_One Year Later_**_

Satu tahun berlalu sejak vonis hukuman penjara untuk Namjoon diberikan. Ya, Seokjin memang membelanya di persidangan, tapi saat itu Namjoon belum mengklaimnya dan pembunuhan yang dia lakukan pada Ken dianggap terlalu sadis sehingga akhirnya dia diberikan hukuman selama satu tahun penjara.

Pengacara Namjoon dan Seokjin mencoba melakukan pembelaan lainnya dan pembandingan agar Namjoon bisa bebas. Tapi di hari sidang itu, Namjoon menatap Seokjin dan tersenyum padanya.

' _Tidak apa, Seokjin. Biarkan aku mendapat hukumanku karena menyakitimu dulu.'_

Karena ucapan itulah akhirnya Seokjin dan pengacara Namjoon berhenti berusaha membebaskan Namjoon. Namjoon hanya mencoba menebus dosanya sendiri dan Seokjin merasa bahwa jika memang itu akan memberikan Namjoon ketenangan, maka dia akan membiarkan Namjoon melakukannya.

Hari ini adalah hari bebas Namjoon, masa tahanannya sudah berakhir dan Seokjin datang untuk menjemputnya, bersama dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook serta Jimin dan Yoongi.

Ya, Seokjin sudah berkenalan dengan Yoongi, Omega dari Jimin. Mulanya Seokjin terpesona luar biasa melihat keimutan Yoongi yang benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kucing. Tapi ketika dia mulai bersikap dingin pada Jimin yang _clingy_ seperti _puppy_ , Seokjin langsung merasa bahwa hanya wajah Yoongi yang imutnya keterlaluan, sikapnya tidak seimut wajahnya.

Selama setahun ini Seokjin melanjutkan hidupnya dengan baik, dia tidak mempermasalahkan ingatannya yang tidak atau mungkin belum kembali. Seokjin menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan saat ini menjadi pegawai magang di laboratorium milik pemerintah.

Agak sulit memang, apalagi mengingat Seokjin adalah Omega dan rata-rata seniornya dalam pekerjaan itu Alpha dan Beta. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Seokjin digoda oleh para Alpha dan Beta rekan kerjanya dan untungnya Seokjin selalu berhasil menghindari mereka.

Selain karena dia sudah bertemu Alphanya, ada satu bagian dari diri Seokjin yang merasakan trauma akan kejadian yang dia alami di hari itu. Seokjin tidak berani mendiskusikan ini dengan keluarganya karena dia takut mereka akan membawanya ke dokter dan Seokjin harus kembali meminum obat-obatkan psikotropik seperti saat dia kecil dulu.

Seokjin ingin menyembuhkan tubuhnya karena berdasarkan keterangan Hoseok, ada bagian dari rahimnya yang terluka dan kemungkinan dia akan sulit mendapatkan bayi karena benturan yang dia terima saat kecelakaan waktu itu.

Saat mendengar kabar itu, Seokjin sangat sedih. Karena dia sangat ingin memiliki bayi.

Tapi Hoseok mengatakan kalau dia akan sembuh, hanya saja kesembuhannya itu membutuhkan waktu yang entah lama atau sebentar. Dan Seokjin sudah berusaha untuk sembuh sejak setahun lalu, dia berusaha melakukan banyak terapi yang diajarkan Hoseok.

Bahkan Hoseok sampai menggodanya karena dia terlalu serius. Dia bilang Seokjin bersikap seperti ini karena dia ingin terlihat 'siap' dihadapan Namjoon nantinya dan ini tidak pernah gagal membuat Seokjin merona walaupun Omega dalam dirinya tidak ikut merona.

Ya, ada yang aneh dengan Omega dalam diri Seokjin. Dia hanya diam dan tidak memberikan gejolak apapun saat teman-temannya membahas Namjoon di sekitarnya. Berbeda dengan diri Seokjin yang merona atau tersenyum malu, Omega dalam dirinya justru diam dan tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

Entah kenapa..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin membuka pintu mobil yang dikendarai Jimin dan menatap bangunan yang dilapisi pagar tinggi itu dengan pandangan ceria. Jimin membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi.

"Nah, kita harus menunggu Namjoon di sini." ujar Jimin seraya merangkul Yoongi. Saat ini musim gugur sudah kembali. Dan itu berarti sudah benar-benar satu tahun Namjoon mendekam di balik penjara yang mengurungnya.

Sebenarnya Namjoon bisa dibebaskan lebih awal karena dia berkelakuan baik, tapi Namjoon sendiri yang menolak itu dan memilih untuk menyelesaikan hukumannya sendiri. Dia juga menolak untuk bertemu teman-temannya dan dia benar-benar menghabiskan satu tahun ini dalam kesendiriannya.

Jungkook berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan menggandeng lengannya, "Kau siap bertemu dengannya?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya kemudian menarik napas dalam, "Aku siap."

Taehyung menyeringai, "Aku penasaran dengan seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. Dipenjara satu tahun mungkin sudah benar-benar merubahnya."

Jimin terkekeh, "Kau benar, aku saja bingung apa yang dia lakukan selama satu tahun ini di penjara selain berkelakuan baik."

Yoongi berdecak dan memukul kepala Jimin, "Temanmu sedang mencoba berubah dan kau malah meledeknya? Mungkin sebaiknya kau juga masuk penjara seperti Namjoon, Jim."

Jimin tertawa dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi, "Jangan begitu dong, sayang. Kalau aku dipenjara siapa yang akan menemanimu mengurus bayi-bayi kita?"

Yoongi memukul Jimin lagi, dan kelihatannya kali ini lebih keras. "Jangan bicara sembarangan soal bayi kalau kau belum bisa meresmikan statusku, Park Jimin!" desis Yoongi, "Huh! Rasanya aku mau sendirian saja di _heat_ ku bulan ini."

Jimin merengek protes dan Yoongi hanya mendengus sambil mendorong-dorong kepala Jimin yang berusaha menyusup ke lehernya.

Taehyung tertawa dan dia merangkul Jungkook yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Makanya cepat sebar undangan seperti aku dan Kookie, Jim." Taehyung mencibir kemudian dia tertawa keras.

Seokjin tersenyum melihat interaksi diantara Alpha dan Omega di sekitarnya.

Dia selalu tersenyum melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlihat santai dan kalem tapi tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan kabar mengejutkan kalau mereka akan menikah. Bahkan saat itu Seokjin sampai bengong selama dua menit penuh saat Jungkook menceritakan dengan penuh semangat kalau Taehyung melamarnya dan mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku masih menabung, Yoongiku sayang~" Jimin masih mencoba merayu Yoongi, "Aku janji kita akan menikah tidak lama setelah alien aneh itu menikah." Jimin berujar seraya menuding Taehyung.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, "Hei! Siapa yang kau sebut alien aneh, hah?!"

Yoongi berdecak sementara Jungkook menggeleng pasrah dan Seokjin terkikik ceria saat melihat Taehyung dan Jimin mulai berdebat.

"Ah, itu Namjoon!" ujar Jungkook yang berhasil membuat perdebatan tidak penting diantara Taehyung dan Jimin terputus.

" _Yo_! Joon- _ah_!" sapa Taehyung dengan senyum terlalu ceria. Dia dan Jimin berlari kecil menyongsong Namjoon yang baru saja keluar dari balik pagar tinggi itu dengan sebuah _sports bag_ di tangan.

Namjoon terlihat berbeda sekarang, rambutnya sudah berwarna hitam namun masih dengan potongan rambut yang sama seperti dulu. Rambut hitamnya beterbangan tertiup angin dan Namjoon justru semakin mengacaknya dengan jemari panjangnya.

Senyum Namjoon melebar saat melihat Taehyung dan Jimin, mereka berpelukan kemudian berjalan menghampiri ketiga Omega yang masih berdiri diam di dekat mobil Jimin.

Jantung Seokjin berdebar semakin keras seiring dengan langkah Namjoon yang semakin dekat ke arahnya. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama dia bisa melihat Alphanya bahkan bisa bersama dengan Alphanya seperti teman-temannya.

"Seokjin- _ah_.." bisik Namjoon lembut saat dia sudah sampai di hadapan Seokjin.

Seokjin diam, dia mendadak panik dan gugup. Dan entah kenapa ada suatu ketakutan tersendiri dalam diri Seokjin yang membuat wajahnya semakin pucat dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Omega dalam diri Seokjin melolong penuh ketakutan dan mengkerut takut.

Dan hal ini membuat Seokjin ikut ketakutan. Rasa takut itu seolah menelan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam lubang hitam tanpa dasar. Napasnya berhembus cepat dengan jantung berdetak liar, bola mata Seokjin bergerak-gerak tidak fokus dan satu hal yang ingin Seokjin lakukan adalah berlari sejauh mungkin.

"Seokjin?" ujar Jungkook bingung saat melihat kakaknya yang perlahan memucat.

Seokjin masih diam dan dia mendadak semakin panik saat Namjoon mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. "Tidak!" Seokjin menepisnya dengan keras bahkan sebelum dia menyadari itu kemudian dia berjongkok dan meringkuk seperti bola, masih dengan napas yang terengah dan wajah pucat serta tubuh yang gemetar.

"Seokjin? Kenapa?" Jungkook berjongkok dan memeluk Seokjin yang gemetar.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak.." gumam Seokjin berulang.

"Seokjin, hei, kenapa?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Aku.. aku takut.. aku tidak bisa.. aku takut.."

Dan Namjoon bisa merasakan hatinya berdarah saat mendengar suara lirih sarat akan ketakutan itu mengalir dari bibir Seokjin yang bergetar ketakutan. Namjoon diam dengan wajah sedih sementara Alpha dalam dirinya melolong pelan.

Jimin dan Taehyung melirik Namjoon dan mereka menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum untuk memberi semangat.

Yoongi ikut berjongkok di sebelah Seokjin dan mengelus kepalanya, "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

Jungkook mengangguk, dia membantu kakaknya berdiri dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seokjin trauma akan kehadiranmu, Namjoon.."

Hoseok berujar pelan kemudian dia menghela napas keras. Dia menatap Namjoon yang duduk di kursi di dalam ruangannya. Sudah satu minggu sejak Namjoon keluar dari penjara dan Seokjin masih saja memucat dan ketakutan setiap kali melihatnya.

Hoseok duduk di kursinya dan mengaitkan kedua jemari tangannya. "Dia trauma akan kehadiranmu dan mungkin ini disebabkan karena luka yang kau berikan terlalu besar. Sebenarnya bukan diri Seokjin yang trauma, tapi Omega dalam dirinya. Aku bisa melihat itu karena sebelum ini, Seokjin selalu bersemangat saat hari kebebasanmu semakin dekat. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Namjoon diam, dia tahu ini adalah salahnya sendiri. Salahnya yang membuat Omeganya begitu ketakutan akan dirinya. "Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Hoseok tersenyum kecil, Namjoon yang duduk di hadapannya sudah benar-benar berbeda dari Namjoon yang dulu. "Ya, ada."

Namjoon mendongak menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan penuh harap, "Apa?"

"Sembuhkan dia. Yakinkan Omega dalam dirinya kalau kau sudah berubah dan tidak akan menyakitinya lagi. Yakinkan Seokjin kalau kau tidak akan lagi melukainya, dan mungkin dengan itu Omega dalam dirinya tidak akan terlalu takut pada dirimu."

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi, Hoseok. Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri kalau aku melakukan itu."

Hoseok tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu lakukanlah. Sembuhkan dia."

Namjoon meremas rambutnya frustasi, "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang aku harus aku lakukan."

Hoseok tertawa kecil, "Namjoon, kau ahlinya dalam urusan menggoda dan merayu. Kenapa kau malah bingung mengenai apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Namjoon mendengus, "Dia berbeda, Jung. Seokjinku berbeda, dia tidak sama seperti para jalang yang dulu sering kumainkan. Seokjin berbeda, dia berharga dan dia terlalu polos serta suci."

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya, "Pada dasarnya semua Omega senang disayang-sayang. Mungkin jika kau menunjukkan kasih sayangmu padanya, dia akan berubah. Omega dalam dirinya akan berubah."

Namjoon terdiam, mencoba memahami maksud kalimat Hoseok dan merencanakan tindakannya.

Hoseok terkekeh pelan saat melihat Namjoon yang mengerutkan dahi dan terlihat jelas kalau dia sedang berpikir keras. "Kau itu jenius, _man_. Lakukan saja seperti biasanya, tapi lakukan dengan perlahan. Seokjin itu Omegamu, kau yang berhak atas dirinya dan tidak ada yang bisa menolak itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin melangkah menyusuri trotoar dengan ragu. Siang ini Namjoon menghubunginya dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Sebenarnya bukannya Seokjin tidak mau menerima ajakan Namjoon, hanya saja dia selalu ketakutan saat berada di sekitar pria itu dan ini membuat Seokjin merasa tidak enak karena Namjoon akan terlihat sangat sedih karenanya.

Tapi.. ini juga bukan salah Seokjin, kan?

Dia ketakutan mungkin karena apa yang pernah Namjoon lakukan padanya yang tidak bisa diingatnya.

Tapi Omega dalam dirinya mengingatnya.

Dan kelihatannya Omeganya begitu ketakutan sehingga rasa takut itu bahkan terasa menelan Seokjin.

Seokjin mendorong pintu masuk restoran dan matanya berputar ke sekeliling ruangan restoran, mencoba menemukan Namjoon di antara sekian banyaknya kepala yang berada di restoran. seokjin bisa mendengar suara seorang pelayan yang menyapanya tapi dia mengacuhkannya. Seokjin terus memperhatikan sekitar selama beberapa puluh detik sampai akhirnya dia mendapat kesimpulan kalau Namjoon belum sampai di restoran.

Seokjin tersenyum pada seorang pelayan yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelahnya dan menyapanya, "Aku ingin meja untuk dua orang."

Pelayan tadi tersenyum dan membawa Seokjin ke meja yang cocok. Meja itu terletak di bagian agak dalam dan bersebelahan dengan jendela. Seokjin menggumamkan terima kasih dan duduk di kursi. Dia menopang dagunya seraya menatap ke luar, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar.

"Seokjin?"

Seokjin menoleh dengan gerakan cepat dan dia melihat Namjoon sudah berdiri di dekat mejanya. Pria itu mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna abu-abu dan dia tersenyum pada Seokjin.

"Hei, lama menunggu?"

Rasa takut itu kembali menjalari nadi Seokjin dan dia harus berdehem untuk menenangkan dirinya. Seokjin menunduk dan menggeleng, "Ti-tidak.." ujarnya pelan dengan bergetar.

Namjoon duduk di hadapan Seokjin dan Seokjin semakin mengkerut ketakutan. Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum sedih melihat betapa ketakutannya Seokjin akan dirinya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita tidak jadi makan siang?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin mendongak dan matanya yang masih bergetar ketakutan menatap Namjoon, "Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Seokjin, kau gemetar."

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tangan yang sibuk meremas satu sama lain. "A-aku baik-baik saja."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Seokjin,"

"Ya?"

"Tatap aku."

Seokjin menegang mendengar nada perintah mutlak yang keluar dari bibir Namjoon. Dengan ragu-ragu dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Namjoon berujar lambat dengan mata yang masih menatap Seokjin dalam-dalam.

Seokjin terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa disaat dia merasa semua kesadarannya tersedot ke dalam bola mata Namjoon.

"Seokjin, sayangku, aku tidak akan melukaimu.." Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu.."

Seokjin menghembuskan napas dan mengerjap dengan gerakan lambat, dia merasa terhipnotis saat mendengar kalimat Namjoon. Dia tahu Namjoon benar-benar tulus mengucapkannya.

Bibir Seokjin terbuka kecil karena merasakan ketenangan dari kalimat Namjoon yang perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan Omega dalam dirinya yang perlahan-lahan mulai tenang.

"Sayangku, Omegaku, jangan takut. Aku akan melindungimu, aku tidak akan melukaimu lagi.."

Seokjin berdehem pelan dan memberikan senyum kecil pada Namjoon, "Aku.. tahu."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dan Seokjin balas menatapnya dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, "Aku tahu kau tidak akan melukaiku lagi, Alpha.."

Namjoon tersenyum lembut pada Seokjin, "Aku akan melindungimu dan menjagamu dengan taruhan nyawaku, sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari kembali berlalu dan sejauh ini yang pernah Namjoon dan Seokjin lakukan hanya bertatapan dan pergi makan siang bersama. Seokjin masih merasa ketakutan dan Namjoon sendiri tidak memaksa, dia mencoba dengan perlahan untuk mendekati Seokjin dan Seokjin sangat berterima kasih untuk sikap Namjoon.

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Jungkook pada kakaknya yang sedang berguling-guling di ranjangnya.

Sore ini Seokjin datang berkunjung ke apartemen Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jungkook memang sudah tinggal bersama dengan Taehyung sejak mereka bertunangan empat bulan lalu, meninggalkan Seokjin mengisi apartemen mereka sendirian.

Seokjin menatap Jungkook, "Perkembangan apa?"

"Hubunganmu dan Namjoon _Hyung_. Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Seokjin berguling menjadi tertelungkup kemudian menatap Seokin dari sela bantal di bawah dagunya. "Kami.. baik-baik saja. Kami rutin makan siang bersama dan biasanya Namjoon akan mengantarku kembali ke lab setelah makan siang." Seokjin bercerita dengan wajah merona malu.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat tindakan malu-malu kakaknya yang kelihatan sangat imut. "Lalu?"

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, "Aku sudah tidak terlalu takut padanya. Walaupun aku masih gemetar kalau berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Aku sudah bisa menatapnya."

Jungkook mengangguk paham, dia bergerak untuk duduk di sebelah kakaknya. "Hmm.. itu bagus."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar kemudian dia menatap adiknya, "Kookie,"

"Ya?"

"Apa benar kau pernah meninju Namjoon?"

Jungkook mengerjap kaget, "Dia mengatakan itu padamu?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa mengingat, jadi aku banyak bertanya padanya soal apa yang aku lewatkan dan tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan _'Ah, adikmu menghajarku dua kali.'_ " Seokjin menatap adiknya dengan raut penasaran, "Jadi, apa benar?"

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat kemudian dia menghela napas pelan, "Ya, aku meninjunya dua kali. Dan buku jariku memar karena meninju wajahnya." Jungkook mengelus buku jari tangan kanannya dengan pelan.

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Benarkah? Bagaimana reaksinya saat kau meninjunya?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Dua-duanya dilakukan saat dia sedang dalam posisi bersalah jadi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa walaupun yang meninjunya adalah seorang Omega."

"Benarkah?"

"Yap,"

"Jungkook, apa menurutmu Namjoon orang baik?"

Jungkook menatap kakaknya, "Kalau kau bertanya soal Namjoon saat baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Aku ingin sekali menghajarnya dan membunuhnya saat melihat sikapnya yang berengsek luar biasa padamu." Jungkook berujar gemas seraya meremas bantal di sebelahnya.

Seokjin tertawa kecil karena melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang lucu, "Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Jungkook memasang pose berpikirnya yang selalu terlihat lucu di mata Seokjin, "Dia.. lumayan baik. Kurasa."

Seokjin tertawa, "Ya, aku senang kau tidak berencana untuk meninjunya lagi." Seokjin menepuk-nepuk paha Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu?"

"Baik, semuanya berjalan lancar."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Kapan ayah dan ibu akan datang?"

"Besok,"

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu _Eomma_."

Jungkook tersenyum, melihat kakaknya seceria sekarang selalu memberikan ketenangan dalam hatinya. Dia sangat berharap setelah ini kakaknya akan terus bahagia.

 _ **Ting!**_

Suara dentingan dari ponsel Seokjin membuatnya bergerak bangun dan meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas.

"Siapa?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Seokjin menatap ponselnya selama beberapa detik kemudian dia menatap adiknya, "Namjoon, dia mengajakku jalan-jalan sore ini."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Kencan?" ujarnya menggoda seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Seokjin merengut, "Tidak,"

Jungkook terkekeh, "Alpha dan Omega yang keluar berdua sudah jelas kencan, Seokjinnie.." ledeknya.

Dan Jungkook langsung tertawa keras saat melihat raut merajuk kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Seokjin saat dia sudah duduk di sebelah Namjoon yang sedang menyetir.

"Ikut saja, aku tidak akan membawamu ke tempat mencurigakan."

Seokjin diam, ingatannya tiba-tiba saja melayang ke hari saat Ken mengajaknya pergi dan ternyata membawanya ke _nightclub_. Tangannya bergetar samar karena ketakutan.

"Seokjin, aku bukan Ken. Aku tidak akan membawamu ke tempat yang kau benci." Namjoon berujar menenangkan karena dia merasakan Seokjin yang kembali ketakutan.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan mencoba menenangkan Omega dalam dirinya yang ketakutan.

Mereka berdua berkendara cukup lama sampai akhirnya tiba di sebuah taman yang berada di kaki bukit.

"Taman?" ujar Seokjin bingung.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ini tempat terkeren di musim gugur." Dia terkekeh pelan kemudian melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, "Ayo turun."

Seokjin menurut dan turun dari mobil Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum padanya dan berjalan mendahului Seokjin. Seokjin mengikutinya dan sesekali dia akan menatap sekeliling, suasana sore semakin terasa dan langit di atas mereka sudah mengeluarkan bias oranye lembutnya.

Seokjin yang terlalu fokus memperhatikan sekitarnya sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Namjoon sudah berhenti berjalan dan sedang menatapnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Seokjin saat dia sudah menyadari pandangan Namjoon padanya.

"Ini adalah tempat yang aku maksud." Namjoon menggeser tubuhnya dan Seokjin melihat hamparan pohon dengan daun berwarna-warni yang sedang berguguran di belakang tubuh Namjoon. Sebenarnya itu merupakan sebuah jalan kecil, yang sisi kanan dan kirinya ditumbuhi pepohonan dengan warna daun yang beraneka ragam saat musim gugur seperti ini.

"Waah.." gumam Seokjin kagum. Dia merasa seperti berada di dunia lain saat berada di jalan kecil itu. Terlebih lagi karena ini sedang senja, warna dedaunan itu terlihat semakin menyala karena terkena mentari senja.

Namjoon tersenyum pada Seokjin, "Kau suka?"

Seokjin mengangguk riang, "Aku suka sekali. Terima kasih.."

Namjoon menghembuskan napas lega, "Aku senang kalau kau suka."

Seokjin terdiam, Alphanya sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat baik. Omega macam apa dirinya yang justru selalu ketakutan saat berada di dekat Alphanya yang jelas-jelas memujanya seperti sekarang. Seokjin ingin membalas semua kebaikan Namjoon dan sikap lembutnya dalam masa penyembuhan traumanya, tapi Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Namjoon mendongak, menatap dedaunan yang berguguran di sekitar mereka. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar Seokjin yang melangkah mendekatinya, dia baru menyadari itu saat aroma manis Seokjin semakin tercium dan dia merasakan kehangatan di telapak tangannya.

Namjoon menunduk dan dia melihat Seokjin sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini, Alpha."

Namjoon berusaha melepaskan tangan Seokjin, dia khawatir Seokjin terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Seokjin baru terbiasa menatapnya belakangan ini dan menurutnya tindakan Seokjin ini cukup ekstrim.

Tapi Seokjin tidak melepaskan genggamannya, sebaliknya dia justru mengeratkan tangannya. "Jangan. Jangan lepaskan."

"Seokjin, jangan memaksakan diri.." bisik Namjoon pelan. Dia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku.. aku baik-baik saja." Seokjin berujar dengan nada yang dia paksakan terdengar percaya diri walaupun sebenarnya tangannya bergetar samar.

"Seokjin.."

"Aku.. tidak mau membuat Alphaku terus menunggu untuk menyentuhku.."

Namjoon menggeleng, "Aku akan selalu menunggu. Bahkan jika itu memakan waktu hidupku, aku akan tetap menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau memaksakan diri."

Seokjin terdiam, dia mendongak menatap Namjoon yang sedang agak menunduk untuk menatapnya. Perasaan hangat itu kembali menelusup ke dalam hatinya dan Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

Namjoon bisa merasakan tangan Seokjin tidak lagi gemetar dan dia tersenyum seraya menatap mata Omeganya.

"Aku.. baik-baik saja." Seokjin berujar lagi, "Kita harus melakukan ini saat datang ke pernikahan Jungkook lusa nanti. Aku yakin semua orang akan terkejut."

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Namjoon bingung.

Seokjin mengangkat kedua tangan mereka yang bertaut.

Namjoon menatap tangan mereka kemudian menatap wajah Omeganya yang berseri-seri. Dia terkekeh pelan, "Ya, kau benar."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Hehehehehehe

Drama banget kan? Cheesy-cheesy geli bikin baper gitu ya. hahaha

Progressnya mereka itu rada lama karena ya itu. Aku tidak akan mungkin membuat mereka langsung 'guling-guling bareng' di kasur setelah semua yang dilakukan Namjoon ke Seokjin. Aku mencoba pakai realita yang mungkin bakalan kejadian aja.

Makanya sebenarnya walaupun kelihatannya di chapter ini sebentar, tapi sebenarnya progress mereka biar bisa sampai tahap pandang-pandangan sama pegangan tangan itu lama. Coba aja perhatiin latar waktunya. Hehehe

Clue untuk progress hubungan papah mamah kita ada di judul partnya. Biar kalian tambah antisipasi, sebaiknya baca dulu judul partnya. Huehehehe

.

.

.

Hmm..

Apalagi ya? kayanya sih itu aja.

Aku sayang kalian /peluk

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa reviewnya yang lucuk-lucuk itu ya :3

Hehehe


	9. Reconcile 2: Hug and Kiss

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 9: Reconcile 2: Hug and Kiss**

31 Oktober.

 _Halloween._

Sekaligus hari pernikahan diantara Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

Orang macam apa yang mengadakan pesta pernikahan di hari _Halloween_ dan parahnya _after-party_ nya adalah _Halloween party_?

Sudah jelas orang semacam Kim Taehyung.

Mulanya orangtua kedua belah pihak menolak. Jelas.

Disaat semua orang berusaha keras mencari hari baik untuk pernikahan, Taehyung malah ingin pernikahannya dilaksanakan di hari _Halloween_. Sangat tidak wajar dan jauh dari kata normal.

Tapi ketika Taehyung bersikeras bahwa jika pernikahannya dilaksanakan di hari 'unik' tersebut, maka dia yakin pernikahan mereka akan dikenang untuk seterusnya. Lagipula, perayaan _anniversary_ mereka nanti bisa sekaligus untuk merayakan _Halloween_. Lebih hemat, menurut Taehyung.

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang nan alot akhirnya usulan gila Taehyung disetujui dan pernikahan itu dilaksanakan di hari _Halloween_ , lengkap dengan _Halloween party_ sebagai _after-party_ nya. _After party_ itu sendiri akan berbeda karena Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya mengundang Seokjin, Namjoon, Jimin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok. Mulanya Hoseok menolak karena dia benci hantu, tapi setelah Seokjin membujuknya, akhirnya dia mau datang.

Pestanya juga tidak akan melibatkan banyak kostum. Taehyung hanya mau pesta _Halloween_ nya dilewati dengan bercerita kisah-kisah menyeramkan di depan api unggun.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar ide itu. Ide itu terdengar seperti perkemahan bocah sekolahan daripada pesta _Halloween_. Tapi karena Taehyung adalah yang berkuasa dan lagipula itu adalah pestanya, tamu-tamu pesta _Halloween_ 'unik' itu juga tidak protes. Mereka setuju untuk merayakan _after party_ itu di villa milik keluarga Taehyung yang terletak di gunung, tepatnya di daerah Gangwon.

Pesta pernikahan itu sendiri akan terbagi menjadi dua sesi. Sesi pagi hari adalah pemberkatan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan resepsi di siang hari. Kemudian setelahnya mereka bertujuh akan pergi mengemudi ke Gangwon dengan diantar oleh supir keluarga Taehyung karena mereka yakin tidak akan kuat mengemudi setelah melewati pesta seharian.

.

.

Saat ini Seokjin sedang berdiri di dalam ruangan Jungkook, adiknya sudah selesai dirias dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Seokjin sampai pusing melihatnya yang terus bergerak-gerak, bolak-balik, bahkan sesekali dia akan melompat-lompat kecil seperti anak kelinci.

"Kook, aku pusing. Bisakah kau duduk tenang? Acaranya masih setengah jam lagi." Seokjin mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya pada adiknya yang sedang melompat-lompat ringan di tengah ruangan.

Jungkook menghembuskan napas keras dan duduk di sebelah kakaknya, "Aku tegang, oke? Ini pernikahan pertamaku."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Memangnya kau mau menikah berapa kali?" jari Seokjin terulur dan merapikan poni adiknya. Adiknya mengenakan tuksedo berwarna putih sementara Taehyung akan mengenakan tuksedo berwarna _silver_.

Jungkook menghela napas keras, "Aduh, aku panik. Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Seokjin tertawa, "Kesalahan apa yang mungkin terjadi di pernikahan selain kau yang kabur, huh?"

Jungkook mendengus, "Awas saja nanti kalau kau menikah dengan Namjoon _Hyung_ , kalau kau panik seperti diriku saat ini, aku akan memukul kepalamu."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Hari itu masih lama, Kook."

Jungkook melirik kakaknya, "Jin, apa kau pernah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya ingatanmu kembali?"

Seokjin mengerjap, kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan adiknya. "Apa.. maksudmu?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Yaah, aku melihatmu saat itu. Dan aku mengkhawatirkanmu jika ingatanmu mendadak kembali."

"Apa perbuatan Namjoon seburuk itu? Apa dia benar-benar sejahat itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu."

"Aku tidak tahu sejahat apa Namjoon padaku di awal pertemuan kami. Tapi.. Namjoon selalu mengatakan kalau dia sangat berdosa. Dia bahkan menangis saat meminta maaf padaku. Kelihatannya berada di penjara benar-benar merubahnya dan apapun yang dia lakukan padaku mungkin memang sangat buruk."

Jungkook melirik kakaknya, "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya. Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja? Dia sendiri tidak yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lupakan dan amnesia parsial memiliki kemungkinan untuk kembali. Seokjin bisa mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, hanya saja tidak ada yang tahu kapan.

"Aku.. tidak tahu. Tapi semoga saja aku akan baik-baik saja."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga berharap begitu. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menderita lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook berlangsung meriah. Keluarga Taehyung menginginkan pesta yang mewah dan karena itulah pesta ini benar-benar luar biasa walaupun tamunya tidak banyak.

Seokjin berdiri dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya melihat wajah gembira adiknya bersama Alphanya. Jungkook terlihat sangat gembira saat berdiri di sebelah Taehyung.

"Kau terlihat senang,"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah asal suara dan dia melihat Namjoon berdiri di sebelahnya. Seokjin mengangguk, "Tentu saja, adikku menikah. Siapa yang tidak senang?" Seokjin tertawa dan Namjoon tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Seokjin.

Namjoon melirik ke arah tangan Seokjin, "Apa aku boleh menggenggam tanganmu?"

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon dan mengangguk, "Kenapa kau sungkan begitu?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

Seokjin tersenyum, perlahan meraih jemari Namjoon dan mengaitkannya dengan jemarinya sendiri. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Omeganya. Tangan Seokjin terasa halus dan sangat hangat, membuat Namjoon merasa tenang karena kehangatan itu. Selain itu aroma manis tubuh Seokjin juga membuatnya nyaris melupakan sekitarnya, aroma Seokjin melingkupinya dan dia hanya melihat Seokjin di matanya. Dia terpaku padanya seolah Seokjin adalah pusat dunianya.

"Kita harus memberi selamat pada Jungkook." Seokjin berujar tiba-tiba dan memutus lamunan Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangguk pelan dan mereka berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang mengobrol bersama Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Kookie! Selamat!" pekik Seokjin gembira kemudian menghambur memeluk adiknya. Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukan kakaknya. Kemudian Seokjin melepaskan pelukan itu dan memberi selamat pada Taehyung dengan senyum lebarnya.

Namjoon mengangguk kepada pasangan baru itu kemudian dia meraih Seokjin untuk kembali berdiri di sebelahnya. Jimin yang kebetulan berada di sana mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena Namjoon benar-benar langsung menarik Seokjin kembali ke sisinya dan menggenggam erat tangan Omega berambut _pink_ itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kalian terlihat semakin dekat." Jimin menyeringai menggoda seraya bergerak memeluk pinggang Omeganya yang berambut hitam.

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap genggaman tangan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Sementara Taehyung sudah terkekeh-kekeh aneh dan Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan goda Seokjin," ujar Namjoon memperingatkan karena dia melihat Omeganya yang merona malu dan bergerak untuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuh besarnya.

Jimin dan Taehyung tertawa keras.

"Hmm, sudah mulai posesif ternyata." Jimin berujar seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Kelihatannya akan ada yang segera menyusulku." Taehyung menambahkan godaan lainnya dan dia terbahak keras bersama Jimin seperti duo pasangan idiot kemudian melakukan high-five keras.

Seokjin menunduk dengan wajah penuh rona malu, dia bergeser dan agak bersembunyi di belakang Alphanya dan mengeluarkan dengkuran malu. Seokjin merapat pada Alphanya dan mencengkram lengan Namjoon. Omega dalam dirinya mendengkur malu-malu karena digoda dan ini benar-benar berdampak pada Seokjin yang secara otomatis langsung mencari perlindungan pada Alphanya.

Namjoon yang menyadari kalau Seokjin malu menggeram mengancam pada Jimin dan Taehyung yang seketika itu juga langsung menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Hentikan," desis Namjoon dingin.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dan memukul kepala Jimin, "Berhenti tertawa seperti orang idiot. Ayo kita cari cemilan, aku lapar."

Jimin mengaduh dan langsung menuruti keinginan Omeganya yang semanis gula tapi seganas algojo itu, mereka bergegas berjalan ke meja-meja berisi kue-kue cantik.

Taehyung menatap Namjoon, "Aku senang sekali melihat kalian. Akhirnya kau berubah, Joon."

Seokjin melirik Alphanya, karena kehilangan ingatannya, dia tidak tahu apapun soal Namjoon. Dan lagi, sejauh ini yang mereka bahas adalah mengenai keseharian Seokjin yang dia lupakan, bukan masalah Namjoon.

"Hn," Namjoon berujar pendek kemudian dia menatap Seokjin, "Jinseok, apa kau mau kue? Atau minum? Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

Seokjin mengerjap, agak kaget karena Alphanya tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. "Aku mau kue keju."

Namjoon mengangguk, dia meremas tangan Seokjin lembut sebelum kemudian melepaskannya dengan perlahan. "Akan kuambilkan."

Seokjin memperhatikan punggung Namjoon yang perlahan menjauh untuk mengambilkan kue keju permintaan Seokjin. Dia melihat beberapa gadis yang tadinya juga mengantri menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan terpesona, tapi Namjoon jelas mengacuhkan mereka. Dan ini membuat Seokjin mengulum senyum, ada perasaan bangga yang menelusup dalam hatinya saat melihat Namjoon mengacuhkan mereka tapi perhatian setengah mati pada Seokjin.

"Jadi.. Jinseok, huh? Apa itu semacam panggilan kesayangan?"goda Jungkook.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Jungkook dengan cepat, "Eh? Bukan, Namjoon hanya bilang dia tidak mau memanggilku sama seperti orang lain memanggilku."

Jungkook berdecak, kakaknya memang terlalu polos. "Itu namanya panggilan kesayangan, kakakku sayang." ujarnya gemas.

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, "Benarkah?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku suka nama yang dia ciptakan untukmu, Jinseok." Kemudian Jungkook melirik ke arah pasangan hidupnya, "Sungguh jauh berbeda dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa membuat nama panggilan yang bagus."

Taehyung berdecak protes, "Nama 'Kookies' itu manis, sayang."

Tawa Seokjin tersembur keluar detik itu juga saat nama 'Kookies' keluar dari sela bibir Taehyung. "Kookies? Seperti _cookies_? Biskuit itu?"

Taehyung mengangguk polos, "Ya, bukankah itu manis?"

Seokjin tertawa lagi, "Astaga, ini lucu sekali."

Jungkook mendengus dan cemberut pada kakaknya kemudian dia melirik Taehyung dengan sinis. "Kau harus mencari nama panggilan lainnya untukku atau aku tidak akan mau memanggilmu selamanya."

Taehyung langsung mengerang protes, "Kenapa kau kejam sekali?"

Jungkook mendengus, "Aku tidak peduli." Rajuknya kekanakkan.

Seokjin sendiri sudah tidak bisa lagi menghentikan tawanya saat melihat raut merajuk Jungkook yang sangat imut. Dia terus saja terkikik hingga akhirnya tawanya berhenti.

"Kau sedang menertawakan apa?" tanya Namjoon seraya menyerahkan sebuah piring kecil berisi beberapa kue keju yang dihiasi buah dan selai di atasnya.

Seokjin menerima piring itu kemudian dia mengucapkan terima kasih. "Aku sedang menertawakan panggilan Taehyung untuk Jungkook." Seokjin terkikik lagi.

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya apa panggilannya?"

Seokjin sudah ingin membuka mulutnya dan menjawab, tapi karena Jungkook yang mendelik padanya, akhirnya Seokjin sedikit berjinjit kemudian membisikkan nama panggilan konyol itu pada Namjoon.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan sementara Seokjin tertawa kecil.

"Lucu sekali, kan?" ujar Seokjin gembira.

Namjoon mengangguk, mereka masih berdiri dengan posisi sangat berdekatan karena tadi Seokjin baru saja membisikkan sesuatu pada Namjoon.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Seokjin tidak lagi merasa takut pada Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan Jungkook dan Taehyung akhirnya selesai dan mereka bertujuh bergegas mengganti pakaian untuk pergi ke Gangwon. Hoseok menggerutu seraya melemparkan ranselnya ke bagasi van.

"Aku tidak mau ikut." Hoseok menggerutu lagi.

Seokjin menghela napas, "Ayolah, Hoseok _Hyung_. Ini akan menyenangkan."

"Apanya yang menyenangkan disaat aku pergi sendiri dan kalian pergi dengan pasangan masing-masing?"

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang memasukkan tasnya dan tas Seokjin ke bagasi, "Aku dan Namjoon belum sedekat itu. Bahkan kurasa aku akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

Hoseok memutar bola matanya, "Yang benar saja, Alpha posesif macam Kim Namjoon jelas tidak akan membiarkanmu menghabiskan waktu dengan Beta sepertiku."

"Jinseok,"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang baru saja memanggilnya, Alpha berambut abu-abu itu sedang berdiri di sebelah pintu van yang terbuka.

"Ayo, masuklah." Namjoon menggerakkan tangannya memanggil Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangguk patuh, "Kau harus ikut bersama kami." Seokjin berujar pada Hoseok.

Hoseok menatap Seokjin yang memasang pandangan memohon andalannya dan mau tidak mau dia mengangguk.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar kemudian dia berlari kecil menghampiri Namjoon dan membiarkan Alphanya membantunya masuk ke dalam mobil. Namjoon dan Seokjin menempati kursi paling belakang, lalu Jimin dan Yoongi, kemudian Taehyung dan Jungkook, dan Hoseok yang duduk di kursi depan bersama supir keluarga Kim.

"Kalau villamu itu jelek, aku bersumpah kita akan duel, Kim Taehyung." ujar Hoseok mengancam yang dibalas dengan tawa renyah Taehyung.

"Villa keluargaku luar biasa, lihat saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur selama perjalanan. Dia kelelahan karena sampai sehari sebelum pernikahan adiknya, dia harus bekerja keras menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar dia bisa izin di tiga hari setelahnya. Karena Taehyung pernah mengatakan kalau mereka akan menginap di villa itu untuk beberapa hari.

Gumaman pelan keluar dari bibir Seokjin saat dia merasa tidurnya terganggu akibat guncangan-guncangan di mobil. Dia menggerung tidak nyaman dan bergerak-gerak berusaha mencari posisi nyaman sampai dia merasakan sesuatu menariknya untuk bersandar di permukaan yang hangat.

Seokjin tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan menyamankan posisinya di permukaan itu. Memang terasa agak keras, tapi entah kenapa sensasi hangat yang menyelubunginya membuatnya merasa nyaman dan semakin mengantuk. Seokjin merasa tubuhnya seperti terbungkus selimut yang lembut dan aroma yang membungkus sekitarnya membuatnya semakin merasa damai dan mengantuk.

Seokjin bergerak memeluk permukaan tempatnya bersandar dan mengeluarkan dengkuran nyaman. Dia bisa mendengar kekehan khas adiknya tapi karena Seokjin terlalu mengantuk, dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan kembali terlelap.

Seokjin tidak ingat berapa lama dia tertidur, tapi dia merasakan seseorang menepuk-nepuk bahunya dan saat Seokjin membuka mata, dia melihat dada bidang berlapis jaket berwarna hitam milik seseorang tepat di depan matanya. Seokjin bergeser dengan cepat dan wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi merah pekat saat sadar kalau itu adalah dada Namjoon.

Namjoon berdecak saat Seokjin bergerak dengan begitu cepat hingga membentur jendela di belakangnya. "Jangan bergerak secepat itu saat baru bangun tidur, Jinseok. Kau bisa pusing." Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus buku jari Seokjin, "Kepalamu sakit? Kau terbentur tadi."

Seokjin mengelus kepala belakangnya dan menggeleng. Astaga, dia tidak percaya ini, Alphanya memeluknya! Dia baru saja tertidur pulas di dalam pelukan Alphanya!

Duh, bagaimana ini?

Apakah dia melakukan kebodohan?

Apakah dia mengigau?

Atau lebih parahnya lagi apakah dia berliur saat tertidur tadi?

Begitu banyak kemungkinan jelek berlarian di kepala Seokjin dan ini membuatnya pusing. Dia mengerang pelan seraya memijat pelipisnya.

"Kepalamu sakit?" tanya Namjoon, terdengar agak panik.

"Pusing," keluh Seokjin.

Namjoon membuka lengannya dan meminta Seokjin untuk masuk lagi ke dalam pelukannya. Seokjin yang masih merasa kepalanya berputar sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia sudah bergerak dan masuk ke dalam pelukan Alphanya. Aroma Namjoon yang membungkusnya membuatnya nyaman, tanpa sadar dia mengusapkan wajahnya ke sela leher Namjoon dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Rasanya aku yang baru saja menikah, tapi kenapa malah kalian yang lebih mesra?" ujar Taehyung yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. Kemudian Alpha berambut coklat itu menoleh ke arah Omeganya, "Kookies, kita juga seperti mereka, yuk!"

Jungkook mendelik, "Tidak sebelum kau mendapatkan nama panggilan yang bagus untukku."

Taehyung menghembuskan napas lelah, "Oke, _bunny_. Aku akan pikirkan nanti, sekarang diamlah dan masuk ke pelukanku."

Jungkook merona saat mendengar Taehyung memanggilnya ' _bunny'_ , "Ke-kenapa kau memanggilku kelinci? A-aku bukan kelinci! Kelinci itu hewan buruan kita."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya, "Kapan kau pernah berburu kelinci, huh? Kau bahkan kasihan pada rusa yang kuberikan padamu karena keinginanmu."

Jungkook cemberut, "Habis rusa kan lucu."

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Omegamu masih begitu polos dan kau malah menikahinya, Kim? Luar biasa sekali." Jimin menatap kekasih gulanya dan tersenyum padanya, "Melihat mereka membuatku semakin ingin menikahimu, Sugar."

Yoongi mendelik, "Aku bukan gula."

"Tapi kau semanis gula, sayangku~" goda Jimin dengan seringai andalannya.

Yoongi mendengus, dia meraih _headset_ dan menyumpal telinganya dengan itu.

Taehyung tertawa karena untuk kesekian kalinya dia melihat Yoongi yang menolak rayuan-rayuan Jimin.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Seokjin sedang tidur."

Suara berat yang berasal dari tenggorokan Namjoon membuat Jimin dan Taehyung menoleh, dia melihat Seokjin yang bergelung dengan nyaman di dalam pelukan Namjoon dan tertidur pulas.

"Kelihatannya kau berhasil menyembuhkan traumanya, Namjoon." ujar Hoseok yang menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon menunduk menatap Seokjin yang bergelung di dadanya, "Kuharap begitu."

"Dia sudah semakin nyaman dengan kehadiranmu. Aku yakin tak lama lagi dia akan siap mendapat klaim darimu." Hoseok melanjutkan, "Aku yakin kau juga ingin meresmikan Seokjin dengan mengklaimnya, kan?"

Namjoon terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk, "Ya, kau benar. Aku ingin benar-benar menjadikan dia Omegaku. Tidak peduli dia pria, aku akan selalu mencintainya sampai aku mati nanti."

Jungkook melirik Namjoon, "Kalau kau melukai kakakku lagi, aku sendiri yang akan menghajarmu."

Namjoon tertawa, "Pegang ucapanku, calon adik ipar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya seraya membungkus tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut. Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk pergi ke dapur karena dia merasa haus. _After party_ mereka baru saja selesai empat jam lalu dan saat ini semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing.

Seokjin mendapat kamar di lantai satu, satu lantai dengan Namjoon. Ya, mereka tidur di kamar yang berbeda karena Namjoon tidak mau membuat Seokjin merasa tidak nyaman dengan tidur di kamar yang sama dengannya.

Kaki telanjang Seokjin bergerak melewati ruang tengah dan dia tertegun saat melihat pintu teras yang terbuka. Villa milik keluarga Taehyung ini terletak di kaki gunung dan berbatasan langsung dengan hutan. Villa ini terdiri dari dua lantai dengan ruang santai dan kamar-kamar tidur di lantai dua, ruang tengah, dapur, ruang makan, serta teras dan halaman belakang di lantai satu. Dan juga ada dua kamar dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar yang ditempati oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Seokjin memutar arahnya yang tadinya ingin menuju dapur menjadi teras. Dia penasaran siapa kiranya yang membuka pintu teras disaat yang lainnya sudah masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing dan tidur. Ketika Seokjin melangkah keluar, dia langsung melihat sosok Namjoon yang sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di teras.

"Namjoon?"

Namjoon menoleh dan matanya melebar saat melihat Seokjin, "Seokjin? Belum tidur?"

"Aku haus, tadinya aku mau ke dapur tapi aku melihat pintu teras yang terbuka jadi aku ke sini."

Namjoon mengangguk paham, "Kau haus? Mau kubuatkan teh?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja." Seokjin berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dan duduk di sebelahnya, kebetulan kursi yang ada di teras adalah kursi panjang yang sebenarnya cukup untuk empat orang dan juga sebuah ayunan rotan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, Jinseok. Sudah malam dan aku yakin kau pasti lelah."

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Aku akan tidur kalau kau tidur."

"Aku belum mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu aku juga."

"Jinseok," Namjoon menghela napas pelan. "Aku hanya sedang pusing memikirkan sesuatu. Sebaiknya kau tidur."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, "Apa lagi? Takdir kita, tentu saja."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Ada apa dengan kita?"

Namjoon tersenyum, dia merapikan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Seokjin agar lebih melindunginya dari hawa musim gugur daerah pegunungan yang menggigit. "Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku terlahir dari seorang Omega jantan, sama sepertimu."

Namjoon menatap mata Omeganya, rambut _pink_ milik Omeganya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin dan Namjoon mengulurkan jemarinya untuk merapikannya. "Dan aku membencinya karena dia diam saja saat ayahku meninggalkannya dan saat semua orang menghujatnya. Sebenarnya aku benci karena dia tidak membela dirinya sendiri, sebelumnya aku selalu bangga dan sayang pada ibuku. Tapi setelah semua hujatan itu melayang padanya, aku berubah menjadi membencinya dan juga seluruh Omega jantan yang pernah kutemui."

Seokjin diam, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan saat ini. Karena itulah dia hanya diam saat Namjoon melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"Tapi kemudian aku bertemu denganmu, dan semuanya berubah untukku. Awalnya aku juga membencimu, aku melukaimu sedemikian hebatnya sampai kau terluka begitu dalam. Tapi aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa menjauh darimu, karena kau dan aku terikat. Tapi sayangnya aku baru menyadari itu disaat semuanya sudah berubah menjadi semakin buruk, aku sangat senang kau masih mau menerimaku yang sudah terlalu jahat padamu. Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat aku takutkan,"

"Apa itu?"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, "Hukum karma, aku takut aku akan terkena hukum karma karena sudah menyakiti begitu banyak Omega jantan termasuk ibuku sendiri. Aku takut pada takdirku dan aku takut pada hukuman Tuhan untukku."

Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bahu Namjoon, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, kau sudah berubah. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau merasakan ini atau tidak, tapi bagiku, kau adalah Alpha terbaik yang pernah ada. Kau membantuku menyembuhkan traumaku dan kau tetap selalu berada di sisiku. Aku tidak tahu apa ada yang jauh lebih baik darimu di dunia ini. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan melukaiku lagi, benar, kan?"

Namjoon terkesima mendengar kata-kata Seokjin, dia terpaku menatap mata Omeganya dan perlahan dia bergeser mendekat. "Jinseok,"

"Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh menciummu?"

Seokjin terdiam dengan wajah yang perlahan merona, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk dengan malu-malu dan Namjoon bergerak untuk semakin dekat padanya. Seokjin memejamkan matanya saat Namjoon sudah semakin dekat, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan karena ciuman adalah kontak fisik yang lebih intens dari sekedar genggaman tangan ataupun pelukan saat Seokjin tertidur.

Jantung Seokjin berdegup sangat keras menanti ciuman Namjoon dan akhirnya dia merasakan sentuhan ringan itu di dahinya. Seokjin membuka matanya dan melihat Namjoon tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, kita akan melakukannya secara bertahap dan perlahan, oke?" jelas Namjoon kemudian dia mengelus kepala Seokjin, "Bisa berada sedekat ini denganmu merupakan kebahagiaan besar untukku. Jadi aku akan menunggu, aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar-benar siap menjadi milikku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Seokjin bangun dengan perasaan lebih ringan, ciuman ringan Namjoon di dahinya membuatnya terus-menerus tersenyum bahagia seperti orang bodoh bahkan sejak dirinya membuka matanya.

Seokjin berjalan dengan semangat untuk keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai mandi namun sialnya dia terpeleset dan dahinya membentur pintu kamar mandi dengan cukup keras.

Seokjin mengaduh dan memegangi dahinya, kepalanya terasa pusing dan otaknya seolah-olah memutar semua kejadian yang sebelumnya tidak pernah Seokjin ingat.

' _Kau menjijikkan..'_

Kenapa itu terdengar seperti suara Namjoon?

' _Memuakkan.. hingga aku sangat ingin mematahkan lehermu..'_

Apakah Namjoon benar-benar mengucapkan ini padanya?

' _Aku tidak menginginkanmu..'_

Namjoon?

' _.. even if its kills me, just let it be..'_

Mata Seokjin terbuka dengan cepat saat akhirnya kilasan masa lalu itu berhenti. Dia ingat, dia mengingat semuanya.

Dia ingat..

Dan rasa takut Seokjin pada Namjoon kembali menyeruak seperti lava dari gunung berapi, melahap apapun yang menjadi kewarasan Seokjin, membakar habis semua kenangan barunya bersama Namjoon dan hanya meninggalkan memori pahit yang menyeruak memenuhi ingatannya.

Tubuh Seokjin gemetar hebat, dia bergelung seperti bola sebagai tindakan perlindungan diri.

Namjoon berbahaya..

Namjoon akan _membunuhnya_..

Suara batinnya memenuhi pikiran Seokjin dan dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara Omeganya. Seokjin berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan cepat. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan semuanya.

Meninggalkan Namjoon yang membuatnya merasakan mimpi buruk masa kecilnya.

Seokjin membuka jendela kamarnya dan melompat keluar, sesampainya dia di luar, Seokjin _shift_ dan berubah menjadi serigala berbulu coklat muda dan setelahnya dia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

Seokjin hanya ingin pergi.

Dia tidak mau mimpi buruk itu kembali menelannya.

Tidak, dia tidak mau.

Dan dengan pemikiran itu Seokjin mempercepat langkahnya menembus hutan. Meninggalkan semuanya di belakang kaki-kaki berbulunya.

Meninggalkan Namjoon yang mencarinya ke kamar karena Seokjin tidak muncul juga saat sarapan, namun yang menyambut Namjoon adalah kamar kosong Seokjin.

Seokjin mempercepat larinya, meninggalkan villa Taehyung semakin jauh di belakang tubuhnya.

Meninggalkan Alphanya dan juga keluarganya.

Seokjin hanya tidak mau kembali ke lingkungan yang menyakitinya.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Hehehehe

Ini beneran ide awal buat Imprint lho.

Hehehe

Jangan hajar aku karena papa mama Bangtan kita bersatunya lama. Hehehe

Btw NamJin tebar momen lagi di teaser 360, aku kesal. Mereka lg on fire banget, berasa liat Alpha dan Omega di mating season ;A;

.

.

P.S:

Oya, aku bukannya tidak mau balas review, tapi waktunya tidak ada untuk balas review. Kalau aku tulis balasan review bersama dengan update chapter baru, nanti bisa-bisa wordsnya sampai 8k+ karena balasan review. Hehehe

Aku minta maaf soal tidak bisa balas review. Tapi aku benar-benar membaca review dari kalian kok. Serius.

Review dari kalian itu yang buat aku semangat membuat lanjutan Imprint ini. hehehe

.

.

P. S 2:

Oya, buat kalian yang penasaran, aku satu line dengan VMin. Jadi untuk yang lebih tua dan sebaya, kalian boleh kok panggil aku Luna. Hehehe

Kalau yang lebih muda, ya aku menerima panggilan 'kakak', 'eonnie', 'mbak', 'noona' dan lainnya kok. Hehehe

.

..

Oya, malam ini aku update bersama sesama author (naga), kak **kirameku -14** ~

Silakan dibaca jugaa~

.

.

.

Reviewnya yang lucuk-lucuk itu masih ditunggu yaa~

Love you all so much /smooch


	10. Reconcile 3: Fix It

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 10: Reconcile 3: Fix It**

Namjoon mengetuk pintu kamar Seokjin dengan pelan, "Jinseok, sarapan."

Namjoon menunggu hingga lima detik dan Seokjin tidak juga menyahut, dia mengetuk lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Jinseok? Jinseok?"

"Kakakku belum bangun?"

Namjoon menoleh dan dia melihat Jungkook berdiri di koridor tak jauh dari pintu kamar Seokjin tempat Namjoon berdiri.

"Entahlah, dia tidak menjawab." Namjoon menjawab, tangannya kembali bergerak mengetuk pintu. "Jinseok?"

"Buka saja, kakakku itu _morning person_. Mungkin dia sedang mandi." Jungkook berujar santai kemudian dia berjalan ke dapur.

Namjoon terdiam, setelah melewati perdebatan batin, akhirnya dia membuka pintu kamar Seokjin dengan perlahan. "Jinseok? Aku masuk ya." ujarnya kemudian dia mendorong pintu membuka semakin lebar. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka seutuhnya, Namjoon tertegun karena dia tidak melihat Seokjin dimanapun.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, begitu pula dengan jendela yang ada di kamar. Tempat tidur Seokjin masih berantakan dan tasnya juga masih ada di kamar. Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, dia menatap sekeliling dan entah kenapa dia berjalan menuju jendela, saat dia melongok keluar, dia melihat pakaian Seokjin berserakan di tanah berumput tepat di bawah jendelanya.

Namjoon melompat keluar dengan ringan dan berjongkok di dekat pakaian Seokjin. Dia bisa mencium aroma Seokjin dan aroma itu mengarah ke hutan.

"Seokjin.."

Namjoon melemparkan pakaian itu ke tanah dan kembali melompat ke dalam, dia berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah ruang makan tempat orang-orang berkumpul. Di sana dia melihat Jungkook sedang mengambilkan roti untuk Taehyung, Taehyung yang menguap, Hoseok yang tertidur di meja, Yoongi yang baru saja datang dari dapur dengan seteko kopi, dan Jimin yang sedang melahap rotinya.

"Seokjin menghilang!"

Seruan Namjoon menghentikan semua kegiatan yang tadinya sedang berlangsung di dapur. Jungkook terlihat membulatkan matanya kaget dan sebelum Namjoon melanjutkan, Jungkook sudah melesat ke arah kamar kakaknya.

Namjoon menyusul Jungkook dan dia melihat Omega berambut hitam kelam itu tengah berjongkok di pinggir jendela yang terbuka. Matanya basah dan tubuhnya gemetar, Taehyung segera menghampiri Jungkook dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Aku masih bisa mencium aromanya." Namjoon berujar kemudian dia melompat keluar jendela dan _shift_ , tubuh manusianya berubah menjadi tubuh serigala berukuran besar berwarna hitam kelam dengan bola mata abu-abu terang. Namjoon mengangguk pada teman-temannya kemudian melesat ke dalam hutan.

"Tolong katakan padaku hutan ini bukanlah hutan sesungguhnya dan kau memiliki pembatas seperti pagar atau lainnya." ujar Yoongi.

Taehyung terdiam, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Jimin membulatkan matanya, "Maksudmu ini benar-benar hutan liar?"

Taehyung mengangguk dengan wajah yang perlahan berubah pucat.

"Aku akan telepon ayahku. Kita harus mencari Seokjin secepatnya." ujar Jimin cepat.

Yoongi mengangguk, dia meremas lengan Jimin sebentar sebelum kemudian Alphanya berjalan meninggalkannya. Berada di hutan liar bagi seorang Omega adalah neraka. Mereka tidak ahli menjaga diri dan di hutan kita bisa bertemu apa saja.

Dulu, saat mereka masih tinggal dalam _pack_ , Omega akan selalu berada dalam _pack_ karena berbahaya apabila dia pergi keluar dari _pack_ sendirian. Dan sekarang, Seokjin, Omega matang tanpa Alpha, berada di luar sendirian.

Hal paling ringan yang mungkin dia temui adalah hewan buas. Tapi jika dia sial, dia bisa saja bertemu Alpha-Alpha berengsek yang bisa memperkosanya kapan saja dan membuangnya, atau mungkin membunuhnya.

Jungkook meremas lengan Taehyung kuat-kuat, kenapa setelah semua ini kakaknya justru melarikan diri? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Yoongi tersenyum sedih melihat Jungkook, tidak ada isakan yang keluar dari Omega dengan usia paling muda diantara mereka itu. Tapi jika melihat dari seerat apa pelukannya pada Taehyung, maka Yoongi bisa menebak sekacau apa perasaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki berbulu Namjoon bergerak melompati sebuah pohon yang tumbang, dia mendongak dan mengendus-endus udara, mencoba menemukan aroma Seokjin di tengah udara terbuka yang menyelubunginya.

Seandainya saja Namjoon sudah mengklaim Seokjin, maka dia bisa melakukan telepati dengan Omeganya, dengan Seokjinnya. Tapi saat ini Namjoon tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dia dan Seokjin belum terikat dan dia tidak bisa menghubungi Seokjinnya, satu-satunya yang bisa dia andalkan adalah indera penciumannya.

Namjoon berlari lagi, kali ini dia berbelok dan memacu larinya semakin cepat, aroma Seokjin tercium cukup kuat dan itu artinya dia masih belum lama melewati tempat ini. Namun langkah kaki berbulu milik Namjoon berhenti saat dia sampai di pinggir sungai.

Aroma Seokjin.. menghilang.

Aromanya hilang tersapu air sungai dan Namjoon tidak bisa mencarinya lagi.

Namjoon menggeram marah, dia menunduk sedih menyesali keterlambatannya menghampiri kamar Seokjin pagi tadi. Kalau saja dia lebih cepat, mungkin dia bisa mencegah Omeganya pergi.

Namjoon tidak tahu apa yang menjadi alasan Seokjin melarikan diri disaat mereka sudah semakin dan semakin dekat.

Namjoon tidak tahu.

Dia tidak pernah tahu.

Karena Seokjinnya selalu tersenyum padanya, dan menerima semua tindakannya.

Namjoon tidak tahu apakah Seokjin sudah menerimanya.

Namjoon tidak tahu apakah Seokjin sudah benar-benar sembuh dari traumanya.

Dia tidak tahu.

Karena Seokjin memang tidak pernah memberitahunya.

Dia hanya diam menerima semua perhatian Namjoon.

Namjoon benci mengakui ini, tapi dia merasa terombang-ambing dalam perasaannya sendiri. Di satu sisi dia merasa bersalah dan ingin sekali menyembuhkan Seokjin, dan Seokjin terlihat menerimanya. Tapi di sisi lain, sisi egois dari hati seorang Alpha yang ada dalam tubuhnya melarang Namjoon untuk menunggu Seokjin.

Dan sekarang, setelah Seokjin kembali pergi darinya, Namjoon mulai berpikir untuk mendengarkan bagian egois dari hatinya.

Karena seorang Alpha tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Seorang Alpha tidak pantas tertinggal di belakang.

Apalagi jika itu oleh Omeganya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin berhenti berlari saat keempat kakinya mulai terasa lelah. Dia berjalan hati-hati menuju sebuah lubang yang ada di dasar pohon dan meringkuk di sana.

Tubuhnya basah karena berlari melintasi sungai tapi Seokjin tidak peduli. Dia perlu menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia dan Omeganya perlu menenangkan diri sendiri.

Helaan napas keras keluar dari bibir Seokjin, dia menatap sekeliling dan menyadari kalau saat ini dia benar-benar berada di dalam hutan dan kembali _shift_ ke wujud manusianya bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

Seokjin menatap tanah yang dihiasi daun-daun gugur di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia terlalu takut menerima kenyataan kalau seseorang kembali menolaknya. Perasaan ditolak itu begitu menakutkan bagi Seokjin. Dia merasakannya bertahun-tahun bahkan sebelum dia bisa menata hatinya sendiri.

Dia masih terlalu kecil saat dia menerima penolakan pertamanya. Dan sekarang, bahkan setelah dia bertumbuh besar, trauma akibat penolakan itu masih menjadi momok yang terlalu menakutkan bagi Seokjin.

Penolakan itu membuatnya merasa terbuang, dan penolakan itu membuatnya merasa begitu tidak diinginkan. Seokjin tidak mau mengalami itu lagi, dia tidak mau. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun baginya dan Omeganya untuk pulih, tidak sembuh, tapi setidaknya waktu membuatnya dan Omeganya merasa bahwa mereka layak untuk berada di dunia ini.

Layak untuk ikut berdiri dan berjalan bersama manusia lainnya, bersama Alpha, Beta, dan Omega lainnya.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya, rasa lelah akibat berlari terlalu jauh mulai terasa di setiap sendinya. Dia menghembuskan napas perlahan, mencoba tenang dan tidur sejenak. Dia tidak yakin keluarganya akan menemukannya. Yang bisa melakukan telepati dengannya dalam wujud serigala adalah keluarganya, dan itu berarti hanya ayah dan ibunya yang bisa.

Tapi saat ini, bahkan jika ayahnya berteriak dalam kepalanya, Seokjin tidak ingin kembali. Dia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook masih terisak pelan, dia sudah menghubungi kedua orangtuanya dan ibunya justru terkena serangan jantung karena terlalu _shock_. Ayahnya mengatakan pada Jungkook untuk tetap tenang dan berusaha mencari Seokjin sementara ayahnya akan mengurus ibunya terlebih dahulu.

Kenyataan buruk ini menimpa mereka seperti badai di siang hari dan tidak ada satupun yang siap dengan terpaannya. Jimin berjalan mondar-mandir dengan telepon yang terus tersambung. Yoongi duduk diam di sofa dengan wajah mendung sementara Taehyung terus memeluk Jungkook dan membisikkan kalimat penenang untuknya.

" _Appa_ , ini temanku dan dia Omega. Dia berada di luar sana dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa menduga bagaimana kondisinya sekarang. Dia dalam kondisi kacau." Jimin memijat pelipisnya, ayahnya bersedia membantu dengan mengirim beberapa agen mereka ke villa Taehyung. Memang selain bagian dari kepolisian, keluarga Jimin juga mengelola perusahaan keamanan.

Yoongi menatap Alphanya dan menarik lengannya lembut untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Jimin menurut dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Yoongi. Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus-elus bahu serta tengkuk Jimin, memberikan pijatan lembut untuk membuatnya rileks karena dia tahu saat ini emosi Alphanya sedang naik.

Sementara itu Namjoon hanya diam di sudut ruangan seraya bersandar ke kaca besar yang menghiasi ruang tengah. Pandangan matanya terfokus ke pepohonan rimbun yang terlihat olehnya. Saat ini Omeganya ada di sana dan dia bahkan tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Namjoon, kau kehilangan jejaknya di sungai, kan?"

Suara Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Namjoon, dia mengangguk singkat ke arah Jimin dan Jimin kembali sibuk berbicara di telepon.

Namjoon berdiam diri selama beberapa detik hingga kemudian dia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

" _Dad_ , aku butuh bantuanmu." Namjoon berujar saat seseorang yang dihubunginya sudah menjawab panggilannya.

" _Joon-ah, kenapa?"_ sahut ayah angkatnya. Namjoon memang memanggil ayah angkatnya dengan panggilan ' _Dad'_ untuk menghormatinya.

"Omegaku menghilang."

" _Omega.. maksudmu Seokjin?"_ ujar ayah angkatnya langsung. Dia memang mengenal Seokjin karena saat persidangan Namjoon, pria manis itulah yang membela Namjoon bersama pengacaranya.

Namjoon mengangguk pelan walaupun dia sadar ayah angkatnya tidak bisa melihat itu. "Ya, sesuatu terjadi padanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia pergi meninggalkanku."

" _Namjoon, kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya ayah angkatnya khawatir.

"Aku tidak baik, _Dad_.." bisik Namjoon.

" _Namjoon.."_

" _Dad_ , bisa aku mendapat seorang psikolog? Kurasa aku butuh itu."

" _Kau akan mendapatkannya,_ Son _. Aku akan siapkan segalanya."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin merobek daging anak rusa itu dengan menggunakan rahangnya. Sudah beberapa hari dia tinggal di hutan dan selama ini dia hanya bertahan hidup dengan berburu. Seokjin tidak merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia sekalipun. Dia tetap dalam wujud serigalanya.

Seokjin merasa jauh lebih aman berada dalam wujud serigalanya. Dia merasa dekat dengan Omega dalam dirinya dan ini membantunya untuk tenang. Seokjin bergerak mencari air dan setelah dahaganya terpuaskan, Seokjin kembali bergelung dalam pohon yang dia temukan beberapa hari lalu.

Selama dia berada di sini, ayahnya sempat mencoba menghubunginya melalui telepati. Tapi Seokjin menutup kepalanya dan mendiamkan panggilan ayahnya. Dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan traumanya sembuh dengan sendirinya.

Dia masih tidak siap untuk kembali ke lingkungan dan kembali bersosialiasi dengan yang lainnya.

Telinga dengan hiasan bulu halus berwarna coklat pudar milik Seokjin bergerak saat dia mendengar suara yang tak jauh darinya. Seokjin berdiri dan bergegas melarikan diri dari tempatnya berada.

Dia tahu hutan sangat berbahaya, terlebih lagi untuk Omega dengan kekuatan standar seperti biasa. Dia harus pandai dalam melakukan kamuflase untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Seokjin berlari ke arah sungai kecil yang selama ini menjadi sumber airnya dan melompat ke dalamnya, membasahi tubuhnya kemudian dia bergerak bersembunyi ke balik semak-semak rimbun. Dia meringkuk serapat mungkin menyembunyikan tubuhnya dan mengintip keluar.

Dia melihat beberapa orang menghampiri pohon tempatnya berlindung selama ini dan jika melihat dari seragamnya, maka bisa jadi dia adalah agen dari suatu perusahaan keamanan.

"Dia ada di sini sebelumnya!"

Seokjin bisa mendengar salah satu dari mereka berbicara dan Seokjin semakin merapatkan dirinya, menyembunyikan tubuhnya serapat mungkin di balik semak-semak yang melindunginya.

"Baunya tercium kuat, mungkin dia baru saja pergi."

Jantung Seokjin berdegup begitu kuat, mereka semua Alpha dan Seokjin tidak yakin mereka tidak akan menyadari Seokjin yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak seperti ini.

"Hubungi Tuan Jimin dan katakan ini padanya."

Seokjin terdiam, jadi mereka adalah agen dari perusahaan keamanan yang dikelola oleh keluarga Jimin. Dia tahu keluarga Jimin bekerja dalam bidang semacam ini karena Jimin sendiri sedang mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri.

Seokjin menghela napas lega saat para agen itu meninggalkan 'rumah'nya. Dia bergerak keluar dan bergegas kembali ke dalam rumahnya dan bergelung di sana.

Seokjin tidak yakin berapa lama lagi dia akan menetap di sini, tapi mungkin dia akan terus menetap di sini sampai traumanya sembuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berbaring di kursi ruang konsultasi bersama psikolognya dengan mata terpejam. Dia sudah melewati empat konsultasi selama dua minggu sejak Seokjin menghilang.

Dia tidak gila, tapi dia butuh berkonsultasi sebelum dia benar-benar mati karena semua penolakan dan Seokjin yang terus saja lari darinya. Dia Alpha, tapi dia juga manusia, sudah terlalu banyak yang dia alami dan jiwa manusianya mulai melemah. Dan jika jiwa manusianya melemah, maka jiwa Alphanya juga akan mati.

Alpha dalam tubuhnya adalah bagian dari dirinya, penopang hidupnya dan penyokong kekuatannya. Tanpa Alphanya dia akan hampa, kosong, seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa. Tapi jika dia 'berbagi' tubuh dan pikiran dengan Alpha dalam dirinya, maka dia harus siap menanggung segala resiko kepribadian Alpha dan juga kepribadiannya yang mungkin saja bertentangan.

Hoseok duduk diam di salah satu kursi, sejak dia tahu temannya menerima konsultasi dari psikolog, Hoseok langsung mengajukan diri sebagai penasihat kesehatan Namjoon yang disetujui oleh ayah angkat Namjoon. Dan sejak saat itu Hoseok selalu datang di sesi konsultasi Namjoon, mendampinginya dan mendiskusikan kondisi Namjoon dengan psikolognya.

"Tuan Kim, bagaimana kabarmu?" ujar psikolognya memulai.

"Aku.. baik." Namjoon menjawab dengan datar.

Psikolognya terlihat mengangguk ringan dan menulis sesuatu di kertas yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Apa kau merindukan Seokjin? Omegamu?"

Namjoon menghembuskan napas pelan, "Sangat."

Hoseok menegakkan tubuhnya, sejauh ini Namjoon hanya diam saat ditanya soal Omeganya dan baru kali ini Namjoon kembali merespon pertanyaan terkait Omeganya, Seokjinnya.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Terdapat jeda panjang yang terasa menyesakkan hingga akhirnya Namjoon mengangguk pelan. "Ya,"

"Apa kau siap mendengar kabar terbaru tentangnya?"

Namjoon mengerjap pelan, dan Hoseok berkeringat di kursinya. Dia merasa sesi konsultasi kali ini benar-benar menjadi fokus utama dari semua sesi konsultasi selama ini. Karena memang inti dari semua sesi konsultasi yang dilakukan adalah untuk menyembuhkan Namjoon dari rasa sakit akibat penolakan Seokjin.

Dan mendengar dia mau bertemu Seokjin merupakan tanda bahwa Namjoon sudah bisa menerima semua penolakan itu dan siap untuk menyambut awal yang baru dengan Seokjin.

"Ya,"

Hoseok mengeluarkan helaan napas lega. Dia tersenyum kecil mendengar Namjoon sudah siap untuk menemui Seokjin.

"Seokjinmu sudah ditemukan, Tuan Kim. Dia.. dalam keadaan aman."

Namjoon terdiam, tapi sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya.

"Syukurlah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menopang dagunya seraya menghela napas pelan. Sejak kakaknya menghilang dua minggu lalu, dia dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di villa itu bersama dengan Yoongi dan Jimin untuk memantau keadaan Seokjin.

Dan sekitar empat hari lalu, agen perusahaan keamanan milik Jimin berhasil menemukan Seokjin, tapi karena Omega itu terlihat begitu ketakutan maka Jimin akhirnya memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak memaksa untuk membawa Seokjin pulang. Dan sejak itu Seokjin masih tinggal di sana namun dalam keadaan terpantau.

Jungkook agak lega menyadari kakaknya sudah dalam keadaan aman dan selamat. Tapi tetap saja dia ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya. Saat ini sudah hampir mendekati hari heat kakaknya dan dia tidak mau kakaknya melewati heatnya sendirian di hutan belantara seperti ini.

"Kookie?"

Jungkook menoleh dan melihat Alphanya tengah mengintip dari balik pintu kamar yang hanya terbuka sedikit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Makan siang sudah siap."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Kau yang memasak?"

"Bukan, Yoongi yang memasak. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tidak akan ada resiko makanan hangus dan rasa yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Makanan buatan Yoongi layak makan, kau tahu itu."

Jungkook tertawa renyah, "Baiklah. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi."

Taehyung tersenyum, "Cepatlah, sayang."

Jungkook mengangguk.

.

.

"Mana Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi saat Taehyung berjalan ke ruang makan sendirian.

"Dia akan menyusul," sahut Taehyung kemudian dia menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya.

"Dia masih murung?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Dia akan terus seperti itu sampai kakaknya kembali." Taehyung menjawab pelan.

"Tidakkah kalian merasa Namjoon dan Seokjin itu sangat sulit untuk bersatu? Tidak seperti kita, mereka melalui terlalu banyak kesulitan bahkan hanya sekedar untuk bersama." Jimin berujar kemudian menghela napas pelan.

"Bagaimana kondisi Namjoon? Kau sudah menghubungi Hoseok?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin mengangguk, "Ya, dia dalam kondisi sehat. Terapinya sukses, dia sudah mau bertemu dengan Seokjin lagi."

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya, "Kurasa aku baru bisa pergi bulan madu dengan tenang kalau kedua orang itu sudah benar-benar bersama."

Jimin mengangguk, "Ya, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang memikirkan mereka. Kenapa nasib mereka begitu rumit? Seolah lingkaran takdir mereka adalah benang kusut yang tidak akan mungkin terurai dan satu-satunya cara untuk membebaskannya adalah dengan memutusnya."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan duduk di sebelah Jimin, "Tapi jika salah satu diantara mereka memutusnya, maka mereka akan mati."

"Ikatan takdir antara Alpha dan Omega memang rumit, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat yang ikatannya serumit Namjoon dan Seokjin." Jimin berujar lagi.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Yah, yang terpenting sekarang adalah mereka akan segera bersama lagi. Mereka berdua terluka, mereka hanya dua serigala yang terluka. Dan lukanya mungkin terlalu besar sampai membutuhkan waktu dan proses yang sangat lama untuk sembuh."

" _Yeah, and it takes like forever_." Jimin menyahut lagi dan kali ini Yoongi ikut tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon membuka pintu mobilnya dan bergerak turun. Dia sudah berkendara dari Seoul menuju Gangwon dengan keinginan untuk memutar balik mobilnya sampai lebih dari tiga kali dan untungnya hasrat kuat dari Alphanya untuk menemukan Omeganya berhasil membuatnya menetapkan hatinya untuk pergi ke villa milik Taehyung.

Dia sudah siap, sesi terapi dengan psikolog mungkin adalah satu-satunya yang dia butuhkan selama ini. Seharusnya sejak lama dia menurunkan egonya dan mengikuti terapi dengan psikolog untuk menyembuhkan luka masa kecilnya, mungkin saja dia tidak akan tumbuh menjadi sosok sekeras dan sekejam ini.

Jari Namjoon bergerak membuka pintu depan villa Taehyung dan dia melihat Yoongi yang tadinya sedang memasukkan beberapa tangkai bunga ke vas terhenti.

"Namjoon?" pekiknya.

Namjoon mendengar suara seseorang tersandung dan tak lama kemudian Jimin muncul dari balik pintu. "Hei, _mate_!"

Namjoon tersenyum dan berjalan masuk, "Hai, mana yang lainnya?"

"Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang pergi berbelanja." Yoongi menjawab, "Duduklah."

Namjoon menggeleng, "Aku ingin menemui Seokjin."

Jimin dan Yoongi terdiam, mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan menunjukkan tempatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan berbekal peta acak-acakan buatan Jimin. Jimin mengatakan dia tidak mau ikut bersama Namjoon dan mengatakan kalau ini adalah saatnya bagi Namjoon dan Seokjin untuk berbaikkan.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Seokjin dalam wujud serigalanya dan mungkin bila diteruskan Seokjin tidak akan mau berubah menjadi wujud manusianya lagi.

Dan karena itu Namjoon pergi menghampiri Seokjin dalam wujud manusianya. Dia tidak mau membuat Seokjin semakin takut padanya karena pergi menemuinya dalam wujud serigalanya.

Namjoon bisa mencium aroma manis Seokjin yang entah kenapa tercium semakin manis. Dia melihat sosok serigala dengan bulu coklat muda tengah bergelung di dalam lubang sebuah pohon.

Itu Seokjin.

Namjoon bisa mengenalinya karena Seokjin tetap terlihat cantik, walaupun dalam wujud serigalanya.

Namjoon berjalan mendekati Seokjin dan Seokjin bergerak bangun saat Namjoon menginjak ranting kering. Seokjin menggeram pada Namjoon tapi Namjoon tetap melangkah maju.

Dia terus berjalan sekalipun Seokjin sudah memasang pose bersiaga.

"Seokjin.. hei, Jinseok." Namjoon bergerak semakin dekat, "Ini aku."

Geraman marah kembali Seokjin keluarkan dan saat tangan Namjoon hampir menyentuhnya, Seokjin mengayunkan lengannya yang dihiasi dengan cakar dan berhasil merobek lengan bawah Namjoon. Cakaran itu berhasil mengoyak kulit di lengan bawah Namjoon, darah mengalir deras dari sana dan menetes ke tanah basah yang penuh dengan daun-daun gugur.

Seokjin terlihat terkejut saat melihat banyaknya darah yang mengalir keluar dari lengan Namjoon. Dia terlihat ketakutan dan panik sehingga Namjoon menggeleng pelan untuk menenangkan.

"Hei, aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Namjoon seraya memegang lengannya yang berdarah, berusaha menutupi luka lebar yang dibuat oleh Omeganya sendiri.

Seokjin melangkah mundur dengan perlahan.

"Sayang, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini luka kecil, aku akan baik-baik saja." Namjoon berusaha meyakinkan walaupun darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya semakin banyak dan menggenangi kakinya.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dan Namjoon membalasnya dengan senyum.

Namjoon bergerak semakin dekat dan saat sudah dekat, dia meraih Seokjin dalam pelukannya, memeluk leher Seokjin yang berbulu erat-erat.

Seokjin meronta keras tapi Namjoon menahannya, cakar Seokjin kembali melukai bagian punggung dan pinggangnya tapi Namjoon tetap memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Seokjin. Maafkan aku atas semua penderitaanmu."

Seokjin masih meronta namun lama kelamaan rontaannya berhenti dan sosok serigala Seokjin menyusut dan semakin menyusut hingga akhirnya dia berubah menjadi Seokjin, sosok Seokjin dengan rambut pinknya yang manis. Seokjin terdiam dalam pelukan Namjoon saat dia sudah bertransformasi ke wujud manusianya. Kepalanya terasa kosong dan yang bisa didengarnya hanyalah suara napas berat Namjoon dan bisikan penuh permintaan maafnya.

Namjoon masih memeluknya walaupun bau anyir darah tercium kuat di sekitar mereka. Darah Namjoon mengucur deras karena luka cakaran Seokjin dan Namjoon sendiri masih tetap memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Seokjin.." bisik Namjoon parau.

Seokjin balas memeluk Namjoon dengan gerakan ragu, dia bisa merasakan ketulusan dan kepasrahan Namjoon dalam setiap bisikan permintaan maafnya. Dan entah kenapa Seokjin tidak lagi merasa takut akan diri Alphanya, Alphanya benar-benar menerimanya secara utuh. "Aku.. memaafkanmu." bisiknya pelan, sangat pelan bahkan Seokjin sendiri ragu dia benar-benar bersuara.

Namjoon tersenyum dan setelahnya pelukannya melonggar hingga akhirnya Namjoon jatuh menghantam tanah penuh daun kering di bawah mereka.

"N-Namjoon.. Namjoon!" teriak Seokjin panik karena Namjoon tidak sadarkan diri. Dia menatap tubuh Namjoon yang penuh luka hasil cakarannya dan Seokjin mendadak merasa pusing karena aroma anyir yang menguar di sekitar mereka.

"NAMJOON!"

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, part sedih-sedihannya sudah selesai (semoga)

Tadinya ini mau aku selesaikan di chapter 10 lho. Tapi kelihatannya kalau kehidupannya mereka yang penuh kerumitan itu selesai begitu saja rasanya aneh ya. Hmm.

Jadi akhirnya aku panjangkan sedikit chapter untuk Imprint ini sampai semua masalah mereka beres. Hehehe

.

.

.

.

Part berikutnya masih reconcile (kapan selesainya bagian reconcile ini sih, Lun? Hmm)

.

.

.

Ah, semoga kalian sukaaa~

Dan selamat datang untuk para pembaca baru di ff penuh drama yang mengalahkan ftv pagi ini. hahaha

Semoga kalian betah ya dengan drama-drama ala Black Luna. Hahahha

.

.

.

Thank you so much for the review!

Love yaaa~

Btw, aku ingin sekali lihat review untuk ini mencapai 1k+, jadi bersediakah kalian mewujudkan keinginanku itu? hehehe /dihajar karena banyak maunya/


	11. Reconcile 4: Claim

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

 **Warning:**

 _ **Fiction, BL, ABO!AU.**_

 **Notes:**

 _ **(kalau aku tulis di bawah mungkin tidak dibaca jadi aku tulis di sini saja ya)**_

Hmm, bukannya aku gimana-gimana ya. Tapi aku mohon dengan sangat untuk tidak mengomentari soal ff lain ataupun menagih ff lain di fanfik yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

Misalnya, kamu nagih update Fallen di Imprint. Atau nagih sekuel ff lain di Imprint atau di ff lainnya.

Tolong jangan lakukan itu. Bukannya aku mau terkesan jahat atau gimana, tapi tolong, berikanlah komentar untuk ff yang tersaji. Jangan bahas ff lainnya di cerita yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

Kalau kamu mau minta sequel sesuatu, mintalah di ffnya. Jangan di ff lain.

Soal sequel, kalau aku memang berniat membuat sekuel, aku akan membuatnya. Tergantung situasi dan kondisi karena menulis itu butuh waktu dan inspirasi yang memadai. Aku bukan mesin pembuat ff, sayang. Jadi tolong mengertilah.

Tolong, tolong sekali, mengertilah.

Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk dukungan kalian, review kalian yang lucu-lucu, dan semua ucapan pemberi semangat dari kalian. Aku gak main-main waktu bilang aku sayang sama kalian para readerku yang unyu-unyu ini. Karena aku tahu, aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian para readerku yang luar biasa.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya, termasuk waktu kalian untuk baca ini.

I love you guys~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 11: Reconcile 4: Claim**

Gigi Seokjin tidak pernah berhenti menggigiti ujung kukunya. Tubuhnya masih gemetar dan bau anyir darah masih tercium samar dari tubuhnya. Seokjin memang tidak membersihkan dirinya sama sekali dari darah Namjoon. Ketika Namjoon tidak sadarkan diri, Seokjin kembali _shift_ ke bentuk serigalanya dan berlari sekuatnya ke villa Taehyung dan setelahnya semua berlalu begitu cepat untuk Seokjin. Dia melihat beberapa perawat mengangkut tubuh Namjoon yang bersimbah darah ke ambulans dan hanya itu yang masih bisa dia perhatikan. Seokjin terlalu gamang untuk mengingat proses selanjutnya.

Jungkook melirik kakaknya yang duduk diam di kursi plastik keras yang ada di koridor ruang operasi dengan pandangan prihatin. Kakaknya terlihat berantakan dengan tubuh yang kotor dan hanya berbalutkan mantel panjang miliknya. Ya, untungnya Jungkook bergerak cepat dan segera menutup tubuh kakaknya saat kakaknya itu kembali _shift_ ke wujud manusianya karena kelihatannya saat itu kakaknya sama sekali tidak peduli apakah dia memakai pakaian atau tidak.

Jungkook menghela napas pelan dan melirik lampu tanda operasi yang masih menyala. Dia tidak pernah menduga akan ada saatnya dia merasa mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Namjoon. Jika saja ini terjadi dulu, mungkin Jungkook saat ini sedang melaksanakan pesta karena terlalu bahagia Namjoon akhirnya sekarat.

Netra hitam kelam milik Jungkook melirik kakaknya lagi dan dia tidak tahan lagi. Dia berjalan menghampiri kakaknya dan mengusak lembut rambut kakaknya yang berantakan dan dihiasi helaian daun-daun kering.

"Kau harus membersihkan dirimu." Jungkook berujar pelan.

Kakaknya mendongak dengan raut wajah panik yang terlihat jelas di sana. Bola matanya terlihat bergetar dan samar Jungkook juga bisa melihat getaran di bibir gemuk milik kakaknya.

"A-aku.. di sini saja." Seokjin berbisik pelan seraya memutus pandangannya dari Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela napas pelan, "Kau tidak akan diizinkan menemui Namjoon jika kondisimu masih kotor seperti ini, Seokjin."

Seokjin menggigit sudut bibir bawahnya, matanya bergerak melirik lampu operasi yang masih menyala terang dan akhirnya dia kembali menatap wajah adiknya. "Baiklah," lirihnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil kemudian dia membantu Seokjin untuk berdiri dan membawanya ke toilet terdekat. "Kita tidak memiliki pakaian ganti untukmu, jadi aku akan meminjamnya ke beberapa perawat."

Seokjin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jungkook, "Maaf aku merepotkanmu."

Jungkook berdecak, "Eey, jangan bicara begitu. Kau kakakku, wajar kalau aku mengurusmu."

Seokjin tersenyum namun senyumnya luntur saat dia mengingat kondisi Namjoon sebelum pria itu dibawa masuk ke ambulans. "Apa Namjoon akan baik-baik saja ya?"

Jungkook melirik kakaknya kemudian sebelah tangannya mendorong pintu toilet, dia membawa kakaknya untuk berdiri di sebelah wastafel dan menyalakan keran airnya. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Alpha jauh lebih kuat daripada Omega."

"Aku.. khawatir. Aku mencakarnya, aku melukainya." Mata Seokjin memburam karena air mata dan dia menunduk dalam. Dia ingat dia melukai Alphanya dan dia sangat takut Alphanya tidak akan selamat.

Jungkook menatap kakaknya dan mengusap bahunya lembut. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, Seokjin. Berhenti menghukum dirimu sendiri." Jungkook membasahi tangannya kemudian dia mulai mengusapkan tangannya ke pipi Seokjin yang kotor. "Cuci mukamu, aku akan mencarikan pakaian ganti untukmu."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan dan mulai membersihkan wajahnya. Dia juga merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang kotor.

Seokjin baru saja membasuh salah satu lengannya ketika pintu toilet kembali terbuka dan Jungkook masuk ke dalamnya. Seokjin menghela napas lega, "Kau mengagetkanku. Aku takut yang masuk adalah orang asing."

Jungkook terkekeh, dia menyerahkan sepasang piyama rumah sakit pada Seokjin. "Taehyung _Hyung_ berjaga di depan. Tidak akan ada yang masuk selama kau membersihkan diri."

"Benarkah?" ujar Seokjin seraya menerima piyama yang disodorkan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Berikan mantelnya padaku."

Seokjin melepaskan mantel yang dia pakai dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook. Tubuh polosnya terlihat jelas dan Seokjin bergegas membersihkan diri dan memakai piyama rumah sakit yang diberikan Jungkook padanya.

"Jin, ini perasaanku saja atau kulitmu terlihat lebih bercahaya?"

"Eh?"

"Biasanya kita akan menjadi semakin cantik saat sudah mendekati hari _heat_ , kan? Kapan _heat_ mu akan datang?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Semoga Namjoon sudah sembuh saat itu."

Wajah Seokjin merona parah hingga ke telinga saat mendengar adiknya mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan santainya. "Jungkook!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Seokjin dan Jungkook kembali ke depan ruang operasi, mereka melihat seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari balik pintu ruang operasi. Seokjin segera berlari ke arahnya, meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berjalan santai di koridor.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Bagaimana?" serbu Seokjin.

Dokter yang berdiri di hadapannya tersenyum, "Pasien berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Dia Alpha dengan kekebalan tubuh tinggi dan kemampuan regenerasi dengan cepat. Lukanya sudah separuh menutup saat aku mulai merawatnya. Dia akan baik-baik saja, dia cuma butuh tidur."

Seokjin menghembuskan napas lega, dia mengusap dadanya penuh rasa syukur kemudian mendongak menatap dokter yang baru saja mengurus luka Namjoon. "Terima kasih banyak."

Dokter itu mengangguk pelan, "Sama-sama, ini sudah menjadi tugasku. Oya, apa kau mau menemuinya?"

Seokjin terdiam kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan segera meminta pada para perawat untuk memindahkannya ke kamar inap pasien. Kalian semua bisa menemuinya di sana."

Seokjin mengangguk dan dia bergeser saat beberapa perawat membawa keluar _brankar_ berisi Namjoon. Mata Namjoon tertutup dan dia terlihat tertidur dengan damai.

Helaan napas lega keluar dari sela bibir Seokjin dan tanpa sadar dia sudah berjalan mengikuti _brankar_ Namjoon. Dokter yang sejak tadi berbicara dengan Seokjin tertawa kecil saat dia ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Maaf, kakakku hanya terlalu senang Alphanya baik-baik saja." Jungkook menjelaskan seraya membungkuk sopan pada dokter itu.

Dokter itu mengangguk, "Aku tahu, tadi Alpha itu juga memberitahuku soal kenapa luka itu bisa ada di tubuhnya."

"Dia mengatakannya pada anda?" sahut Taehyung.

"Ya, dia dalam kondisi sadar sebelum aku memulai operasi. Dan aku mengatakan kalau lukanya cukup parah untuk tubuh manusianya dan dia seharusnya melayangkan tuntutan pada siapapun yang melukainya karena itu termasuk percobaan pembunuhan."

"Lalu, apa yang dikatakan olehnya?" ujar Jimin.

"Dia bilang Omeganya yang menyebabkan luka ini dan dia mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mengatakan seberapa buruk kondisinya pada Omeganya." Dokter itu menatap wajah para Alpha yang ada di koridor, "Aku tidak pernah bertemu Alpha seperti dia. Aku dokter dan kasus pertengkaran antara Alpha dan Omega kadang bisa sampai serius, tapi baru kali ini aku benar-benar bertemu Alpha yang jelas-jelas terkapar nyaris kehabisan darah karena Omeganya tapi masih mencoba melindungi Omeganya."

Dokter itu tertawa kecil, "Kasus Alpha sepertinya sangat langka karena biasanya Alpha akan egois, termasuk kepada pasangannya sendiri." ujarnya kemudian dia melirik arlojinya, "Aku harus pergi. Permisi."

Jimin tersenyum kemudian berdecak pelan, "Dia selalu ambil bagian bagus untuk urusan menjadi Alpha idaman."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Yah, setidaknya kita bisa tenang, kan? Akhirnya mereka akur dan bersama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah tempat tidur Namjoon. Perawat yang tadi mengantar Namjoon mengatakan kalau saat ini Namjoon tertidur karena pengaruh anestesi yang diberikan padanya dan jika pengaruh obat itu sudah habis, maka Namjoon akan bangun.

Mata Seokjin melirik perban yang melilit tubuh Namjoon. Dia bisa melihat perban yang menyembul dari dada Namjoon yang tertutup selimut, kemudian ada perban lainnya di lengan atas Namjoon. Dan entah di mana lagi.

Seokjin tidak sadar dia mencakar Namjoon sampai seperti itu. Dan dia lebih tidak mengerti kenapa Namjoon membiarkannya. Seokjin Omeganya, tapi Seokjin melukainya. Seharusnya Namjoon melakukan perlawanan tapi Namjoon hanya diam menerima semua rontaan dan cakaran Seokjin di permukaan kulitnya.

Tangan halus Seokjin meraih tangan Namjoon dan mengelusnya pelan, "Maaf aku membuatmu terluka." Seokjin menggerakkan jarinya, ujung jari telunjuknya mengelus punggung tangan Namjoon dengan gerakan pelan, terlampau pelan seolah Seokjin khawatir usapan kuat akan membuat kulit tangan Namjoon rusak.

"Aku.. benar-benar tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Itu gerakan refleksku." Seokjin berujar lagi, kali ini dia menatap mata Namjoon yang terpejam.

"Maaf.." bisiknya pelan.

"Seokjin?"

Seokjin menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan dia melihat Yoongi di sana. Pria manis Omega Jimin itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu yang dibuka sedikit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Jam besuk sudah habis. Kita harus pulang."

Seokjin terdiam, dia melirik Namjoon yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, "Tapi.."

"Namjoon akan baik-baik saja. Jimin dan Taehyung akan menjaganya, sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Tapi aku mengkhawatirkannya."

"Dokter bilang dia baik-baik saja. Kita hanya perlu menunggu pengaruh obat biusnya habis. Lagipula kau terlihat sangat berantakan, _shift_ berhari-hari ke bentuk serigala pasti akan membuat tubuhmu beraroma tidak enak. Sebaiknya kau ikut pulang denganku lalu mandi. Besok kita kembali ke sini untuk menjenguk Namjoon. Bagaimana?"

Seokjin masih terlihat tidak rela dan Yoongi mulai gemas melihatnya. "Tuhanku! Cepatlah, Seokjin! Berikan ciuman selamat malam atau semacamnya padanya dan pergilah denganku!"

Wajah Seokjin merona, dia bangun dengan gerakan terburu-buru. "A-aku ikut denganmu."

Yoongi menghela napas lega, "Akhirnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Seokjin kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Namjoon. Semalam Jimin meneleponnya dan mengatakan kalau Namjoon sudah sadar dan dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Seokjin sangat gembira dan dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk pergi menemui Namjoon. Omega dalam tubuhnya yang sudah merasa sehat melonjak riang. Bahkan Seokjin sedikit merias dirinya sendiri ketika dia akan pergi menemui Namjoon di rumah sakit.

Seokjin merubah rambut _pink_ nya menjadi hitam kelam dan dia juga memoles wajahnya dengan _make-up_ tipis. Jungkook sampai meledeknya terus-menerus saat melihat kakaknya yang 'berdandan' untuk Alphanya.

Kaki Seokjin melangkah ringan menyusuri koridor menuju kamar Namjoon. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan kamar Namjoon dan dia menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia mengetuk pelan kemudian membuka pintunya.

"Seokjin! Akhirnya!"

Seokjin terdiam, matanya mengerjap kaget saat Jimin langsung berseru gembira saat Seokjin membuka pintu kamar Namjoon. "Ke-kenapa?"

Jimin terkekeh dan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya kelaparan dan Alphamu tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian."

Namjoon mendelik, "Siapa Alpha yang kau maksud, hah?"

Seokjin terkikik pelan, "Aku akan menjaganya sekarang."

Jimin tertawa, dia mengambil jaketnya di sofa dan memakainya. "Aku titipkan dia padamu ya. Jangan biarkan dia menarikmu ke atas tempat tidur."

Seokjin merona dan menunduk dalam sementara Namjoon menggeram memperingatkan.

Jimin tertawa lagi dan setelahnya Alpha dari Min Yoongi itu pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Namjoon dengan langkah ringan.

Seokjin menjalin jari-jarinya dengan gugup, karena ucapan Jimin barusan, dia mendadak menjadi malu dan merona lagi. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup menatap Namjoon yang duduk diam di tempat tidurnya dengan balutan piyama rumah sakit berwarna biru langit.

"Jinseok,"

"Y-ya?" sahut Seokjin gugup.

"Kau mau menjengukku, kan? Kenapa berdiri sejauh itu? Kemarilah."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, dia berjalan dengan langkah gugup ke arah Namjoon yang masih duduk diam di tempat tidurnya. Seokjin menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Namjoon. Setelah menempatkan bokong padatnya di kursi, Seokjin kembali memainkan jarinya dengan gugup.

Namjoon menghela napas panjang, "Jangan pikirkan ucapan Jimin. Dia hanya bercanda."

Seokjin mengangguk kecil, "Aku tahu." Seokjin mendongak ragu-ragu, "Uhm.. bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Aku baik, lukanya mulai menutup. Hanya saja kadang masih terasa perih kalau aku bergerak banyak."

Wajah Seokjin memucat, dia kembali menunduk dalam. "Maaf.." cicitnya.

Namjoon tertawa, "Hei, santai saja, Jinseok. Waktu itu kau dalam wujud serigalamu dan Omega dalam dirimu yang mengambil alih tindakanmu. Logika sebagai manusia memang kadang akan menipis kalau kita dalam bentuk serigala, kan? Aku baik-baik saja, Alpha tidak mudah mati."

"Tapi tetap saja kemarin darahmu banyak sekali. Aku panik."

Namjoon tersenyum, tangannya terulur dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Seokjin yang menunduk. "Tapi buktinya aku baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Kau tidak terluka parah, kan?"

Namjoon mengeluarkan senyum menenangkannya hingga kedua lesung pipinya terlihat. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jinseok."

Yah, sebenarnya, Namjoon berbohong. Dia kehilangan banyak darah dan menghabiskan stok darah di rumah sakit karena luka hebatnya kemarin. Dia beruntung karena dia memang memiliki sistem regenerasi yang cepat sehingga dia bisa selamat. Kalau tidak, pasti keluarga Namjoon sudah berduka sekarang.

Seokjin mengembangkan senyumnya, "Syukurlah."

Namjoon membalas senyum Seokjin, "Kau mengganti warna rambutmu?"

Seokjin mengerjap pelan kemudian mengangguk, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau cantik,"

Seokjin terdiam, komentar Namjoon terdengar begitu tulus. Apalagi Namjoon juga memberikan senyum lembutnya pada Seokjin tepat setelah dia memuji Seokjin cantik. Omega dalam diri Seokjin mendengkur malu-malu dan Seokjin sendiri menunduk malu sebagai balasannya.

Kalau saja ini _manga_ , maka pasti kepala Seokjin sudah berasap karena malu.

"Te-terima kasih.." bisik Seokjin pelan.

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengusap-usap rambut halus Seokjin lagi, kemudian dia bergeser dan menyibak selimutnya.

Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Seokjin terkejut, dia bergegas berdiri dan membantu Namjoon. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Toilet, sayang."

"A-apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Seokjin panik karena Namjoon memang agak tertatih saat akan turun dari tempat tidur.

Namjoon menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Seokjin, "Bantu? Kau mau 'membantu'ku ke toilet?" tanya Namjoon dengan menyelipkan nada menggoda dalam suaranya.

Seokjin tertegun, dia mendongak menatap Namjoon. "Eh?" gumamnya pelan. Kemudian beberapa detik berikutnya wajah Seokjin merona pekat hingga ke telinga. Dia menggeleng cepat, "Ma-maksudku bukan itu!"

Namjoon tersenyum geli, dia tahu maksud Seokjin memang bukan itu. Tapi menurut Namjoon, jika dia menggoda Omeganya, maka mungkin saja Omeganya akan merasa lebih rileks. Karena memang sejak Seokjin masuk ke kamarnya, dia terlihat sangat tegang hingga Namjoon khawatir urat syaraf Seokjin akan putus.

"Ya, aku sih tidak masalah kalau kau juga mau membantuku di dalam toilet. Tapi saat ini, kau membantuku berjalan ke toilet pun sudah cukup, Jinseok."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan dan meneruskan kegiatannya membantu Namjoon ke toilet. Tepat setelah mereka tiba di depan pintu toilet, Seokjin melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi membantu menopang tubuh Namjoon.

Namjoon berjalan masuk ke toilet dan ketika pintu toilet itu tertutup, Seokjin tanpa sadar menghela napas lega. Jantungnya berdebar gila-gilaan saat membantu menopang tubuh Namjoon dan membawanya menuju toilet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Namjoon sudah sembuh total dan dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Seokjin menyambut ini dengan gembira, dia bahkan menawarkan diri untuk menjemput Namjoon di rumah sakit dan mengambil cuti di lab tempatnya bekerja.

Namjoon baru saja selesai berganti pakaian ketika dia melihat Seokjin sedang berdiri di dalam kamarnya dan terlihat tengah membereskan pakaian Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menghampiri Seokjin, "Kau sudah sampai."

Seokjin mendongak dan menatap Namjoon, senyum lebar langsung terbit di bibirnya saat melihat Namjoon. "Iya, aku baru saja sampai."

Namjoon tersenyum, dia memperhatikan penampilan Omeganya dan tertegun saat melihat syal yang melingkar di leher Seokjin. Jika Namjoon perhatikan, beberapa hari ini Omeganya selalu memakai syal tiap datang menjenguk Namjoon.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin mendongak dan dahinya berkerut, "Sakit? Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa pakai syal? Apa cuacanya sudah sedingin itu?"

Ya, sekarang memang sudah masuk musim dingin, tapi mereka memiliki darah serigala dalam tubuh mereka dan seharusnya hawa dingin bukanlah masalah bagi kaum _werewolf_ yang rata-rata memiliki suhu tubuh yang tinggi.

Seokjin terlihat menggigit bibirnya gugup dan bergerak memilin-milin kain kemeja Namjoon yang tadinya sedang dilipatnya. Namjoon sudah hafal mati gerakan malu-malu Seokjin itu, dia selalu melakukan itu ketika sedang merasa sangat gugup karena sesuatu.

"Katakan saja, sayang. Aku Alphamu, kau bebas menceritakan apapun padaku."

Seokjin menyentuh syal berwarna merah darah di lehernya, "Aku memakai ini karena.. banyak Alpha yang mengatakan aromaku semakin manis.." bisiknya pelan, Seokjin mendongak dan menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan malu-malu dari balik bulu matanya. "Itu.. karena _heat_ ku sudah semakin dekat. Kalau aku tidak pakai syal, nanti mereka akan bernafsu untuk mengklaimku. Jadi aku memakai ini untuk pura-pura kalau aku sudah memiliki Alpha.."

Namjoon terdiam, dia memang belum mengklaim Seokjin, jadi sudah bisa ditebak Seokjin memakai syal untuk menutupi lehernya yang bersih dari tanda klaim. Dan tadi Omeganya bilang aromanya semakin manis? Namjoon tidak menyadarinya sama sekali, mungkin karena dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Seokjin berkeliaran di sekitarnya dan menebar aromanya yang memang selalu manis dan menggoda. Namjoon sudah melatih hidungnya untuk tidak tergoda aroma Seokjin karena saat itu Seokjin masih trauma padanya. Dia tidak boleh ceroboh dan langsung menerjang Seokjin begitu saja, karena itu dia melatih dan meredam gairahnya saat berada di sekitar Seokjin.

Seokjin bergerak gelisah saat Namjoon hanya diam. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"N-Namjoon?" panggil Seokjin akhirnya.

"Seokjin,"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengklaimmu secepatnya?"

Seokjin terdiam, matanya membulat penuh keterkejutan dan dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"A-aku.."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau belum siap, Jinseok. Aku akan menunggumu." Namjoon menyela dengan cepat karena dia tidak mau membuat Seokjin merasa tidak nyaman.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "Aku akan mengatakannya padamu saat aku sudah siap."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan menuju lemari es di rumahnya dan mengambil sekaleng bir dingin dari sana. Dia membuka kalengnya dan meneguk isinya seraya berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah, menonton film _action_ yang kebetulan ditayangkan di stasiun TV.

Kaki panjang Namjoon diletakkan di atas meja kaca di depannya sementara dia kembali menyesap birnya. Namjoon melanjutkan kegiatannya menonton namun konsentrasinya pada film buyar begitu saja saat dia mendengar suara ponselnya yang berdering nyaring.

Namjoon melirik ponselnya kemudian meraihnya, dan dia tertegun saat melihat kalau Seokjin lah yang menghubunginya. Mata Namjoon melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam dan biasanya Omeganya yang manis itu sudah tertidur jam segini.

"Ya, Jinseok?" sapa Namjoon.

"… _hh.."_

Namjoon tidak mendengar apapun selain suara napas terengah dan dia tertegun, "Jinseok? Sayang?"

" _.."_

Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya, kaleng birnya dia letakkan begitu saja di atas meja. "Jinseok? Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyanya agak panik.

" _Anngghh.. t-tolong a-aku.. hhh.."_

Namjoon terdiam dan dua detik berikutnya sebuah geraman berat lolos dari bibirnya. Semua Alpha pasti mengerti jika Omeganya meminta pertolongan sambil mendesah, maka sudah jelas kalau pertolongan yang dimaksud adalah pertolongan untuk menghadapi _heat_ Omega.

"Apa kau _heat_?" bisik Namjoon berat.

Namjoon mendengar suara desahan pelan Seokjin dan suara gemerisik kain, kelihatannya Seokjin menggeliat di tempat tidurnya.

" _I-iya.. hhh.. Namjoon. b-bantu aku.."_

"Berikan kode kombinasi apartemenmu padaku. Aku segera ke sana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berhasil tiba di apartemen Seokjin dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Dia beruntung kondisi jalan sudah sangat sepi karena sudah masuk waktu tengah malam sehingga dia bisa berkendara dengan begitu cepat menuju apartemen Seokjin.

Namjoon memarkirkan mobilnya dengan cepat, dia bahkan menulikan telinganya pada suara decit ban yang memekakkan telinga karena Namjoon benar-benar asal saat memarkir mobilnya. Dia melompat turun dan berlari menuju _lift_ untuk segera pergi ke apartemen milik Omeganya.

Kaki panjang Namjoon berjalan cepat dan akhirnya dia sampai di depan unit apartemen Seokjin. Tanpa menunggu lama Namjoon segera memasukkan kode kombinasi unit apartemen Seokjin dan membuka pintunya.

Tepat ketika pintu itu terbuka, aroma manis Seokjin langsung merasuk ke dalam hidung Namjoon dan Namjoon segera menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia berjalan dengan cepat dan tegas dengan napas yang memberat seiring langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan pusat aroma manis dan menggairahkan dari Omeganya.

Namjoon berdiri di depan kamar Seokjin dan terdiam di sana sebentar. Dia masih mencoba mengontrol nafsunya dan berusaha keras agar tidak segera menerjang Seokjin dan menyetubuhinya secara brutal.

Namjoon mengangkat tangannya dan mengetuk pintu kamar Seokjin, "Jinseok? Aku masuk ya."

Namjoon menunggu balasan dan akhirnya setelah sepuluh detik berlalu dalam keheningan, Namjoon membuka pintu kamar Seokjin dan dia langsung disambut pemandangan paling menggoda seumur hidupnya.

Dia melihat Seokjin, di atas tempat tidur, dengan tubuh berkeringat dan rambut berantakan, sedang berbaring menekuk, bergelung seperti bola dengan kedua tangan yang berada di selangkangannya sendiri.

"N-Namjoon.." bisik Seokjin.

Namjoon berjalan pelan dan mengelus kepala Seokjin, Seokjin mengerang penuh kebutuhan dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tangan Namjoon.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" bisik Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangguk dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk menghilangkan keraguannya soal trauma Seokjin. Dia bergerak naik ke tempat tidur Seokjin dan mengangkat tubuh Omeganya untuk dia letakkan di atas pangkuannya.

Aroma Seokjin benar-benar membakar habis kewarasannya tapi Namjoon masih mencoba menahan diri. Dia harus mengklaim Seokjin terlebih dahulu.

Namjoon menempelkan kepala Seokjin ke bahunya dan mengusap denyut nadi di leher Seokjin. "Ini akan sakit.." bisiknya pelan.

Seokjin mengerang saat Namjoon berbisik di telinganya, dia mencengkram jaket Namjoon lebih erat dan kembali merapatkan tubuhnya serapat mungkin dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon menurunkan kerah pakaian Seokjin kemudian dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Seokjin, membuka mulutnya kemudian menggigitnya.

Seokjin tersentak saat merasakan taring Namjoon menembus kulitnya, dia meremas jaket Namjoon dan mengeluarkan erangan penuh ekstasi saat Namjoon menghisap lehernya pelan. Namjoon memberikan hisapan dan jilatan di leher Seokjin kemudian melepaskan mulutnya dan leher Seokjin. Mata Namjoon menatap leher Seokjin yang sudah berhiaskan tanda klaim dari dirinya.

"Sekarang kau milikku.." bisik Namjoon pelan.

Seokjin mengerang lagi, dia menarik-narik rambut Namjoon, memberi kode pada Alphanya bahwa _heat_ nya sudah semakin menyiksa dan dia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Namjoon meregangkan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Omeganya, jari telunjuk Namjoon terulur dan dia mengelus bibir bawah Seokjin dengan gerakan pelan.

"Biarkan aku membantumu dalam _heat_ mu, Omega.."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya part 'guling-guling'nya akan segera datang, saudara-saudara! *tebar confetti*

Jangan protes dulu ya, part ini judulnya 'Claim' lho, bukan naena, jadi aku cut dulu setelah bagian klaim. Huehehehe /dihajar

Ah akhirnya ya, hal yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Aku tahu kalian sudah sangat menantikan bagian guling-guling di kasur ini. hehehe

.

.

.

.

Btw, thank you so much untuk semua reviewnya.

Akhirnya setelah menulis sampai 60an cerita, ada juga fanfikku yang reviewnya tembus sampai 1k+ :')

Aku terharu sekali, seterharu diriku saat BTS menang Daesang di MMA :')

(((Aku nangis waktu mamih Jin dan J-Hope nangis T-T)))

.

.

.

.

Still, reviewnya yang lucu-lucu itu masih ditunggu :*


	12. His Mom

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

 **Warning:**

 _ **Fiction, BL, ABO!AU.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 12: His Mom.**

Seokjin membuka matanya dengan perlahan di pagi hari. Dia bisa mendengari kicauan ribut dari beberapa burung yang bertengger di luar jendelanya. Seokjin mengerang pelan, mengusap matanya dan menggeliat pelan. Namun dia langsung terhenti saat merasakan sebentuk lengan dengan suhu tubuh yang hangat memeluknya.

Kepala Seokjin bergerak dan dia melihat rambut abu-abu Namjoon yang berada di sebelah kepalanya. Seokjin mengerjap pelan, mendadak lupa kenapa Namjoon berada di sebelahnya, di dalam selimut yang sama dengannya.

Dan kenapa dia merasa seolah dia sangat dekat dengan Namjoon?

Bahkan rasanya Seokjin bisa mendengar detak jantung Namjoon yang seolah berdetak seirama dengannya.

Namjoon menggeliat pelan dan Seokjin hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat, terlalu bingung harus memasang reaksi seperti apa dan akhirnya saat mata Alpha itu terbuka, Seokjin langsung disambut dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum tipis Namjoon.

"Pagi, sayang.." bisik Namjoon serak kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya dan merapikan rambut Seokjin. "Masih merasa panas?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

Seokjin diam, dia mengerutkan dahinya dan mendadak dia ingat kenapa Namjoon berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

Astaga,

Semalam.. dia _heat_.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghubungi Namjoon untuk membantunya.

Tuhan, apakah semalam dia begitu murahan? Omega yang sedang _heat_ tidak akan bisa mengontrol akal sehatnya. Sudah pasti dia hanya akan mengedepankan hasratnya yang menyiksa.

"Jinseok, kau merona. Apa tubuhmu panas lagi?" tanya Namjoon, dengan perlahan dia menggerakkan tangannya turun ke leher Seokjin, mengelus denyut nadinya di sana, kemudian turun menuruni lengannya hingga menggenggam tangan Seokjin.

Seokjin tergagap, wajahnya panas dan dia yakin dia benar-benar merah seperti warna syal pemberian ibunya natal lalu. Seokjin menggeleng-geleng cepat, "Tidak, aku.. maksudku.. aku mau.."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil melihat Omeganya yang panik, "Sayang, aku sudah melihat semuanya semalam. Jangan malu, kau bebas mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan seperti semalam."

Seokjin mengeluarkan pekikan malu sementara Omega dalam tubuhnya sedang mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri. "S-semalam aku.. melakukan itu?"

Namjoon terkekeh, dia mengecup dahi Seokjin yang tertutupi poni, "Ya, kau melakukan itu. Nah, sekarang kau mau beranjak dari sini atau mau di tempat tidur bersamaku seharian?"

Seokjin terdiam dengan wajah merona pekat, "Uhm.. aku mau mandi.."

Namjoon tersenyum, "Kalau begitu biar kusiapkan airnya." Namjoon mengecup pipi Seokjin kemudian menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Seokjin memekik karena Namjoon langsung bangun begitu saja dengan kondisi tanpa busana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Namjoon santai, dia menunduk menatap dirinya sendiri. "Ah, santai saja, sayang. Kau juga sudah melihatnya semalam, kan?" ujarnya kemudian dia berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Seokjin? Jangan tanya bagaimana merahnya wajahnya sekarang. Dia hanya bisa menutupi mulut dan dagunya dengan selimut dan perlahan-lahan dia bergerak bangun.

Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar dan Seokjin butuh air, Seokjin melirik ke arah _coffee table_ yang kebetulan memang berada di kamarnya dan melihat segelas air di sana.

Seokjin melirik pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dan akhirnya dia menyibak selimutnya kemudian berdiri, dia merasakan kakinya agak goyah dan gemetar, dan ketika dia berdiri, suatu cairan terasa mengalir dari bagian belakang tubuhnya dan mau tidak mau Seokjin kembali merona.

Semalam dia dan Alphanya sudah benar-benar melakukan 'itu'.

Sungguh rasanya Seokjin bisa meledak karena malu.

Dengan hati-hati dia berjalan dan meneguk air yang ada di dalam gelas itu sampai habis. Dia menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang sangat berantakan dan perlahan-lahan wajahnya merona lagi. Seokjin meletakkan gelasnya di meja kemudian meraih sebuah _bathrobe_ dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Namjoon keluar dari baliknya. Wajahnya penuh air sehingga Seokjin menduga dia mencuci mukanya terlebih dahulu.

"Air mandimu sudah siap, sayang." ujar Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan dan berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

"Ah, apakah kau punya handuk atau sikat gigi ekstra? Aku juga mau mandi." Namjoon berujar santai seraya menoleh ke arah Seokjin.

Seokjin terdiam kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Ada di kabinet yang ada di dekat dapur."

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur Seokjin.

Seokjin sendiri melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi dan dia melihat bahwa _bathtube_ nya sudah terisi air hangat. Dia membuka _bathrobe_ nya dan merendam tubuhnya ke dalam air hangat. Seokjin mendesah pelan dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya.

Baru beberapa menit Seokjin menikmati mandinya, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Seokjin terlonjak karena kaget.

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Maaf, kau tidak keberatan kita berbagi kamar mandi, kan? Tadinya aku mau mandi di kamar mandi luar tapi ternyata air panasnya tidak berfungsi."

Seokjin terdiam, kalau dia menolak, dia tidak enak pada Alphanya. Tapi kalau dia menerima, dia malu sekali.

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan batin di dalam dirinya, Seokjin mengangguk pelan dan Namjoon berjalan ke arah bilik _shower_ dan mulai membilas tubuhnya di sana. Seokjin duduk dengan gugup di dalam air hangatnya, dia bisa melihat Namjoon yang sedang mandi dengan jelas karena pembatas diantara _shower_ dan _bathtube_ adalah kaca.

Dan walaupun kaca itu berembun karena air hangat, tetap saja Seokjin bisa melihat tubuh Namjoon dengan jelas. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, dia berusaha memalingkan pandangannya tapi Omega yang sedang _heat_ memang pasti hanya akan mau bersama Alphanya. Dan inilah yang sedang Seokjin rasakan sekarang.

Seokjin bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berada di tengah pahanya mendadak mulai bangun karena terangsang.

Astaga, dia terangsang hanya karena melihat Alphanya mandi? _Heat_ nya kali ini benar-benar luar biasa.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam erangannya karena air hangat yang merendam tubuhnya justru terasa membelai tubuhnya.

Suara _shower_ Namjoon berhenti dan dia meraih handuk yang tergantung di sana. Namjoon mengeringkan tubuhnya kemudian dia menatap Omeganya yang sedang duduk kaku dengan wajah merah padam.

"Jinseok? Kenapa?" tanya Namjoon kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Seokjin.

Seokjin membuka matanya dan menggeleng pelan, "A-aku.." dia mencoba mengangkat tangannya yang terendam namun sialnya tangannya malah menyentuh miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna.

Seokjin mendesah penuh kepuasan dan setelahnya dia langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Seokjin, dia berjongkok di sebelah _bathtube_ kemudian mengelus kepala Omeganya. "Datang lagi?" bisik Namjoon.

Ya, memang biasanya Omega dalam masa _heat_ akan mengalami beberapa kali 'serangan gairah' dalam sehari dan biasanya gejalanya akan mereda setelah sehari-dua hari, tapi kadang ada juga yang bertahan sampai seminggu penuh.

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk, dia menyandarkan wajahnya ke tangan Namjoon yang mengelus-elus wajahnya. Kemudian Seokjin memekik pelan saat tangan Namjoon yang lainnya masuk ke dalam bak dan menyentuh miliknya yang sudah benar-benar keras.

Seokjin mendesah ribut sementara Namjoon mengerjakan pekerjaannya untuk memuaskan Omeganya. Seokjin menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Namjoon dan mendesah tepat di telinganya.

Namjoon yang merasa posisinya tidak nyaman akhirnya melepaskan handuknya dan ikut masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Kemudian dia meraih Omeganya untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan bersandar padanya. Namjoon mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan kembali menggoda milik Omeganya yang mengeras sementara tangan lainnya membuka kaki Seokjin agar terbuka semakin lebar.

"Sayang, semalam aku belum pakai _knot_. Apa kali ini aku boleh pakai _knot_?" bisik Namjoon berat.

Seokjin mengerang, Namjoon berbisik tepat di sebelah telinganya dan itu sama sekali tidak baik untuk kondisi tubuhnya yang terbakar nafsu.

Seokjin meraih leher Namjoon dengan tangannya untuk berpegangan sementara dia terus mendesah keras sampai akhirnya dia mencapai puncaknya hanya karena permainan tangan Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum, dia mengecup leher Omeganya kemudian memutar tubuhnya agar menghadapnya. Namjoon meraih pinggang Seokjin dan membantunya untuk menyeimbangkan posisi sementara dia menggerakkan jarinya untuk mengelus permukaan lubang Seokjin yang berkerut.

Seokjin mendongakkan kepalanya saat Namjoon menyentuh titik sensitifnya dan dia mengeluarkan erangan panjang yang merdu. Seokjin menangkup wajah Namjoon kemudian menciumnya dengan terburu-buru.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil sebelum membalas ciuman Seokjin. Satu hal yang Namjoon ketahui dari kebiasaan bercinta Omeganya adalah dia selalu mencium Namjoon tiap kali Namjoon menyentuh lubangnya. Dan saat ini itulah yang sedang dia lakukan, air hangat yang merendam mereka membuat jari Namjoon dapat masuk dengan mudah untuk melakukan sedikit persiapan.

Karena jika dia memakai knot, maka sudah pasti Omeganya harus benar-benar siap untuk menerimanya. Atau kalau tidak Seokjin bisa kesakitan dan Namjoon sangat tidak menginginkan itu.

Namjoon terus berusaha mempersiapkan Seokjin sementara Omeganya melakukan apapun untuk melampiaskannya mulai dari menarik rambut Namjoon, menciumnya, atau meremas bahunya, bahkan mencakar punggungnya.

"Sayang, sepertinya kau sudah siap. Aku masuk ya?" bisik Namjoon meminta persetujuan Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangguk dan Namjoon tersenyum melihatnya, dia mengecup bibir Omeganya yang memerah dan membengkak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Omega." Namjoon berbisik kemudian dia mendorong dirinya sendiri masuk ke dalam tubuh Seokjin.

Seokjin memekik pelan dan meremas tengkuk Namjoon kuat. Dia merasakan tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak saat Namjoon terus bergerak di dalam dirinya. Dan Seokjin benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk tidak mendesah atau mengerang selama Alphanya terus bergerak di dalam dirinya.

Namjoon menggeram pelan merasakan nikmatnya tubuh Omeganya, dia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup tanda klaim yang dia buat di leher Seokjinnya. Namjoon menghisapnya pelan dan berhasil membuahkan erangan lainnya dari Seokjin.

"Ah, sial." Namjoon mengerang saat dia merasa dia hampir sampai. Dia menangkup wajah Omeganya dan mengelusnya, memberi isyarat agar Omeganya membuka matanya.

"Jinseok, ini akan sakit. Tahan sebentar ya?"

Dan Seokjin mengangguk, kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang sejak tadi berada di dalam tubuhnya berubah menjadi semakin besar. Seokjin meringis pelan, "Sakit.."

Namjoon mengusap punggungnya menenangkan, _knot_ nya sedang bekerja dan Seokjin memang akan merasakan sakit karena miliknya akan membesar dan tentunya membuat bagian dalam Seokjin harus meregang lebih lebar.

" _Hiks_ , sakit.." rintih Seokjin lagi dan Namjoon menciumnya untuk menenangkan. Dan Namjoon terus melakukannya hingga proses _knotting_ itu selesai.

Seokjin langsung terkulai di bahu Namjoon dan tertidur pulas. Namjoon tersenyum kecil, dia memeluk Omeganya dan mengusap punggung halusnya dengan lembut.

"Semoga kita akan segera memiliki bayi." Namjoon berbisik pelan di telinga Omeganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengetuk-etuk meja kayu restoran tempatnya berada dengan kesal. Kakaknya sudah tidak mengabarinya selama beberapa hari belakangan dan Jungkook selalu tidak menemukan apapun saat berkunjung ke apartemen kakakknya.

Apartemennya selalu terkunci dan menurut tetangganya, kakaknya tidak keluar beberapa hari belakangan. Jungkook mengasumsikan kakaknya mengalami _heat_ , tapi biasanya kakaknya akan tetap menghubungi Jungkook selama dua-tiga menit untuk mengabari kalau dia _heat_.

Tapi kali ini? Tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

"Kook, sudahlah, mungkin kakakmu hanya _heat_." Taehyung berujar dengan nada bosan karena memang sejak beberapa hari ini Jungkook sibuk mengeluh soal kakaknya yang tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir!" ujar Jungkook kesal. "Biasanya dia akan tetap menghubungiku, tapi sekarang tidak."

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "Dia sudah punya Alpha, mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan Namjoon."

Jimin yang duduk di seberang pasangan itu mengangguk pelan, "Namjoon itu terlalu kuat untuk urusan ini. Mungkin kakakmu benar-benar sibuk bersamanya selama tiga hari ini."

Yoongi berdecak pelan, "Kalian tiga Alpha sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya."

Jimin menoleh ke arah Omeganya kemudian merangkulnya, " _Eeyy_.. aku berbeda dengan Namjoon, sayang. Aku tetap mementingkan kebutuhan dan kepuasanmu."

Yoongi berdecih keras dan menggerakkan bahunya agar lepas dari rangkulan Jimin.

Jungkook yang tadinya masih menggerutu soal kakaknya mendadak menatap Yoongi dan Jimin di hadapannya.

"Yoongi _Hyung_ , aku ingin bertanya." Jungkook meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Apa?" sahut Yoongi.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi Omeganya?"

Dan terdapat jeda hening yang panjang di sana.

Taehyung merangkul Omeganya yang masih memasang wajah polos dengan mata berkedip-kedip lucu. "Jadi sayang.. mereka ini.."

"Aku terpaksa jadi Omega Jimin karena ternyata aku Omega." Yoongi menjawab dan Jimin langsung merengek protes.

" _Sugar_ , jangan begitu. Aku ini Alphamu, satu-satunya."

Jungkook mengerjap bingung, "Maksudnya?"

Yoongi melirik Jimin dan mendecih pelan melihat Alphanya yang merengek padanya. "Aku ini tidak mau jadi Omega. Dan aku benci setengah mati pada Alpha berisik di sebelahku ini."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Mereka bersama sejak kecil. Tapi Yoongi baru tahu dia Omega Jimin di ulang tahunnya yang ke-delapan belas. Dan kemudian Jimin memperkenalkan Yoongi pada kami setelah mereka berdua resmi bersama."

Yoongi menuding Alpha berambut _silver_ yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Jadi, dia ini menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan, berisik dan konyol. Selama masa sekolah dia selalu meledekku yang galak dan mengatakan tidak akan ada yang mau menjadi Alphaku. Tapi kemudian, ternyata dia Alphaku dan lihat bagaimana dia memujaku sekarang."

Jimin merengut, "Kau sampai sakit karena mencoba menolak aku sebagai Alphamu. Kalau saja aku tidak menjengukmu yang terkapar waktu itu, kau pasti sudah mati, _Sugar_."

Yoongi terdiam dengan wajah yang perlahan merona. Dia menunduk dalam dan memainkan garpu kuenya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Jadi, waktu itu Yoongi sakit. Dia absen dari sekolah beberapa hari dan aku sebagai teman sekelas yang baik memutuskan untuk menjenguknya. Tapi begitu aku sampai di sana, dia mengaku padaku kalau aku Alphanya dan dia sakit karena Omega dalam tubuhnya terlalu merindukanku."

Yoongi mendengus jengkel walaupun wajahnya penuh rona kemerahan karena malu, "Itu bukan salahku! Omega dalam diri kita memang kadang sulit dikendalikan, tahu!"

Jimin tertawa dan memeluk Yoongi, "Duh, imutnyaa~"

"Jimin! Lepas!"

Jungkook mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Taehyung, "Dan Jimin _Hyung_ terus bertahan walaupun Yoongi _Hyung_ _tsundere_ seperti itu?"

Taehyung terkekeh, "Jimin itu maniak dan Yoongi juga sama saja. Dia Omega tapi selalu tidak mau mengaku Omega, sedangkan Jimin, dia sih masokis akut karena diam saja walaupun Omeganya tipe _tsundere_ akut yang menyebalkan."

Jungkook tertawa keras dan Yoongi langsung mendelik padanya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, aku tidak menertawakan apa-apa."

Yoongi mendengus dan kembali menyuap kuenya dengan brutal, kemudian setelah kuenya habis, dia langsung menarik piring Jimin dan mulai melahap kue milik Alphanya itu.

"Sayang, kau mau kue lagi?" tanya Jimin.

"Hmm, aku mau tiramisu." Yoongi menjawab datar dan Jimin langsung memanggil seorang pelayan untuk menyampaikan pesanan Yoongi.

"Tapi kemana sebenarnya Namjoon dan Seokjin? Kita sudah menunggu selama tiga puluh menit." Taehyung menggerutu pelan seraya melirik arlojinya.

"Ah, itu dia!" pekik Jungkook.

Ketiga kepala lainnya sontak menoleh ke arah yang ditatap Jungkook dan mereka melihat Namjoon dan Seokjin yang baru saja turun dari mobil Namjoon dan melangkah masuk. Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin dan menggenggamya saat mereka sudah semakin dekat dengan meja berisi Jimin, Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Jin! Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa sulit sekali menghubungimu beberapa hari ini?!" sembur Jungkook langsung.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, Namjoon menarik sebuah kursi untuknya dan Seokjin duduk di sana. "Maaf, aku sibuk. Aku.. _heat_."

Taehyung menjentikkan jarinya, "Sudah kuduga! Dia hanya terlalu sibuk dengan Namjoon!"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya bingung tapi Namjoon sudah mendelik memperingatkan.

Namjoon berdehem kemudian menatap Seokjin, "Sayang, mau makan sesuatu? Kau lapar, kan?"

"Oh ya, aku mau _fish and chips_."

Namjoon mengangguk dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan.

Jungkook memperhatikan leher kakaknya, memperhatikan tanda klaim yang terpampang jelas di sana, "Jadi, akhirnya kakakku resmi memiliki Alpha?"

Seokjin terdiam dengan wajah merona dan akhirnya dia mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kapan kau akan menemui orangtua Seokjin, Namjoon?" tanya Yoongi langsung.

Seokjin terdiam, dia menoleh ke arah Alphanya. Benar juga, setelah statusnya resmi menjadi milik Namjoon, Namjoon jelas harus bertemu orangtuanya.

Namjoon yang memahami Seokjin menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan tersenyum pada Omeganya. "Secepatnya, aku akan membiarkan Seokjin rehat sebentar untuk membiasakan tubuhnya yang baru diterpa _heat_. Kemudian aku akan pergi ke rumah orangtua Seokjin." Namjoon mengelus pipi halus Omeganya sementara Seokjin tersenyum lebar saat mendengar jawaban Namjoon.

"Kalian benar-benar penuh aura berbunga. Aku bisa mual melihat kalian." ujar Yoongi sinis.

Jimin terbahak dan memeluk Yoongi, " _Umumumu_ ~ Yoongiku tercinta~"

Namjoon tersenyum aneh seraya menatap Jimin. "Kau sendiri kapan akan menyebar undangan padaku, Jim? Aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari cincin di jari Yoongi."

Jimin dan Yoongi menunduk serempak ke arah tangan mereka yang sudah tersemat cincin yang sama.

"Ah, ini.. nanti. Aku masih sibuk dengan bisnis baruku." Jimin menjawab dengan nada canggung.

Sementara Yoongi mendengus kesal, "Jadi intinya dia memberikan ini supaya dia bisa bebas mengatakan kalau aku benar-benar miliknya."

Taehyung mendengus pelan, "Kau kan memang miliknya. Dasar _tsundere_."

Yoongi mendelik ke arah Taehyung, "Apa kau bilang?!"

Seokjin tertawa pelan, dia memeluk lengan Namjoon tanpa sadar dan bersandar di sana. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berjalan-jalan bersama? Musim dingin sudah dimulai." Kemudian tiba-tiba Seokjin melepaskan lengan Namjoon perlahan, "Uh, aku butuh toilet."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan dan Seokjin bergerak bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju toilet. Yoongi meletakkan serbetnya ke meja kemudian berdiri.

"Yoongi, mau ke mana?" tanya Jimin.

"Toilet," ujar Yoongi singkat.

"Ah, aku ikut." Jungkook berujar langsung dan mereka berdua berdiri dari kursinya untuk pergi ke toilet.

Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi seraya menatap Namjoon. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" sahut Namjoon.

"Kau dan Seokjin." Jimin menyela sebelum Taehyung sempat berbicara.

"Kami baik, aku sudah mengklaimnya dan aku berencana untuk segera menikah dengannya."

Taehyung menyeringai, "Secepatnya?"

"Tentu saja secepatnya. _Dad_ pasti menunggu kabar bahagia ini dariku."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk, "Apa kau berencana memperkenalkan Seokjin pada.. ayah kandungmu?"

Namjoon terdiam, kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa ya, di hari pernikahan kami."

Taehyung mengangguk setuju, "Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Kurasa aku tidak akan mengundangnya kembali ke kehidupanku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia berada di mana saat ini."

"Itu terserah padamu," ujar Jimin.

"Ya, kami akan selalu mendukungmu kok. Dan kami jelas akan membantu pernikahanmu nanti." Taehyung berujar santai, "Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa menemui orangtua Seokjin mungkin akan menjadi sebuah pekerjaan tambahan untukmu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Namjoon bingung.

Taehyung menggaruk pipinya pelan, " _Well_ , teknisnya, kau pernah melukai Seokjin sampai sedemikian rupa. Aku pernah bertemu ibunya dan kurasa dia tidak masalah memaafkanmu. Tapi.. aku belum pernah bertemu ayahnya dan mungkin itu adalah hal yang harus kau khawatirkan."

Jimin mengangguk setuju, "Restu ayah itu penting, dia yang akan mengantar pengantinmu ke altar."

Namjoon terdiam kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Kau benar."

Taehyung mengangguk dengan wajah puas. "Ah, mereka sudah kembali. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah yang dilihat Taehyung dan dia melihat Omeganya sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?" ujar Taehyung.

Yoongi mengangguk setuju, "Oke."

Jimin meraih mantelnya dan memakainya, "Baiklah, ayo pergi."

Mereka berjalan melewati pintu keluar dan ketika berbelok di pintu keluar, Seokjin tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan seseorang. Beruntungnya Seokjin berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya karena Namjoon langsung menangkap pinggangnya.

"Sayang, hati-hati." Namjoon berujar lembut seraya menegakkan tubuh Seokjin.

Seokjin menghembuskan napas lega kemudian dia menatap kepada Alphanya. " _Thanks_ ," ujarnya lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang ditabraknya.

Sosok yang ditabraknya adalah seorang pria, tapi dengan wajah yang terlampau cantik sehingga Seokjin yakin dia adalah Omega. Seokjin tersenyum meminta maaf, "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

Tapi anehnya pria itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Seokjin, sebaliknya dia justru terpaku menatap Namjoon. Seokjin mendongak dan kelihatannya Namjoon juga menyadari pandangan dari pria itu jadi dia mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap pria cantik yang baru saja menabrak Seokjin.

Dan seketika itu juga Seokjin merasakan tubuh Alphanya mengeras, bahkan detak jantungnya juga terdengar sangat cepat.

"Namjoon?" panggil Seokjin bingung.

Tapi Namjoon tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali, matanya terpaku pada sosok pria cantik di hadapannya dan Seokjin. Bahkan teman-temannya yang lain juga terlihat sama bingungnya dengan Seokjin.

Dan semuanya mendadak menjadi jelas saat Namjoon membuka belah bibirnya dan membisikkan satu kata singkat.

"Ibu.."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Hah, imprintnya akhirnya update.

Part guling-gulingnya udah keluar. Dan aku merasa lega. Hahaha

Berikutnya sih cuma serangkaian penyelesaian masalah kecil-kecil lainnya karena masalah besarnya fanfik ini kan sudah selesai.

.

.

Btw, ada saran soal siapa yang cocok jadi ibunya Namjoon?

Silahkan sampaikan pendapat kalian~

Kalau tidak ada yang cocok, nanti aku pakai OC saja. Hehe

.

Oke, ditunggu tanggapannya ya~

.

.

See ya!

* * *

Tolong cek profileku karena aku mengupdate informasi baru di sana.

Thank you~


	13. Pieces

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

 **Warning:**

 _ **Fiction, BL, ABO!AU.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 13: Pieces**

"Ibu.."

Seokjin mengerjap dengan cepat saat dia mendengar itu keluar dengan lirih dari mulut Namjoon, dan saat dia sadar, mulutnya terbuka dengan bentuk bulat, dia meraih lengan Namjoon dan tersentak saat merasakan betapa tegang dan kakunya tubuh Alphanya.

"Namjoon.." bisik Seokjin, mencoba menyadarkan Alphanya. Dia melirik ke arah keempat teman-temannya yang lain yang terlihat sama terkejutnya dan sama bingungnya dengan Seokjin.

Seokjin menggerakkan lengan Alphanya, dia sadar saat ini mereka sudah benar-benar menarik perhatian banyak pejalan kaki karena berdiri di dekat pintu masuk sebuah restoran dan hanya terdiam dengan posisi saling memandang satu dengan yang lainnya. Dia kembali meraih lengan Namjoon namun kali ini dia merambat ke arah telapak tangannya dan meremasnya lembut.

"Namjoon, mungkin sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam lagi?" bisik Seokjin seraya menggoyangkan tangan besar milik Alphanya yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Seokjin berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Alphanya karena pria itu menunduk untuk menatapnya. Seokjin tersenyum dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah restoran yang berada di sebelah mereka.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita ke dalam jika kau ingin mengobrol dengan.." Seokjin menatap ke arah pria cantik di hadapannya dengan tatapan ragu, "Uhm.." Seokjin tidak tahu bagaimana dia sebaiknya memanggil sosok pria di hadapannya yang kemungkinan besar adalah ibu kandung dari Alphanya.

"Tidak."

Suara serak Namjoon memecah kecanggungan Seokjin, Seokjin mendongak dan dia melihat Alphanya tengah menatap tajam pada sosok pria cantik itu dan ketika Seokjin ingin menanyakan apa maksud Namjoon, Alphanya sudah kembali membuka suara.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Namjoon berujar final dan menarik tangan Seokjin ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir di depan restoran.

"Eh? Eh?" ujar Seokjin bingung tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain pasrah pada Alphanya yang menariknya ke dalam mobil dan langsung menutup pintu di sebelah Seokjin. Seokjin menatap ke arah keempat temannya yang masih berdiri canggung di atas trotoar dan Seokjin melihat adiknya jelas-jelas menatapnya dengan alis terangkat bingung, Seokjin membalasnya dengan gelengan dengan wajah yang sama bingungnya.

Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya ke arah pria cantik ibu kandung Namjoon dan dia melihat pria itu tengah menatap ke arah Namjoon yang sedang memasang safety belt di sebelah Seokjin.

"Sayang, _safety belt_ mu." Namjoon berujar rendah dan Seokjin tergagap, dengan gerakan super canggung dia menarik _safety belt_ nya dan memasangnya. Dia memandang ke depan dan melihat pria cantik itu menatapnya kemudian tersenyum kecil padanya.

Seokjin ingin membalas senyumnya, tapi mobil Namjoon sudah bergerak lebih dulu.

Namjoon memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan ini membuat Seokjin agak ngeri. Seokjin merapat di kursinya dengan wajah tegang, dan ketika dia melirik ke arah Alphanya, dia melihat raut kalut dari Alphanya dan mungkin baru kali ini Seokjin melihat Namjoon berekspresi seperti itu karena sesuatu yang bukan berasal darinya.

"Namjoon.." Seokjin mencoba memanggil Alphanya karena kecepatan mobil yang mereka tumpangi semakin naik.

"Namjoon!" seru Seokjin keras dan Namjoon mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak, membuat tubuh Seokjin agak terlempar menuju _dashboard_ dan untungnya dia berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya sehingga dahinya tidak terbentur benda keras itu.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan dan menatap ke depan, ternyata mereka sedang berada di bawah lampu lalu lintas yang kebetulan menyala merah. Seokjin menoleh ke arah Alphanya dan menatapnya, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Namjoon diam, dia tidak menjawab bahkan menggerakkan sedikit saja anggota tubuhnya untuk merespon Seokjin pun tidak dia lakukan.

"Namjoon, turunkan aku di halte bus terdekat."

Dan kali ini Seokjin berhasil mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Namjoon. "Kenapa?" ujarnya.

"Kau kalut, kau amat sangat kalut dan tertekan karena sesuatu tapi kau tidak mau repot-repot untuk memberitahuku." Seokjin mendengus kasar dan menatap ke depan, "Kalau kau lupa, maka aku bersedia mengingatkan kalau saat ini aku terikat denganmu, apapun yang kau rasakan, aku akan ikut merasakannya juga."

Namjoon menghela napas kasar, dia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara pada Seokjin tapi karena lampu lalu lintas sudah kembali berubah menjadi hijau, maka Namjoon memutuskan untuk menjalankan mobilnya dan akhirnya menepikannya.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang sedang terdiam seraya mencengkram roda kemudi erat-erat. "Kau mau menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Dia ibuku. Ibu kandungku. Seseorang yang membuatku menolakmu jauh-jauh."

Seokjin mengangguk, dia tahu Namjoon pasti akan mengatakan itu. "Kau masih membencinya?"

Namjoon mendesah lelah dan membenturkan belakang kepalanya ke _headrest_ kursinya. "Entahlah,"

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, dia melepas _safety belt_ nya dan menarik kepala Namjoon ke dalam pelukannya. Seokjin akui berpelukan dalam mobil sangat tidak enak, rusuknya tertusuk persneling dan itu sakit. Tapi Seokjin merasa hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan, dia bisa mendengar degup jantung Alphanya yang perlahan kembali normal saat dia mulai mengusap-usap tengkuk Namjoon.

"Punya Omega memang menyenangkan ya." Namjoon terkekeh pelan dan Seokjin memukul tengkuknya.

"Rusukku sakit memelukmu seperti ini." keluh Seokjin akhirnya.

Namjoon tertawa dan melepaskan pelukan Seokjin. Dia kembali ke posisinya dan menjalakan mobilnya sementara Seokjn kembali memasang _safety belt_ nya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Kau akan menginap?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Ada yang harus aku urus. Aku akan menemuimu besok setelah kau pulang kerja."

Seokjin terdiam, dia tahu urusan yang Namjoon maksud mungkin soal ibunya. Tapi apa? Apa yang ingin dilakukan Namjoon?

"Baiklah," ujar Seokjin.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan tersenyum, kemudian tangannya terulur dan memberikan usapan lembut di pipi Seokjin. Seolah mengatakan kalau tidak ada yang harus Seokjin khawatirkan atau pikirkan.

Tapi Seokjin tahu, semuanya tidak sesederhana itu.

Dia merasakannya.

Dia bisa merasakan itu.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan seraya melepas _lab coat_ nya dan meraih jaketnya sendiri. Jam kerjanya berlalu dengan lambat dan dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Alphanya. Suasana hatinya benar-benar tdiak terkontrol seharian ini dan Seokjin yakin, selain karena Alphanya, ini juga karena dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi Namjoon.

Seokjin memang tidak tahu banyak soal masa lalu Namjoon, bahkan mereka juga baru menjalin hubungan dalam waktu yang sebentar. Seokjin dan Namjoon terlalu sibuk menghabiskan waktu untuk menyatukan hubungan mereka dan Seokjin sangat sadar untuk itu. dia dan Namjoon terlalu sibuk, sibuk mengurus apa yang dulunya menjadi luka di masa lalu masing-masing sehingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk memulai dan menatap apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Masa lalu kelam Seokjin memang belum pulih sepenuhnya, tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, luka di diri Seokjin mulai sembuh secara perlahan. Dan Namjoon terlalu sibuk menyembuhkan luka Seokjin, hingga Seokjin kadang merasa lupa bahwa yang memiliki luka bukan hanya dirinya. Bahkan bisa dibilang luka Namjoon lah yang membuat semua permasalahan diantara mereka terjadi.

Seokjin mendorong pintu kaca tebal gedung tempatnya bekerja dan menghela napas pelan saat menatap sekitar. Dia sudah mengatakan pada Namjoon untuk tidak menjemputnya karena Seokjin akan lembur, dan Namjoon tidak mengatakan banyak hal, dia hanya mengiyakan permintaan Seokjin untuk tidak menjemputnya dan berpesan untuk berhati-hati.

Kelihatannya Namjoon memang sudah tidak terlalu khawatir karena Seokjin sudah menjadi miliknya secara resmi. Seokjin tidak akan diganggu oleh Alpha atau Beta lain karena memang, aroma Namjoon tercium terlalu kuat bahkan hingga beberapa teman Seokjin selalu meledeknya karena Alphanya yang agak posesif.

Seokjin berjalan menuju trotoar dan menghentikan taksi yang lewat, dia bergerak masuk dan menutup pintu, kemudian menatap ke arah supir taksi yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Park Securities." Seokjin berujar dan supir taksi itu langsung mengangguk.

Seokjin duduk diam dan sesekali menghela napas pelan. Dia ingin membantu menyembuhkan luka Namjoon tapi itu sangat sulit, mengingat Namjoon yang benar-benar tertutup dan terlihat kalau dia bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Padahal Seokjin Omeganya, biarpun mereka baru menjalin hubungan sebentar, tapi Namjoon jelas mengenal Seokjin, bahkan mungkin jauh lebih mengenalnya dibandingkan teman-teman Seokjin yang lainnya. Dan sejujurnya, Seokjin agak terluka Namjoon tidak menceritakan apapun padanya.

Taksi yang ditumpangi Seokjin berhenti di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat yang semua bagian depannya terbuat dari kaca. Seokjin melangkah keluar dari taksi dan melangkah masuk, ketika dia berjalan melintasi _lobby_ , Seokjin langsung melihat sebuah meja resepsionis dan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung berjalan ke sana.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Park Jimin," ujar Seokjin langsung.

Sosok wanita resepsionis itu terlihat agak ragu, "Saat ini waktu temu dengan Presiden Direktur sudah habis."

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, dia memang agak terlambat dari waktu janji temunya dengan Jimin. Tadinya dia ingin menemui Jimin sekitar jam enam sore, tapi ternyata pekerjaannya memakan waktu lebih lama hingga dia baru bisa tiba di kantor Jimin sekitar pukul delapan malam. Seokjin yakin wanita resepsionis ini juga sudah ingin pulang.

"Aku.." Seokjin memulai penjelasannya.

"Seokjin?"

Seokjin dan si gadis resepsionis menoleh dan saat Seokjin melihat Jimin, Seokjin langsung tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku.." ujar Seokjin seraya berjalan menghampiri Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan menyodorkan sebuah gelas kertas yang menguarkan aroma kopi yang kental. "Aku sudah menduga kau akan datang tidak lama lagi jadi aku pergi membelikanmu kopi."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil dan menerima kopi yang diberikan Jimin, "Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan itu."

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Ini bukan masalah besar. Nah, sekarang ayo ke kantorku."

Seokjin mengangguk kecil dan berjalan mengikuti Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak soal ibu kandung Namjoon." ujar Jimin memulai seraya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Seokjin mengikuti dan duduk di sofa tunggal yang ada di sisi kanan sofa besar yang diduduki Jimin.

"Bahkan kau tidak tahu namanya?" tanya Seokjin seraya menyesap sedikit kopinya.

"Aku tahu namanya, Kim Ryeowook, dan ayahnya bernama Kim Jongwoon."

Seokjin terdiam, "Bukankah ayah tiri Namjoon adalah Kim Myungsoo?"

"Ya, dia saudara kandung ayah Namjoon. Aku juga tidak tahu banyak soal orangtua kandung Namjoon karena setelah sekian tahun aku mengenalnya, aku hanya mengenal ayah angkat Namjoon."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar penjelasan Jimin, "Jadi, seseorang yang jelas tahu soal orangtua kandung Namjoon adalah orangtua angkatnya?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Tapi kurasa menemui Kim Myungsoo akan menjadi pekerjaan yang sulit untukmu."

Seokjin mendongak, "Kenapa?"

"Karena saat ini Namjoon bekerja di perusahaan milik Kim Myungsoo. Jika kau pergi ke sana, Namjoon pasti tahu." Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Dan kau bilang kalau kau ingin membantunya tanpa diketahui olehnya, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk dengan wajah lesu, "Berarti ini tidak mungkin ya?"

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Mungkin saja, tapi kau tidak perlu menemui Kim Myungsoo. Temui saja istrinya, _Lady_ Sungjong."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan Jimin, " _Lady_?"

Jimin terkekeh, "Aku dan Taehyung selalu memanggilnya seperti itu." Jimin tersenyum jenaka, " _You wil know when you see her. She is a total 'Lady'_."

"Apa dia tipe-tipe ibu tiri mengerikan?"

Jimin terbahak keras, "Tidak, tidak. Dia sangat baik, menyayangi Namjoon lebih daripada apapun di dunia ini. Dia benar-benar menganggap Namjoon anaknya, bahkan sejak pertama kali diangkat anak, Namjoon langsung memanggil dia dengan sebutan ' _Mom'_ , berbeda dengan ayah angkatnya yang butuh beberapa tahun sebelum Namjoon memanggilnya ' _Dad'_."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, "Dimana aku bisa menemuinya?"

Jimin berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, "Di rumahnya," Jimin meraih sebuah _notes_ dan pulpen kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Kemudian setelah selesai Jimin kembali ke sofa tempatnya duduk dan memberikan kertas yang dilipat dua itu pada Seokjin. "Itu alamat rumah dan nomor teleponnya."

Seokjin membuka lipatan kertas dan membaca sederetan huruf di sana. "Apa menurutmu dia akan menerimaku? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Aku yakin dia sudah tahu tentang dirimu, kau Omega Namjoon. Memang sangat disayangkan saat persidangan Namjoon dia tidak bisa datang karena sakit. Tapi aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja. Dia adalah sosok yang sangat baik, dia tidak akan membencimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin bergerak turun dari taksi yang membawanya menuju rumah besar kediaman orangtua angkat Namjoon. Rumah ini terletak cukup jauh dari apartemen Seokjin yang berada di pusat kota, Seokjin agak meringis mengingat berapa argo yang harus dia bayar.

"Kelihatannya aku harus mulai mendengarkan usulan Namjoon dan Jungkook untuk memiliki mobil sendiri." ujar Seokjin pelan seraya berjalan menghampiri gerbang besar yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Seokjin sudah menghubungi ibu angkat Namjoon dan dia bilang dia bersedia ditemui pada saat jam makan siang. Suara ibu angkat Namjoon benar-benar terdengar berwibawa dan anggun, rasanya Seokjin mengerti kenapa Jimin menyebutnya ' _Lady'_.

Seorang pelayan mempersilahkan Seokjin untuk masuk dan ketika Seokjin akhirnya memasuki rumah besar itu, dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidak terpukau melihatnya. Rumahnya benar-benar besar dengan interior ala Eropa, Seokjin merasa dia sedang masuk ke dalam lokasi syuting adegan drama luar daripada ke rumah orangtua angkat Alphanya.

"Nyonya menunggu anda di taman belakang, Tuan."

Seokjin mengangguk dan mengikuti pelayan itu mengantarkannya hingga ke sebuah pintu kaca besar, pelayan itu mengisyaratkan agar Seokjin lewat dan saat Seokjin melewati pintu, dia bisa melihat sebuah _gazebo_ di kejauhan dan seorang wanita sedang duduk di sana.

"Itu Nyonya."

Seokjin mengangguk lagi dan berjalan dengan agak ragu menghampiri _gazebo_ , ketika dia sudah semakin dekat, dia baru menyadari bahwa wanita itu ternyata cantik sekali. Rambutnya hitam kelam dan wajahnya putih bersih dengan bibir berwarna kemerahan, dia benar-benar perwujudan nyata dari sosok _Snow White_. Pandangannya tertuju pada beberapa batang bunga yang sedang persiapkan untuk dirangkai di sebuah vas kaca besar yang ada di meja.

"Uhm.. _hallo_.." sapa Seokjin ragu.

Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seokjin yang berdiri canggung. "Kim Seokjin?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya.

"Uuh.. ya."

Wanita itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya yang terlihat sangat halus pada Seokjin, "Aku Sungjong, ibu angkat Namjoon."

Seokjin menjabat uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum kecil, "Hai, senang bertemu denganmu."

Sungjong melepaskan tautan tangannya dan kembali duduk, "Begitu pun aku. Duduklah."

Seokjin menurut dan duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Sungjong.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, benar?" ujar Sungjong memulai. "Aku bisa mencium aroma Namjoon dari tubuhmu, jadi aku menduga dia sudah mengklaimmu."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Ya, belum lama ini."

Sungjong tersenyum, "Aku senang mendengarnya. Dan aku juga sangat senang akhirnya kau dan Namjoon bisa bersama."

Seokjin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kelihatannya kami banyak merepotkan orang lain ya?"

Sungjong tertawa kecil, "Tidak juga, kurasa itu wajar."

Seokjin tersenyum, dia berdehem pelan sebelum kembali berbicara. "Apa anda mengenal ibu kandung Namjoon?"

Sungjong terdiam namun dia mengangguk, "Ya, Kim Ryeowook. Sebenarnya dia sosok yang baik, sangat baik. Aku tidak pernah bertemu Omega pria selembut dirinya, bahkan sejak Jongwoon memperkenalkan dia pada keluarga, aku sudah bisa menduga bahwa dia adalah sosok yang sangat baik. Aku menyukainya. Sangat. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyemangatiku saat aku kehilangan rahimku."

Seokjin tersentak, dia tidak tahu kalau ibu angkat Namjoon tidak bisa memiliki anak karena kehilangan rahimnya. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Sungjong tersenyum, "Tidak apa, toh sekarang aku memiliki anak, kan? Namjoon adalah putraku."

"Ya, mengenai itu.."

"Kau ingin bertanya apa aku tahu soal Ryeowook yang kembali?" sela Sungjong.

"Anda tahu soal itu?" tanya Seokjin kaget.

Sungjong mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Karena Ryeowook menghubungiku bulan lalu, dia mengatakan dia kembali pindah ke Seoul karena mengkhawatirkan Namjoon. Aku bisa mengerti itu, ibu mana yang tidak khawatir soal anaknya yang mengalami banyak kesulitan, kan? Aku melarangnya menemui Namjoon karena aku takut Namjoon akan terguncang, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan saranku."

"Kurasa dia tidak sengaja. Aku dan Namjoon berpapasan dengannya di depan restoran."

"Darimana kau tahu itu? Bisa saja dia mengawasi Namjoon dan berpura-pura tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kalian. Benar, kan?"

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, dia tidak mengerti kenapa wanita yang tadinya terlihat sangat menyukai Ryeowook berubah menjadi terlihat sangat membencinya. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran anda. Anda sendiri yang mengatakan kalau anda sangat menyukai Ryeowook- _ssi_ , jadi kenapa sekarang anda berubah pikiran?"

Sungjong tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak suka karena dia menelantarkan anakku."

Seokjin menghela napas keras, "Dia tidak melakukan itu, Namjoon lah yang memilih untuk pergi. Anda tidak bisa berkata seperti itu, Nyonya. Kim Ryeowook adalah ibu Namjoon dan itu selamanya tidak akan berubah. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau membesarkannya, tapi fakta bahwa Namjoon adalah anak kandung dari Kim Ryeowook tidak akan bisa ditutupi. Dan seorang anak akan selalu terikat pada ibunya. Dan tentunya sebagai sesama Omega aku yakin anda mengerti itu."

Sungjong terdiam dan dua detik berikutnya tawanya meledak.

Seokjin terperangah dengan wajah bingung saat wanita itu tertawa dengan keras bahkan hingga dia menyeka sebutir airmata di ujung matanya.

"Kau sangat cocok menjadi Omega Namjoon." Sungjong berujar setelah tawanya mereda. "Kau bukan tipe penurut dan aku suka itu. Sangat cocok untuk mengimbangi Namjoon yang posesif dan menyebalkan."

Seokjin tergagap, "Apakah anda sedang mempermainkanku?"

Sungjong berdecak dan menggeleng, " _Eey_.. tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya mengujimu. Myungsoo bilang kau sangat berapi-api saat membela Namjoon di pengadilan dulu, aku jadi sangat penasaran tentangmu dan ternyata Myungsoo tidak salah." Sungjong berdiri dari kursinya, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Aku akan menceritakan semua tentang ibu kandung Namjoon padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

Pembicaraan dengan Sungjong berlangsung baik. Dia banyak menceritakan soal masa kecil Namjoon termasuk ketika Sungjong pertama kali bertemu dengan Namjoon saat Namjoon sudah diangkat anak oleh suaminya. Dia bilang saat itu Namjoon terlihat begitu terluka, sorot matanya dingin dan kosong, terlampau kejam untuk sorot mata seorang bocah laki-laki. Terlebih lagi saat itu Namjoon jelas-jelas mengatakan dia membenci Omega pria, bahkan di depan Sungjong.

Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia katakan selama mendengar Sungjong bercerita. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Namjoon kecil saat itu. Karena biar bagaimanapun juga, bisa dibilang mereka berbagi luka yang hampir sama. Namjoon terluka karena melihat ibunya menderita dan penolakan dari ayahnya, sedangkan Seokjin terluka karena penolakan yang diterima karena dia adalah Omega jantan satu-satunya dalam keluarganya.

Ya, mereka berbagi luka yang sama. Penolakan.

Hanya saja memang cara mereka menangani luka itu benar-benar bertolak belakang. Seokjin menangani lukanya dengan bersembunyi serapat mungkin, mencoba bersembunyi dari penolakan itu dengan berpura-pura memasang wajah baik-baik saja agar tidak membuat orang lain khawatir padanya. Sedangkan Namjoon menangani lukanya dengan mengeraskan hatinya, membuatnya menjadi begitu keras hingga dia tega melakukan tindakan berdarah dingin hanya untuk mencegah lukanya terbuka kembali.

Tapi ketika Seokjin dan Namjoon bertemu, semua luka yang ada itu terkuak begitu saja dan menyebabkan keduanya harus kembali merasakan trauma yang sama. Dan kali ini berbeda, karena mereka saling membantu satu sama lain untuk menyembuhkan traumanya.

Seokjin menatap ibu angkat Namjoon seraya tersenyum lebar padanya. Dia sudah berada di rumah besar itu seharian penuh dan ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Seokjin khawatir Namjoon akan datang ke apartemennya karena memang Alpha itu terbiasa menghabiskan malamnya di apartemen Seokjin.

Seokjin baru saja melangkah keluar dari pintu depan ketika dia menghirup aroma yang terlampau familiar untuknya.

"Jinseok?"

Dan lidah Seokjin mendadak kelu saat melihat Namjoon berdiri di dekat serambi depan. Lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya.

Sungjong juga terlihat sama terkejutnya, bahkan tanpa sadar dia meremas tangan Seokjin yang berada dalam genggamannya. Dia menatap Seokjin yang terpaku dan Namjoon yang mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Namjoon seraya berjalan mendekati Seokjin dan Sungjong perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Seokjin.

"Namjoon, dia.." ujar Sungjong, mencoba menengahi karena kelihatannya Seokjin benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

" _Mom_ , aku membawakan kue kesukaanmu." Namjoon mengulurkan kotak kue yang memang sejak tadi dipegangnya pada ibu angkatnya. "Aku akan menyusul ke dalam nanti, _Mom_."

Sungjong menerima kotak kue yang disodorkan Namjoon seraya menghela napas pelan. Dia tahu Namjoon sedang mengusirnya secara halus maka Sungjong pun melangkah mundur dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Namjoon.." bisik Seokjin.

"Ya? Sudah bisa menjelaskan kenapa kau berada di sini? Aku belum pernah mengajakmu ke sini, Jinseok. Jadi darimana kau tahu alamat tempat ini?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tahu dari Jimin dan —jangan marahi dia!" ujar Seokjin cepat saat Namjoon menggeram marah.

Namjoon mendelik tapi saat melihat bahu Seokjin yang bergetar samar, Namjoon pun menurunkan emosinya. Dia menghela napas keras dan meraih pergelangan tangan Seokjin. "Oke, maafkan aku. Aku agak emosi tadi."

Seokjin menunduk, dia memperhatikan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Namjoon. "Namjoon, apa kau membenci Ryeowook- _ssi_?"

"Darimana kau tahu nama itu?" desis Namjoon dingin.

Seokjin mengkerut takut saat mendengar nada marah dari Alphanya. Dia menarik napas dalam dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Aku tahu dari Jimin, dan apakah salah jika aku mencari tahu soal Alphaku karena Alphaku tidak pernah mau menceritakan apapun soal dirinya?" Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon, "Kau Alphaku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu. Aku bahkan mulai ragu apa aku benar-benar Omegamu disaat aku merasa begitu asing di dekatmu."

Namjoon terdiam, terlebih saat dia melihat mata Seokjin yang berkaca. Ya, dia akui dia memang salah karena menutup dirinya dengan begitu rapat bahkan pada Omeganya sendiri. Tapi Namjoon merasa bahwa dia melakukan hal yang benar. Seokjin baru saja sembuh dari traumanya dan Namjoon tidak mau membuat Seokjin kembali terbebani dengan membagi lukanya bersama Omega cantiknya itu.

"Jinseok, aku.."

"Apa? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" sela Seokjin dengan nada kering. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dada Namjoon, mengelusnya tepat di tempat jantung Alphanya berdetak. "Kita bahkan berbagi detakan jantung yang sama. Dan kau bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu? Dan apa yang kau sembunyikan adalah sesuatu yang penting, Namjoon. Tidakkah kau sadar akan itu?"

Namjoon terdiam cukup lama dan akhirnya dia menghela napas pelan, "Jinseok, bukannya aku tidak ingin menceritakan padamu. Hanya saja ini rumit."

"Apa yang rumit, Namjoon? Apakah kau tetap tidak bisa menerima dia sebagai ibumu?"

"Ya, aku tidak.."

"Jika kau tidak menerima dia, maka itu berarti kau juga tidak bisa menerimaku, kan? Aku berbeda dengan ibu angkatmu, Namjoon. Aku Omega jantan, aku dan ibu kandungmu sama. Dan jika kau masih membenci ' _kaum kami'_ , maka seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengklaimku."

"Jinseok, aku menerimamu. Demi Tuhan, aku menerimamu. Aku begitu mencintaimu." Namjoon berujar putus asa. Dia bisa gila jika Seokjin menolaknya lagi.

"Kau mencintaiku? Itu berarti kau mencintai seorang Omega jantan yang kau benci, Namjoon. Aku laki-laki dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Dan hal yang sama berlaku untuk ibumu. Tidakkah kau sadar kalau masalah itu akan terus mengikutimu?" Seokjin melangkah mundur satu langkah dan melepaskan genggaman Namjoon di tangannya.

Namjoon mencoba meraih tangan Seokjin lagi tapi Seokjin menggeleng pelan.

"Namjoon, aku juga mencintaimu. Jika kau lupa, kau lah yang membuatku bisa sembuh dari penolakan dan trauma masa laluku. Dan aku, sebagai Omegamu, hanya mencoba untuk membantumu. Kau membantuku untuk sembuh dari masa laluku, dan saat ini aku sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Karena masalah yang tidak diselesaikan hanya akan membuat kita seperti berjalan di tempat yang sama, kita tidak akan bisa melangkah kemanapun dengan masalah di masa lalu yang masih membebani kita."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil pada Namjoon yang terlihat gamang luar biasa di depannya.

"Kau dan aku sama. Kita hanya dua serigala yang sama-sama terluka. Aku tidak bilang luka kita akan sembuh total, biar bagaimanapun hidup bersama luka seperti itu selama sekian tahun seperti kita pastinya akan menimbulkan bekas yang tidak akan hilang. Tapi dengan kita mencoba berdamai dengan penyebab luka itu, maka perlahan kita akan bisa menutup luka itu dan menjahitnya, dan nanti, di masa depan, kita hanya akan melihat bekas luka itu saja. Tidak lagi melihat darah dan merasakan sakit akibat luka itu."

Seokjin memperhatikan bagaimana Namjoon terdiam dan jelas terlihat dia sedang memikirkan ucapan Seokjin. Seokjin ingin mengucapkan lebih banyak namun getaran di ponselnya menghalangi niatan itu. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian saat melihat siapa penyebab getaran di ponselnya, Seokjin kembali mendongak untuk menatap Namjoon.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu, Namjoon. Karena ini tidak hanya menyangkut masa lalumu. Ini akan menyangkut pada kita di masa ini, dan.." Seokjin mengangkat ponselnya, menunjukkan layarnya pada Namjoon, "Kita di masa depan."

Namjoon terdiam, dia jelas-jelas melihat bahwa ayah Seokjin sedang menghubunginya saat ini. Dia tahu dia belum pernah bertemu ayah Seokjin dan kelihatannya ini tidak akan berakhir baik.

Seokjin menyingkirkan ponselnya dari hadapan wajah Namjoon dan mengangkat panggilan ayahnya.

"Ya, _Appa_?"

Dan Namjoon bahkan merasa merinding hanya dengan mendengar Seokjin berbicara dengan ayahnya.

"Tidak, aku sedang di jalan, makanya tidak bisa langsung menjawab panggilan." Seokjin melirik Namjoon, "Aku dan Namjoon baik-baik saja. Dia tidak bisa menjemputku karena dia sedang sibuk dengan urusan kantornya."

Seokjin terdiam kemudian dia menghela napas pelan, " _Appa_ , aku tutup dulu, aku masih di jalan."

Dan setelah memutus panggilan itu, Seokjin memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku mantelnya. "Masalahmu akan menyangkut ke masa depan kita, Namjoon."

"Tadi itu ayahmu?"

"Ya, dia menanyakan kabarku dan soal dirimu. Kau tentu tahu jika aku terikat denganmu maka ayahku tidak akan merasakan kehadiranku lagi di dalam dirinya, kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk kaku.

"Ayahku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu. Bahkan hingga detik ini." Seokjin menggerakkan kakinya gugup, "Ayahku selalu beranggapan bahwa semua tindakanmu di masa lalu itu bukan sebuah tindakan dari seorang Alpha. Ayahku itu tegas, dan dia marah besar padamu. Bahkan dia sangat marah saat tahu kau sudah mengklaimku begitu saja tanpa bertemu dengannya dulu."

Namjoon terdiam dengan raut wajah kusut dan murung. Ada begitu banyak hal yang membuatnya stress belakangan ini.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Dan aku juga tidak menyalahkan ayahku, itu wajar. Ayahku juga tidak sebenci itu padamu. Tapi dia ingin kau datang menemuinya secepatnya." Seokjin tersenyum kecil pada Namjoon, dia melangkah maju dan mengecup singkat pipi Alphanya, "Dan aku tidak mau kau bertemu ayahku jika masalahmu dengan ibu kandungmu belum selesai."

Namjoon mengerang pelan, terdengar begitu putus asa dan depresi.

"Jinseok?"

"Ya?"

"Kau akan membantuku, kan?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada penuh harap.

Seokjin tersenyum, dia mengelus sepanjang garis lengan Alphanya berulang kali.

"Selalu,"

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Hah, akhirnya.

Part tersulit diantara 13 part.

Dikerjakan dalam waktu berhari-hari. Di tiap sela waktu. Dicicil dari beberapa words.

Sumpah, pengerjaan untuk yang satu ini luar biasa.

Capek T^T

Susahnya bukan karena writer block, susahnya karena tidak adanya waktu untuk membuat ini.

Astaga, akhirnya ini bisa ditulis juga dengan hasil akhir 4k+ :')

Part terpanjang :')

.

.

P.S:

Aku memilih YeWook sebagai orangtua Namjoon adalah karena marganya Kim. Dan kelihatannya jika memakai Jaejoong atau Heechul itu sudah terlalu mainstream, jadi aku mencoba memakai sesuatu yang berbeda. Hehe

Lagipula Ryeowook cocok juga kok sebagai ibu yang terbully /dihajar

Aku masih mencari pasangan Kim lainnya untuk kandidat orangtua Seokjin. Semoga saja cepat ketemu. Hahaha

.

.

Nah, aku tunggu tanggapannya saja lah.

Dan jangan harap update cepat. Aku bisa update agak cepat jika ceritanya ringan-ringan saja. Tapi untuk yang satu ini dan 'Fallen', jangan mengharapkan update cepat ya. hehe

Ini saja dikerjakan sampai berhari-hari T^T

.

.

.

So, see you when I see you~

* * *

Btw, untuk yang belum tahu akun Wattpadku atau Instagramku. Usernamenya sama 'blacklunalite'

And one more thing, follow akun Instagram 'dear_bangtan' juga ya. Ada aku juga di sana (?) hahaha


	14. Always

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

 **Warning:**

 _ **Fiction, BL, ABO!AU.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 14: Always**

Namjoon tidak pernah percaya pada suatu kata kecil bernama 'cinta' sebelumnya. Dia sudah terbiasa dibuang, sudah terbiasa diabaikan, dan sudah terbiasa untuk selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang 'basa-basi' dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Mereka bilang dulu ibunya begitu mencintainya. Tapi Namjoon kecil yang sudah dikhianati beranggapan bahwa cinta kasih dari ibunya itu bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Namjoon terlalu terbutakan oleh perasaan murkanya pada ibunya sehingga dia lupa mengenai kenangan masa kecilnya.

Namjoon lupa semua pelukan ibunya, semua kecupan sayang ibunya, usapan lembutnya, nyanyian _lullaby_ untuknya, dan juga yang paling penting, Namjoon melupakan kata-kata cinta dan sayang yang selalu terlontar dari bibir ibunya. Di setiap keseharian Namjoon, sampai sebelum mimpi buruk itu dimulai.

Dan sekarang, setelah sekian tahun berlalu, Namjoon merasakan semua ingatan itu kembali menyeruak ke permukaan hanya dengan menemukan ibunya dan kembali menatap wajah lembut ibunya. Melihat senyum ibunya dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca terasa seolah menampar Namjoon.

Karena bahkan, setelah selama ini..

Setelah semua yang dilakukan Namjoon pada ibunya..

Ibunya sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk menghajar Namjoon saat mereka bertemu.

Ibunya justru memberikannya senyuman lembut dan pandangan mata haru yang benar-benar menyiratkan kerinduannya pada Namjoon.

Namjoon berdecak keras dan meremas kaleng bir kosong di tangannya hingga remuk. Dia menggeram dan mengacak rambutnya, dia merasa sedikit.. menyesal.. karena sudah membenci ibunya sebegitu dalamnya sedangkan ibunya sama sekali tidak terlihat membencinya.

"Namjoon? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara halus Seokjin berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Namjoon soal senyuman ibunya dan juga kenangan masa kecilnya yang perlahan-lahan kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Namjoon bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Seokjin yang menghampirinya dan akhirnya Omeganya yang manis itu duduk di sebelahnya dan merangkulnya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa, hum? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Seokjin penuh perhatian.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, dia menoleh dan menatap wajah Omeganya yang sedang tersenyum kecil padanya dengan mata yang dikedip-kedipkan lucu. "Banyak sekali yang mengganggu pikiranku, sayang. Terutama tentang kapan kiranya aku bisa menikahimu."

Wajah Seokjin merona pekat, dia melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Namjoon dan mendorong bahu Alphanya itu main-main. "A-apa sih.." ujarnya malu-malu dengan wajah penuh rona merah.

Senyum lebar Namjoon muncul begitu saja hingga lesung pipitnya yang menawan itu terlihat. Dia mengelus pipi halus Seokjin yang masih berwarna kemerahan sebelum kemudian dia memajukan wajahnya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir favoritnya.

"Kau cantik, Omega tercantik yang pernah aku kenal." Namjoon berbisik rendah seraya mengelus bibir bawah Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum, dia menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dan tangannya terulur untuk merapikan rambut Namjoon yang berantakan. Alphanya tidak menyisir rambutnya setelah mandi dan karena itu rambutnya terlihat luar biasa berantakan.

"Rambutmu kacau sekali.. seperti.."

Seokjin kehilangan kata-kata karena tadi dia nyari saja mengatakan kalau rambut Namjoon terlihat begitu berantakan dan kacau seperti saat mereka baru saja selesai melakukan malam panas yang biasanya selalu dilakukan di apartemen Seokjin lantaran Namjoon memang lebih suka berada di sana.

Namjoon bilang apartemen Seokjin penuh dengan aromanya dan dia suka itu.

"Seperti apa, hum?" tanya Namjoon menggoda dan Seokjin tergagap.

Namjoon menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dan Seokjin beringsut menjauh dengan gugup.

"Seperti apa, sayang?" bisik Namjoon lagi.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan akhirnya mendorong Namjoon dengan keras hingga Namjoon terhempas ke ujung sofa. Namjoon tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Seokjin merengut kesal.

"Kau! Awas saja, aku tidak akan membelamu di hadapan ayahku!" ancam Seokjin.

Namjoon langsung menghentikan tawanya, " _Eey_.. jangan begitu pada pria kesayanganmu ini, _Love_."

Seokjin mendecih keras, kemudian mencibir seraya menggumamkan _'kesayangan apanya..'_

Namjoon masih tertawa, kemudian dia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Seokjin. "Ah, aku benar-benar senang memilikimu di kehidupan ini."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja, dimana lagi kau akan menemukan Omega secantik diriku, huh?"

Namjoon terkekeh, dia membuka lengannya, mengisyaratkan Seokjin agar masuk ke pelukannya.

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Kau lapar? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Namjoon menurunkan lengannya, "Ya, aku ingin memakanmu."

Seokjin mendelik, "Tidak ada seks kecuali saat aku _heat_."

Namjoon mengerang keras penuh protesan. "Kenapaaa?"

"Karena kita belum menikah."

"Kita akan menikah. Tunggu saja. Kita akan menikah."

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Kau mau makan atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku mau tidur."

"Oh, kalau begitu kita tidur saja, ayo, aku akan memelukmu semalaman." Namjoon berdiri dengan semangat dan melangkah lebar menuju Seokjin.

"Kau tidur di kamar Jungkook."

Langkah lebar Namjoon terhenti seketika, "Kenapa?" protesnya lagi.

"Karena aku tidak mau tidur denganmu di kamar. Kau selalu saja mencari kesempatan untuk menyentuhku. Jadi tidak, Kim Namjoon, tidurlah di kamar Jungkook dulu."

"Sayang, aku sedang mengalami beban pikiran yang berat. Pelukanmu adalah penawarn terampuh untukku."

Seokjin terdiam, dia menatap wajah Namjoon yang terlihat memelas penuh derita. Omega dari Kim Namjoon itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebentar sampai akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tidur di kamarku."

Seokjin berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, melewatkan seringai penuh kemenangan yang terpatri dengan sangat jelas di wajah tampan Alphanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin menguap lebar seraya menggeliat pelan. Dia menoleh ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya dan tertegun saat Namjoon sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya. Seokjin bangun dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, membuat _bed hair_ nya terlihat semakin berantakan.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Seokjin, aroma Namjoon masih tercium di kamarnya jadi Omega itu menduga Alphanya pergi belum lama.

Seokjin menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk mencuci wajahnya. Tapi baru satu langkah dia berjalan keluar, aroma Namjoon tercium begitu kuat dan Seokjin langsung tahu kalau Alphanya itu masih berada di sekitar apartemennya. Seokjin berjalan menjauhi pintu kamarnya, keinginannya untuk mencuci wajahnya hilang dan berganti menjadi keinginannya untuk menemui Alphanya.

Dan akhirnya Seokjin menemukan Alphanya sedang berada di dapur, menuang sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah kopi ke dalam sebuah _mug_ bergambar tokoh Mario Bros, itu jelas _mug Seokjin._

"Kupikir kau sudah pergi." Seokjin berujar dengan suara serak seraya berjalan memasuki dapur mungilnya yang tersambung dengan ruang makan.

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, dia tersenyum dan menatap Seokjin yang masih berpenampilan berantakan. "Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita. Duduklah."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Kau tidak menghancurkan dapurku, kan?"

Namjoon berdecak pelan, "Aku cuma membuatkan roti panggang dengan _toaster_ dan kopi. Kopi yang kubuat pun hanya kopi instant, jadi tidak, aku tidak menghancurkan dapurmu."

Seokjin tertawa renyah, dia menatap tumpukan _toast bread, peanut butter_ , coklat meises, dan juga selai stroberi di atas meja.

"Aku akan mencuci mukaku dan segera menyusul ke sini."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan dan Seokjin segera berlari menuju kamar mandi di apartemennya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan paginya, Seokjin duduk bersama Namjoon dan mulai melahap sarapan sederhana buatan Namjoon.

"Setelah ini, siapkan tasmu untuk bepergian selama beberapa hari."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Kenapa?"

"Kita akan ke Anyang."

Kerutan di dahi Seokjin menjadi semakin dalam, "Untuk?"

"Bertemu ibuku."

"Kau.. berhasil menemukannya?" tanya Seokjin ragu-ragu. Dia tahu Namjoon memang berniat untuk menyelesaikan urusannya bersama keluarganya, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Ya, aku berhasil menemukannya. Tidak sulit, terlalu mudah malahan."

Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya kemudian mengangguk, "Aku akan segera bersiap-siap setelah sarapan."

"Terima kasih,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka berhasil tiba di Anyang pada siang menjelang sore dikarenakan jarak antara Seoul dan Anyang memang tidak terlalu jauh dan Namjoon menyetir dengan kecepatan standar. Namjoon menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah hotel.

"Kita tidak langsung menemui ibumu?" tanya Seokjin seraya menatap Alphanya yang sedang mematikan mesin mobil dan melepaskan _safety belt_ nya.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan kemudian menggeleng, "Aku perlu mempersiapkan diriku untuk bertemu dengannya."

Seokjin tersenyum, tangannya terulur menyentuh kepala Namjoon dan perlahan mengusap-usap surai keabuan milik Alphanya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu bersamamamu."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Omeganya. "Selalu?"

"Selalu."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar kemudian dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memberikan kecupan singkat untuk Omeganya. Seokjin tersenyum semakin lebar hingga wajahnya seperti tenggelam dalam pipinya yang gemuk. Kemudian setelahnya dia melepaskan _safety belt_ nya dan keluar dari mobil karena Namjoon sudah keluar dari mobil dengan kedua _travel bag_ mereka.

"Kau sudah memesan kamar sebelumnya?" tanya Seokjin seraya berdiri di sebelah Namjoon dan meraih _travel bag_ nya dari tangan kiri Namjoon.

Namjoon menunduk menatap Seokjin dan menggeleng, membiarkan Seokjin mengambil _travel bag_ nya sendiri kemudian dia meraih tangan Seokjin yang bebas dan menggenggamnya. "Kita pasti langsung mendapatkan kamar. Ayo."

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati pintu masuk utama hotel dan bergerak menyusuri _lobby_ menuju meja _front office._ Seokjin melayangkan pandangannya dengan kagum ke sekeliling _lobby_ dan dia tertegun saat menyadari beberapa gadis di _lobby_ menatap pada Alphanya dan menghela napas agak kecewa saat melihat Seokjin yang digandeng oleh Namjoon.

Dahi Seokjin berkerut secara refleks dan dia mendongak menatap Alphanya, Alphanya memang tampan, dan mempesona, tapi dia tidak menyangka Alphanya masih memberikan daya tarik begitu besar pada orang banyak walaupun saat ini dia sudah memiliki Omega.

Karena pada umumnya, Alpha yang sudah memiliki Omega tidak akan terlalu menarik bagi banyak Omega lainnya. Biasanya Alpha itu akan terlihat semakin menawan hanya di depan Omeganya, tapi sepertinya kasus untuk Namjoon agak sedikit berbeda, karena kelihatannya dia masih tetap menarik bahkan mungkin menjadi jauh lebih menarik daripada sebelumnya.

"Ya, aku ingin satu kamar. Apa _suite room_ kalian kosong?"

Seokjin menoleh saat mendengar suara Namjoon, "Kamar biasa saja."

Namjoon terlihat mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka ketika Seokjin mengatakan agar mereka memesan kamar biasa. "Sayang,"

" _Deluxe room_ saja. Itu punya satu tempat tidur yang cukup besar, kan?" ujar Seokjin pada petugas wanita yang ada di balik meja _front office_. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan ucapan Namjoon.

"Sayang, aku.."

"Seokjin memeluk lengan Namjoon, " _Deluxe room_ juga bagus. Itu saja, _okay_?" Seokjin tersenyum dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan imut, membuat beberapa pria berstatus Beta ataupun Alpha di sekitar mereka menahan napas.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Seokjin melakukan ini. Dia tahu Namjoon itu memiliki banyak uang dan pekerjaan bagus, hanya saja dia ingin agar mereka tetap mengedepankan kesederhanaan untuk beberapa hal. Seokjin agak kurang suka dengan tabiat boros Namjoon jika itu menyangkut sesuatu untuknya. Makanya dia selalu berusaha mengarahkan Namjoon agar tidak membeli hadiah terlalu mahal untuknya ataupun melakukan hal-hal lain yang akan menghabiskan uang hanya untuk dirinya.

Namjoon mengangguk patuh kemudian dia membuka dompet dan menyodorkan kartu kredit berwarna hitam miliknya. "Masukkan semua tagihannya ke sini."

Si petugas _front office_ menyerahkan sebuah kunci kartu pada mereka dan Namjoon hanya menggumam tidak peduli saat petugas _front office_ mengucapkan terima kasih dan basa-basi lainnya. Dia menarik tangan Seokjin untuk menuju _lift_ dan akhirnya pergi ke kamar mereka.

"Namjoon, kapan kita akan menemui ibumu?" tanya Seokjin saat mereka sudah tiba di dalam kamar mereka.

"Nanti malam." sahut Namjoon seraya meletakkan kedua tas mereka di atas kursi dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

"Jin, kenapa kau terkesan seperti kau meragukan diriku? Aku tidak berbohong soal niatku untuk berdamai dengan ibuku." Namjoon menggerung kesal setelah mengucapkan itu dan menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

Seokjin tertawa, dia ikut naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring menelungkup dengan setengah badannya menindih Namjoon yang berbaring. Seokjin meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dada Namjoon, membuat pola-pola abstrak di sekitar leher dan dagu Namjoon dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku tidak meragukanmu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya tidak sabar ingin melihat wajahmu saat kerepotan menghadapi ayahku." Seokjin tersenyum lebar kemudian tertawa keras ketika melihat Namjoon mengerang keras dan memejamkan matanya.

"Apa ayahmu sangat keras?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Sangat. Jungkook bilang dia selalu ingin menghajarmu atau mungkin membunuhmu jika kau bertemu dengannya. Ayahku itu atlet kendo, dia dan ibuku bertemu di Jepang."

"Kendo? Hmm, aku menguasai beberapa ilmu bela diri, jadi mungkin aku bisa bertahan."

Seokjin terkikik lagi, "Hmm, kau harus bersiap menghadapinya. Aku akan mengatakan pada ibuku untuk menyembunyikan pedang kayu miliknya saat kita akan berkunjung ke sana."

"Kurasa dia akan menghabisiku dengan pedang sungguhan."

"Ah, kau benar. Ayahku memiliki sebuah _katana_ di rumah , aku akan ingatkan ibu untuk menyembunyikan itu juga."

Namjoon mengerang lagi dan Seokjin tertawa ceria. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Namjoon dan mendengarkan detak jantung Alphanya yang terdengar berdetak seirama dengan miliknya. Namjoon tersenyum melihat tingkah Seokjin dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap-usap kepala Omeganya.

"Aku senang sekarang kau lebih banyak tertawa." Namjoon berujar pelan, masih dengan tangan yang aktif membelai surai Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum, "Kita sudah melewati semua penderitaan itu, kurasa tidak ada lagi hal yang sanggup membuat kita bersedih ke depannya."

"Hmm? Benarkah? Menurutmu begitu?"

Seokjin mengangguk kecil, "Tuhan tidak mungkin sejahat itu."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Ya, Tuhan sangat baik padaku, karena dia mengirimkan salah satu dari malaikatnya untuk menemaniku."

Seokjin mendesis dan memukul perut Namjoon yang keras karena otot.

"Aduh, sayang.." keluh Namjoon seraya mengusap perutnya.

"Perutmu keras sekali, apa kau makan papan?" Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh perutnya sendiri yang terasa empuk dan lembut. "Perutku lembek."

"Perutmu cantik, semua yang ada pada dirimu itu cantik."

Seokjin merona, dia memukul perut Namjoon lagi. "Aku akan membuatmu memiliki perut yang sama sepertiku."

Namjoon tertawa, "Tidak akan bisa, sayang."

Seokjin berdecih, kemudian dia menarik-narik ujung pakaian Namjoon. "Namjoon.."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin makan.."

"Kau lapar? Tapi ini belum waktunya makan, sayang."

"Aku ingin daging rusa.."

Namjoon terdiam, gerakannya mengelus rambut Seokjin terhenti. "Kau ingin rusa?"

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, terlihat jelas kalau dia ragu. Sebenarnya hanya para Omega yang sudah resmi menjadi istri Alpha yang boleh meminta daging kepada Alphanya. Tapi entah kenapa Seokjin mendadak ingin sekali memakan daging rusa pemberian Namjoon.

"Mau kucarikan? Kudengar di dekat sini ada hutan yang luasnya lumayan."

"T-tapi kan.." Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Alphanya, "A-aku kan.."

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Seokjin yang gemuk, "Sayang, kau Omegaku, kau berhak meminta apa saja padaku."

"Tapi.."

Namjoon berguling, membuat Seokjin yang tadinya menindih tubuhnya menjadi berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Namjoon yang menindihnya. "Kau mau daging rusa, kan? Mau rusa betina atau jantan? Atau kau mau daging anak rusa? Mereka terasa lebih enak dan dagingnya lebih lembut."

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tawaran Namjoon begitu menggoda, bahkan dia merasakan liurnya hampir menetes hanya karena membayangkan rasa daging rusa segar yang masih dilumuri darah melewati tenggorokannya.

Namjoon tersenyum melihat Seokjin yang terlihat kesulitan memutuskan, "Kau mau daging yang lain?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "A-aku mau rusa.."

"Oke, satu atau dua? Aku bisa memburu lima ekor rusa untukmu."

Seokjin merona, dia mengulum bibirnya sebentar, "Satu saja.. tapi.. rusa jantan.."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah, ayo kita ke hutan. Karena kurasa hotel ini tidak akan mengizinkan aku membawa satu ekor rusa yang masih utuh ke sini."

"Namjoon.. kalau kau lelah, tidak usah. Maafkan permintaanku.."

Namjoon tertawa, dia mengecup ujung hidung Seokjin kemudian bergerak bangun, "Ayo, aku akan mencarikanmu rusa."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Seokjin pergi ke hutan bersama Namjoon. Seokjin rasa dia belum pernah melihat bentuk serigala dari Namjoon. Jadi ini adalah kali pertama Seokjin akan melihat bentuk serigala dari Alphanya, maka wajar saja kalau dia agak sedikit bersemangat dan menantikan ini.

Namjoon melepaskan jaketnya dan menyodorkannya pada Seokjin, "Tunggu di sini, oke? Aku akan segera kembali."

Seokjin mengangguk semangat, matanya berbinar.

Namjoon tersenyum melihat raut wajah Seokjin. "Kau sudah selapar itu? Apa kau sedang mengandung, sayang?"

Raut wajah ceria Seokjin mendadak berubah menjadi raut cemberut yang menggemaskan. "Aku tidak hamil."

"Belum," koreksi Namjoon. "Kau pasti akan hamil anakku sebentar lagi."

Seokjin terdiam tapi wajahnya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi merona kembali. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Namjoon menatap ke hutan dan tiba-tiba saja dia berubah menjadi seekor serigala berbulu hitam kelam dengan mata berwarna abu-abu. Seokjin tersenyum lebar saat kepala Namjoon bergerak untuk menatapnya.

' _ **Tunggu di sini, aku segera kembali.'**_

Seokjin mengangguk riang setelah dia mendengar suara Namjoon dalam kepalanya. Kaki berbulu Namjoon bergerak masuk ke dalam hutan sementara Seokjin memperhatikan sekitarnya untuk menemukan tempat bagus selama dia menunggu Namjoon.

Seokjin menemukan sebuah batang pohon besar yang kemungkinan berasal dari pohon besar yang tumbang dan dia memutuskan untuk duduk di sana. Seokjin melipat pakaian Namjoon dan duudk menunggunya dengan hati yang berdebar-debar penuh antusiasme.

Sekitar 45 menit kemudian, Seokjin mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan dan tubuh serigala Namjoon muncul dari balik pohon dengan seekor rusa jantan berukuran cukup besar di sela rahangnya. Seokjin melonjak riang dan langsung _shift_ ke wujud serigalanya, dia melolong penuh sukacita dan berderap menghampiri Namjoon yang masih dalam wujud serigalanya.

Namjoon melepaskan rusa itu dari gigitannya dan Seokjin mengendus daging segar itu dengan gembira. Ekornya bergerak-gerak semangat dan Seokjin melolong lagi.

' _ **Makanlah,'**_

Seokjin menatap Namjoon kemudian dia bergerak untuk melahap daging buruan Namjoon untuknya. Dia makan dengan sangat cepat bahkan tanpa sadar dia sudah menghabiskan setengah dari tubuh rusa itu. Seokjin tertegun dan dia baru menyadari kalau dia tidak membagi makanannya sama sekali dengan Namjoon.

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan takut-takut. _**'Maaf..'**_

' _ **Kenapa minta maaf?'**_

' _ **A-aku.. memakan.. hampir semuanya tanpa membagimu..'**_ Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah lesu.

Suara kekehan Namjoon bergema dalam kepala Seokjin dan Seokjin menatap mata abu-abu terang milik Alphanya dengan ragu-ragu.

' _ **Tidak apa, kau bisa menghabiskannya. Aku berburu untukmu.'**_

Seokjin tersenyum ceria, matanya kembali terlihat senang dan dia melanjutkan makannya dengan bersemangat. Setelah puas, Seokjin segera pergi mencari minum dengan diikuti oleh Namjoon yang selalu berada di dekatnya.

"Terima kasih banyak!" ujar Seokjin ceria saat dia dan Namjoon sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus kepala Seokjin, "Kau suka?"

Seokjin mengangguk cepat, "Dagingnya enak sekali!"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya. Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke hotel, sudah hampir malam."

"Oh! Bisakah kita pergi mencari camilan?" tanya Seokjin penuh harap.

"Kau masih lapar setelah menghabiskan satu ekor rusa?" tanya Namjoon geli.

Seokjin terdiam, seolah dia baru menyadari kalau dia masih lapar bahkan setelah dia menghabiskan satu ekor rusa seorang diri. "M-maaf.."

Namjoon tertawa lagi, "Duh, kenapa minta maaf lagi? Ayo, aku akan mengajakmu ke pasar tradisional di dekat sini. Apa kau mau _tteokbokki_?"

Wajah Seokjin langsung berbinar saat mendengar kata _tteokbokki_ , dia mengangguk semangat dengan Namjoon yang terkekeh pelan. Namjoon agak heran karena Seokjin terlihat dan bersikap jauh lebih manis dan imut dari biasanya. Tapi karena Namjoon menyukainya, maka dia akan membiarkannya saja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon mengajaknya ke pasar tradisional dan mata Seokjin langsung berbinar saat melihat deretan penjual makanan bahkan ketika mereka baru saja memasuki wilayah pasar.

"Ibuku ada di sini." ujar Namjoon tiba-tiba.

Seokjin tersentak, dia menoleh dengan gerakan cepat untuk menatap Alphanya. "Di sini?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, dia salah satu penjual makanan di sini. Dia menjual _kimbap, tteokbokki_ dan lainnya." Namjoon menoleh untuk menatap Seokjin, "Masakan ibuku itu yang terbaik di dunia. Aku selalu suka rasa masakannya."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Ya, kau memiliki nafsu makan yang besar, ibuku pasti menyukaimu. Dia selalu suka jika orang lain menyukai masakannya."

Seokjin tersenyum, dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Namjoon dan mereka berjalan menyusuri pasar tradisional itu. Mata Seokjin berbinar setiap kali melihat makanan yang dijajakan oleh para penjual. Dalam hatinya dia berniat untuk membeli makanan-makanan itu lain waktu.

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya juga. Dia tertegun menatap ke depan dan saat Seokjin mengikuti arah pandangan Alphanya, dia melihat seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap sedang berdiri di balik salah satu meja dan melayani pelanggannya.

Senyum Seokjin muncul seketika itu juga, bahkan dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat kalau ibu Namjoon adalah pria yang sangat baik. Dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Namjoon dan berjalan menghampiri ibu Namjoon.

"Selamat malam," sapa Seokjin. Ibu Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan tertegun, kelihatannya dia mengenali Seokjin.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," lanjut Seokjin. Dia menatap ke arah Alphanya, "Namjoon, sini!"

Namjoon tersadar saat Seokjin memanggilnya, dia berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Kemudian dia menatap ke arah ibunya yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, dia membungkuk sedikit kemudian kembali menatap ibunya. "Uhm.. apa kabar, Ibu?"

Dan Kim Ryeowook pun menangis. Dia bergerak keluar dari balik meja dan langsung memeluk Namjoon, Namjoon terlihat agak terkejut, bahkan badannya terlihat sangat kaku. Seokjin tertawa kecil dan mengelus punggung Namjoon pelan, mengucapkan _'peluk dia'_ tanpa suara dan tanpa sadar Namjoon langsung menurutinya.

Seokjin bisa melihat bahu tegang Namjoon yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi rileks dan dia balas memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Sungguh, rasanya seperti beban berat di bahu Namjoon terangkat dan akhirnya Alphanya itu bisa rileks.

Namjoon melepaskan pelukan itu dan menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari tubuh Ryeowook. Dia menarik Seokjin yang masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ibu, perkenalkan. Ini Seokjin, Omegaku."

Ryeowook tersenyum pada Seokjin, dia mengelus lembut pipi Seokjin yang berisi. "Kau cantik sekali." Kemudian Ryeowook menatap Namjoon, "Namjoon _-ah_ , apa Seokjinmu sedang hamil?"

"Eh?" ujar Namjoon kaget.

Seokjin tertawa, "Ah, tidak kok."

Ryeowook terlihat mengerutkan dahinya tidak percaya, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan dan membimbing Seokjin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi plastik yang tersedia.

Sementara itu Namjoon tertegun. Kepalanya penuh dengan pemikiran soal Seokjin yang sedang hamil. Tapi jika diperhatikan Seokjin memang menjadi lebih berisi karena nafsu makannya yang naik, selain itu dia juga menjadi lebih manis dan imut, apalagi hari ini.

Dan tadi dia baru saja minta daging rusa pada Namjoon..

Biasanya hanya Omega yang sedang hamil yang menginginkan daging mentah.

Jadi.. apakah.. Seokjin _hamil_?

Wajah Namjoon perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi pucat, dia yakin dia tidak akan selamat dari amukan ayah Seokjin apabila dia benar-benar menghamili Seokjin sebelum mereka menikah.

Tuhan.. semoga dirinya masih hidup setelah menemui ayah Seokjin..

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jadi, Seokjinnya hamil atau tidak? ehehehe

.

.

Chapter ini 3k+ lho. Kuharap kalian puas. Hehehe

Aku akan semakin jarang muncul karena urusan real-life.

Tapi tenang, aku akan tetap update kalau aku senggang. Jadi ya tunggu saja. Hehehe

See ya!


	15. Dad

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

 **Warning:**

 _ **Fiction, BL, ABO!AU.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 15: Dad**

Seokjin tersenyum lebar seraya menyuapkan satu potong _kimbab_ lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Dia suka memasak, bahkan Seokjin akan dengan senang hati menyombongkan hasil masakannya di hadapan orang lain. Tapi Seokjin sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menyanjung masakan buatan ibu Namjoon yang rasanya jauh lebih enak daripada masakannya.

Seokjin sangat mengagungkan makanan enak, dan ketika lidahnya mencicipi masakan buatan ibu Namjoon, Seokjin rasa dia tidak akan bisa berhenti melahapnya.

Rasanya dia benar-benar lupa bahwa sebelum dia pergi ke sini dia baru saja menelan seekor rusa bulat-bulat tanpa berbagi sedikitpun, _bahkan setetes darahpun tidak_ , pada Alphanya. Tapi anehnya, nafsu makan Seokjin masih saja besar.

Sementara itu di sebelahnya Namjoon sama sekali tidak bisa melahap apapun, dia hanya diam seraya menyesap sup yang diberikan ibunya padanya dengan mata terus terpaku pada Omeganya yang masih menyuap makanan dengan begitu bersemangat hingga kedua pipinya membulat seperti _bakpao_ isi daging, salah satu makanan kesukaan Seokjinnya.

Seokjin tersenyum saat Ryeowook menggeser satu mangkuk sup lagi padanya, " _Ahjumma_ , ini enak sekali! Rasanya aku bisa terus makan ini tanpa henti sampai besok!" ujar Seokjin ceria, senyumnya sangat lebar dan matanya berseri-seri.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, melihat Seokjin bahagia sudah menjadi tujuan utama hidupnya. Makanya dia selalu berusaha memberikan apapun, apapun, untuk Seokjinnya. Tapi Omeganya memang unik, dia malah tidak suka jika Namjoon terlalu memanjakannya dengan barang-barang mewah ataupun kejutan-kejutan romantis, Seokjin lebih suka jika Namjoon berada di sekitarnya tanpa melakukan apapun.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil, "Aduh, kau lucu sekali." Tangannya terulur dan mengusap rambut Seokjin pelan, "Tapi jangan seperti itu, panggil aku Ibu saja."

Senyum lebar Seokjin muncul lagi, dia mengangguk patuh seperti anak TK. "Iya!"

Namjoon tersenyum, dia menyesap gelas berisi tehnya dengan pandangan mata yang terus tertuju pada Seokjin. Sejak tadi, hanya Seokjin yang aktif memulai percakapan dengan ibunya, mulai dari menanyakan bumbu masakan, cara membuat masakan, sampai sudah berapa lama ibunya berjualan di sini hingga bagaimana komentar pelanggan ibunya soal masakan yang dijualnya.

Sementara Namjoon sendiri lebih banyak diam dan hanya akan tersenyum kecil yang diikuti anggukan singkat tiap kali ibunya menyuruhnya akan makan.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Kau tidak makan? Ini enak lho."

Namjoon tersenyum, tangannya terulur membersihkan sisa saus di sudut bibir Seokjin dengan ibu jari kemudian membawa jari itu menuju bibirnya sendiri dan menjilatnya. "Aku sudah kenyang melihatmu makan."

Mata Seokjin menyipit, "Apa itu karena cara makanku menjijikkan?"

Namjoon tertawa, "Duh, tidak, sayangku. Makanlah, aku suka melihatmu makan."

"Benarkah?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, makanlah."

Seokjin terdiam kemudian dia meletakkan sumpitnya, "Aku akan makan kalau kau juga makan." Seokjin menuding mangkuk kecil di depan Namjoon, "Coba lihat itu, aku yakin sekali _tteokbokki_ mu belum tersentuh sejak tadi." Seokjin menggeleng dramatis, "Ck, dasar tidak bisa menghargai makanan enak."

Namjoon tertawa lagi, dia mengambil satu kue beras berbalutkan saus itu dengan sumpit kemudian menjepitnya di sela bibirnya. Kemudian setelah itu dia memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Seokjin, masih dengan kue beras yang terselip di bibirnya.

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Apa?"

Namjoon menggerakkan dagunya, memberi isyarat agar Seokjin ikut menggigit kue beras di bibirnya.

Seokjin terdiam kemudian dia menggeleng dan langsung mendorong dahi Namjoon dengan telapak tangannya. "Yya! Apa-apaan! Aku tidak mau!"

Namjoon berdecak, terdengar agak kesal. Dan decakannya itu membuat sisi patuh alami khas Omega dalam diri Seokjin terusik. Seokjin melirik Namjoon dan Namjoon memasang wajah datar yang membuat Seokjin semakin merasa tidak enak.

Sial, Seokjin benci sisi Omega dalam dirinya yang selalu saja merasa tidak enak tiap kali Namjoon terlihat kesal padanya.

Seokjin melirik sekitar, kemudian dia memajukan wajahnya dan dengan malu-malu ikut menggigit kue beras di sela bibir Namjoon. Tepat ketika kue beras itu tergigit, Seokjin segera menyentakkan tubuhnya ke belakang sehingga Namjoon mendesah kecewa karena dia tidak sempat menarik Seokjin untuk ciuman lebih lanjut.

Ryeowook terkikik pelan melihat pasangan yang berada di depannya. " _Aigoo_ , kalian lucu sekali. Seokjin _-ah_ , apa Namjoon merepotkanmu? Kalau nanti kalian memiliki bayi, Seokjin pasti akan kerepotan mengurus dua bayi, bayi kalian dan Namjoon."

Seokjin mengangguk menyetujui, "Ibu benar. Aku yakin Namjoon akan lebih merepotkan daripada bayi kami nanti."

Namjoon mengerang, "Ayolah kalian berdua, aku tidak seperti itu."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Oh, benarkah? Lalu siapa yang setiap pagi bertanya padaku dimana letak arloji yang semalam dipakainya?"

Namjoon terdiam, kemudian dia mendengus keras karena dia sudah merasa kalah total dari Seokjin.

Seokjin tertawa gembira dan tangannya terulur untuk meninju bahu Namjoon main-main.

Namjoon tersenyum, tawanya ikut muncul saat melihat pipi Seokjin yang _chubby_ memerah karena tertawa. Seokjinnya terlihat semakin berisi, dan ini benar-benar membuat Namjoon merasa senang karena Seokjin terlihat sehat dan bahagia.

.

.

.

Seokjin nampak tersenyum puas seraya memasang _safety belt_ nya, dia tersenyum lebar pada Namjoon yang sedang memasukkan kunci kontak ke slot. "Aku senang sekali akhirnya kau bisa berbaikkan dengan ibumu."

Namjoon tertawa kecil, dia menyalakan mesin mobil kemudian menatap Seokjin yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku sangat yakin ' _usaha berbaikkan'_ kami tidak akan berjalan dengan begitu mulus jika tidak ada dirimu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tentu saja karena kalau tidak ada kau yang mencairkan kecanggungan diantara kami, kami hanya akan berakhir dengan duduk diam tanpa percakapan."

"Ck, itu karena kau terlalu kaku. Ibumu sangat baik, aku menyukainya."

"Ya, dia memang sangat baik, _Mom_ juga menyukainya."

"Hmm maksudmu Sungjong _-ssi_? Ya, dia juga terlihat baik."

"Tentu saja, dia ibu angkat terbaik di dunia."

Seokjin tertawa, "Ya, aku percaya itu." kemudian Seokjin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi mobil, "Ah, aku lelah sekali, aku ingin tidur."

"Setelah makan sebanyak itu kau ingin tidur? Sayang, kau akan membuat tubuhmu gendut."

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku menjadi gendut?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah."

Namjoon terdiam kemudian dia menggeleng pelan, mulut cerdas Seokjinnya adalah satu diantara sekian kelebihan Seokjin yang sanggup membuat Namjoon kalah.

Namjoon mengendarai mobilnya menuju hotel dan dia tertegun saat melihat sebuah apotek mungil, kemudian sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya dan tanpa sadar dia sudah menghentikan mobilnya di depan apotek.

"Namjoon? Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin bingung.

"Aku harus membeli sesuatu." Namjoon melepas _safety belt_ nya, "Kau ingin titip sesuatu?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Cepat kembali."

Namjoon tertawa, "Tentu saja, tunggu di sini sebentar." Namjoon bergerak keluar dari mobil kemudian dia berlari kecil menuju pintu depan apotek dan melangkah masuk.

Ketika dia masuk ke dalam, seorang apoteker di balik meja langsung memberi salam padanya. Namjoon tersenyum singkat dan berjalan menghampiri si apoteker wanita yang sepertinya adalah seorang Beta.

Wanita itu tersenyum pada Namjoon dengan senyum professional, namun matanya menyorotkan pandangan tertarik pada Namjoon dengan begitu jelas. "Selamat malam, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ya, aku butuh beberapa kotak kondom." Namjoon berujar langsung, tangannya merogoh ke belakang tubuhnya untuk mengambil dompet.

Apoteker itu terlihat merona, dia mengangguk dan pergi mengambilkan benda yang dibutuhkan Namjoon. "Ada lagi?" tanyanya dengan dua kotak kondom di tangan.

"Ya, aku butuh alat untuk memeriksa kehamilan." Namjoon terdiam sebentar, "Apa namanya? _Test pack_?"

Si wanita apoteker itu mengangguk lagi, dia berbalik dan mengambilkan satu kotak _test pack_ untuk Namjoon. "Ada lagi?"

"Berikan aku lima benda ini." Namjoon mengetuk kotak _test pack_ itu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

Si apoteker mengangguk, dia mengambilkan empat kotak lainnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Ada lagi?"

Namjoon terdiam sebentar kemudian dia menatap si apoteker, "Apa kau tahu tanda-tanda orang yang sedang hamil?"

"Apa anda sedang dalam masalah?"

Dahi Namjoon bekerut, "Huh?"

"Ya, anda membeli pengaman dan juga _test pack_. Apa seseorang mengaku kalau dia hamil?"

"Omegaku tidak mengatakan apapun, makanya aku ingin bertanya padamu karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengenali ciri-ciri orang hamil." Namjoon berdecak tidak sabar. "Tapi kalau kau juga tidak bisa menjelaskannya, diam saja." Namjoon menunjuk barang-barang yang bertebaran di meja, "Berapa totalnya?"

.

.

Seokjin menepuk-nepuk pahanya dengan pandangan mata yang sesekali melirik apotek di sebelahnya. Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu tapi Namjoon belum juga keluar dari apotek. Seokjin menghela napas pelan, dia berdecak dan akhirnya menyalakan _music player_ di mobil Namjoon. Dan sesuai dugaannya, _playlist_ yang ada di _music player_ Alphanya berisi 90% lagu yang berasal dari luar Korea.

Seokjin berdecak, "Memangnya dia ingin menjadi _rapper_? Kenapa _playlist_ lagunya seperti ini semua?"

Seokjin menggerutu kesal dan akhirnya mematikan _music player_ lalu menyalakan radio, dia berulang kali berganti saluran dan hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada yang menarik minat Seokjin dan akhirnya dia mematikan radio itu dengan kesal.

" _Aish_ , kenapa dia lama sekali? Apa sih yang dibelinya?" ujar Seokjin kesal. Seokjin menggembungkan pipinya dan akhirnya kembali menatap sekitar mobil Namjoon. Seokjin sering menaiki mobil Alphanya, tapi dia tidak pernah memeriksa isi mobil Alphanya secara menyeluruh.

Seokjin membuka _dashboard_ mobil dan dia menemukan kotak _sunglasses_ lengkap dengan isinya, empat buah buku ( _untuk apa dia menyimpan buku di sini?_ ), karcis-karcis parkir, karcis tol, dan juga bon dari beberapa _drive thru_.

Jari Seokjin menarik sebuah buku dia menyalakan lampu dalam mobil dan membaca _cover_ nya, "Hmm? Buku apa ini? Demian?" Seokjin membolak-balik buku di tangannya dan akhirnya melemparkan buku itu kembali ke _dashboard_. "Terlihat tidak seru. Sebenarnya untuk apa dia menyimpan buku di sini? Dia kan tidak mungkin menyetir sambil membaca buku."

Seokjin bergerak-gerak bosan lagi dan akhirnya dia menghela napas lega saat melihat Alphanya berlari kecil menuju mobil dengan sebuah kantung plastik kecil di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau beli? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Seokjin langsung bahkan ketika Namjoon baru saja membuka pintu mobil.

Namjoon bergerak masuk dan melemparkan kantung plastik kecil yang dibawanya ke kursi belakang, " _Some stuff_." Dia menyamankan posisinya di kursi kemudian memasang _safety belt_ nya.

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, " _What stuff_?" ujarnya kemudian dia berputar dan lengannya menggapai kantung plastik kecil yang dilemparkan Namjoon. Seokjin membuka isinya dan menarik salah satu benda di dalamnya keluar, "Vitamin?"

"Untukmu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." sahut Namjoon seraya mulai mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh dari apotek.

Seokjin mengangguk paham kemudian dia merogoh lagi dan kali ini tangannya menarik keluar sekotak kondom. " _What the hell_ , Kim Namjoon?!" pekik Seokjin seraya mendelikkan matanya pada Namjoon.

Namjoon melirik benda yang berada di tangan Seokjin, "Ah ya, untuk jaga-jaga."

"Kurasa aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau tidak ada seks kecuali saat aku _heat_."

Namjoon berdecak, "Sayang, apa kau setega itu padaku? Mana mungkin aku sanggup bersabar sampai _heat_ mu yang berikutnya tiba?"

Seokjin mendesis dan dia memukul kepala Namjoon dengan kotak kecil berisi alat kontrasepsi pria di tangannya. "Bodoh! Apa sih isi kepalamu itu?!"

"Kau,"

Seokjin mendesis lagi, dia melemparkan kotak kecil itu ke dalam plastik dan mengacak-acak lagi. Kali ini jarinya menarik keluar sebuah _test pack_ , "Kenapa kau membeli ini?"

Namjoon melirik benda di tangan Seokjin, "Ah, itu juga untukmu. Tidak ada salahnya kita memeriksa tubuhmu, kan?"

Seokjin mendesah lelah, "Namjoon, aku tidak hamil."

"Dan kita belum tahu pasti akan hal itu, sayang."

"Aku tahu pasti aku tidak hamil, Namjoon."

"Jinseok, tidak ada salahnya kita memeriksa untuk memastikan, kan?"

"Tidak perlu dipastikan, aku tidak hamil."

"Jinseok.."

"Aku tidak hamil, Kim Namjoon!" bentak Seokjin keras.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin dengan dahi berkerut, "Kim Seokjin.."

Seokjin menghela napas keras, dia memasukkan _test pack_ itu ke dalam plastik dan melemparkan plastik itu ke kursi belakang. "Aku tidak mau membahas ini denganmu." Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya dan memilih untuk menatap jendela.

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, seharusnya dia yang marah karena Seokjin membentaknya.

Hei, tidak ada yang boleh membentak Alpha, apalagi jika itu adalah Omega.

Tapi kenapa saat ini Namjoon justru merasa tidak berdaya? Terlebih lagi ketika dia melihat bahu Seokjin bergetar samar dan Omeganya itu mengusap matanya.

"Jinseok? Ada apa?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan tanpa menatap Namjoon.

"Jinseok? Hei.." Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh tangan Seokjin yang berada di pangkuannya.

Seokjin menyentakkan tangan Namjoon menjauh darinya dan beringsut semakin rapat ke jendela, "Aku mau pulang."

"Ya, kita memang sedang di jalan menuju hotel, sayang."

"Tidak, aku mau pulang ke Seoul."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin bingung, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Seokjin mendadak semarah ini. "Jinseok, ada apa?"

Seokjin mendesah lelah, dia menghapus sesuatu yang mengalir di pipinya kemudian menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon melirik Omeganya dengan tatapan bingung dan khawatir. Sial, dia sedang menyetir, dia tidak bisa benar-benar memberikan perhatian penuh pada Omeganya, dia harus lebih memperhatikan jalan.

"Namjoon, aku tidak hamil. Aku berani bersumpah demi Tuhan kalau aku tidak hamil." Seokjin berujar dengan suara serak.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, maafkan aku untuk itu." ujar Namjoon lembut, dia meraih tangan Seokjin lagi dan untungnya Seokjin tidak menolak kali ini.

"Aku tidak hamil.." bisik Seokjin lagi.

"Iya sayang, kau tidak hamil. Oke, baiklah, kau tidak hamil." Namjoon mengulang, dia tidak tahu kenapa Seokjin mendadak menjadi seperti ini, tapi Namjoon merasa kalau dia harus menenangkan Seokjin karena Omeganya terlihat agak tertekan.

"Namjoon, aku mau pulang.."

Namjoon mengangguk lagi, "Ya, kita akan pulang ke Seoul malam ini." Namjoon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "Kita ke hotel untuk mengambil barang-barang kita kemudian kita berangkat ke Seoul, oke?"

Seokjin terdiam kemudian dia mengangguk pelan. Omega dari Kim Namjoon itu menunduk menatap tangannya yang bertaut dengan tangan Alphanya, "Kau butuh kedua tanganmu untuk menyetir."

Namjoon terkekeh, "Aku bisa mengendalikan mobil ini dengan baik, Jinseok."

Seokjin tersenyum, dengan perlahan jarinya terulur melepaskan tangan Namjoon dari tangannya, "Tidak, menyetirlah dengan kedua tangan. Aku masih mau hidup."

"Jinseok, percayalah pada kemampuanku." Namjoon mencoba meraih tangan Seokjin lagi tapi Seokjin menahannya.

"Aku mau tidur, bangunkan aku kalau kita sudah sampai di Seoul. Jangan bangunkan aku saat kita sampai di hotel."

.

.

.

Namjoon tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan Seokjinnya.

Sumpah demi apa, Namjoon yakin sekali dia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang hebat. Dia hanya mengira Seokjin hamil dan memintanya untuk memeriksa tubuhnya. Dan ya, Seokjin menolak, dan Namjoon sudah minta maaf.

Namjoon pikir Seokjin memaafkannya, tapi nyatanya, tidak.

Seokjin mendadak sulit sekali dihubungi sejak mereka kembali ke Seoul. Dia selalu beralasan sibuk, bahkan dia juga melarang Namjoon menginap di apartemennya

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Seokjin nyaris selalu menolak panggilannya dan juga sangat jarang membalas pesan darinya.

Gila, apa salah Namjoon?

Dan tidak terasa, sudah empat hari berlalu sejak terakhir kalinya Namjoon melihat Seokjinnya.

Ya ampun, Namjoon rasa dia bisa gila. Dia terus-menerus uring-uringan sejak empat hari ini dan membuat karyawannya pusing sendiri karena bosnya dalam kondisi _mood_ super buruk.

Namjoon masih kelihatan _badmood_ hari ini. Dia terus menggerutu dan menggerutu pada apapun yang menurutnya tidak tepat. Bahkan Namjoon tidak segan-segan membentak karyawannya yang melakukan kesalahan kecil.

Sial, Namjoon mendadak menjadi temperamen hanya karena Omeganya yang mendadak menghilang dan tidak mempedulikannya.

Namjoon masih sibuk menggerutu soal hal-hal kecil ketika telepon di atas mejanya berbunyi.

"Apa?" sahut Namjoon.

" _Presdir, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu anda."_

Namjoon berdecak, "Siapa? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak menerima tamu? Suruh dia pulang dan katakan padanya untuk mengatur jadwal untuk bertemu denganku."

" _Uuh.. masalahnya.. Presdir.."_

"Apa?" ujar Namjoon, terdengar semakin jengkel.

" _Dia mengaku bernama Kim Seokjin, dan dia juga bilang kalau dia adalah Omega anda."_

Namjoon terdiam, "Cepat suruh dia masuk ke ruanganku. Dan katakan pada semuanya untuk tidak mengangguku."

" _Baik, Presdir."_

Sambungan terputus, dan Namjoon bergegas berdiri. Dia setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi di ruang kerjanya dan bergegas merapikan penampilannya yang kusut. Namjoon juga memakai jasnya yang dia lepaskan tadi kemudian dia langsung melesat ke kursinya bertepatan dengan suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk," sahut Namjoon.

Pintu terbuka dan dia melihat Omeganya yang manis sedang berdiri di sana bersama dengan sekretarisnya.

 _Sialan, Namjoon tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum._ "Jinseok,"

Nah kan, bahkan tanpa disuruh mulutnya sudah lebih dulu menyapa Seokjin dengan gembira.

Seokjin diam, dia berjalan masuk dengan wajah datar dan Namjoon segera berdiri untuk menghampiri Seokjin.

"Sayang.." Namjoon tersenyum lebar, kedua tangannya terbuka dan dia langsung menarik Seokjin dalam pelukannya.

Namjoon mendesah puas, dia benar-benar bahagia akhirnya dia bisa kembali menghirup aroma Omeganya yang sudah tidak dia hirup selama empat hari terakhir.

"Aku merindukanmu.." bisik Namjoon.

Seokjin masih diam, bahkan dia tidak membalas pelukan Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Jinseok, apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Seokjin masih diam, sungguh, Namjoon mereasa dia seperti berinteraksi dengan patung.

"Jinseok, katakan sesuatu.." bisik Namjoon lagi.

Seokjin masih diam, tapi dia mendorong tubuh Namjoon untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Dan Namjoon pun langsung menurut, dia tidak mau membuat Seokjinnya semakin marah padanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada ayahku kita akan pergi menemuinya malam ini."

Dan Namjoon langsung merasa jantungnya merosot jatuh ke perutnya. "A-apa?"

Seokjin mendongak sedikit untuk menatap Namjoon, "Ayo temui ayahku, malam ini."

"J-Jinseok.. kau tidak serius, kan?"

"Aku serius."

"T-tapi aku bahkan belum mempersiapkan apapun! Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar mati di tangan ayahmu! Oh Tuhanku!" Namjoon meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, "Ibu sudah menyingkirkan semua pedang kayu dan _katana_ Ayah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Jinseok, kuharap kau tidak melupakan fakta bahwa kita bisa _shift_! Dia bisa saja membunuhku dengan cakarnya."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Ah, kau benar. Aku tidak mungkin bisa meminta Ibu untuk menyembunyikan cakar Ayah."

Namjoon mengerang frustasi, "Aku belum siap untuk bertemu ayahmu, demi Tuhan."

Seokjin tersenyum melihat Namjoon yang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah panik. "Apa kau membutuhkan sedikit keberuntungan?"

Namjoon berdecak, "Kurasa aku membutuhkan semua keberuntungan dalam hidupku, sayang."

"Benarkah? Apakah ini termasuk?"

Namjoon berhenti melangkah, "Apa maksud.."

Dan Namjoon tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Seokjin sudah bergerak maju, menarik tengkuknya dan memberikan Namjoon sebuah ciuman.

Mulanya Namjoon masih tidak bisa bereaksi, tapi ketika bibir Seokjin bergerak untuk melumat bibirnya, kesadaran langsung masuk ke dalam otak Namjoon dan insting Alphanya segera mengambil alih. Namjoon meraih pinggang Seokjin dan memeluknya erat-erat sementara dia mencium Omeganya habis-habisan.

Alpha dalam diri Namjoon melolong penuh sukacita saat merasakan Seokjin yang benar-benar berada dalam pelukannya.

Dan kalau saja Seokjin tidak memaksa ciuman itu untuk terlepas, Namjoon yakin dia bersedia mencium Seokjin sampai besok pagi.

Seokjin terengah-engah dan dia mengusap bibirnya yang basah sebelum tersenyum pada Namjoon, "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Jika saja Namjoon tidak mengingat masalah soal dia dan ayah Seokjin, Namjoon pasti sudah menarik Seokjin ke sofa dan memakannya di sana.

Tapi karena bayang-bayang ayah Seokjin terus saja menginvasi pikiran Namjoon, maka mau tidak mau Namjoon akhirnya mengangguk singkat.

"Ya, ayo temui ayahmu."

.

.

.

Seokjin bilang, kedua orangtuanya dan juga Jungkook sudah menunggu di sebuah restoran keluarga. Sebenarnya selama empat hari ini Seokjin menghubungi ayahnya untuk datang ke Seoul agar Namjoon bisa bertemu dengannya.

Mulanya ayahnya tidak setuju, dia merasa bahwa seharusnya Namjoon lah yang pergi mengunjunginya. Tapi Seokjin bersikeras meminta ayahnya yang datang ke Seoul dengan asalan Namjoon sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Dan saat Namjoon mendengarkan cerita Seokjin, rasanya Namjoon mau bunuh diri saja. Dia sangat yakin ayah Seokjin mengira bahwa dia adalah pria gila kerja yang bahkan tidak bisa meluangkan sedikit saja waktunya untuk bertemu dengan ayah Omeganya.

Namjoon yakin dia akan dihajar habis-habisan nanti.

Akhirnya setelah berkendara selama empat puluh menit, mereka tiba di restoran keluarga tempat orangtua Seokjin dan Jungkook menunggu.

Namjoon merasa tangannya semakin gemetar disaat dia sudah semakin dekat dengan ruangan pribadi tempat keluarga Seokjin menunggu.

Duh, kenapa sih Seokjin harus memesankan ruang makan pribadi di restoran ini? Kenapa tidak di ruangan umum saja? Namjoon cukup yakin ayah Seokjin tidak akan benar-benar menghajarnya jika mereka berada di hadapan umum.

Seokjin mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas restoran yang mengantarnya dan Namjoon ke ruangan tempat keluarganya berada. Seokjin sudah meraih _handle_ pintu tapi Namjoon menahannya.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Kenapa?"

Namjoon menarik napas dalam, "Tunggu, beri aku waktu untuk mempersiapkan diriku."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Santai sedikit, ayahku tidak sejahat itu."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan memelas, "Astaga, setidaknya berikan aku waktu untuk menenangkan hatiku."

Seokjin tertawa lagi, "Kau mau aku menciummu lagi?"

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, " _Well_ , aku mau. Tapi mungkin nanti."

Seokjin tertawa, "Jangan malu-malu, kemarilah." Seokjin menarik Namjoon dan langsung memberinya sebuah ciuman.

Dan Namjoon mendadak lupa segalanya.

Sialan, Seokjin benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tadinya Namjoon masih berusaha mempertahankan akal sehatnya, tapi ciuman Seokjin dan tekstur bibir Omeganya selalu berhasil membuat Namjoon lupa diri sehingga tanpa sadar dia sudah meraih tengkuk Seokjin untuk menciumnya lebih dalam.

Semuanya berlangsung begitu damai bagi Namjoon, sampai suara deheman keras membuatnya menghentikan ciumannya dan langsung menarik wajahnya dari wajah Seokjin.

Dan wajah Namjoon langsung memucat saat melihat wajah seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Namjoon dengan tajam.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melakukan tindakan mesum pada anakku?" ujar pria itu.

Namjoon semakin pucat, dia bahkan merasakan tangannya gemetar. "A-aku.."

"Ayah, jangan segalak itu." Seokjin memutar bola matanya kemudian menarik tangan Namjoon yang berkeringat dingin dan agak gemetar untuk berjalan melewati ayahnya.

"Seokjin _-ah_!" sapa ibu Seokjin langsung saat Seokjin sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ibu!" Seokjin memekik ceria kemudian berlari kecil menuju ibunya, masih dengan Namjoon yang digandengnya.

Ibu Seokjin memeluk anaknya erat-erat kemudian dia tersenyum pada Namjoon, "Apa kabar, Namjoon _-ah_?"

"A-aku baik.." ujar Namjoon gugup.

"Cih, jangan sok akrab begitu."

Suara yang berasal dari ayah Seokjin sukses membuat Namjoon semakin gemetar. Namjoon berdehem pelan dan dia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap ayah Seokjin. Namjoon membungkuk sopan, "A-apa kabar, Tuan Kim.."

Seketika itu juga tawa Jungkook tersembur keluar, dia menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara dia terus saja cekikikan di kursinya. Seokjin mendelik pada adiknya dan Jungkook langsung berusaha setengah mati menahan tawanya.

"Nah, Namjoon, perkenalkan, ini ayahku Kim Youngwoon, dan ibuku, Park Jungsoo." Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Ah, aku yakin kau sudah mengenal ibuku dengan baik, kan? Kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Youngwoon berdecih, "Ya, aku yakin ibumu masih ingat dengan jelas ketika dia dengan sombongnya mengaku sebagai Alphamu di koridor rumah sakit, tepat sebelum dia ditangkap polisi."

Namjoon terdiam, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa sehingga yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berdiri diam dengan tubuh kaku seperti patung.

Jungsoo tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah, jangan segalak itu." Jungsoo tersenyum pada Namjoon, "Duduklah, Namjoon. Apa kau lapar?"

"A-ah, tidak.." ujar Namjoon gugup.

"Ck! Bagaimana kau bisa menjaga Seokjinku jika kau tidak makan dengan baik? Duduk dan makan!"

Seokjin berdecak, "Ayah.."

Youngwoon mendelik, "Apa? Aku sedang memberi nasihat pada Alphamu itu!"

Namjoon bergegas duduk dan mengambil sumpit, "Aku akan makan."

Youngwoon terdiam, namun dia diam-diam tersenyum kecil melihat Namjoon yang terlihat menarik napas dalam berulang kali untuk menenangkan diri dan mulai mengambil makanan di hadapannya.

Mereka semua makan dalam keheningan untuk beberapa menit sampai akhirnya suara deheman dari Youngwoon membuat Namjoon menghentikan makannya dengan segera.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan meresmikan hubunganmu dan Seokjinku? Aku tidak suka melihat kalian berdekatan seperti itu tanpa status yang jelas di mata hukum."

Namjoon menarik napas dalam, "Aku akan.."

"Namjoon akan melamarku nanti setelah pengobatanku selesai." Seokjin menyela dengan cepat.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya bingung, dia menoleh ke arah Seokjin dengan pandangan bertanya.

Seokjin tersenyum, dia menatap ayahnya. "Aku masih dalam masa pengobatan. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Namjoon jika urusan itu belum selesai."

"Pengobatan apa?" ujar Namjoon dan Youngwoon bersamaan.

Mereka berdua berpandangan dan Youngwoon langsung membentak marah.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu pengobatan apa yang sedang diambil oleh Omegamu?!"

"Ayah, santai sedikit, Namjoon tidak tahu memang itu karena aku tidak memberitahunya." Seokjin menatap ibunya dan Jungkook yang terlihat sama bingungnya. "Bahkan aku yakin Ibu dan Jungkook juga tidak tahu soal ini."

Youngwoon menatap ke arah istrinya dan Jungkook dan mereka berdua mengangguk serempak.

"Jinseok.. apa yang.. kau sembunyikan dariku?" bisik Namjoon.

Seokjin terdiam, dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan tersenyum kecil pada Alphanya yang terlihat sangat kebingungan. "Aku., sedang menjalani pengobatan untuk.. rahimku."

"Apa?!" ujar semua yang berada di ruangan itu dengan nada terkejut.

Tapi kelihatannya tidak ada yang seterkejut Namjoon. Namjoon benar-benar fokus pada Seokjin dengan wajah bingung bercampur khawatir dan juga takut. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu jika ada yang salah dalam tubuh Seokjinnya.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil pada Namjoon, "Masih ingat soal kecelakaan yang menimpaku dan membuatku hilang ingatan?"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan.

"Hoseok _Hyung_ bilang kecelakaan itu membuat perutku terluka, dan itu sedikit berdampak pada rahimku." Seokjin menatap wajah ayahnya yang terlihat tegang, "Aku sudah melakukan pengobatan, bahkan sejak Namjoon masih berada di dalam penjara." Seokjin menatap ke arah Alphanya, "Aku melakukan pengobatan dalam pengawasan Hoseok _Hyung_ , kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Lalu, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati.

Seokjin menatap adiknya, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Seokjin melirik tangan Namjoon yang terkepal dengan kaku di atas meja, Seokjin meraihnya dan meremasnya lembut. "Hoseok _Hyung_ bilang dia akan memberikan hasilnya besok."

"Dan aku ingin Namjoon menemaniku untuk mengambil hasilnya." Seokjin menatap Namjoon dan memberikan senyum lembutnya.

Dan Namjoon.. Namjoon benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Namjoon tahu. Tahu sekali, dialah yang menyebabkan Seokjin mengalami kecelakaan.

Kecelakaan yang membuat Seokjin hilang ingatan.

Kecelakaan yang membuatnya harus berurusan dengan Alpha penipu dan akhirnya Namjoon harus turun tangan untuk membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Kecelakaan yang berdampak dengan dia yang harus mendekam di penjara selama satu tahun.

Dan ternyata, seolah belum puas, efek kecelakaan itu masih saja terasa.

Apakah kesalahan Namjoon di masa lalu akan benar-benar membawa kehancuran di masa depannya?

Karena sungguh, Namjoon merasa bahwa efek dari kesalahan bodohnya itu terus saja menghantuinya, bahkan hingga saat ini.

Dan sekarang, efeknya lagi-lagi mengaitkan Omeganya. Namjoon tidak yakin bagaimana Seokjin akan bertahan jika memang dia tidak akan bsia memiliki bayi. Bagi Omega dengan insting keibuan tinggi, memiliki bayi akan menyempurnakan hidup mereka.

Namjoon benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika Seokjin tidak bisa menyempurnakan hidupnya sebagai Omega.

Tidak, Namjoon benar-benar tidak mau itu terjadi.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Hai, Luna di sini :3

Akhirnya Imprint bisa diupdate dan seperti biasa, dramanya belum berakhir. Hahaha /dihajar

Hmm, chapter ini agak plot-twist ya, padahal di review kemarin rata-rata isinya sangat yakin kalo Seokjin hamil dan ternyata.. _jengjengjeng_! Tidak, Seokjinnya belum hamil, saudara-saudara. Hehe /dihajar lagi

Btw, jangan salahkan aku.. ini memang awalnya kurencanakan agar seperti ini T^T

.

.

.

Dan sumpah demi apapun, aku amat sangat bahagia review untuk fanfiksi ini sudah mencapai seribu-lima-ratus lebih :') /gelundungan

Hiks, kalian tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku. Huhuhu T^T

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka antuasiasme kalian untuk fanfiksi ini sehebat itu. :') /sending all of you a virtual hug

.

.

.

Oke, sekian dulu dari saya.

Tanggapannya selalu ditunggu :*

.

.

See you when I see you~


	16. Circus of Hormone

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

 **Warning:**

 _ **Fiction, BL, ABO!AU.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 16: Circus of Hormones**

"Namjoon.. ini bukan masalah besar. Sungguh." Seokjin berujar lagi karena sejak makan malam bahkan hingga ketika Namjoon berniat untuk mengantarnya pulang, Alphanya itu tetap saja diam. Dia bahkan benar-benar mengacuhkan Seokjin yang berulang kali mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara.

Namjoon mencengkram roda kemudi mobilnya erat-erat sementara isi kepalanya benar-benar berantakan. Semua informasi yang dia terima tadi berhasil membuat susunan sel otaknya kacau.

Namjoon mengkhawatirkan Seokjin.

Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya hingga rasanya, jika bisa, Namjoon ingin menyerahkan hidupnya agar Seokjin tidak lagi harus melewati luka ataupun kesakitan lainnya.

"Terapi untuk penyembuhan rahimku berjalan lancar. Hoseok _Hyung_ bilang aku hanya perlu melakukan tahap finalnya saja." Seokjin menyentuh lengan atas Namjoon dan mengelusnya hati-hati, "Jangan khawatir, kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Namjoon mendesah pelan, akhirnya dia merasa dia harus mengucapkan sesuatu karena jika tidak, Namjoon nyaris sepenuhnya yakin dia akan membentak Omeganya yang manis itu karena saat ini isi kepalanya benar-benar tidak beraturan.

"Jinseok.. ini penting. Sangat." Namjoon melirik Omeganya yang langsung diam dan mendengarkan dengan kepatuhan luar biasa. "Dan aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau berani menyembunyikan ini dariku. Maksudku, kita pasangan, kan? Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan masalah seserius itu denganku, sayang? Tidak bisakah setidaknya kau merundingkan masalah kesehatanmu padaku?"

Seokjin masih diam, dia yakin Namjoon masih punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan karena saat ini Alphanya sedang menepikan mobil yang dikendarainya ke depan sebuah taman yang sangat sepi karena memang saat ini sudah masuk tengah malam.

Namjoon menghela napas keras dan akhirnya menjatuhkan tangannya ke pahanya, "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini. Kau.." Namjoon mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak tahu harus menyebutmu sangat pandai menyimpan rahasia atau memang aku yang terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Omegaku sendiri sedang dalam masa pengobatan intens."

"Namjoon.."

"Tidak, Jinseok. Diam dan dengarkan aku." Namjoon berujar tegas, entah dia sadar atau tidak, tapi Namjoon mengeluarkan hawa dominasi yang kental dan itu membuat Seokjin sebagai Omeganya langsung patuh, bahkan cenderung takut.

"Aku.." Namjoon memulai kemudian Alpha itu menghela napas keras, "Kau masih menganggapku Alphamu, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk cepat. Dia jelas saja masih menganggap Namjoon Alphanya, Seokjin yakin dia hanya butuh Namjoon di dunia ini. Bahkan jika seandainya dunia kiamat detik ini, Seokjin tidak akan menyesal karena setidaknya dia bersama Namjoon saat ini.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menceritakan ini padaku?" Namjoon menatap Seokjin, terlihat begitu frustasi dan sedih.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "Aku hanya tidak mau kau khawatir.." Seokjin menjalin jari-jarinya di atas pangkuan dan mulai memainkannya, kebiasannya saat sedang gugup. "Lagipula, saat itu kau sedang berada di penjara, aku tidak mau membebani pikiranmu."

"Ya, tapi setidaknya kau bisa menceritakan itu saat aku sudah keluar dari penjara, sayangku."

"A-aku.." Seokjin berujar ragu. Dia melirik Namjoon takut-takut dan Alphanya mengangguk pelan, memberi isyarat bahwa dia akan mendengarkan apapun yang Omeganya katakan.

"Waktu itu.. aku.. masih belum yakin dengan perasaanku.." bisik Seokjin.

Bisikan itu pelan. Sangat pelan. Nyaris terdengar seperti Seokjin sedang bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi bagi Namjoon, itu sudah sangat jelas. Jelas sekali seolah seseorang baru saja meneriakkan itu di depan telinganya.

Sangat jelas.

Dan membuat Namjoon hancur. Lagi.

Omeganya, Seokjinnya, meragukan perasaannya padanya.

Namjoon memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi dengan keras, bahkan terlihat seperti dia membenturkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi itu.

Seokjin memekik, jelas terkejut karena suara yang ditimbulkan benturan itu cukup keras. "N-Namjoon.."

"Tidak apa, aku bisa mengerti. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk mencintai Alpha paling kejam di dunia ini, kan?"

Seokjin menggeleng, dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun helaan napas keras dari Namjoon menghentikannya.

Namjoon membuka matanya namun dia tidak menatap Seokjin, sementara Seokjin hanya sanggup bergerak-gerak gelisah seraya terus menggigiti bibirnya. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa perbuatannya menggores bibirnya sendiri dan rasa besi dari darah segera memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin saat dia mencium aroma anyir darah dan dia langsung membuka matanya lebar saat melihat darah yang menghiasi bibir bawah Seokjin.

"Jinseok, hentikan.." Namjoon bergerak maju, mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepaskan bibir bawah Seokjinnya dari jeratan giginya sendiri. "Hei, jangan gigit bibirmu, sayang."

Seokjin melepaskan gigitannya saat Namjoon mengelus dagunya dan dengan hati-hati mencoba menarik bibirnya dari gigitannya sendiri. "Jangan marah padaku.." Seokjin berbisik, rasa besi masih terasa di mulutnya dan bahkan dia bisa mencium aroma darahnya sendiri.

Namjoon mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil tisu dan dengan perlahan mencoba untuk menyeka darah di bibir Seokjin. "Tidak, aku tidak akan marah padamu."

Seokjin terisak pelan, dia tahu Namjoon tidak tulus saat mengatakan itu. Namjoon terdengar gamang dan dia bahkan tidak menatapnya saat berbicara.

Namjoon menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar Seokjin menangis, "Sayang, kenapa?"

"Kau marah padaku."

Namjoon menggeleng, "Astaga, Tuhanku, tidak. Aku tidak marah padamu." Namjoon mengulurkan tisu itu dan mencoba menyentuh bibir Seokjin yang terluka tapi Seokjin berkelit.

"Bohong,"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Tidak, sayang. Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu." Namjoon mendekati Seokjin lagi dan untungnya Seokjin tidak berkelit lagi. "Biarkan aku membersihkan bibirmu."

Seokjin tertegun dan dia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan secara refleks, membuat lecet di bibirnya semakin lebar.

Namjoon meringis pelan, "Sayang, kau semakin membuat bibirmu terluka." Namjoon menurunkan tangan Seokjin, noda darah tercetak dengan jelas di ujung lengan pakaian Seokjin.

"Perih.." rintih Seokjin pelan.

Namjoon berdecak, "Jelas saja perih, kau baru saja menggosoknya dengan punggung tanganmu." Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat dagu Seokjin kemudian dia memajukan wajahnya dan menjilati luka di bibir Seokjin.

Seokjin tertegun, tapi setelahnya dia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan tangannya terulur untuk meremas bahu Alphanya, menikmati proses penyembuhan pertama yang dilakukan Alphanya.

Ya, air liur Alpha akan membantu menyembuhkan luka pada Omega. Omega berbeda dengan Alpha yang memiliki sistem regenerasi yang baik dan mampu menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Omega berbeda, mereka lemah dan proses penyembuhan luka mereka akan berlangsung lambat jika Alphanya tidak turun tangan untuk mengobati luka itu dengan cara menjilatinya.

Seokjin membuka bibirnya, mempersilahkan Namjoon menjilati bibirnya bahkan sesekali menghisapnya pelan untuk menghilangkan sisa darah di sana. Dan akhirnya, setelah sekitar satu menit lebih Namjoon menjilati bibir Seokjin, akhirnya Alpha itu menarik kepalanya menjauh.

"Sudah sembuh," Namjoon berujar puas sementara Seokjin hanya bisa membuka matanya dengan gerakan lambat, efek Namjoon yang menjilati bibirnya terasa begitu menggoda dan dia merasa seluruh bulu tubuhnya meremang dan Omega dalam dirinya menggeliat penuh hasrat.

"Namjoon.." bisik Seokjin, nyaris mendesah di ujung katanya.

Namjoon tersenyum, alisnya terangkat sementara tangannya aktif mengelus bibir Seokjin yang lukanya sudah menutup.

"Cium.." Seokjin merengek, tangannya terulur dan dia menarik ujung pakaian Namjoon.

Namjoon menatap Omeganya dan melihat Omeganya menatap dengan pandangan begitu memohon jelas tidak akan baik untuk sisi buas Alphanya. Namjoon memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan Alpha dalam dirinya yang benar-benar ingin melompat ke Seokjin.

"Namjoon.." Seokjin merengek lagi.

Dan akhirnya Namjoon menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk maju dan mencium Omeganya yang langsung mendesah penuh kepuasan saat bibir Alphanya menempel di bibirnya yang terbuka.

Namjoon berusaha keras untuk tidak terpancing dan berakhir dengan meniduri Omeganya di dalam mobil. Tapi Seokjin begitu submisif saat ini, dia bergerak maju, mencoba menempelkan tubuhnya seintim mungkin dengan Namjoon tanpa mempedulikan persneling yang menusuk rusuknya.

Namjoon melepaskan ciuman itu saat dia mendengar bunyi benturan pelan antara rusuk Seokjin dan persneling mobil.

"Sayang, kau akan melukai dirimu. Berhenti, Omega." Namjoon mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Seokjin tapi Omeganya justru merengek karena itu.

"Kita akan pulang dan kita akan mengurus ini, oke?" bujuk Namjoon karena Seokjin terus menggapainya. Omega yang sedang dilanda lonjakan gairah memang akan sangat menggoda dan clingy, makanya diperlukan pertahanan tinggi dari Alpha agar dia dan Omeganya tidak berakhir dengan adegan percintaan panas yang cenderung bar-bar.

Seokjin menggeleng, pandangan matanya sayu dan dia merengek panjang pada Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan dan akhirnya dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat Omeganya dan memindahkannya ke pangkuannya tanpa kesulitan berarti. Seokjin mengerang nyaring saat dirinya duduk di atas pangkuan Namjoon sementara Namjoon berusaha memperbaiki posisi tubuh Seokjin agar dia tidak menghalanginya saat menyetir.

Namjoon mengatur posisi kursinya dan meremas pinggul Seokjin pelan, "Lingkarkan kakimu di tubuhku."

Seokjin menurut dan dia menggumam senang seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Alphanya, menghirup aromanya dengan rakus.

"Oke, tahan sebentar sampai kita tiba di rumah, ya?" bisik Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangguk singkat, sama sekali tidak berbicara dan justru semakin sibuk mengendus-endus Alphanya.

"Jam berapa kita harus pergi untuk menemui Hoseok?" tanya Namjoon. Dia tidak akan lupa bahwa mereka memiliki urusan penting yang harus dikerjakan besok pagi. Namjoon tidak bisa memaksa Seokjin untuk bercinta semalam suntuk karena Omeganya pasti akan kelelahan.

"Jinseok?" panggil Namjoon lagi karena Omeganya hanya diam dan justru sibuk merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Alphanya.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Baiklah, kuatkan dirimu, Namjoon. Jangan buat Omegamu tidak bisa berjalan besok." Namjoon berujar pada dirinya sendiri sementara dia mulai menyetir dan membawa mobilnya menjauhi taman.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka berakhir dengan terlambat dua puluh menit dari jadwal yang ditentukan untuk bertemu Hoseok karena keduanya bangun terlambat pagi itu.

Bahkan jika saja Hoseok tidak menelepon ke ponsel Seokjin, Namjoon yakin mereka akan benar-benar melupakan janji itu dan memilih untuk tidur seharian.

Namjoon berjalan dengan tangan menggandeng Seokjin yang berwajah cemberut karena belum sarapan. Mereka tidak sempat sarapan karena memang mereka sudah sangat terlambat dan Seokjin adalah seseorang yang sangat benci melewatkan sarapan, makanya saat ini dia merajuk dan memilih untuk mendiamkan Alphanya yang terus saja membawanya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit untuk pergi ke ruangan Hoseok.

Ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di ruangan dokter itu, Hoseok sudah menunggu di balik mejanya dengan kacamata dan pandangan mata tertuju pada kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

"Hei, maaf menunggu." Namjoon berujar seraya tersenyum gugup pada sahabatnya itu.

Hoseok mendongak dan tersenyum kecil, "Bukan masalah, duduklah."

Namjoon membimbing Seokjin untuk duduk dan Omeganya memekik riang saat melihat sebuah stoples kecil berisi permen cokelat di atas meja Hoseok.

Hoseok menaikkan alisnya dan Namjoon tersenyum meminta maaf. Sementara Seokjin sudah membuka stoples itu dan sibuk dengan permen-permen manis yang ditemukannya.

"Dia mendadak manja hari ini." bisik Namjoon pada Hoseok.

Hoseok tertawa pelan, "Itu hanya efek samping obatnya."

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, "Obat?"

Hoseok mengangguk, dia mengambil satu _file_ dan membukanya, membalik-balik halamannya sebentar dan akhirnya menulis sesuatu di sana. "Seokjin meminum obat untuk hormonnya dan efek samping obat itu adalah _mood-swing_."

Namjoon mengangguk paham dan melirik Omeganya yang tersenyum begitu manis seraya mengulum permen cokelat.

"Dan hari ini kita akan melakukan tahap final dari terapinya." Hoseok menatap Namjoon, "Aku yakin Seokjin sudah memberitahu soal terapinya kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Oh, perkembangannya bagus. Seokjin dan tubuhnya menerima pengobatan itu dengan sangat baik. Walaupun sebenarnya aku agak bingung mengenai cara Seokjin mempertahankan dirinya saat _mood-swing_ itu menyerangnya." Hoseok tersenyum geli, " _Mood-swing_ pada Omega akan menjadi sangat mengerikan jika Alphanya tidak memenuhi kebutuhannya. Apa kau menyadari perubahan _mood_ Seokjin?"

Namjoon terdiam dan berusaha menggali ingatannya, "Dia memang beberapa kali marah padaku tanpa alasan dan porsi makannya semakin besar."

"Namjoon!" pekik Seokjin tidak terima.

Namjoon menoleh menatap Omeganya, "Apa, sayang? Kau memang seperti itu."

Seokjin mendengus keras dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Namjoon, duduk dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu.

"Lalu, apa tahap finalnya?" tanya Namjoon, mencoba kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Suntikan hormon." Hoseok berujar santai dan berdiri, "Seokjin, pergilah ke ruangan di sebelah, seorang perawat sudah menunggumu di sana."

Seokjin mendongak menatap Hoseok dan mengangguk patuh, dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang berada di sebelah ruangan Hoseok.

"Suntikan ini akan membantu penyempurnaan rahimnya, tapi suntikan hebat ini juga memiliki efek samping." Hoseok memulai dan dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah serius Namjoon, "Dan efek sampingnya adalah _mood_ nya yang akan menjadi semakin tidak karuan. Jika sedang hamil, Omega akan mengalami lonjakan hormon dan kasus ini akan terjadi pada Seokjin tepat setelah aku memberikan suntikan ini padanya."

Hoseok terkekeh pelan, "Jangan jauh darinya selama beberapa hari ke depan. Dan kembalilah minggu depan untuk jadwal konsultasi selanjutnya denganku."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan _mood_ nya yang semakin tidak karuan?"

Hoseok terbahak keras, "Yah, kau nikmati saja nanti."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin sebaiknya Namjoon lebih bersiap-siap saat Hoseok mengatakan Seokjin akan mengalami lonjakan hormonal hari ini. Karena jujur saja, setelah mengalaminya sendiri, Namjoon merasa dia bisa mati kapan saja.

Seokjin dan lonjakan hormonnya adalah sesuatu yang patut dinamakan sebagai neraka dunia.

"Namjoon, bisakah kita pergi membeli beberapa bungkus _potato chips_ di _rest area_?" ujar Seokjin dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip lucu.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, saat ini mereka berada di dalam perjalanan menuju rumah baru Taehyung dan Jungkook yang kebetulan berada di pinggir kota. "Tentu, sayang."

"Oh, apakah kita bisa membeli permen karamel juga?"

Namjoon mengangguk lagi, "Apapun untukmu, sayang."

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur, Namjoon benar-benar tidak mengerti darimana asalnya nafsu makan Seokjin yang mendadak meningkat tajam. Sebelum mereka berangkat tadi, Seokjin sudah menghabiskan beberapa porsi makanan dan makanan penutup. Tapi sekarang, Omeganya bahkan sudah menginginkan cemilan disaat mereka baru saja makan siang tiga puluh menit lalu.

"Apa aku boleh memutar lagu? Sepi sekali, aku bosan." Seokjin mengeluh dan Namjoon langsung mengiyakan permintaannya.

Seokjin tersenyum gembira dan mulai mencari lagu yang bagus, namun dia terhenti di satu lagu dan tiba-tiba saja Seokjin terisak.

"Jinseok?!" ujar Namjoon panik, dia nyaris saja menabrak pembatas jalan karena langsung menoleh ke arah Seokjin saat Omeganya mulai menangis. "Sayang, ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Seokjin terisak-isak pelan dan mendongak menatap Namjoon, "L-lagunya sedih sekali.."

 _Huh?!_

 _ **Apa?**_

"Hah?" ujar Namjoon dengan bodoh.

Seokjin mengusap air matanya dan terisak lagi, "Lagunya sedih sekali. Aku tidak bisa menahan airmataku."

Dan Namjoon benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Seokjin!" pekik Jungkook saat melihat kakaknya turun dari mobil Namjoon.

"Jungkookie!" pekik Seokjin balik dan setelahnya dia berlari kecil menuju Jungkook dan mereka berdua berpelukan erat seraya tertawa-tawa.

Namjoon benar-benar tidak mengerti, padahal kemarin mereka baru saja bertemu saat makan malam tapi kedua kakak-beradik itu justru berpelukan seolah mereka baru saja dipisahkan selama satu windu.

"Cih. Kekanakkkan." Yoongi berdecih saat melihat adegan berpelukkan diantara Seokjin dan Jungkook namun setelahnya Yoongi memekik terkejut karena kedua orang itu ikut menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan erat dan mereka mulai melompat-lompat riang, tentunya sambil menarik-narik Yoongi agar ikut melompat.

"Kau baru saja memberi makan istrimu dengan kelinci? Kenapa dia jadi seaktif itu?" bisik Namjoon pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa keras dan menggeleng, "Jungkook sedang hamil, wajar kalau dia seperti itu."

Mata Namjoon membulat, "Jungkook hamil?!"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Yap, kami sudah memeriksakannya di sebuah rumah sakit kurang lebih seminggu lalu."

Namjoon berdecak kagum, " _Man_ , aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, tapi yang jelas selamat untuk calon anak kalian."

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Terima kasih, aku mendoakan kau dan Seokjin akan segera menyusul. Terapi untuk Seokjin sudah hampir selesai, kan?"

"Kau tahu soal itu?"

"Aku tahu dari Jungkook, dan kau tahu kelinci manisku itu tidak akan pernah menyembunyikan rahasia padaku."

Namjoon memutar bola matanya jengah, "Oh, ya, terserah kau saja."

* * *

"Eh? Kau hamil?" pekik Seokjin saat Jungkook mengumumkan kabar bahagianya dengan malu-malu.

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat sementara Jimin langsung menyahut bahwa jika Yoongi juga menginginkan bayi, Jimin siap memenuhinya kapanpun.

Namjoon tertawa sementara Yoongi mendengus kesal dan memukul Jimin dengan sendok.

"Sejak kapan?" bisik Seokjin, pelan, tapi sanggup membuat semua perhatian di ruang makan tertuju padanya.

"Kami baru memeriksanya seminggu lalu, tapi dokter bilang usianya sudah sekitar dua minggu." Taehyung menjawab dan ekspresi di wajah Seokjin semakin mendung.

"Sayang?" panggil Namjoon hati-hati. "Jinseok?"

Seokjin tersentak, dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Y-ya?" ujarnya gamang dan tidak fokus.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon hati-hati.

Seokjin mengangguk, menunjukkan senyumnya dan Namjoon tahu itu adalah sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan.

Hoseok tersenyum pada Taehyung dan Jungkook, "Kalian bisa memeriksakan calon bayi kalian padaku."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kami pasti akan pergi mengunjungimu."

Jungkook melirik kakaknya yang terlihat tidak fokus, "Seokjin? Kau oke?"

Seokjin tersentak lagi, dia berdiri dengan gerakan cepat, "Maaf, kurasa aku harus ke toilet." Seokjin bergerak dengan terburu-buru bahkan dia tersandung kaki kursi saat berusaha secepat mungkin menjauhi ruang tengah tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Apa ini karena hormonnya lagi?" ujar Namjoon seraya menatap Hoseok.

"Kurasa bukan," Hoseok menjawab lugas dan Namjoon tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengejar Seokjin.

Namjoon berjalan menuju toilet dan dia melihat Seokjin sedang duduk di depan pintu toilet dengan kedua kaki yang dilipat ke dada serta dagunya yang ditumpukan di atas lututnya.

"Jinseok? Tidak ke toilet?" tanya Namjoon, mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati agar Omeganya tidak melompat kaget.

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon dan bergerak-gerak gugup. "Aku sudah ke toilet."

"Benarkah?" tanya Namjoon sambil lalu, dia bergerak menghampiri Omeganya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Namjoon tersenyum lebar pada Seokjin, "Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Cokelat misalnya?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku kenyang."

"Benarkah? Tapi kita sudah makan malam dua jam lalu, ini saatnya cemilanmu, kan?"

Seokjin merengut, "Aku tidak mau cemilan."

Namjoon tertawa pelan, "Baiklah, kalau begitu apa kau mau bayi?"

Seokjin mengangguk tanpa sadar dan setelahnya dia tertegun. "Tunggu, apa?"

Namjoon tersenyum menggoda, "Kau ingin bayi? Baiklah, kita tunggu sampai pengobatanmu dinyatakan selesai ya."

"T-tunggu! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" pekik Seokjin.

Namjoon tertawa dan dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul Omeganya, "Tidak apa, aku juga mau punya bayi. Nanti kita buat bersama ya?"

Seokjin mendesis dan memukul dada Namjoon dengan kepalan tangannya main-main. "Aku tidak mau punya bayi sekarang."

"Kita akan punya bayi. Nanti." Namjoon tersenyum dan dia menangkap tangan Omeganya di dadanya kemudian memainkan jemari halus Seokjin. "Kau iri karena Jungkook akan memiliki bayi?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya dan matanya berair secara tiba-tiba.

Sialan, suntikan hormon itu benar-benar membuat Seokjin kacau balau.

"Astaga, jangan menangis sayang. Kita pasti akan punya bayi nanti."

"Aku tidak mau punya anak di luar nikah." Seokjin berujar asal dengan airmata yang mulai menetes.

"Tidak, kita akan menikah."

"Kapan?" sahut Seokjin, menoleh untuk menatap Namjoon. "Kapan kau akan menikahiku? Kau bahkan belum melamarku."

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, _'Kenapa sekarang jadi membahas ini?'_

"Aku akan melamarmu nanti setelah semuanya siap, Jinseok."

"Kapan?" raung Seokjin lagi.

Oh astaga.

Seokjin dan _mood swing_ nya yang luar biasa kembali lagi.

"Nanti," Namjoon menjawab tegas dan tangisan Seokjin meledak.

"Kau memang tidak mau melamarku!" raung Seokjin dan dia menangis tersedu-sedu, membuat Namjoon panik dan kelabakan menenangkan Omeganya.

"Astaga, astaga, tidak. Tidak, sayangku, aku mau melamarmu." Namjoon berujar panik.

"Bohong!"

"Iya, aku mau melamarmu." Namjoon memutar Omeganya agar dia menghadap tubuhnya walaupun saat ini mereka berdua masih duduk di lantai, "Seokjin, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Seokjin terdiam, tangisannya berhenti. "Aku mau."

Namjoon menghela napas lega, "Nah, aku sudah melamarmu."

Terdapat jeda hening dari Seokjin dan setelahnya tangisannya meledak lagi.

Namjoon nyaris saja berteriak frustasi. "Kenapa lagi, sayangku?"

"Kau tidak memberikanku cincin!" Seokjin meraung.

Jika saja bisa, Namjoon bersedia membunuh dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Oke! Oke! Cincin! Baiklah!" Namjoon berujar putus asa dan akhirnya melepas cincin di jari telunjuknya yang memang sejak awal berada di sana, itu adalah sebuah cincin keluarga yang diberikan ayah angkatnya padanya dan Namjoon memang selalu memakainya.

Tangisan Seokjin berhenti dan dia terdiam memperhatikan Alphanya memasangkan cincin itu di jarinya.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah punya cincinnya." Namjoon berujar lega.

Seokjin terdiam, mengamati cincin di tangannya dan setelahnya dia terisak lagi.

Namjoon mengerang frustasi, "Apalagi sekarang, sayang?"

"Cincinnya terlalu besaaar!" rengek Seokjin lagi.

Tuhan, tolong bunuh Namjoon sekarang. Dia bisa gila menghadapi Seokjin dan hormonnya yang luar biasa.

Jika nanti saat Seokjin hamil _mood_ nya akan seperti ini, maka Namjoon bersumpah demi Tuhan bahwa dia hanya mau memiliki satu anak saja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" bisik Yoongi, terlihat luar biasa jengah melihat pasangan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sedang duduk di depan pintu toilet.

"Tidak adakah tempat untuk melamar yang lebih baik? Kenapa harus di depan pintu toilet?" ujar Jimin asal.

"Apa hormon Omega semengerikan itu?" ujar Taehyung.

"Tidak, biasanya hanya Omega yang sedang hamil, tapi Seokjin baru saja mendapatkan suntikan hormon jadi wajar saja jika hormonnya sekacau hormon Omega yang sedang hamil." Hoseok menjawab santai, sama sekali tidak menyadari wajah Taehyung yang perlahan memucat.

Taehyung melirik Omeganya yang kebetulan berdiri di sebelahnya selama proses mengintip pasangan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Omeganya sedang hamil, dan jika Omega akan menjadi semenyeramkan itu saat hamil, maka sepertinya gerbang neraka untuk Taehyung baru saja terbuka.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat kakakku menangis seperti itu." Jungkook berdecak pelan.

"Tunggu, kau bilang Omega yang sedang hamil akan mengalami _mood-swing_ separah itu?" tanya Jimin.

Hoseok mengangguk tanpa beban, "Tapi biasanya tergantung Omeganya. Hormon itu akan membuat mereka lebih rewel di suatu aspek, untuk kasus Seokjin, mungkin karena dia terbiasa menurut maka hormonnya membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah merajuk."

Jimin melirik Yoongi dengan hati-hati, "Apa itu berarti jika kau hamil kau akan menjadi semakin galak, Yoongi?"

Dahi Yoongi berkerut bingung, "Huh?"

"L-lalu bagaimana dengan Omega yang selalu manja?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati, dia ingat dan hapal mati kebiasaan manis dan imut Jungkook yang memang selalu manja padanya, kapanpun, dan dimanapun.

"Yah, mungkin saja dia akan menjadi lebih manja daripada biasanya." Hoseok menjawab tanpa beban, sama sekali tidak menyadari Taehyung yang semakin pucat membayangkan hari-harinya bersama Omeganya yang sedang hamil.

" _Hyungie_? Kenapa?" ujar Jungkook polos. "Kau pucat. Apa kau sakit perut? Tapi toilet kita sedang dikuasai pasangan itu karena mereka duduk di depan pintunya."

"J-Jungkook.."

"Ya?"

"B-bisakah kita menunda kehamilanmu? A-apakah kehamilanmu yang ini bisa kita batalkan?"

"Huh?"

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Kalau kalian perhatikan, kalian pasti sadar deh kalo moodnya Seokjin emang rada-rada simpang-siur di beberapa chapter belakang hahaha.

Dia kadang manis, kadang galak, kadang imut-imut banget, kadang melankolis, dsb.

Nah jadi, alasan dibalik mood Seokjin yang simpang siur itu adalah obat yang diminum buat pengobatannya. Hahaha

Aku yakin banget pasti kalian gak ada yang sadar ya? Hayo ngaku. Hahaha /ditabok

.

.

.

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya :*

See you when I see you~


	17. Proposal

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

 **Warning:**

 _ **Fiction, BL, ABO!AU.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 17: Proposal**

Tadinya Namjoon pikir neraka barunya yang bernama _mood swing_ Seokjin itu akan bertahan sebentar. Bahkan dia dengan bodohnya menganggap _mood swing_ Seokjin akan berhenti setelah satu hari.

Tapi ternyata, tidak sama sekali.

 _Mood swing_ Seokjin berlanjut untuk hari berikutnya, membuat Namjoon harus rela pulang lebih cepat karena Seokjin tiba-tiba saja meneleponnya dan mengatakan kalau dia baru saja memasak sangat banyak dan dia butuh Namjoon untuk menghabiskannya.

Namjoon, sebagai fans berat makanan buatan Seokjin, memutuskan untuk makan siang di apartemen Seokjin.

Tadinya Namjoon pikir, Seokjin hanya membuat satu - dua porsi tambahan, tapi ternyata, Seokjin membuat makanan hingga sepuluh porsi lebih.

Itu terlihat seperti mereka akan mengadakan pesta besar.

Tapi sayangnya tidak ada pesta.

Dan Namjoon berakhir dengan menghabiskan semua makanan itu. Perutnya terasa hampir meledak dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk berdiam di rumah Seokjin sampai semua makanan itu tercerna.

Hal itu membuat Namjoon harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan tentunya membuat sekretarisnya sibuk mengatur ulang jadwal yang Namjoon tinggalkan begitu saja untuk Seokjinnya.

Namjoon mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan berusaha untuk memaklumi _mood swing_ Seokjin yang terjadi dikarenakan tahapan dari serangkaian pengobatan untuknya. Tapi kelihatannya, lama kelamaan Namjoon merasa bahwa itu semakin tidak terkontrol dan Seokjin semakin manja.

Yah, Seokjin yang manja adalah Seokjin yang imut, dan Namjoon akan selalu tersenyum melihat itu tidak peduli apapun yang dilakukan Seokjin padanya.

 _Karena Namjoon mencintai Seokjin._

Sesederhana itu.

Namjoon sedang memberikan instruksi mengenai rangkaian tugas pada sekretarisnya ketika tiba-tiba saja pintunya terbuka dengan suara keras. Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, dalam hatinya sudah siap mengumpat pada siapapun yang membuka pintu ruangannya dengan berantakan seperti itu.

Namun umpatan Namjoon tertelan kembali saat dia melihat wajah berseri Seokjin. Omeganya yang cantik itu memakai _oversized hoodie_ berwarna _khaki_ , celana _jeans_ yang membungkus kakinya dengan baik, sepatu Puma versi terbaru hadiah dari Namjoon, dan tidak lupa rambut coklat gelap halusnya yang disisir rapi dengan poni menutupi dahi.

"Namjoonie!" pekik Seokjin, membuat Namjoon tersenyum tipis dan sekretaris Namjoon mengulum senyum karena mendengar panggilan manis untuk atasannya.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Namjoon memundurkan kursinya kemudian berdiri, bergerak untuk menyambut Omeganya yang melompat-lompat ringan menghampirinya.

Seokjin sudah berhenti bekerja sejak Namjoon tahu mengenai pengobatannya. Seokjin bekerja di tempat yang penuh bahan kimia dan Namjoon khawatir salah satu diantara sekian bahan kimia itu akan mencemari Seokjinnya.

Dan anehnya, Seokjin setuju. Bahkan dia mengatakan kalau sebenarnya dia memang sudah agak malas bekerja karena tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman. Pengobatan untuk rahimnya membuatnya merasa seperti orang hamil dan Seokjin mengakui kalau tubuhnya menjadi lebih cepat lelah dan pegal.

Maka dari itu saat ini Seokjin hanya menetap di rumahnya, bersantai seharian dan kadang mengganggu Namjoon di tengah hari saat Alphanya bekerja seperti saat ini.

Seokjin berhasil tiba di hadapan Namjoon kemudian mencengkram lengan Alphanya, karena lengan pakaian Seokjin sangat panjang, telapak tangan Seokjin terbungkus sempurna dalam pakaiannya dan Omeganya itu memegang lengan Namjoon dari balik pakaiannya.

"Aku ingin menemuimu." Seokjin memulai, masih dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

Namjoon mengangguk kemudian dia melirik kepada sekretarisnya yang masih berdiri diam, "Tinggalkan kami,"

Sekretaris itu mengangguk patuh dan kelihatannya Seokjin baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada orang lain di ruangan Namjoon.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Seokjin setelah sekretaris Namjoon menutup pintu ruang kerja Namjoon.

Namjoon menunduk sedikit untuk menatap Seokjin, "Sekretarisku."

Mata Seokjin menyipit, "Kau punya sekretaris secantik itu?"

Dahi Namjoon berkerut samar, "Sayang, kau selalu bertemu dengannya tiap kali kau datang ke sini. Apa kau lupa? Bahkan dua hari lalu kau memberikan setumpuk _muffin_ pada Tiffany."

Mata Seokjin mengerjap lucu dan Namjoon menahan senyum gelinya.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

Namjoon mengangguk, tangannya terulur untuk merapikan poni Seokjin. "Jadi, ada apa? Aku ada rapat lima belas menit lagi."

Senyuman Seokjin bertambah lebar dan Namjoon mulai merasa ini bukan pertanda baik. "Namjoonie! _Shift_! _Shift_!"

"Huh?"

Seokjin menggoyangkan lengan Namjoon yang masih dipegangnya, " _Shift_! Ayo, _shift_! Aku mau tidur dalam pelukanmu yang berwujud serigala."

Tunggu, permintaan konyol apalagi ini?

"Sayang, aku ada rapat sebentar lagi." Namjoon mencoba memberi perhatian pada Seokjin.

"Lima belas menit lagi, kan? Lima belas menit juga tidak apa, pokoknya kau harus _shift_!"

"Tapi, Jinseok.."

"Namjoon ayolah~" Seokjin memindahkan tangannya menjadi di bahu Namjoon dan membuat gerakan mengusap di sana. "Hum?"

Namjoon terdiam menatap mata Omeganya yang berbinar, dia menghela napas pelan. "Oke, lima belas menit."

Seokjin melakukan selebrasi ringan penuh suka cita sebelum kemudian dia menanti dengan antusias saat Alphanya melepas jasnya.

"Aku ada rapat, dan aku tidak mau merusak jasku." Namjoon berujar seraya meletakkan jasnya di sofa kemudian tangannya terulur untuk melepaskan dasinya, "Ini dasi pemberianmu jadi aku juga tidak mau merusaknya," setelah dasi, tangan Namjoon terulur untuk melepaskan manset-manset kemejanya, "Sayang, apa kau benar-benar menginginkan ini?"

Seokjin mengangguk semangat, tangannya terulur membantu Namjoon melepaskan kemejanya. Namjoon tersenyum melihat wajah Seokjin yang polos dan tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya sudah terulur untuk menangkup wajah Seokjin dan menariknya mendekat untuk memberinya ciuman.

Tangan Seokjin berhenti saat dia baru saja menarik kemeja Namjoon dari bagian pinggang celananya. Seokjin memejamkan matanya dan tangannya naik untuk memeluk leher Namjoon sementara Alphanya menciumnya.

Namjoon mendadak lupa kalau dia ada rapat kurang dari lima belas menit lagi dan dia harus memenuhi permintaan Seokjin untuk _shift_. Namjoon justru terlalu fokus ke bibir Seokjin dan dia menggeram pelan saat tangan Seokjin naik untuk menarik rambutnya, membuat rambutnya yang rapi menjadi berantakan.

Seokjin sendiri kelihatannya sudah benar-benar melupakan permintaan itu karena sekarang dia justru semakin merapat ke tubuh Alphanya dan tangannya terus aktif memainkan rambut Namjoon ataupun meremas tengkuk Alphanya.

Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri sehingga mereka sama sekali tidak sadar kalau pintu ruang kerja Namjoon dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Namjoon, kupikir kita harus rapat?"

Suara itu membuat kewarasan Namjoon kembali, dia berhenti mencium Seokjin dan mencoba melepaskan bibirnya tapi Seokjin menolak, dia menahan tengkuk Namjoon tetap di posisinya dan kembali berusaha menarik perhatian Alphanya untuk menciumnya.

Namjoon membuka matanya dan dia melihat Jimin, seseorang yang memang harus dia temui, tengah bersandar di ambang pintu dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Namjoon mengangkat tangannya, memberi gestur pada Jimin untuk menunggu dengan mengangkat telunjuknya.

Jimin terkekeh, "Kau ingin aku pergi?"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka dan menatap Jimin tajam, rapatnya dan Jimin kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa diundur lagi karena Jimin dan Yoongi berencana untuk pergi berlibur _(Jimin selalu menyebutnya 'bulan madu', tapi Yoongi selalu memarahinya dan mengatakan itu adalah liburan)_ tiga hari mendatang.

Namjoon berusaha melepaskan ciumannya dan untungnya, kali ini dia berhasil. "Sayang, sayang, aku harus bekerja." bisik Namjoon di depan bibir Seokjin yang masih mengejar bibirnya.

Seokjin menggeleng dan mencium Namjoon lagi, Namjoon membalas kecupan itu kemudian melepaskannya. "Sayang, aku harus bekerja."

"Bagaimana kalau rapat ini kita undur sampai tiga minggu mendatang saat aku dan Yoongi selesai berbulan madu?" ujar Jimin lagi, dia menahan tawanya ketika Namjoon mendelik padanya dan kembali membujuk Omeganya yang entah kenapa mendadak kecanduan akan ciumannya.

Namjoon memandang Jimin dengan tajam, "Tunggu di situ." Namjoon berujar galak kemudian dia menarik tangan Seokjin untuk masuk ke ruang istirahatnya yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Ruangan itu berisi sebuah tempat tidur berukuran tidak terlalu besar, dan juga lemari berisi beberapa pakaian kerja Namjoon, serta sebuah kaca besar.

Namjoon menarik Seokjin masuk ke dalam sana kemudian menutup pintunya, berusaha mengabaikan teriakan Jimin.

' _Namjoon, aku tidak mau menunggu kau selesai melakukan_ quickie _!'_

Kaki Namjoon bergerak cepat untuk membawa Seokjin duduk di tempat tidur, Namjoon berdiri di hadapan Seokjin dan bergerak mengancingkan kemejanya kembali. "Aku ada pekerjaan, kau tunggu di sini sebentar, _okay_?"

Seokjin menggeleng menolak, bibirnya yang masih merekah akibat sesi ciuman panasnya bersama Alphanya terlihat begitu menggoda, membuat Namjoon nyaris saja membatalkan rapatnya bersama Jimin.

Namjoon menggeleng untuk mengusir pikiran kotornya dan membungkuk untuk memberi kecupan di dahi Seokjin, "Aku akan segera kembali, pergilah tidur siang." Namjoon melangkah mundur dan bergegas berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ketika Namjoon kembali ke ruang kerjanya, dia melihat Jimin sedang duduk di sofanya, Alpha dari Min Yoongi itu melirik ke arah Namjoon.

"Oh, sudah selesai? Cepat sekali." Jimin terkekeh pelan sementara Namjoon mendengus seraya mengancingkan manset kemejanya dan setelah selesai dia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan karena dia sadar kalau selama sesi make out mereka, Seokjin mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku dan Seokjin tidak sedang melakukan itu." ujar Namjoon, dia bergerak untuk duduk di kursinya, kemejanya agak berantakan dan kusut, dan karena Namjoon terburu-buru, Alpha itu tidak mengancingkan tiga kancing teratas kemejanya.

"Oya? Lalu apa yang kulihat tadi? Itu bukan sekedar ciuman biasa, Namjoon Kim. Aku juga punya Omega dan aku tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Jimin menyeringai dan Namjoon mendengus keras.

"Berhenti meledekku dan ayo kita mulai rapat ini."

Jimin tertawa keras, "Oh, oke, baiklah."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sekitar 90 menit kemudian, pertemuan diantara Namjoon dan Jimin sudah berakhir. Namjoon menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kerjanya.

"Kalau begitu kita bertemu setelah kau kembali dari liburanmu bersama Yoongi." Namjoon berujar santai sementara Jimin terkekeh pelan.

"Itu bukan liburan, itu bulan madu."

"Apanya yang bulan madu kalau kau dan Yoongi bahkan belum menikah."

Jimin tersenyum miring, "Aku dan Yoongi sudah menikah."

Namjoon membulatkan matanya, "Kau bohong."

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak bohong. Kau tahu kan kalau aku dan Yoongi sudah bersama sejak kita masih sekolah menengah? Hari itu aku dan dia merayakan kelulusan kami dari universitas dan kami yang mabuk mengisi berkas pendaftaran pernikahan. Dan di pagi harinya, aku mendaftarkan berkas itu, jadi di mata pemerintah dan hukum, kami sudah menikah."

"Dan apa Yoongi tahu itu?"

Jimin menggeleng santai, "Tidak, saat itu dia terlalu mabuk untuk ingat. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, aku bekerja di perusahaan lalu aku memberikan cincin pernikahan untuk Yoongi." Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Dan dia masih tidak tahu kalau itu benar-benar cincin pernikahan kami."

Namjoon berdecak, "Kalau Yoongi tahu, aku yakin kau akan langsung diceraikan olehnya."

Jimin tertawa keras, "Mungkin dia akan marah padaku, tapi untuk menceraikanku.." Jimin menimbang-nimbang sebentar, "Kurasa tidak. Karena dimana lagi dia akan menemukan suami sepertiku?" Jimin berujar penuh percaya diri dan Namjoon memasang wajah mual di depannya.

"Kau sendiri, kapan kau akan melamar Seokjin? Kau akan benar-benar membiarkannya terus memakai cincin keluargamu yang kebesaran di jarinya?" tanya Jimin.

Namjoon berdecak pelan dan menggeleng, "Aku sudah memesan cincin untuk kami. Agak sulit mencari _pink diamond_ yang diinginkan Seokjin. Aku sudah memesan ke beberapa toko perhiasan ternama jadi semoga saja mereka cepat memberikan kabar baik untukku."

" _Pink diamond_ terdengar terlalu manis untukmu. Apa kau akan benar-benar memakai cincin itu?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah meminta mereka untuk membuatkan cincin pasangan yang terbuat dari _black diamond_. Dan lagi-lagi, itu sulit dicari."

"Kelihatannya cincin itu akan sangat rumit, kenapa kau tidak mencari cincin yang biasa saja?"

"Cincinmu juga rumit, dasar bodoh. Aku tahu kau membelikan cincin yang terbuat dari _moon stone_ untuk Yoongi dan meteorit untuk cincinmu. Aku tahu, karena toko perhiasan tempatku memesan cincin mengatakan itu."

Jimin tertawa keras, "Tapi setidaknya _moon stone_ jauh lebih mudah dicari, dan untuk meteorit, aku memakai meteorit yang sudah kubeli dari dulu."

"Oh, astaga, aku jadi mengingat betapa bodohnya dirimu dulu saat kau membeli sebongkah meteorit besar hanya karena Yoongi bilang batu meteor itu keren."

Jimin tertawa keras, "Yoongi itu tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya padaku di masa-masa awal kami bersama. Dan ketika dia mengatakan batu meteor itu keren, aku langsung menghabiskan semua tabunganku sejak beberapa tahun untuk membeli batu meteor dan menunjukkannya padanya." Jimin mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Dan usahaku berhasil, Yoongi mengatakan kalau aku keren."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana takdir mengikat kalian berdua yang sebelumnya seperti musuh sejati menjadi pasangan Alpha – Omega."

"Nah, kalau itu mungkin sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada Dewa." Jimin berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Aku harus pergi, Yoongi bilang dia ingin mengajakku mencoba kopi di kedai kopi yang baru dibuka."

Namjoon mengangguk acuh dan Jimin berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Namjoon. Namjoon menghela napas pelan kemudian dia berdiri untuk mengintip kondisi Omeganya yang berada di dalam ruang istirahatnya.

Ketika Namjoon membuka pintunya, dia melihat Seokjin yang sudah tertidur dengan damai di tempat tidurnya. Namjoon tersenyum, dia melangkah dengan hati-hati menghampiri Seokjin dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, nanti ketika cincin itu selesai, aku akan langsung melamarmu." Namjoon membungkuk untuk memberikan kecupan di pelipis kiri Seokjin, "Dan kita akan bersama selamanya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sekitar sebulan kemudian, pengobatan Seokjin dinyatakan selesai dan Seokjin sudah sehat sepenuhnya. Seokjin sudah kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa walaupun dia tidak lagi bekerja, Seokjin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumahnya untuk membuat kumpulan resep yang dia tulis di buku untuk koleksi pribadinya.

Seokjin mengeluarkan seloyang penuh _cookies_ buatannya dari oven dan meletakkannya di meja dapur. Siang ini dia bermaksud untuk pergi ke rumah Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk menjenguk adik tirinya itu sekaligus menjadikan mereka penguji _cookies_ Seokjin yang baru.

Namun, baru saja Seokjin ingin bersiap pergi, Jungkook sudah menghubunginya kalau siang ini dia akan pergi bersama Taehyung untuk memeriksa kondisi calon bayi mereka yang sudah memasuki bulan ketiga dalam kandungan.

Seokjin mencoba untuk tidak iri pada adiknya walaupun sebenarnya dia iri setengah mati, terlebih lagi saat ini Namjoon mendadak semakin sulit ditemui karena sepertinya pekerjaan Alphanya semakin bertambah.

Bahkan Namjoon membiarkan Seokjin mengurus heatnya sendirian sepuluh hari lalu karena Alphanya harus pergi ke Jepang karena pekerjaannya.

Seokjin masih marah pada Namjoon dan itu membuatnya menghindari Alphanya sejak Alphanya itu kembali dari Jepang tiga hari lalu. Seokjin mengacuhkan semua panggilan telepon dan juga kunjungan Namjoon di tiap malam.

Tapi kali ini, Seokjin benar-benar butuh Alphanya karena dia berada dalam kondisi mood terburuknya. Maka dari itu Seokjin melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya untuk mengambil ponselnya kemudian menghubungi Namjoon.

" _Sweetheart?"_

Seokjin nyaris menangis saat Omega dalam dirinya mendadak menjadi melankolis karena akhirnya dia bisa mendengar suara Alphanya setelah sekian lama.

Tadinya Seokjin tidak ingin menangis, tapi kelihatannya Omega dalam tubuhnya mendadak menjadi sangat melankolis karena harus melewati heatnya sendirian dan juga harus menahan rindu karena setelahnya Seokjin memutuskan untuk melakukan aksi diam. Dan karena semua tekanan itu, Seokjin menangis, isakannya terdengar pelan, tapi kelihatannya Namjoon berhasil mendengarnya dengan baik.

" _Jinseok? Jinseok, ada apa?"_ tanya Namjoon panik.

Seokjin masih diam tapi isakan itu justru terdengar semakin keras darinya. Dan itu justru membuat Namjoon semakin panik.

" _Jinseok? Sayang, kau ada di mana sekarang?"_

"A-aku.."

" _Ya?"_

"Aku di.. rumah.."

" _Di rumah? Aku akan sampai di sana dalam dua puluh menit. Tunggu aku, dan jangan tutup teleponnya, biarkan seperti ini."_

Seokjin masih terisak, "K-kenapa?"

" _Karena dengan begini kau bisa mendengar suaraku dan aku bisa mendengar suaramu. Dengan mendengar suaramu, aku yakin kau masih bersamaku dan akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Oh_. Sialan.

Namjoon dan mulut manisnya yang kurang ajar.

Seokjin bahkan lupa kalau dia sedang menangis seperti bayi. Karena sekarang Seokjin dan Omega dalam dirinya justru tersipu-sipu menyebalkan.

" _Tetap bersamaku, oke? Aku sedang menuju mobilku."_

"Uhm.." Seokjin mengangguk singkat walaupun Namjoon tidak bisa melihatnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Namjoon benar-benar tiba di apartemen Seokjin dua puluh menit kemudian. Ketepatan waktu Namjoon memang patut diberi penghargaan. Dan ketika Seokjin membuka pintu rumahnya, Namjoon langsung menubruknya dengan pelukan erat.

"Tuhan.. aku benar-benar merindukan aroma tubuhmu." Namjoon menghirup puncak kepala Seokjin dan tersenyum dalam gumpalan rambut Seokjin yang lembut. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kapan terakhir kita bertemu? Dua minggu lalu?"

Seokjin mengangguk, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa disaat Namjoon memeluknya begitu erat dan aroma Alphanya membungkus dirinya dengan baik.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan Jinseokku? Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"

Seokjin terdiam tapi kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk memukul punggung Namjoon pelan, "Kau dan pekerjaanmu itu yang menggangguku. Kapan kau ada waktu untukku? Aku benci sendirian."

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, "Aku bekerja gila-gilaan adalah agar aku bisa mendapatkan libur panjang."

Seokjin melepaskan pelukan itu dan sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Namjoon, "Liburan?"

"Ya, malam ini aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

Namjoon tersenyum misterius, "Kau akan tahu nanti."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tadinya, Seokjin pikir Namjoon akan mengajaknya untuk makan malam ke sebuah tempat yang bagus mengingat mereka memang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tapi ternyata Namjoon justru mengajaknya ke sebuah bukit dengan tinggi lumayan di luar kota.

Mereka harus menempuh perjalanan selama beberapa jam dan melewati jalan bukit yang sempit dan terjal, tidak heran Namjoon membawa mobilnya yang lain dan bukan mobil mewah seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya, Seokjin tidak masalah pergi ke bukit-bukit semacam ini, itu jika di siang hari.

Tapi pada saat malam, suasana di luar mobil benar-benar menyeramkan karena penerangan yang ada di jalan itu hanyalah lampu mobil _off road_ milik Namjoon.

"Namjoon?" panggil Seokjin sementara dia tetap berpegangan kuat-kuat di kursinya karena jalan yang terjal.

"Ya?"

"Apa mobil ini akan baik-baik saja?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Sayang, ini _Ford Raptor_ , kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku membeli mobil ini tidak lama setelah aku kembali dari Jepang. Dan ternyata mobil ini lumayan juga."

Seokjin tidak tahu banyak soal jenis-jenis mobil jadi dia mengangguk saja, "Oke. Aku percaya padamu, tapi sebenarnya kita akan pergi ke mana?"

Mobil itu menanjak dengan raungan mesin yang berat dan akhirnya mobil itu berhenti setelah Namjoon memarkirkannya di salah satu sudut di bawah pohon.

"Kita akan ke sini." ujar Namjoon, tangannya bergerak cekatan untuk mematikan mesin mobil, kemudian membuka _safety belt_ nya lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil beberapa _emergency lamp_ di kursi belakang.

"Ayo keluar," Namjoon tersenyum pada Seokjin kemudian dia bergerak keluar dari mobilnya. Seokjin masih terpaku, tapi dia jelas tidak mau ditinggal sendirian di dalam mobil jadi Seokjin ikut melompat keluar.

Sekelilingnya gelap sekali dan Seokjin berlari kecil menghampiri Namjoon yang berdiri agak jauh dari mobil. "Namjoon, apa yang.." Seokjin berlari menuju Namjoon dan seluruh ucapannya terhenti di ujung lidahnya saat menyadari dimana mereka berada sekarang.

Itu adalah sebuah bukit kecil, dengan pagar pembatas yang hanya seukuran lututnya, tapi pemandangan berupa kerlap-kerlip lampu dari kota yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka membuat Seokjin merasa dia sedang melayang di atas hamparan bintang di langit. Dan ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap ke atas, hamparan bintang di langit yang sesungguhnya langsung menyambut matanya.

"Kau suka?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan mengangguk, "Darimana kau tahu tempat semacam ini?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil, dia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup. "Aku mencari tahu, aku melakukan banyak riset sampai akhirnya aku menemukan tempat ini. Aku juga sudah pergi ke sini sendirian dua hari lalu untuk membuktikan keindahan tempat ini dan ya, tempat ini memang tidak mengecewakan."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Tempat ini sangat jauh dari kata mengecewakan. Aku merasa aku seperti berdiri di tengah-tengah langit. Langit di atasku dan langit lainnya di bawahku." Seokjin mendesah puas, "Indah sekali.."

Namjoon berdehem pelan, "Yah, aku senang kau suka dengan tempatnya." Alpha itu bergerak-gerak gelisah dan Seokjin menoleh ke arahnya, "Aku mengajakmu ke sini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

Seokjin diam menunggu sementara Namjoon berdehem keras.

"Aku bukan seperti orang-orang yang ingin melakukan ini di tempat-tempat romantis yang sengaja disusun seperti itu. Kau.. terlalu berharga untuk kesan romantis yang dibuat-buat." Namjoon menatap Seokjin dan Omeganya masih menunggu apapun yang ingin dikatakan olehnya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa memberikanmu dunia dalam arti sesungguhnya, tapi aku berjanji kau akan selalu mendapatkan pemandangan indah seperti hamparan bintang ini karena aku yang akan membuatkannnya untukmu." Namjoon merogoh saku jaketnya, "Aku mungkin bukan Alpha yang baik karena aku hanya sanggup menyiapkan ini, tapi di tengah hamparan keindahan malam ini.." Namjoon berlutut di hadapan Seokjin dan membuka sesuatu yang dia keluarkan dari kantung jaketnya. " _Will you marry me_?"

Seokjin terpaku. Dia tidak sanggup berkata-kata tapi dia jelas-jelas melihat sebuah cincin di kotak yang dibuka oleh Namjoon.

Dan setelah semua ini, Alphanya masih mengatakan kalau dia tidak romantis?

Seokjin tersenyum, dia menarik Alphanya untuk berdiri dan setelahnya melompat untuk memeluknya.

"Oke, jadi apa itu artinya kau menerimaku?" tanya Namjoon pelan. "Karena sungguh, jika kau memelukku karena ingin menolakku, aku akan menjatuhkan tubuh kita berdua ke bawah bukit karena aku tidak mau hidup tanpamu."

Seokjin tertawa keras, lengannya masih memeluk Namjoon erat-erat. "Tentu saja aku mau, Alpha.."

Namjoon tersenyum, dia membalas pelukan Seokjin sebelum kemudian melepaskannya dan mengambil cincin di kotak itu, "Ini cincin pertunangan kita." Namjoon tersenyum lebar pada Seokjin, "Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk cincin pernikahan kita."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Aku bahkan tidak masalah kau tidak memberiku cincin. Aku masih memakai cincin keluargamu yang kau berikan padaku di depan pintu kamar mandi."

Namjoon terdiam dan dua detik berikutnya dia tertawa keras, "Astaga, ya kau benar."

Seokjin menunduk menatap cincin yang berkilau di jari manisnya, "Terima kasih, Alpha.." bisiknya kemudian dia mendongak untuk menatap Namjoon dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memberikan Alphanya sebuah kecupan manis.

Kecupan itu membuat Namjoon berkedip dan setelahnya dia sudah menangkup wajah Seokjin untuk memberinya ciuman yang disukai Namjoon. Intens dan panas.

Namjoon melepaskan ciuman itu disaat dia merasakan Omeganya mulai terengah, "Aku tidak bersamamu saat _heat_ mu yang lalu, kan? Aku akan menebusnya malam ini."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin tidak pernah menduga dia akan melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Dia bukanlah seseorang yang gemar melakukan tantangan atau mencoba menantang dirinya sendiri. Dan bagi Seokjin, bercinta dengan Alphanya di kursi belakang mobil Namjoon merupakan suatu tantangan tersendiri untuknya.

Omega dalam diri Seokjin sangat merindukan Alpha dalam diri Namjoon terlebih lagi Alphanya tidak ada di masa heatnya yang lalu. Jadi kelihatannya kerinduan itu tertumpah saat ini dan membuat Seokjin begitu agresif.

Namjoon memegang pinggul telanjang Seokjin saat Omeganya itu terus saja menggesekkan tubuh mereka. "Sabar, sayang. Aku harus mempersiapkanmu dulu." jari Namjoon bergerak untuk memasuki lingkaran berkerut milik Seokjin dan kepala Omeganya tersentak ke belakang akibat gerakan itu.

Seokjin melenguh panjang dan Namjoon tersenyum puas, "Kau suka?" bisiknya berat.

Seokjin tidak sanggup berbicara, dia hanya sanggup meremas bahu Namjoon yang berkeringat sebagai tumpuan saat jari Namjoon bergerak di dalam dirinya.

"A-aah.." Seokjin mendesah pendek saat Namjoon menyentuh satu titik yang benar-benar membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

Namjoon benar-benar tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyenangkan Omeganya.

"Rahimmu sudah sehat sepenuhnya, kan? Bagaimana kalau aku memberikanmu bayi malam ini juga?" bisik Namjoon, dia memegang miliknya yang sudah siap dan menggesekkannya di pintu masuk Seokjin, memberikan friksi tambahan yang membuat tubuh Seokjin bergetar.

Seokjin meremas rambut di tengkuk Namjoon dan menarik wajah Alphanya untuk sebuah ciuman yang terburu-buru, Namjoon membiarkan Seokjin menguasai bibirnya sementara dia sendiri memasukkan organnya yang mengeras ke dalam tubuh Seokjin.

Seokjin tersentak dan dia melenguh panjang sementara Namjoon mendesah puas. Namjoon menunggu sampai Seokjin kembali menciumnya sebelum kemudian dia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang berada di dalam tubuh Seokjin.

Desahan Seokjin terdengar cukup keras dan mereka berdua merasa tubuh mereka terbakar karena gairah. Untungnya saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di puncak bukit ini karena jika tidak, orang-orang pasti bisa menduga apa yang mereka lakukan hanya dengan melihat pergerakan aneh mobil Namjoon.

"Aku akan membuatmu hamil anakku, Omega.." bisik Namjoon sebelum kemudian dia melepaskan semuanya di dalam tubuh Seokjin tanpa penghalang apapun.

Seokjin mendesah pelan merasakan sesuatu yang berasal dari tubuh Namjoon mengisi tubuhnya dengan hangat. Dia menggeliat pelan untuk memperbaiki posisinya namun itu justru membuat Namjoon menggeram karena dinding Seokjin terasa seperti meremas miliknya.

"Aku.. akan bekerja keras agar bisa mendapatkan libur satu bulan di bulan depan." Namjoon merapikan poni Seokjin yang basah karena keringat dan mengecup dahi Omeganya.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon, masih terlalu lemas untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

Namjoon tersenyum, dia mencium Seokjin singkat sebelum berbisik di depan bibir Omeganya.

"Ayo menikah bulan depan."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Wow, lamaran NamJin dan bonus NC nih. Kurang baik apa saya? /ditabok

Sesuai notice-ku di instagram, Imprint akan tamat di chapter depan, yeay! *tebar bunga*

.

.

Harap ditunggu ya untuk chapter terakhirnya :*

.

.

Tanggapannya selalu ditunggu~


	18. End of a Journey

**Imprint**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Hurt.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

Sebagai seorang Omega, Seokjin akan tahu siapa pasangannya ketika dia bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu menantikan hari itu tiba. Tapi ketika akhirnya Seokjin menemukan sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia justru mengerahkan segala cara untuk melarikan diri dari dia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. / NamJin, BL, ABO!AU.

 **Warning:**

 _ **Fiction, BL, ABO!AU.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 18: End of a Journey**

"Aku akan menikah,"

Namjoon berujar tenang di hadapan kedua orang tuanya, ibu angkatnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan menilai.

"Dengan Seokjin?" ujar Sungjong, lebih terdengar seperti memastikan daripada bertanya.

"Tentu saja, _Mom_." sahut Namjoon, nyaris memutar bola matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan ibu angkatnya.

"Oke, aku setuju." Myungsoo melipat kakinya dengan gaya arogan, "Apa harus kuberitahu berita bagus ini pada ayahmu?"

Rahang Namjoon mengeras, apakah dia ingin ayah kandungnya mengetahui ini? Jelas tidak, Namjoon malas berurusan dengan ayah kandungnya.

"Itu.. terserahmu, _Dad_."

Myungsoo mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya lagi untuk memberitahu kabar bagus ini."

"Ajak Ryeowook pindah ke sini, Joon- _ah_." Sungjong tiba-tiba berujar dan membuat Namjoon tersentak.

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, " _Mom_?"

"Apa? Apa kau berencana menyembunyikan ini darinya juga?" Sungjong mengerutkan dahinya, "Kalau iya, maka aku tidak setuju."

" _Mom_ , tapi.."

"Sekali tidak tetaplah tidak, Joon- _ah_." Sungjong berdiri dari posisinya, "Besok aku akan pergi ke apartemen Seokjin, mengurus pernikahan tidaklah mudah dan ada begitu banyak yang harus disiapkan." Sungjong menuding hidung Namjoon, "Dan jangan berharap kau bisa lepas tangan begitu saja dari segala macam urusan persiapan pernikahan."

Namjoon mengangguk kaku, dia tidak akan berani membantah ibu angkatnya karena ibu angkatnya terkadang bisa menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

Sungjong tersenyum tipis kemudian dia melenggang dengan anggun keluar dari ruangan tempatnya berada. Sementara Myungsoo melirik istrinya sampai akhirnya dia menutup pintu kemudian kembali menatap Namjoon.

"Jangan membantah ibumu." Myungsoo berujar santai dan Namjoon menghela napas keras.

" _Dad_ , seperti aku berani melakukannya saja." Namjoon berujar lesu dan menunduk pasrah.

Myungsoo tertawa lepas, "Kalau kau sudah menikah, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memberikan 20% saham perusahaan padamu."

Namjoon tersentak, "Dad, itu terlalu banyak, aku sudah puas dengan 7% yang aku miliki."

"Tidak, aku berniat mengangkatmu sebagai _Owner_. Selama ini aku dan ibumu adalah _Owner_ , dan aku menahan diri untuk tidak menjual saham terlalu banyak karena aku ingin tetap mempertahankan perusahaan kita sebagai 'bisnis keluarga', tapi jika kau menikah, kau akan memiliki keluarga, jadi kau layak mendapatkannya."

Myungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya, "Dan kau juga memiliki tambahan 15% dari perusahaan milik ayah kandungmu."

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Maaf, apa?"

"Namjoon, apa kau berpikir ayah kandungmu sangat membencimu hingga dia tidak mau mengurusmu lagi? Tidak, itu tidak benar. Tidak ada orangtua yang akan sangat membenci anaknya, aku dan Sungjong selalu menyembunyikan banyak hal darimu karena permintaan dari ayah dan ibumu. Sebenarnya, mereka tidak pernah berhenti menjagamu dan menyayangimu."

" _Dad_ , aku tidak mengerti."

"Apa kau ingat mobil pertamamu?"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan-pelan, "Ya, _Mustang_. Kenapa tentang itu?"

"Itu pemberian ayah kandungmu. Aku selalu merasa usia 20 tahun belum cukup untuk mengendarai mobil, maka aku menahan diri dengan tidak membelikanmu mobil ketika kau berusia 20 tahun. Tapi ayahmu tiba-tiba memberikanku sebuah kunci dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kado ulangtahun untukmu."

Namjoon tertegun, _Mustang_ adalah mobil impiannya sejak dia sekolah. Makanya ketika dia mendapatkan mobil itu, Namjoon sangat senang. Tapi dia menganggap itu adalah hadiah pemberian ayah angkatnya.

"Dia.. membelikan itu untukku?" tanya Namjoon, terdengar tidak percaya.

"Ya, dia selalu memberikan kado di tiap ulangtahunmu. Dan biasanya kado itu menjadi kado yang paling kau sukai. Tapi ayahmu melarangku untuk mengatakan kalau itu adalah kado darinya. Kau harus tahu, alasan ayah dan ibumu berpisah bukan karena ayahmu yang memutuskan untuk pergi dengan membuangmu dan ibumu."

Myungsoo tersenyum melihat Namjoon yang terlihat sangat terkejut, "Ini soal nenekmu, ibu dari ayahmu. Dia adalah orang yang bersikeras memaksa ayahmu bersama dengan Omega yang ditakdirkan dengannya, karena nenekmu takut akan kutukan Dewa jika ayahmu memaksa tetap bersama ibumu yang memang bukan Omega yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Perpisahan mereka juga tidak sekejam yang kau bayangkan, ayahmu dan ibumu melewati perdebatan panjang untuk itu."

" _Dad_ , kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini padaku sekarang?" tanya Namjoon dengan suara serak, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat karena semua cerita ayah angkatnya.

"Karena aku tidak mau kau terus membenci ayah dan ibumu. Mereka tidak bersalah, mereka sudah melalui banyak hal untukmu." Myungsoo menghela napas pelan, "Apa kau ingat _chapssaltteok_ yang selalu ada di meja saat ulangtahunmu?"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, itu adalah kue favoritnya tiap kali dia ulangtahun.

"Itu pemberian Ryeowook. Dia tahu kau sangat menyukai cemilan manis itu, makanya dia membuatkannya untukmu dan selalu mengirimnya ke alamat kantorku tiap tahunnya saat kau ulang tahun. Itu hadiah ulangtahun untukmu."

Namjoon tercekat, matanya perlahan berkabut karena airmata. Dia menunduk dalam dengan tangan mengepal, meremas kain celana di bagian lututnya.

Jadi selama ini.. semua kebenciannya pada orangtua kandungnya adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Dia selalu menganggap orangtuanya membencinya, tapi ternyata mereka begitu mencintainya.

"Maaf karena aku baru menceritakan semua ini padamu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk terus menyembunyikannya. Hanya saja, ini permintaan langsung dari orangtua kandungmu saat aku menyatakan akan mengangkatmu sebagai anak."

Namjoon memejamkan matanya dan setetes airmata lolos dari matanya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan Alpha dalam dirinya melolong pelan.

Namjoon tidak tahu.

Dia tidak tahu dan selama ini dia hidup dalam kebencian untuk kedua orangtuanya. Bahkan Namjoon pernah berada di dalam masa dimana dia begitu membenci Seokjin karena pasangannya itu adalah Omega pria.

Airmatanya turun semakin deras dan Namjoon menangis di posisinya. Persetan dengan statusnya sebagai Alpha. Kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya ini benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Namun dia bisa merasakan suatu perasaan lega dan nyaman perlahan menyeruak dalam dirinya.

Karena akhirnya dia tahu, orangtuanya tidak membencinya. Mereka mencintainya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Karena akhirnya Namjoon tahu, dia bukanlah anak yang dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Namjoon bukanlah kesalahan, dia bukanlah penyebab kedua orangtuanya meninggalkannya.

Namjoon menarik napas dalam, dia mengusap wajahnya yang basah kemudian menatap ayah angkatnya.

" _Dad_ , tolong undang Ayah dan Ibu ke pernikahanku nanti."

Myungsoo tersenyum pada Namjoon, "Tentu, _Son_."

.

.

.

"Kalau kau akan menikah, hal pertama yang harus kau siapkan adalah kulit yang cantik." Jungkook memutar tubuh kakaknya yang duduk di kursi putar sebuah salon kecantikan.

" _Nah_ , Kook. Kau tahu aku tidak terlalu menyukai usulan itu." Seokjin tersenyum meminta maaf karena seorang pegawai salon yang berdiri di sebelahnya terlihat mengerutkan dahi tidak suka saat Seokjin mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Ini cuma perawatan kulit sederhana, dan kita harus merapikan rambutmu. Seokjin, ini hanya akan terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidup, kau harus tampil luar biasa!" pekik Jungkook, tersenyum dengan sangat lebar membuat wajahnya seperti tenggelam ke dalam pipi bulatnya.

Seokjin meringis, menurut Taehyung, Jungkook sedang mengandung bayi kembar dan belakangan ini nafsu makannya menggila sehingga Jungkook terlihat semakin gemuk.

Seokjin bergerak di kursinya dan mengeluh pelan saat perutnya terasa nyeri. Belakangan ini perutnya sering terasa kram dan kaku, dan Seokjin juga merasa perutnya terasa lebih keras.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin mendongak untuk menatap pegawai salon yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Seokjin memberikannya senyum menenangkan kemudian mengangguk, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Si pegawai salon tersenyum pada Seokjin, dia meraih bahu Seokjin dan meremasnya lembut, "Kami akan mulai dengan rambut anda, kami akan merapikannya dan mewarnainya sedikit."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku mohon bantuannya ya."

Jungkook memekik gembira, "Tolong buat kakakku menjadi mempesona!"

Seokjin tertawa keras dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan tonjokan keras di perutnya yang membuatnya seketika berhenti tertawa dan meringis. Dia mengusap perutnya perlahan dan mengeluh pelan.

"Jin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook.

Seokjin mendesah pelan, "Perutku sakit, mungkin karena tadi pagi aku sangat mual dan memaksa untuk muntah."

Dahi Jungkook berkerut dalam, "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Mau kubelikan obat sakit perut?"

Seokjin menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, banyak duduk akan membuatku baik-baik saja."

Jungkook masih terlihat tidak puas, dia berdiri di posisinya dengan tangan mengusap-usap perutnya yang membuncit. Para _werewolf_ memiliki lama masa mengandung yang sama dengan serigala pada umumnya, sekitar 2-3 bulan. Maka wajar jika saat ini perut Jungkook sudah membesar dengan _baby bump_ nya yang lucu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan belikan teh madu hangat untukmu." Jungkook menepuk bahu kakaknya pelan, "Tunggu sebentar di sini."

Seokjin mengangguk lemah, dia mengusap perutnya lagi memikirkan apakah sebaiknya dia menghubungi Hoseok karena dokter kesayangannya itu sedang menghadiri seminar di Jeju sehingga Seokjin tidak bisa langsung menghampirinya.

Gerakan Seokjin mengusap-usap perutnya terhenti saat ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja berdering keras, Seokjin mengangkatnya dan melihat nama Namjoon di sana.

"Ya, Joonie?" sapa Seokjin.

" _Jinseok, kau sedang apa?"_

"Aku? Aku di salon, Jungkook memaksaku ke sini." Seokjin menekan-nekan perutnya dengan lembut, entah kenapa dia merasa jauh lebih rileks saat mendengar suara Namjoon.

" _Mom memintaku untuk menjemputmu ke butik, kita harus mencoba tuksedo kita. Apa menurutmu kau bisa pergi sekitar jam tiga sore?"_

Seokjin mengangguk asal, "Ya, terserahmu saja."

" _Oke, berikan alamat salonnya padaku, aku akan menjemputmu nanti."_

"Hu-uhm.."

" _Sampai nanti, Jinseok. Nikmati perawatan salonnya."_

Seokjin tersenyum tipis dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja. Dia menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin dan mengusap pipinya yang terlihat agak gemuk.

"Hmm.. kelihatannya berat badanku bertambah lagi."

.

.

.

Seokjin meringis pelan seraya memegang pinggulnya yang terasa pegal. Hari terus berlalu dan tidak terasa dia sudah menghabiskan satu minggu untuk mengurus persiapan pernikahannya, dan efek dari kesibukannya mulai terasa di tubuh Seokjin.

Seokjin menjadi mudah lelah, tubuhnya pegal, dan Seokjin selalu merasa ingin tidur setiap saat. Dia beruntung karena selama dia sibuk, kedua calon ibu mertuanya, Sungjong dan Ryeowook, selalu aktif memberinya banyak sekali cemilan di sela kesibukannya. Ibu Seokjin belum bisa datang ke Seoul karena dia masih memiliki sedikit urusan di kampung halaman Seokjin.

Elusan tangan Seokjin di pinggulnya tidak berhenti, kali ini mereka sedang memeriksa gedung yang nantinya akan digunakan sebagai tempat pesta pernikahan, sebuah _ballroom_ hotel yang besar. Sungjong dan Ryeowook terlihat berjalan kesana kemari seraya sibuk memberi instruksi mengenai dekorasi.

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan Seokjin langsung memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

"Seokjin? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau lelah?" tanya Ryeowook seraya berjalan menghampiri Seokjin.

Seokjin mendesah pelan, "Ya, semalam aku kurang tidur, makanya badanku pegal."

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat agak tidak puas mendengar jawaban Seokjin, tapi akhirnya dia meminta salah satu pegawai hotel untuk mengambilkan kursi.

"Duduk saja dulu, biar aku dan Sungjong yang mengurus dekorasi." Ryeowook mengusap rambut Seokjin pelan, "Atau kalau mau, kau bisa meminta Namjoon menjemputmu."

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, dia tahu Alphanya sibuk setengah mati saat ini, karena Namjoon bertekad bekerja keras menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya agar dia mendapatkan waktu cuti bulan madu yang cukup.

"Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja setelah duduk sebentar." Seokjin tersenyum menenangkan pada Ryeowook. Seokjin memperhatikan bagaimana Ryeowook membalas senyumnya kemudian dia kembali bergabung dengan Sungjong yang sibuk memberi arahan ini-itu.

Seokjin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dan meregangkan lehernya yang pegal. Dia menatap kedua calon ibu mertuanya itu dengan mata mengantuk. Semalam Seokjin memang kurang tidur karena punggungnya terasa sangat pegal, bahkan betisnya agak membengkak kemarin.

Kemarin memang Seokjin sangat sibuk mengurus makanan untuk pernikahannya, dia juga harus melakukan _final fitting_ untuk pakaiannya dan juga membeli pernak-pernik lainnya. Sebenarnya Seokjin sangat ingin tidur seharian hari ini, dia lelah sekali dan benar-benar butuh tidur. Tapi Seokjin tidak bisa membiarkan calon ibu mertuanya mengurus pernikahan ini sendirian.

Seokjin masih duduk dengan bersandar, matanya memberat karena suhu _ballroom_ yang dingin serta kursi yang didudukinya cukup empuk. Seokjin mengerjap lamban dan akhirnya dia tertidur.

* * *

.

* * *

"Dia tertidur ketika kami mengecek _ballroom_." Sungjong menjelaskan pada Namjoon yang sedang menggendong Seokjin di antara lengannya.

Namjoon menunduk menatap Seokjin yang tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya. Tadi ibunya menghubunginya ketika dia baru saja selesai rapat bersama ayahnya mengenai saham yang akan diterimanya setelah menikah. Namjoon nyaris saja memberondong ibunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tapi ibunya hanya mengatakan pada Namjoon untuk segera menemui Seokjin di ballroom.

"Kurasa dia kelelahan," bisik Namjoon pelan.

Sungjong mengangguk, "Mungkin, kemarin memang kami sibuk sekali. Kurasa sebaiknya Seokjin istirahat saja di rumah. Persiapan pernikahan kalian sudah hampir selesai, dan bukankah besok ibu Seokjin akan datang? Aku yakin kami bisa mengurus sisanya."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Aku mengandalkanmu, _Mom_."

Sungjong mengangguk pelan, "Tentu, sekarang antar dia pulang."

Namjoon mengangguk, dia membawa Seokjin menuju mobilnya dan meletakkannya di kursi depan. Namjoon menurunkan sandaran kursi agar Seokjin lebih nyaman dan selama proses itu, Seokjin sama sekali tidak terganggu. Dia tetap tertidur pulas dengan damai.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, dia menjawil pipi gemuk Seokjin. "Apa kau selelah itu, Jinseok? Kau tidur seperti bayi."

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah melalui persiapan yang panjang dan melelahkan selama dua minggu, hari pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin pun tiba. Seokjin tengah duduk di dalam ruang tunggunya seraya mencengkram bouquet bunga yang diberikan oleh penata riasnya.

Seokjin menggerakkan kakinya gelisah sementara adiknya berdiri tak jauh darinya, sibuk mematut dirinya dalam cermin.

"Aku terlihat sangat gendut dalam tuksedo ini." keluh Jungkook, dia memutar-mutar tubuhnya dan _baby bump_ nya terlihat sangat menonjol. Tangan Jungkook terulur untuk mengusap perutnya yang besar, "Si kembar benar-benar menghancurkan pesona luar biasa ibunya."

Seokjin tertawa, "Kurasa kau tetap terlihat mempesona, Kook."

Jungkook menoleh ke arah kakaknya, "Benarkah? Menurutmu begitu?"

Seokjin mengangguk pelan.

"Oke, kalau begitu tidak ada masalah." Jungkook berjalan menghampiri kakaknya dan menariknya berdiri untuk memberinya pelukan.

"Aku sangat senang akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu menikah." Jungkook berbisik pelan seraya mengusap-usap punggung Seokjin.

"Aku juga senang," Seokjin balas berbisik dan mengelus punggung Jungkook, dia menghela napas panjang dan Seokjin tersentak saat dia merasakan kedutan di perutnya. Seokjin tertegun, nyaris saja meraba perutnya sendiri ketika tiba-tiba saja Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan memekik ceria.

"Si kembar baru saja bergerak!"

Seokjin tertegun, ah, ternyata kedutan yang tadi dirasakannya adalah kedutan dari perut Jungkook.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, tangannya terulur secara refleks untuk mengusap baby bump Jungkook. "Mana, mana, aku ingin merasakannya."

Jungkook meraih tangan Seokjin dan menekankannya ke perutnya sendiri, "Disini, disini! Rasakanlah!"

Seokjin menekan lembut perut Jungkook dan dia merasakan sebuah tendangan di sana. "Wah, kau benar!"

Jungkook tertawa ceria dan meminta Seokjin untuk meraba sisi lain perutnya, mereka terus melakukan itu sampai suara ketukan lembut dan pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Seokjin, sudah waktunya."

Seokjin menatap ayahnya yang berdiri di pintu dan mengangguk pelan.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar padanya, "Selamat, Jin."

Seokjin mengangguk, dia berjalan menghampiri ayahnya dan menyambut uluran tangan ayahnya.

"Kau siap?" bisik ayahnya.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan mengangguk, "Siap."

Ayahnya membimbingnya keluar melewati koridor menuju _ballroom_ tempat Namjoon menunggu. Dada Seokjin berdentum begitu kuat hingga terasa membentur rusuknya sedangkan Omega dalam dirinya terdengar bersenandung bahagia.

Ketika akhirnya pintu ballroom terbuka dan Seokjin melangkah masuk, dia bisa melihat Namjoon di sana, berdiri dengan gagahnya menunggunya. Seokjin tersenyum dan Namjoon membalas senyuman Seokjin dengan lembut.

Seokjin berjalan semakin mendekati Namjoon dan ketika akhirnya dia tiba di hadapan Namjoon, Seokjin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya pada Alphanya. Seokjin mengerjap dengan lamban, dia menikmati momen dimana aroma Namjoon menguar dan terasa membungkusnya dalam kehangatan.

Seokjin memperhatikan bagaimana Namjoon bergerak untuk meraihnya, menggenggam tangannya dan Seokjin balas tersenyum, dan disaat itulah, Seokjin merasakan denyutan pelan dalam tubuhnya. Seokjin tersentak, napasnya tertahan dan matanya melebar. Denyutan itu berubah menjadi sebuah ketukan yang teratur di dalam tubuhnya.

Adalah insting seorang Omega untuk mengetahui perbedaan tubuhnya saat mengandung dan saat tidak mengandung.

Dan Seokjin tidak bodoh, dia bisa langsung mengenali bahwa denyutan teratur di dalam tubuhnya adalah detak jantung. Detak jantung lain selain detak jantungnya.

Detak jantung _bayinya_.

Seokjin langsung menyadari ketika itu juga bahwa dirinya hamil. Dia sedang mengandung.

.

.

.

Seokjin berdiri di sebelah Namjoon selama pesta berlangsung. Sesekali dia akan memijat pinggulnya yang pegal.

 _Ah_ , pantas saja belakangan ini tubuhnya terasa sangat tidak enak. Itu pasti karena dia sedang mengandung.

"Seokjin!"

Seokjin menoleh dan detik berikutnya Jungkook sudah menabraknya dengan pelukan. Seokjin mengaduh pelan dan mendorong tubuh Jungkook dengan hati-hati. "Kook, kau sedang hamil, jangan melompat-lompat seperti kelinci. Astaga."

Taehyung meringis, "Dia sangat aktif, seperti tidak membawa dua beban lain dalam tubuhnya."

"Apa kau memberikan Jungkook kelinci sebagai makanan harian? Kenapa adikku sangat suka melompat-lompat seperti ini?" Seokjin mencubit pipi Jungkook yang gemuk, "Katakan, apa Taehyung memberimu makan kelinci?"

Jungkook terkikik dengan menggemaskan, "Tidak, kok. Aku biasanya menghabiskan banyak permen dan cemilan manis."

"Seokjin!"

Seokjin menoleh dan dia melihat Jimin yang sedang melambai di kejauhan bersama Yoongi yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Namjoon tersenyum dan Jimin setengah berlari menghampiri mereka bersama Yoongi yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Akhirnya kalian menikah! Selamat!" Jimin memberi tepukan keras di punggung Namjoon dan senyum lebar untuk Seokjin.

"Selamat ya. Aku ikut senang melihat kalian." Yoongi tersenyum dan memberikan pelukan ringan untuk Seokjin.

"Terima kasih, kapan kalian akan menyusul?" tanya Namjoon.

Jimin tersenyum lebar, dia mengangkat tangannya dan tangan Yoongi, memamerkan sepasang cincin baru di sana. "Aku sudah melamar Min Yoongi!"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya dan setelahnya dia bertepuk tangan dengan sangat serius, "Hebat, tak kusangka, Jim. Aku sangat menghargai kehebatanmu untuk tetap setia bersamanya."

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya, "Dan apa maksudnya itu?"

Taehyung menggeleng ribut, "Bukan apa-apa! Sungguh! Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan aku tidak bermaksud apapun!"

Yoongi mendecih pelan, dia menatap sekitar kemudian menarik Jimin, "Aku melihat _pie_ asin, ayo makan itu."

Jimin melambai dengan ceria dan meneriakkan ucapan selamat sekali lagi sebelum Yoongi benar-benar menyeretnya menuju makanan.

Taehyung mendekati Jungkook dan merangkul pinggangnya, "Kurasa aku dan Jungkook juga harus mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Selamat makan."

Taehyung tersenyum pada mereka dan dia berjalan bersama Jungkook yang melambai-lambai ceria.

Namjoon mengusap-usap pinggang Seokjin yang berada dalam pelukannya. Kemudian dia tertegun saat pandangan matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada satu sudut _ballroom_.

"Itu ayahku, ayah kandungku." Namjoon berbisik pelan ke telinga Seokjin.

Seokjin tertegun, dia menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti arah pandang Namjoon dan dia melihat ayah kandung Namjoon itu berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka.

"Namjoon.." ujar pria itu menyapa, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Seokjin."

Dia menarik napas dalam dan menatap Namjoon serta Seokjin, "Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian."

"Terima kasih, Ayah." Namjoon menyahut.

Dan kelihatannya itu berhasil membuat ayah Namjoon terkejut. Dia menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Semoga kalian berbahagia selalu." Ayah Namjoon berbisik pelan dan Seokjin mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Ayah." Seokjin tersenyum pada ayah kandung Namjoon dan pria itu membalas senyum Seokjin.

"Aku sangat menantikan cucu yang lucu dari kalian." ujar ayah Namjoon kemudian dia tertawa kecil dan berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon serta Seokjin.

Ketika ayahnya berjalan menjauh, Namjoon melihat ibunya yang tengah menatap ayahnya. Tapi ayahnya berjalan menuju istrinya sekarang, ibu tiri Namjoon, meninggalkan ibu Namjoon yang berdiri di dekat sebuah meja sendirian.

"Ayah dan ibumu, tidak akan mungkin bisa kembali bersama ya?" bisik Seokjin.

"Tidak, tidak akan bisa. Aku sudah tahu permasalahannya, dan mereka sudah sepakat untuk merelakan satu-sama lain sejak awal." Namjoon terdiam, "Tapi itu bukan masalah, selama mereka hidup dengan baik."

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Mereka sudah menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri."

Namjoon tersenyum, dia menunduk untuk mencium pelipis Seokjin. "Ya, kita juga."

Seokjin tersenyum, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar ballroom, dia bisa melihat kedua orangtuanya yang sedang berdiri bersama orangtua angkat Namjoon, teman-temannya, dan juga tamu lainnya di dalam satu ruangan yang sama.

Rasanya seperti melihat semua kepingan puzzle yang berserakan menjadi satu. Lengkap, dan sempurna.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang berdiri di sebelahnya, Seokjin tersenyum lebar pada Namjoon dan Namjoon menunduk untuk membalas senyumnya.

Dan Seokjin memiliki Alpha terbaik di hidupnya, melengkapi kesempurnaannya. Tidak ada lagi yang dia inginkan.

Ya, ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

Setelah pesta pernikahan mereka, Namjoon mengatakan kepada Seokjin bahwa sebaiknya mereka menginap di hotel dan besok paginya pergi untuk bulan madu dengan pesawat pagi. Seokjin setuju saja, lagipula dia benar-benar lelah, berdiri dan tersenyum nyaris seharian penuh benar-benar membuat tubuhnya remuk.

Namjoon membuka pintu menuju kamar mereka, pria yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu melepas jasnya dan melemparkannya ke kursi.

"Kau bisa pakai kamar mandi duluan, Jinseok." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan memberikan senyum lembut khasnya.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menghilang ke dalamnya.

Tepat ketika pintu itu tertutup, kepala Seokjin mulai penuh dengan berbagai skenario untuk memberitahukan mengenai kehamilannya ini pada Namjoon.

Mereka memang belum bisa memastikan ini secara pasti, tapi insting dalam tubuh Omega biasanya selalu akurat. Dan Seokjin sangat yakin, kali ini dia benar-benar hamil. Walaupun kasus kehamilan Omega di luar masa heat sangat jarang, tapi bukan berarti itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Seokjin bergerak mondar-mandir di dalam kamar mandi, dia harus memberitahu Namjoon. tapi bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana?

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, dan akhirnya setelah berdebat dalam pikirannya tanpa jalan keluar, Seokjin memutuskan untuk mandi.

Dia selesai mandi dengan cukup cepat dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk hanya memakai _bathrobe_ , pakaiannya ada di koper dan Seokjin lupa mengambilnya sebelum mandi. Ketika Seokjin membuka pintu kamar mandi, dia melihat Namjoon sedang menuang segelas anggur. Suaminya itu sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi sebuah celana katun sederhana dan atasan berupa kaus lengan panjang berwarna gelap.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai? Baiklah, aku mandi dulu." Namjoon menyambar handuk di sofa kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya saat pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan akhirnya dia memutuskan bahwa dia akan mengatakannya nanti setelah Namjoon selesai mandi.

Menit berlalu dengan tegang untuk Seokjin dan Seokjin tidak yakin dia bisa bertahan dalam ketegangan ini terus-menerus. Dan akhirnya penantian panjangnya berakhir karena Namjoon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut separuh basah dan handuk yang terkalung di lehernya.

"Jinseok? Kau belum ganti baju?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin tertegun, dia menunduk menatap dirinya sendiri dan baru sadar kalau dia masih mengenakan _bathrobe_. Seokjin berdehem, dia berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dan menarik lengan Alphanya.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, tapi dia menurut saja saat Seokjin membimbingnya untuk duduk di sofa. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak disangka Namjoon.

Seokjin bergerak untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan itu membuat _bathrobe_ nya tersingkap, menampilkan kedua paha mulus Seokjin yang mengapit Namjoon.

"Jinseok?" panggil Namjoon. Tangannya bergerak menangkup pinggul Seokjin untuk menjaga agar Seokjin tidak bergeser dari pangkuannya.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Seokjin berbisik pelan.

Namjoon mengangguk dan dengan itu Seokjin melonggarkan tali yang mengikat _bathrobe_ nya.

"Woah, sayang. Kurasa kita tidak melakukan itu hari ini, aku tahu kau lelah dan kita punya pesawat yang harus dikejar besok pagi." Namjoon menahan tangan Seokjin sebelum _bathrobe_ itu benar-benar terbuka.

Seokjin berdecak, "Siapa yang ingin mengajakmu melakukan itu? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu?"

Namjoon mengerjap dengan tampang bodoh dan Seokjin tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Namjoon.

"Bodoh! Kau membuatku kehilangan _mood_!" bentak Seokjin.

Namjoon kelabakan, dengan panik dia berusaha mempertahankan Seokjin agar tetap berada di atas pangkuannya. "Oke, oke, katakan."

Seokjin mendengus pelan tapi akhirnya dia tetap membuka _bathrobe_ nya, membiarkan tubuh atasnya terlihat dan hanya menyisakan bagian pinggul ke bawah yang ditutupi oleh _bathrobe_. Namjoon berdehem, berusaha setengah mati tidak menerjang Seokjin karena dia tahu besok mereka harus mengejar pesawat dan Namjoon jelas tidak mau Seokjinnya berjalan dengan aneh di bandara besok pagi.

Seokjin meraih salah satu tangan Namjoon yang berada di pinggulnya dan menempelkannya ke perutnya, menekannya lembut.

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, dia bisa merasakan perut Seokjin terasa lebih tebal dan keras, tapi permukaan kulitnya tetap sehalus biasanya. "Apa.. yang.."

"Di sana, di dalam sana, ada bayi kita." Seokjin berbisik, menggerakkan tangan Namjoon untuk mengusap perutnya.

Mata Namjoon membulat, dia bergerak untuk menatap perut Seokjin dan wajah Seokjin secara bergantian dengan wajah bodoh. Sementara itu Seokjin justru tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Namjoon.

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya? Jantungnya sudah berdetak." Seokjin menggerakkan tangan Namjoon lagi untuk sedikit menekan perutnya.

Namjoon tertegun, dia mengusap perut Seokjin dengan gerakan pelan dan dia bisa merasakannya, kehidupan di dalam tubuh Seokjin yang sedang tumbuh. Anaknya, bayinya dengan Seokjin.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Namjoon, dia mendongak menatap Seokjin.

" _Well_ , teknisnya, kau dan aku tidur bersama tiga minggu lalu. Dan saat itu aku baru saja selesai melakukan serangkaian terapi kesuburan untuk kesehatan rahimku dan mungkin itu menyebabkan aku menjadi lebih subur? Entahlah, tapi kasus Omega yang mengandung di luar masa _heat_ juga bukan kesalahan, kan?"

Namjoon masih tertegun, dan setelahnya dia tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar hingga Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Eerr.. Namjoon?"

Dan Namjoon bersorak.

Bersorak dalam artian benar-benar _bersorak_.

Seokjin kelabakan berusaha menutup mulut Namjoon yang terus berseru-seru semangat dengan wajah amat sangat bahagia.

" _Sssh_! Kita akan membuat semua penghuni hotel berdatangan ke sini karena keributan yang kau buat!" Seokjin menutup mulut Namjoon dengan sebelah tangannya.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, dia menjilat tangan Seokjin yang menutup mulutnya, membuat Seokjin secara refleks menjauhkan tangannya tapi Namjoon menangkapnya, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sepanjang telapak tangan Seokjin termasuk tiap ujung jarinya.

"Terima kasih, ini benar-benar kado pernikahan terhebat sepanjang masa." Namjoon berujar gembira.

Seokjin tertawa kecil, dia menangkup wajah Namjoon dan menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka berdua. "Sama-sama, Papa."

Senyum Namjoon bertambah lebar dan Seokjin tertawa.

"Berhenti tersenyum atau kau akan merobek wajahmu!" Seokjin mengusap-usap pipi Namjoon dan menusuk-nusuk lesung pipi suaminya yang muncul karena tersenyum terlalu lebar.

"Ah, aku bahagia sekali. Rasanya hidupku benar-benar sempurna." Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap rambut Seokjin dan berhenti di rahangnya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang dan menyempurnakan hidupku, Jinseok." Namjoon berbisik dan mengecup ujung hidung Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

"Selalu."

.

.

.

 **The End.**

.

.

.

AKHIRNYAAAA~

Akhirnya, ff pertama saya yang dramanya ngalahin drama ftv pagi hari ini berakhir juga :") /cries a waterfall/

Oke, sudah berakhir, end, kkeut, abis, final.

Seokjinnya hamil.

Jungkook hamil anak kembar.

NamJinnya udah nikah.

Semua masalah beres!

Berarti saya gak usah bikin sequel! Yeay! /melompat-lompat dengan bahagia, kabur sebelum reader pada minta sequel/

.

.

.

Oke, ehem!

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~


End file.
